Mon ami l'ennemi
by ptitegridou
Summary: Le seigneur des Ténèbres est tout puissant et l'Ordre se terre depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Dans ce chaos, Hermione est vendue comme esclave au traitre, à l'ennemi juré, à Snape... Mais d'esclave, elle va devenir la souveraine de son coeur. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: le marché aux esclaves

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling._

_Rating : J'ai mis T mais je vous préviendrai à l'avance pour les chapitres meritant un M._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

****

Chapitre 1 : Le marché aux esclaves

Sombre. Tout, absolument tout était sombre. Le passé, le présent et l'avenir. Même cette prison improvisée dans laquelle elle était enfermée était sombre. Seuls les yeux des autres prisonniers brillaient dans cette angoissante obscurité.

L'odeur de sueur, de vomi, de pied, et d'excréments qui l'entourait, lui donnait la nausée. C'était pire que cette odeur de chaire brulée qui était gravée de façon indelibile dans sa mémoire olfactive. Elle tendit l'oreille pour percevoir autre chose que les reniflements et respirations de ses compagnons. Elle voulait entendre un élément de dehors. Malgré elle, elle espérait qu'ils viendraient la sauver, qu'ils attaqueraient les mangemorts et la libéreraient. C'était sa petite lueur d'espoir, elle la gardait précieusement dans son cœur et elle tendait l'oreille.

Soudain la porte de la prison claqua contre le mur et la lumière intense de l'extérieur inonda la pièce et aveugla les prisonniers. Pendant une folle seconde, elle crut que c'était eux ! qu'elle était libre !

Le mangemort qui avait claqué la porte entra et bomba le torse.

- Debout ! beugla t'il

Les prisonniers obéirent immédiatement et trois autres mangemorts rentrèrent dans la pièce. Ils poussèrent la dizaine de captifs hors de la cellule.

Les prisonniers accedèrent à une petite impasse dont la seule issue était un petit escalier en bois, menant à une estrade. Elle sut immédiatement où ils étaient et ce qu'on allait faire d'eux. Elle comprit au même moment qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sauvée par ses compagnons. Jamais, l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait attaqué le marché aux esclaves, tout simplement parce que cette vente abominable d'êtres humains se faisait sur la place la plus surveillée de tout Londres, la place consacrée au Tyran. Cette place était encerclée par des habitations de mangemorts et on disait même que Ce-mégaloman-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom résidait dans une de ces élégantes maisons. Ainsi, c'est despérée qu'elle suivit les autres captifs et monta les quelques marches de bois pour accéder à l'immense estrade sur laquelle tout le monde évitait de se retrouver un jour. Et elle, elle y était.

Au centre il y avait deux grandes poutres qui en retenaient une troisième, allongée horizontalement. A cette troisième poutre étaient accrochées des cordes qui pendaient lugubrement. Elle se demanda un instant si elle mourrait en étouffant ou en se rompant le cou.

Les mangemorts se mirent à les trier en deux tas. Elle fut poussée sans ménagement vers le deuxième tas, dans lequel elle reconnut brièvement une ancienne camarade de classe et de dortoir. Le tri fait, les mangemorts tirèrent les six captifs du premier tas vers les cordes puis firent un nœud autour du cou de chacun. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ces prisonniers semblaient soit vieux, soit laids, soit chétifs et malades.

_Pas assez rentables pour leur immonde vente aux esclaves_, conclut elle dans ses pensées

Un mangemort leva brusquement sa baguette et les six malheureux furent pendus immédiatement. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle prit conscience de la foule qui regardait l'éxécution. Ils applaudissaient. Ils venaient d'être témoin de la mort injuste et arbitraire d'innocents et ils applaudissaient. Elle eut une envie folle de leur cracher à la figure.

Un mangemort, qu'elle reconnut pour être Blaise Zabini, aligna les cinq captifs restant sur le devant de la scène. Elle fut placée à l'extrème droite de la ligne. Elle serait donc la dernière à être vendue. Zabini se plaça devant eux, face à la foule qui trepignait d'impatience et grâce à un _sonorus_ se lança dans son discours de marchand d'esclaves.

« Mesdames et messieurs, bonjour et bienvenue à notre vente hebdomadaire d'esclaves. Aujourd'hui, grâce à la puissance du grand Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous avons une excellente palette d'esclaves à vous exposer. Tout d'abord commençons avec ce jeune homme. Il se nomme Edward Wharton et comme vous pouvez le voir mesdames c'est un très bel homme. Si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous veut s'approcher d'avantage qu'il n'hésite pas à le faire savoir. En plus de ces qualités esthétiques, Mr Wharton est athlètique, vous pouvez donc lui confier des tâchez éprouvantes… »

Zabini fit une description détaillée de tous les prisonniers. Lorsqu'il parvint à sa voisine, Parvati Patil, il l'a décrit comme « une beauté orientale qui satisfera tous vos plaisirs érotiques messieurs et vous transportera dans un voyage sensuel et culturel. »

La pauvre Parvati fondit en larmes lorsqu'elle s'entendit décrire comme un objet sexuel.

Puis ce fut à son tour.

« Et voici la pièce maîtresse de notre exposition, mesdames, messieurs, regardez cette beauté farouche, cette sensuelle amazone, Hermione Granger. Qui ne rêverait pas d'un tel bijou dans ses bras ? Attention cette esclave n'est pas pour les timides, c'est un animal sauvage qu'il vous faudra dompter si vous voulez la chevaucher… »

Elle fut écoeurée à l'idée d'être assimilée à une jument, car c'est ce que laissait supposer la description de Zabini.

Celui-ci, finit par revenir au milieu, juste devant la ligne d'esclaves, et lança d'une voix tornitruante :

« Les enchères sont lancées ! Nous commençons avec Mr Wharton. La base sera de 500 gallions. Qui dit mieux ? »

Au final, Edward Wharton fut vendu à 1200 gallions, Parvati Patil à 2000 gallions, les deux autres captifs, des femmes, furent vendues respectivement à 800 et 1350 gallions. Hermione passa encore la dernière.

« C'est maintenant au tour d'Hermione Granger, je propose une base de 1000 gallions. Qui dit mieux ?

- 1500 gallions, lança une voix dans la foule

- Qui a parlé ? demanda Zabini

- Moi, Mr. Macnair.

_Oh non ! Pas lui !_ pensa Hermione en se rapellant les cadavres mutilés retrouvés des femmes qui avaient été les maîtresses non consentantes de Macnair.

- 2000 gallions, proposa une autre voix

- 2000 gallions, répéta Zabini, et vous êtes ?

- Lucius Malefoy, répondit celui-ci de son air hautain

_C'est de pire en pire !_ songea Hermione, complètement desespérée

- 2000 gallions une fois… deux fois…. Trois…

- 10 000 gallions ! tonna une voix qui parut familière aux oreilles d'Hermione sans qu'elle puisse voir cependant de qui provenait l'offre exorbitante.

* * *

Il traversait la foule, ou plutôt la foule se tranchait en deux pour lui laisser le passage. Tout le monde avait peur de Snape, du mangemort Snape, du puissant Snape, du dangereux Snape. Il avait l'impression parfois d'être la personnification même de la mort, et cela juste en remarquant la pâleur des visages qui croisaient sa route.

_Je suis la mort_ pensa-t-il avec une ironie teintée de tristesse.

Il continua son chemin et quitta le Chemin de Traverse, trop bruyant et encombré à son goût, pour l'allée sordide et dangereusement silencieuse des Embrumes. Contrairement à la majorité des sorciers, Snape n'avait pas peur lorsqu'il s'engageait dans l'allée étroite regorgeante de trancheurs de gorges et de sorcières de mauvaise vie. Et cela purement et simplement parce qu'il se sentait pire qu'eux.

_Je suis la mort_ répétait inlassablement sa conscience malmenée.

Il se sentait pire qu'un chat. Rien n'arrivait à le tuer.

_Mais au bout du compte, je ne dois pas être loin des neufs vies maintenant_.

Il recompta dans sa tête toutes les fois où il avait failli mourir :

La première fois, il avait trois ans et sa grand-mère paternelle avait essayé de le noyer dans son bain après l'avoir vu faire exploser un canard en plastique. Elle lui avait maintenu la tête sous l'eau en criant au démon. Saleté de moldue ! Sa mère avait même du l'assomer avec une poele pour qu'elle cesse sa tentative de meurtre. Le petit Severus, à deux doigts de la mort, avait été traumatisé à vie et refusait desormais d'être imergé dans l'eau plus haut qu'à la taille.

La deuxième fois, il avait cinq ans et il s'était cogné la tête contre un mur de pierre trop violemment après une enième raclée de son père. Beaucoup de sang, beaucoup de larmes de sa mère, beaucoup de prescriptions du médicomage et beaucoup de repos en avaient résultés.

La troisième fois, ce fut lors de cette satanée blague de Potter, Black et compagnie. Salopards de maraudeurs ! Il n'avait toujours pas digéré même après toutes ces années. Allez oublier une rencontre avec un loup garou, un soir de clair de lune!

Quant à la quatrième fois, il avait dix huit ans. C'était quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait torturé, suite à son incapacité de lui citer la fin de la prophétie de Trelawney. Il avait bien cru que la fin était proche ce jour là ! Mais non, il avait survécu et avait décidé de tourner sa veste.

La cinquième fois, c'était en cours de potion. Une espèce de Londubat avant l'heure avait réussit à le plonger dans un coma de deux semaines suite à une mauvaise préparation d'une potion somme toute simple! Là où même sa tarée de grand-mère avait échoué, un crétin congénital avait presque réussit! Snape se demandait si ce n'était pas à cause de cet accident qu'il s'était mis à haïr Londubat dès qu'il avait vu la ressemblance entre lui et LE crétin congénital. Il en avait même oublié son nom. Pour lui, il était et resterait à jamais LE crétin congénital qui avait failli le tuer!

La sixième fois c'était lors du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres biensur. Il l'avait puni généreusement pour son retard et pour avoir delesté le camp des mangemorts. Il avait pourtant cru cette nuit là que jamais il ne parviendrait à trainer sa carcasse jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard. Il s'était évanoui dans le parc de Poudlard et ce bon vieux Hargrid l'avait porté en courant à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais remercié. Pff il ne s'attendait pas non plus à des remerciements !! Il avait la conscience tranquille, lui. C'était largement suffisant. Snape aurait donné son âme, si il avait été certain d'en avoir une, pour avoir la conscience tranquille.

Et enfin la septième fois, c'était lors de cette fichue bataille où un des membres de l'Ordre du phénix lui avait lancé un Avada Kedavra. Il l'avait loupé de peu, de vraiment très peu. Et il ne savait toujours pas qui était celui qui avait essayé de l'occir. Voilà il ne lui restait plus que deux vies, selon lui.

_Plus que deux, et après ce sera enfin terminé_.

Puis, accompagné de cette douce pensée, Snape entra chez son apothicaire favori pour refaire son stock de produits. Certains étaient interdits à la vente mais comme Snape était un des mangemorts les plus hauts placés dans la hierarchie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait un laisser passer pour toutes sortes de produits.

Les bras chargés d'un lourd paquet d'ingrédients, Snape ressortit du magasin et sortit de l'allée des Embrumes, il déboucha sur cette place récemment conçue, que l'on avait nommée Place du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il continua son chemin. La foule était nombreuse aujourd'hui et il comprit pourquoi en lançant un regard sur l'estrade d'éxécution où se trouvaient au dernier plan des pendus qui se balançaient lentement ,et au premier plan Zabini qui vendait des esclaves. Snape regarda avec mépris cette foule qui prenait un plaisir malsain à ce genre de spectacle et longea les murs des maisons pour pouvoir sortir de cette place sordide qu'il détestait au plus haut point. Soudain un nom, sortant de la gorge ensorcelée de Zabini retentit dans ses oreilles :

« …Hermione Granger… »

Il se retourna brusquement vers l'estrade et regarda les visages des cinq prisonniers. Il se rendit aussitôt compte que son souffle s'était coupé en la reconnaissant.

_Merlin! C'est bien Granger!_

Il entendit vaguement les propos écoeurants de Zabini qui la vendait comme un vulgaire morceau de viande, mais il était trop occupés à essayer de retrouver des traces de sa petite Miss-je–sais-tout d'élève dans cette prisonnière qui regardait dedaigneusement la foule. Il avait du mal à croire que la gamine qui gardait sa main constamment levée et ce de façon particulièrement horripilante et cette femme blessée et fière pouvaient être la même personne. Mais où étaient passées les petites rondeurs savoureuses de ses joues rouges, et où était parti son regard pétillant et rieur, mais où étaient passées ses hanches tendres et ses courbes appétissantes ? Qui était cette femme mince et musclée ? Snape devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait adoré regarder les courbes féminines de Granger lorsqu'elle était son élève. Il aimait les femmes qui ne faisaient pas pitié, il aimait les courbes et les rondeurs féminines. Cependant, loin d'être devenue laide, elle était juste différente. Une autre sorte de beauté. Plus, comment dire, primitive et sauvage. Ce n'était plus la petite fille sage et bien nourrie qu'il avait connue. Là, devant lui, se tenait une femme à la tignasse de lionne. Ses cheveux sales et emmelés tombaient sur ses chétives épaules qu'elle gardait droites malgré sa condition de prisonnière et d'esclave. Ses longs cils noirs donnait lui donnait un regard envoutant ainsi que la couleur de terre de ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément naturel dans son regard. On était captivé de façon viscéral par ses yeux. Et malgré les creux de ses joues, ses lèvres fendues et sa joue rayée d'une balafre, elle était indéniablement belle. Snape eut une envie irrésistible de lécher le sang qui coulait goutte à goutte de sa lèvre inférieur. Il se secoua aussitôt mais en regardant l'air extasié des autres hommes de la foule, il se douta que tous étaient en quasi transe devant la sensualité de Granger.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il entendit Malefoy prononcer :

- 2000 gallions !

- 2000 gallions, répéta ce niaiseux de Zabini, et vous êtes ?

- Lucius Malefoy, répondit celui-ci de son air hautain

- 2000 gallions une fois… deux fois…. Trois…

- 10 000 gallions !

Snape ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, qu'après l'avoir fait.

_Oh Merlin! Oh Bon sang! Je viens d'acheter Granger ! Oh Merlin! Quel con !_

Tout la foule avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

_Cessez de me regarder bande de dégénérés!_ , pensa le maître en potions

Zabini et sa voix sonorisée reprirent la parole :

- Eh bien, mesdames, messieurs, ceci est la plus haute offre présentée à ce jour pour une esclave, qui plus est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Miss Granger détient aujourd'hui un record. Felicitations monsieur Snape!

Malgré, le ton qui se voulait enjoué, on pouvait ressentir l'accusation sous-jacente. Celle d'accorder autant de valeur à une prisonnière, à une femme, à une maudite Sang-de-Bourbe. Et la foule murmurait de plus en plus fort, mais les regards restaient fixés sur lui. Malefoy le fixait, mi amusé, mi étonné, mi énervé. Tous les mangemorts savaient à quel point Snape répugnait à l'idée d'acheter des esclaves et aussi à quel point il dédaignait la présence des femmes et surtout à quel point il détestait ses élèves et anciens élèves. A l'instant le Grand Snape venait de fouler du pied tous ces principes juste parce qu'il avait été envoûté par la beauté d'une femme, d'une ancienne élève, d'une esclave. Alors, oui. Malefoy était vraiment amusé par la situation. Mais ça l'enervait aussi car Snape n'avait pas été le seul à être ensorcelé par la beauté de Granger, lui aussi avait éprouvé le violent besoin de la posséder lorsqu'il l'avait vue. Mais elle venait juste de lui passer sous le nez.

Zabini demanda si quelqu'un voulait faire une offre encore plus élevée mais biensur personne ne se proposa, au grand dâme de Snape qui commençait franchement à regretter son acte.

Puis le vendeur demanda aux acheteurs des cinq esclaves de s'avancer pour payer et réupérer leurs biens.

Ce fut en grognant contre sa propre stupidité que Snape rejoignit les quatre autres acheteurs. Il signa un bon de 10 000 gallions et le donna au mangemort responsable de l'encaissement de l'argent !

_Dix milles gallions ! Bon sang mais tu te rends compte de tous les livres et ingrédients que tu aurais pu t'acheter à ce prix là ! Aaaargh !_

Puis Zabini s'avança en trainant derrière lui une Hermione Granger aussi glaciale qu'un iceberg. Elle lança un regard polaire à Snape lui disant clairement par là ce qu'elle pensait de son nouveau maître. Elle avait les poignets attachés à une chaine magique, faite de cordes bleues quasiment translucides. Zabini donna le bout de cette corde à Snape

- Voici votre esclave monsieur Snape. Faites attention à vous, elle est dangereuse. Lors de sa capture elle n'a pas hésité à tuer deux des notres avec des avada kedavra et à tuer un autre avec un poignard. Elle n'hésitera pas à vous tuer pour s'enfuir alors si j'étais vous je la soumetterais à un serment inviolable pour votre propre sécurité.

- Merci pour cette brillante idée monsieur Zabini, répondit sacarstiquement Snape, sans votre intervention j'aurai sans nul doute oublié d'imposer la docilité à cette petite idiote. Et tout le monde sait que ma mort aurait été un des plus grands drames que la communauté sorcière n'eut jamais à pleurer.

- Toujours aussi spirituel à ce que je vois, marmonna Hermione

Snape posa son regard brûlant sur « son achat ».

- A partir de maintenant vous ne parlerez que lorsque je vous en donnerai l'autorisation! gronda t'il

Hermione releva la tête dignement et le fixa intensement avant de repondre d'une voix lente et provocatrice :

- Allez vous faire foutre, espèce de traitre!

Aussitôt elle regretta ses propos lorsqu'elle se prit une gifle de son nouveau maître qui lui dit juste après son geste :

- Je vais vous apprendre à me respecter, petite insolente!

Puis Snape salua brièvement et froidement Zabini avant de tirer brusquement sur les cordes bleutées. Surprise d'être soudainement tirée en avant Hermione buta mais parvint à rester debout. Quant à Snape, il faisait semblant de rien n'avoir remarqué et ne s'excusa donc pas de sa brusquerie. Il continua de tirer sur les cordes et attendit d'être un peu en dehors de la foule pour attraper violemment le bras de son esclave et transplaner.

La seule chose à laquelle pensa Hermione pendant qu'il la trainait hors de la foule fut qu'elle allait lui faire regretter amèrement le jour où il l'avait acheté comme un vulgaire meuble. Et par la même occasion, elle allait lui faire payer la mort de Dumbledore.

_Il va en baver ce sale mangemort! Parole de Granger!_


	2. Chapter 2 : Le manoir de Snape

_Coucou! Merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir!! Le deuxième est un peu plus court, il pose principalement le contexte dans lequel l'histoire va se dérouler. Mais je vous rassure, le troisième chapitre est déjà écrit et il est plus long et plus... mouvementé!! Ceux qui aiment les coups vaches et les affrontements devraient être comblés. Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 2 : Le manoir de Snape**

Dès qu'ils atterrirent à leur lieu de destination, Snape lacha le bras d'Hermione aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait attrapé. Comme si le contact avec sa peau lui était insupportable. Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle et passa une de ses longues mains dans ses cheveux gras tout en faisant les cents pas.

Hermione profita de ce moment de répit pour regarder où elle se trouvait. Ils étaient dans une allée dallée de larges pierres. Cette longue allée, bordée de pins, reliait un immense portail en fer forgé noir à un joli manoir en pierres blanches. A travers l'alignement de pins, on pouvait un vaste jardin, tondu et entretenu. C'était un endroit absolument charmant. Elle se demanda où ils pouvaient bien être. Surement pas chez Snape puisqu'il habitait Spinner's End. Elle fut stoppée dans ses reflexions lorsque Snape arrêta de se torturer l'esprit et se planta devant elle.

- Miss Granger, bienvenue chez moi! dit-il d'un ton qui laissait supposer le contraire de ce qu'il venait justement de dire.

- Vous n'habitez plus à Spinner's End ? demanda t'elle si surprise qu'elle oublia un bref instant d'être désagréable.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant pour mon ancienne demeure ? questionna t'il à la fois surpris et suspicieux. De toute façon peu importe. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a offert ce manoir en gage de ma fidèlité et de mon efficacité.

- Hmph, renifla t'elle avec dedain, et combien de moldus et sorciers avez-vous tués pour l'acquérir ? A moins que le meurtre de Dumbledore n'est suffi ?

- Silence petite peste! Je ne vous autorise pas à me parler sur ce ton!

- Je ne suis plus votre élève alors je vous parle de la façon qu'il me plaît !

- Non, vous avez raison, acquieça t'il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, desormais vous n'êtes plus mon élève. Non, vous êtes mon esclave. Alors au lieu de m'appeler professeur Snape, ce sera maître Snape, comme les elfes de maison que vous aimez tant. Est-ce que c'est clair ? demanda t'il avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres

- Limpide… _maître Snape._ cracha t'elle avec tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait mettre dans sa voix et ses intonations.

- Parfait, suivez moi! Et en silence.

Snape se retourna et tira sur les cordes bleues qu'il avait toujours à la main, Hermione, qui ne s'y attendait pas, fut encore une fois tirée brutalement en avant. Au lieu de focalisation son attention sur l'être répugnant qui marchait devant elle, elle essaya de se concentrer sur le manoir vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. Mais plus elle concentrait son regard plus sa vision devenait flou. Elle eut l'impression qu'un voile lui tombait sur les yeux. Ses jambes devinrent flageollantes et elle comprit que sa faiblesse passagère devait surement être une brusque tombée de la nervosité qu'elle avait accumulé depuis qu'elle avait été attaquée puis capturée par les mangemorts. Puis soudainement ses genoux cédèrent et elle tomba sur le sol. Snape fut brutalement tiré en arrière par les cordes. Il regarda et vit Hermione, pâle et en sueur. Il soupira d'exaspération et beugla quelque chose que le cerveau fatigué d'Hermione ne comprit pas.

« pop » Une elfe apparut.

- Bonjour maître Snape, dit l'elfe en faisant une discrète révérence.

- Bonjour Karmelis, grogna Snape, occupez vous de Miss Granger, voulez vous, et préparez la pour ce soir. Je la veux à 20h dans mon bureau.

- Bien monsieur, bonne après midi maître Snape.

Snape partit à grandes enjambées et disparut derrière la porte d'entrée du manoir.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Hermione fit la chose dont son corps avait le plus envie depuis le début de sa capture : elle vomit. L'elfe de maison se précipita vers elle et lui retint les cheveux en arrière pendant qu'elle vidait son estomac sur les belles dalles de l'allée.

_Faute d'avoir pu le tuer au moins j'aurais vomi sur son allée,_ pensa ironiquement Hermione en tentant de se mettre debout.

Elle mit un de ses bras autour des épaules de l'elfe et s'appuya sur celle-ci pendant qu'elles se dirigèrent vers le manoir et y entrèrent.

Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul et ses jambes tremblaient, elle se laissait totalement guidée par l'elfe dans le dédales des couloirs. Elles gravirent un escalier puis pénètrèrent dans une chambre, puis dans une salle de bain. Hermione s'effondra sur le carrelage et caressa amoureusement le sol froid qui apaisait la chaleur insupportable qu'émettait la fièvre de son propre corps, tandis que Karmelis faisait couler un bain d'eau chaude. Elle tenta de mettre Hermione debout mais celle-ci s'était assoupie sur le carrelage, un sourire aux lèvres. Karmelis claqua des doigts et le corps de la jeune femme décolla du sol et resta suspendu dans les airs, puis l'elfe bougea doucement sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit au dessus du bain, enfin elle fit lentement descendre le corps flottant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement imergé dans l'eau. Puis avec un autre claquement de doigts, les vêtements en haillons et trempés disparurent et la jeune femme se retrouva en tenue d'Eve. Karmelis fit couler de l'eau sur les belles boucles brunes et entreprit de laver ces cheveux emmelés et collés par la sueur et le sang. Hermione était quasiment assoupie, sa tête dodelinait, suivant les mouvements des mains de l'elfe qui lavait de façon vigoureuse et efficace ses cheveux. Puis Karmelis savonna tout le corps de la jeune femme, en insistant sur les genoux ecorchés et boueux, les pieds noirs d'avoir marché sans chaussures et les mains encore tachées de sang.

Une fois qu'elle fut propre, Karmelis la fit léviter hors du bain et la fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Elle claqua des doigts et le corps d'Hermione fut sec et couvert d'une chemise de nuit blanche. Puis, elle se plaça derrière le corps de l'esclave qui tanguait dangereusement et entreprit de brosser ses boucles encore humides. Elle fut confrontée à un vrai paquet de nœuds. Mais avec douceur et fermeté on obtient toujours ce que l'on veut. Dès que la masse capillaire hermionienne fut domptée, Karmelis lui fit une longue natte et fit léviter le corps jusqu'au lit de la chambre avoisinnante. Elle la fit glisser entre les draps et mit une bouillotte au fond du lit. Puis avec tendresse elle caressa la joue d'Hermione avant de sortir de la chambre de la demoiselle.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une onde de confort : le lit était chaud et douillet, l'atmosphère du lieu où elle se trouvait était saine. Elle se sentait instinctivement en sécurité. Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir tout de suite de ce merveilleux coccon.

Mais un « pop » la fit se redresser brusquement.

C'était l'elfe de Snape.

Celle-ci fit une brève révérence puis posa un tas de vêtements sur le lit avant de regarder Hermione à nouveau.

- Mademoiselle, le maître souhaite vous voir dans son bureau d'ici une demi heure. Ce n'est pas difficile à trouver, vous verrez. Vous descendez les escaliers puis vous prenez le couloir tout de suite à droite. Ce sera l'avant dernière porte à gauche du corridor. Sur ce bonne soirée miss Granger.

- M…merci, bredouilla Hermione

Karmelis se courba à nouveau puis disparut d'un claquement de doigts.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une petite chambre. Petite, certes, mais confortable. Il y avait un lit une place, une grande armoire en bois clair, un bureau, une chaise, des étagères et un sofa. Les murs étaient couleur crème tout comme le sofa, les rideaux, le couvre lit et le tapis moelleux qui recouvrait le parquet couleur miel. En face du lit il y avait une porte entrouverte sur sa salle de bain personnelle. Hermione aima aussitôt cette pièce.

_Eh bien! cela aurait pu être pire! J'imagine que si j'avais été achetée par Macnair ou Malefoy j'aurais eu le droit aux cachots._

Là-dessus, elle se leva et jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements que l'elfe lui avait apportés. Il y avait deux longues robes noires à manches longues pour l'hiver et quatre robes noires à manches courtes et arrivant aux genoux pour l'été. Il y avait aussi trois tabliers, des chemises de nuit, des sous vêtements en coton noir, des gants, un long manteau noir et un bonnet noir.

_Il ne fait toujours pas dans la couleur celui là! Enfin je suis rassurée, il n'y a aucun dessous affriolants, avec de la chance je n'aurais pas à coucher avec lui. Espérons!_

Elle rangea ses habits dans l'armoire en gardant de sortis ceux qu'elle allait mettre. Puis elle enfila une robe noire à manches courtes (on était quand même en aout), et noua le tablier autour de sa taille. Elle finit par s'asperger le visage d'eau et garda ses cheveux noués en natte.

Ainsi prête, elle bomba le torsa, respira un grand coup et se prépara à affronter son maître.

* * *

Lorsque Snape avait acheté Hermione, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait en faire. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au manoir, c'était toujours le cas alors il avait donné un délai relativement long pour leur rendez vous, histoire de réfléchir. Sauf que voilà, il était 19h40 et il n'avait toujours aucune idée. Il avait toujours détesté cette idée d'esclavagisme. Posséder un être humain était tout à fait absurde. Pourquoi avait-il acheté Granger ? Cela avait été instinctif. Biensur, il avait été envouté par sa beauté mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un homme aussi rationnel que lui avait agi selon des motifs aussi …bas que le désir…

_Pff du désir ! Non sûrement pas ! J'aime les femmes pas les gamines. Je ne suis pas pédophile non plus. Elle a quoi ? Une petite vingtaine d'année ? Elle est tout juste sortie de l'adolescence ! Non merci._ _Peut-être que je voulais la sauver des mains vicieuses et violentes de Macnair et Malefoy. Après tout c'est une ancienne élève et elle a l'âge d'être ma fille. J'ai sûrement eu une poussée d'instinct protecteur et c'est tout._

_Bon, réfléchissons. Que font les autres mangemorts de leurs esclaves ? Soit ils les sautent soit ils les utilisent comme des elfes de maison. Je n'ai franchement pas envie de m'abaisser à avoir une esclave sexuelle donc je vais la filer à Karmelis. Elle en fera bien ce qu'elle voudra._

_Le seul problème c'est qu'elle me hait, un petit contrat magique garantira ma sécurité. Oui cela fera l'affaire. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle fouine partout non plus cette saleté de Miss-je-sais-tout, sinon elle pourrait trouver le labo et découvrir mon projet…_

Toc toc toc

20h

_Au moins, elle est ponctuelle, _pensa t-il avant de beugler un « entrez » pas franchement acceuillant.

Elle entra, droite, fière, propre et habillée. Elle était même coiffée !

_Une première_ pensa Snape

- Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda t'elle en le toisant, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Oui, Miss Granger. Je dois vous attribuer vos _tâches_. répondit Snape en lui envoyant son regard le plus méprisant lorsqu'il appuya sur le mot _tâches. _

Hermione resta impassible. Elle avait décidé de lui parler le moins possible, ses oreilles n'étant pas dignes d'entendre le son de sa voix. Et quand elle lui parlerait, elle voulait que cela soit uniquement pour le blesser, pour lui faire mal. Cela devait être bref et incisif. Comme un coup de couteau.

_Ma langue sera mon arme_.

- Vous m'écoutez Miss Granger ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je vous disais que vous alliez assister Karmelis pour le ménage et la cuisine. Vous avez accès à toutes les pièces sauf à ma chambre, au laboratoire et à la salle d'armes. De toute façon, je fermerai magiquement ces pièces et comme vous n'avez plus de baguette vous ne pourrez pas les ouvrir.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Dans un sublime accès de clémence, ajouta t'il avec un sourire sarcastique, j'ai décidé de vous laisser un libre accès à la bibliothèque pour lorsque vous aurez terminé vos tâches quotidiennes.

Il attendit un merci.

Elle hocha la tête.

_Ingrate!_

Il attendit encore mais quand il vit que le merci ne viendrait pas, il soupira et continua :

- Je vais remplir un contrat magique que nous allons signer tous les deux.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Bon sang Granger, est ce que vous avez mangé votre maudite langue ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui envoya un regard noir.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez été suffisament idiote pour vous faire capturer par les mangemorts ! Cessez de faire la gamine ! Et répondez moi quand je vous parle !

Elle renifla dédaigneusement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Bien, si c'est comme cela que vous envisagez notre cohabitation, cela me va !

_Cohabitation ?! Non mais quel mufle ! Je suis son esclave, pas sa colocataire ! Il possède légalement mon corps. Salopard._

Snape sortit de son tiroir un parchemin du Ministère, y inscrivit son nom, celui d'Hermione et nota quelques mots en bas de la feuille. Ceci fait, il leva le parchemin devant ses yeux et le lut à voix haute :

- Moi, Severus Aurelius Snape, exige de mon esclave Hermione Jane Granger, qu'elle obéisse à mes ordres, qu'elle ne sorte pas de ma propriété sans mon autorisation et qu'elle n'attente ni à ma santé ni à ma vie.

Puis il fit apparaître une aiguille avec laquelle il se piqua un doigt. Une goutte de sang perla et il appuya ce doigt sur le parchemin.

- Venez ici Granger, aboya t'il

Elle se mit devant le bureau, il attrapa sa main gauche, piqua un de ses doigts qu'il écrasa ensuite sur le parchemin. Maintenant deux tâches vermeilles se tenaient côte à côte. Le parchemin s'illumina un instant puis se plia et se scella par lui-même. Le contrat magique était fait.

Snape leva les yeux vers elle en lachant sa main. Elle avait toujours une vilaine plaie sur la joue et la lèvre fendue. De plus en baissant le regard il pouvait voir des bleus sur ses bras et ses poignets. Il pensa qu'elle devait en avoir un peu partout.

- Je vais demander à Karmelis de vous passer un baume cicatrisant sur vos plaies et vos bleus.

Et, pour la première fois depuis leur entrevue elle parla :

- Non merci _maître _je préfère garder la trace physique de ma lutte contre les meurtriers de votre espèce. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous oubliez que même en étant votre esclave, je reste à jamais votre ennemie.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte derrière elle.


	3. Chapter 3: Guerre interne

_Voilà! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Personnellement j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire!! Allez, bonne lecture!!_

_PS 1 (il y avait une petite incohérence que m'a signalée Emilie (que je remercie d'ailleurs). En effet, dans le chapitre précédent Hermione n'a pas le droit d'entrer dans les appartements de Snape... et c'est pourtant ce que je lui ai fait faire mdr!! je suis une vraie étourdie! J'ai essayé de trouver une astuce pour corriger cette petite incohérence que je n'avais absolument pas vue! Pardonnez moi!)_

**Chapitre 3 : Guerre interne**

Un accord tacite fut instauré entre Snape et Hermione : s'éviter en se haïssant le plus possible. Les coups vaches se multipliaient mais il n'y avait jamais d'attaques frontales. Ils faisaient semblant de ne pas remarquer la présence de l'autre quand ils étaient dans la même pièce mais passaient tout leur temps libre à imaginer le prochain coup qu'ils affligeraient à l'autre.

Ils savaient que c'était parfaitement puéril mais cela leur faisait un bien fou.

Parfois Hermione se mettait à rire toute seule, en imaginant la tête de Snape goûtant sa soupe soit trop froide, soit trop salée, parfois même sucrée ou tout simplement immangeable.

A chaque repas, Snape s'asseayait en face de son assiette et se préparait au qotidien coup bas d'Hermione. Il ne l'en empêchait pas, au contraire, il la laissait faire. Il ne pouvait que comprendre la frustation de la jeune femme à l'idée de ne pouvoir blesser ou tuer son ennemi. S'il était l'esclave de Potter ( _Que Dieu fasse que ça n'arrive jamais_ ! pria t'il), il s'amuserait sûrement à pourrir la vie du gamin autant que possible.

Par contre, il rendait coup pour coup. Entre elle et lui, c'est la loi du talion ! « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! »

En plus elle n'avait pas de baguette alors les possiblités d'attaques étaient infinies… toutes plus sournoises les unes que les autres !

Heureusement pour elle, il n'était pas un pervers. Il imaginait parfaitement le genre de punitions qu'il aurait pu lui infliger si cela avait été le cas…

Comme d'habitude, ce soir là il s'assit, tout seul à sa table et Karmelis vint lui apporter un plateau avec un verre de vin rouge et une assiette pleine à rabord. Quand c'était Hermione qui lui préparait à manger il n'avait le droit qu'à de l'eau et une assiette à moitié remplie.

_Ah ! pour une fois c'est Karmelis qui s'est occupé du repas, parfait_.

Il plongea sa fourchette dans la nourriture et soupira de bonheur en constatant qu'elle était parfaitement parfaite ! Puis il prit son verre pour se désaltérer. Il huma d'abord l'odeur enivrante du vin… mmh son préféré…

Vraiment tout était parfait… peut être qu'elle avait décidé de mettre fin aux hostilités ou mieux, peut être était elle malade… ou morte.

Souriant, sadique et fier de l'être, Snape porta à sa bouche le breuvage… pour le recracher aussitôt !

- La garce, s'écria t'il, la bouche dégouliante de vin.

Elle lui avait tendu un piège ! Elle avait voulu le mettre en confiance pour mieux l'attaquer ! La garce ! La sadique ! Elle allait souffrir ! Oh oui !

Snape s'essuya la bouche et fit disparaître le vin poivré d'un coup de baguette. Même son repas était foutu, il avait recraché tout le liquide dedans ! Bon sang elle avait gaché sa meilleure bouteille ! Snape repoussa son assiette et se leva de table, le ventre vide, encore une fois…

* * *

Dans la cuisine, Hermione avait couru coller son oreille à la porte dès que Karmelis était partie avec le plateau. Pour cette fois, elle avait décidé d'être plus vicieuse en l'obligeant à baisser sa garde… Elle attendit, perçut des bruits de couverts, puis s'enfonça le poing dans la bouche lorsqu'elle l'entendit recracher et crier « La garce ! »

Elle tenta d'étouffer son fou rire en mordant son poing mais rien n'y fit, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait ! Le corps tremblant par ses rires, elle empoigna l'éponge et commença à frotter l'effrayante pile de vaisselle qui l'attendait dans l'évier. D'habitude cela l'aurait fait grogner mais pas ce soir. Ce soir elle était d'humeur généreuse et elle lançait des sourires rayonnants aux couverts crasseux avec les mots de Snape qui retentissaient dans sa tête : « La garce ! » Elle était fière d'elle ! Il restait toujours maître de ce qu'il laissait voir aux autres, toujours dangereusement calme… et elle avait réussi à le surprendre, à le faire jurer, à l'énerver ! Hermione ricana…

_Heureusement que je suis seule_, pensa t'elle, _on me prendrais pour une folle sinon ! _

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de faire la vaisselle, de nettoyer la cuisine et de débarasser le plateau de Snape, elle monta à sa chambre.

Même si elle préférait mourir plutôt que de le lui avouer elle adorait la chambre que Snape lui avait procurée. Elle était douce, saine, confortable, chaleureuse… elle se sentait chez elle. _Bien plus que dans les grottes… non ne pas penser aux grottes, c'est trop douloureux… ne pas penser aux autres…_

Elle soupira et se déshabilla tout en se rendant dans sa salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau de la douche et tira le rideau. L'eau brulante commença à couler sur son corps…

_mmmmh ça fait du bien…_

Les yeux fermés, elle attrapa le shampoing, s'en versa une généreuse dose dans la paume et commença à masser son cuir chevelu et à laver sa tignasse. Puis elle prit la savonette et se frotta énergiquement le corps. Elle ralluma l'eau pour se rincer… et le cauchemar commença…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! Putain c'est froid !

Son corps se crispa sous le puissant jet d'eau glacé. Elle eut beau tourné le robinet à fond sur l'eau chaude, l'eau resta gelée. Elle devait rincer son épaisse chevelure et son corps…

- Brrrr, grogna t'elle en grelottant, c'est bien ma veine !

Après cette épreuve, quasi olympienne, elle se glissa hors de la douche, attrapa une serviette dans laquelle elle ensevelit ses cheveux puis ceigna une autre serviette autour de sa poitrine verte à pois jaunes… Attendez… verte à pois jaunes ?

Avec horreur et stupéfaction, Hermione regarda ses seins devenus verts avec de gros pois jaunes. Elle retira la serviette et crut s'evanouir en constatant que son ventre, ses jambes, ses bras, ses épaules… tout … tout, absolument tout était vert à pois jaunes !

- Mon Dieu ! s'écria t'elle, mon visage !

Elle courut jusqu'au miroir embué, l'essuya avec sa serviette et fixa dans les yeux l'espèce de croisement entre un lézard et un humain qui lui faisait face. Son visage n'avait pas été épargné !

- Merlin ! soupira t'elle horrifiée, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Puis, mue par un sombre pressentiment, elle leva lentement la main jusqu'à la serviette qui retenait ses cheveux et la retira d'un coup sec….

* * *

Dans tout le manoir retentit à cet instant le cri horrifié d'Hermione pour la plus grande joie d'un sadique occupé à boire un verre de cognac dans le salon.

_Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, Granger_ , pensa t'il en souriant

Karmelis arriva, affolée.

- Maître, avez-vous entendu Miss Granger hurler ? Voulez vous que j'aille voir ce qui lui arrive ?

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Karmelis. Allez vous reposer. Vous en avez bien assez fait pour aujourd'hui, répondit il avec douceur. Oh fait, j'ai refait le stock de potion dans votre pharmacie personnelle, vous auriez du me dire que vous étiez à sec.

- Désolé maître, je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec mes problèmes insignifiants.

- Karmelis, grogna Snape en la regardant fixement. Si vous me dérangiez je vous le dirais, croyez moi ! Quand vous n'avez plus de potion ou quand vous avez un souci de santé, qu'il soit grave ou non, j'exige que vous me le disiez. C'est compris ?

- Oui maître, merci maître, dit elle en se courbant

- Ce n'est rien, et ne vous penchez pas, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! C'est mauvais pour votre dos ! Allez dormir, vieille elfe bornée !

- Oui maître, bonne nuit maître.

Une fois seul, Snape put retourner à ses souvenirs de cette soirée. Il l'avait bien eu la petite Granger ! Il avait vraiment fait fort cette fois !

Après avoir été dupé au dîner, Snape avait décidé de se venger. Il était allé dans son laboratoire pour prendre quelques potions puis il s'était faufilé dans la chambre de son esclave. Il avait ouvert sa bouteille de shampoing et y avait versé un liquide visqueux tout en ricanant puis il avait enduit le savon d'un baume de sa création. Ensuite, petite cerise sur le gateau, il avait ensorcelé les robinets d'eau et était parti en souriant. il s'était retenu de justesse de ne pas se frotter machiaveliquement les mains.

Puis il s'était assis en face de la cheminée, s'était versé un verre de cognac et avait attendu…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un superbe cri d'horreur…

_Première étape accomplie_, avait il pensé en souriant.

Puis il avait pensé qu'elle hurlerait deux autres fois, une fois en voyant son corps et l'autre fois en voyant ses cheveux mais non elle n'avait hurlé qu'une seule fois.

_Peut être a-t-elle vu les deux en même temps ou peut être qu'elle s'est évanouie en voyant son corps et qu'elle n'a pas encore vu ses cheveux …_

Snape ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, il avait hate de voir son chef d'œuvre….

* * *

Hermione hésita longuement à descendre de sa chambre le lendemain matin, par contre elle n'hésita nullement à mettre au point une vengeance ! Et quelle vengeance ! Elle y avait passé toute la nuit mais elle avait fini par trouver ce qui pourrait rendre Snape fou de rage.

Au début, elle avait cru qu'elle avait une réaction à un aliment ou quelque chose, en tout cas, la belle ingenue crut un bref instant que ce qui lui arrivait pouvait être accidentel. Oui mais Hermione n'était pas Hermione Granger, ancienne préfète et meilleure élève de Poudlard pour rien. Elle avait vite compris que c'était un coup de Snape ! En tout cas il avait fait fort, elle était méconnaissable !

Elle enfila sa robe noire d'hiver. Au moins on ne verrait ni ses bras, ni ses jambes. Pour le visage rien à faire. Elle n'avait même pas de fond de teint ! Avec de la chance ça partirait avec le temps… au moins l'avantage c'est qu'aucun mangemort ne voudrait d'un pseudo lézard dans son lit… quoique un lézard c'est un peu comme un serpent et avec Face-de-Serpent au pouvoir les reptiles ont la cote …en plus les mangemorts c'est pour la plupart des anciens Serpentards… donc par définition ils aiment bien les serpents… Hermione frissonna d'horreur face aux images qui défilaient dans son imagination et soupira bruyamment.

Elle fit une grimace à son reflet qui la lui rendit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil craintif à ses cheveux… que faire ? Un foulard ne parviendrait pas à cacher cette… comment dire… touffe épaisse, cette boule chevelu, cette horreur inqualifiable ! Un chapeau ? Pff nan Snape n'en avait pas fourni… par contre il lui a donné un bonnet ! Oui, oui, oui on est en plein mois d'aout mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes !

Hermione attrapa le bonnet noir dans son armoire, et tenta tant bien que mal de fourrer ses cheveux dedans. Elle se regarda dans le miroir…

Elle était affreuse : une longue robe noire, un bonnet noir enflé à cause de l'épaisseur de ses cheveux et un visage vert à pois jaunes… affreuse ! Il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'autres adjectifs pour la qualifier à cet instant précis !

Mais si il y avait bien une chose que la jeune femme avait c'était bien le courage alors elle respira un grand coup et marcha à travers la chambre à pas pesants pour ouvrir brusquement et complètement sa porte. Puis elle dévala les marches et se rendit dans la cuisine où Karmelis préparait du thé.

- Bonjour Karmelis ! lança t'elle comme si de rien n'était, alors que voulez vous que je fasse aujourd'hui ?

Karmelis se retourna pour lui rendre son bonjour mais celui-ci resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Hermione.

- Nom d'un édredon ! Mais que vous êtes t'il arrivé, Miss ?

- Oh rien d'important. Un petit souci avec mes produits de douche, il faudrait que je les remplace. Ne vous inquiétez pas !

- D'accord Miss Granger, fit l'elfe pas convaincue mais trop polie pour insister.

- Alors quelles taches m'attribuez vous aujourd'hui ?

- Euh… ah oui les taches ! Humm.. vous pourriez apporter le thé à Monsieur Snape sur la terasse Sud puis ensuite vous pourriez… hum… je ne sais pas trop… attendez que je réfléchisse… ah si ! Il y a la bibliothèque à ranger et classer. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui, oui c'est parfait, mentit Hermione qui aurait préféré ne pas avoir à affronter Snape.

Elle prit le plateau que Karmelis avait préparé et traversa le manoir pour se retrouver dehors, sur la terrasse Sud. Le matin, quand il faisait beau et pas trop chaud, Snape adorait venir s'asseoir ici, avec un livre la plupart du temps. Il restait une heure ou deux à trainasser sur cette petite terasse entourée de rosiers et composée uniquement d'une petite table ronde en fer forgé et de deux chaises. Lorsque Hermione arriva, il était assis sur une des chaises, ses pieds sur la deuxième et un livre assez épais entre les mains. Il était si concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de son esclave. Elle posa le plateau doucement pour qu'il ne la remarque pas et partit sur la pointe des pieds mais…

- Bonjour à vous aussi Miss Granger, lança Snape dans son dos.

- Bonjour _maître _Snape, répondit elle sans se retourner.

Elle l'entendit poser le livre sur la table et elle était presque sûre de l'avoir entendu ricaner.

- Vous savez que c'est particulièrement malpoli de ne pas regarder quelqu'un quand on lui parle. Retournez vous jeune fille !

Elle soupira et fit volte face. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents en voyant le résultat de sa petite vendetta.

- Eh bien, eh bien Miss Granger ! Mais que vous est-il donc arrivé ? demanda t'il d'un ton faussement innocent

- Une réaction allergique … aux serpents, répondit elle du tac au tac. En fait je crains qu'il s'agisse d'une snapite aigue.

Le sourire de Snape disparut un instant pour réapparaître aussitôt.

- Quoiqu'il en soit je ne crois pas qu'un bonnet en cette saison soit nécessaire… enlevez le!

- Non … _maître_, cracha t'elle

- C'est un ordre.

Alors, d'un geste vif et énervé elle attrapa le sommet du bonnet et le retira, libérant ainsi sa chevelure.

Snape ricana.

- De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que votre ancienne tignasse !

Seul un regard noir lui répondit.

- De plus, ajouta t'il, je trouve que le rose va à merveille avec le vert de votre teint.

- Ravie que ça vous plaise, grogna t'elle

- Peut être que cela vous permettra de comprendre qu'il ne faut pas me chercher Miss Granger…Bon sur ce, disparaissez ! Je vous ai assez vue pour aujourd'hui !

- Avec plaisir, _maître_, répondit sincèrement Hermione qui était bien heureuse de pouvoir échapper à ce sale type à cause de qui elle arborait maintenant une coupe à la Lenny Kravitz et en rose bonbon qui plus est !

C'est avec un soupir de joie qu'elle rentra dans la bibliothèque, sa pièce préférée, enfin ex aequo avec sa chambre. Elle était bien éclairée, grande et circulaire, avec deux étages. Elle occupait toute une tour aussi le plafond était formé d'une belle voûte. Il y avait plus de livres ici qu'à Poudlard ! Une vraie merveille ! La première fois qu'elle y était rentrée elle s'était rappelé ce dessin animé moldu qu'elle adorait étant gamine… c'était quoi le titre déjà ? ah oui la Belle et la Bête. Comme elle avait rêvé d'une bibliothèque comme dans ce dessin animé et elle était là, sous ses yeux. Le soir, quand elle ne finissait pas trop tard, elle venait ici, prenait un livre et se pelotennait dans un de ces moelleux fauteuils. Cette pièce était parfaite !

Hermione monta l'échelle et se retrouva au premier étage, puis elle monta une autre échelle et se retrouva au deuxième étage. Elle se retourna et se pencha sur la balustrade. De là on avait une vue superbe sur l'ensemble de la bibliothèque. Cependant elle ne resta pas trop longtemps à rêvasser car une jolie pile de grimmoires attendaient d'être rangés avec leur congénères. Elle se dépêcha de terminer sa tâche pour mettre son plan V (comme Vengeance) en action…

* * *

Etape une du plan : rentrer dans la chambre de Snape après lui avoir demander l'autorisation de pouvoir aller y ranger son linge propre et repassé _(PS 1)_ ! Fait

Etape deux : ouvrir son armoire et sortir toutes ses robes ! Fait

Etape trois : s'emparer d'un ciseau ! Fait

Etape quatre : découper un motif en forme de cœur dans le dos de chaque robe ! He he he ! Fait fait et refait !

Etape cinq : replacer les robes exactement comme on les a trouvées ! Fait

Etape finale : sortir de la chambre et attendre le lendemain matin pour voir le résultat ! Fait

* * *

Cinq heures du matin. Il a ouvert les yeux, sa nuit est terminée. Il ne pourra pas se rendormir et il le sait très bien, c'est pourquoi il se lève. D'un claquement de doigt un feu s'embrase dans la cheminée, illuminant ainsi la chambre d'une lumière douce. Puis il ouvre l'armoire, et de gestes à la fois mécaniques et habituels, enfile une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et passe par-dessus cela une de ses fines robes d'été noire. Puis il va dans la salle de bain se rafraîchir la visage et descend au salon, prendre sa première tasse de thé de la journée. C'est Granger qui la lui apporte. Maudite Granger avec ses cheveux roses et son teint vert à pois jaunes ! Il aurait préféré voir Karmelis, d'ailleurs il ne se gêne pas pour le lui dire.

- Désolée _maître,_ répondit Hermione qui n'était pas désolée du tout. Mais Karmelis est souffrante aujourd'hui alors je lui ai proposé de rester au lit et de m'occuper de ses taches. Elle a insisté pour vous servir mais elle n'était vraiment pas en état de sortir de son lit.

Snape poussa un grognement à la fois pour montrer son exaspération vis-à-vis de l'entêtement de son elfe et de satisfaction à ce qu'elle se repose. Il congédia Hermione d'un geste de la main.

Sincèrement, Hermione était contente que Karmelis soit clouée au lit, sinon elle aurait pu faire remarquer à son maître le cœur qu'il avait dans le dos. Surtout que comme il avait mis une chemise blanche en dessous, l'œil n'était attiré que par ce cœur blanc sur le dos de sa robe noire.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, Hermione se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas glousser. Depuis qu'elle vivait avec Snape, elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans !

Elle préparait le déjeuner lorsqu'il partit rendre une visite à quelqu'un.

* * *

Ce quelqu'un était en fait Lucius Malefoy. Lui et ses autres amis mangemorts avaient insisté pour qu'il donne une petite réception en l'honneur de son succès dans la mission Potter. Et après plusieurs mois de délibérations il avait finis par céder. Aujourd'hui il allait demander des conseils à Lucius pour sa fichue réception.

Le manoir Malefoy était beaucoup plus imposant que celui de Snape, c'était un manoir ancestral. Mais pour un homme seul et discret comme lui, ce manoir était trop grand et trop… comme dire… faisait trop étalage de son luxe. Snape soupira de mépris en voyant un paon passer devant lui, puis il frappa à grands coups contre la porte. C'est Narcissa, qu'il détestait depuis qu'elle l'avait piégé avec ce fichu serment, qui lui ouvrit. Avec son habituel sourire mièvre, elle l'invita à rentrer et le guida dans le fumoir où Lucius se délectait, dès le bon matin, d'un cigare cubanais. Bien qu'il detesta les moldus, il devait reconnaître que les cigares, les vins et les shampoings du monde moldu étaient les meilleurs. Il ne lavait sa belle chevelure blonde qu'avec la marque l'Oréal, tout simplement parce qu'il le valait bien ! D'un ample geste de la main, il invita son ami à se mettre à l'aise. Ce qu'il fit en se débarassant de sa cape et en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Après lui avoir proposé un cigare, qu'il refusa, et un verre de vin, qu'il accepta, Lucius en vint à lui demander la raison de sa venue.

- Afin de retrouver ma tranquilité, j'ai fini par céder et je suis prêt à donner une réception dans ma demeure.

- Merveilleuse nouvelle ! s'exclama Lucius en tirant une bouffée de son cigare.

- Cependant, tu dois bien te douter que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'organiser des festivités…

- Oui bien entendu, répondit le blond en ricanant. Nécessites-tu de mon expérience en la matière ?

- A vrai dire, bien que cela me coûte de te l'avouer, je dois dire que oui.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, je viendrais chez toi dans deux semaines avec mon traiteur favori et Narcissa. Tu verras qu'à eux deux ils font des miracles !

- Merci, soupira Snape.

A ce moment là un elfe arriva pour annoncer que le repas était servi.

- Parfait, Severus tu manges avec nous ?

- Non merci, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Hum… est ce que je peux compter sur toi pour prévenir les autres pour la réception ? Tu sais les inviter et tout cela…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en occupe.

Puis Lucius lui serra la main, et Snape attrapa sa cape et partait vers le hall d'entrée lorsqu'il entendit un ricanement et la voix de son ami derrière lui :

- Oh fait Severus ! C'est vraiment charmant ce petit coeur!

Snape fit volte face.

- Pardon ? demanda t'il à la fois surpris et énervé.

_Mais de quoi peut bien parler cet abruti ?_

- Oui, le cœur… dans ton dos … répondit Lucius avec le ton qu'on emploirait avec un attardé mental.

Snape, intrigué, se dirigea vers le premier miroir qu'il trouva, c'est-à-dire celui accroché au dessus de la cheminée, et étouffa un juron lorsqu'il vit qu'en effet il avait un cœur découpé dans sa robe.

Aussitôt la lumière se fit dans son esprit et il grogna un « petite peste ! » avant de partir à grands pas de la maison de son ami qui était écroulé de rire.

* * *

Hermione finissait de couper les pommes de terres en rondelles lorsque Snape débarqua dans la cuisine en furie. Il l'attrapa violemment par le bras et lui hurla au visage tout en la secouant :

- Non mais est ce que vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de votre acte ? Vous avez de la chance que ce soit Malefoy que je sois allé voir ! Imaginez si cela avait été le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Que pensez vous qu'il aurait fait ? Quelle réaction vous pensez qu'il aurait eu en voyant que son mangemort le plus haut placé arborait un cœur, bordel un cœur, en plein dans le dos ? Espèce d'écervelée ! Un coup aussi puéril, c'est bien digne d'une minable Gryffondor !

- Puéril ? Vous avez oser dire puéril ? s'écria Hermione qui sentait la rage monter en elle. Attendez mais je rêve ! Qui de nous deux a fait joujou avec mon shampoing et mon savon ? Et c'est moi la gamine ? Je n'ai fait que vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce… _maître !_

- C'est vous qui avez commencé en jouant avec mes plats ! cria Snape en secouant son bras plus fort.

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A une gentille esclave bien soumise ? Allez au diable Snape !

Snape la lâcha puis il se remémora un souvenir, une discution plutôt qu'il avait interceptée quelques années auparavant.

- Très bien. J'ai une nouvelle tâche quotidienne à vous confier en réponse à votre insolence et à vos actes.

Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à effleurer sa poitrine de son torse. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux et lui lança tout le venin qu'elle pouvait par un regard.

Il se pencha et murmura en ne lâchant pas son regard.

- Desormais vous irez tous les jours vous occupez de mes deux sombrals. Cela inclut de les nourrir, les brosser et nettoyer leur écuries…

Il vit une lueur de peur traverser ses yeux noisettes. Il savait qu'elle était terrorisée par les sombrals et il se doutait que cette peur avait du prendre de l'ampleur après tous ces évènements vécus depuis Poudlard, toutes ces batailles, tous ces morts… Il savait que c'était méchant et sadique mais merlin qu'il était bon de parvenir enfin à fermer le clapet de cette chipie !

Contre toute attente, elle ne le supplia pas, ni ne pleura… non elle releva la tête et renifla dédaigneusement avant de s'écarter, de prendre de la viande dans le refrigérateur (merveilleuse invention moldue !!) et de filer vers les écuries.

Malgré lui et malgré sa colère, Snape ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ce maudit courage dont elle faisait preuve… affronter ses peurs les plus irrationnelles était une chose dont bien peu de gens étaient capables, moldus et sorciers confondus.

Il la suivit tout de même, pour vérifier qu'elle s'acquitterait correctement de sa tâche.

Il se glissa dans l'écurie et se cacha derrière une botte de foin.

Elle jeta la viande dans la gueule des deux sombrals et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter de peur lorsqu'ils firent de grands sauts pour attraper la viande en vol. Puis elle respira un coup et attrapa une fourche pour mettre dans la brouette la paille souillée. Elle tâchait tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder les sombrals, de faire comme si ils n'étaient pas là mais lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle nasal de l'un d'entre eux sur sa nuque elle ne put retenir sa peur et s'écroula à genoux, en larmes. Les premières depuis son arrestation.

Snape prit conscience à ce moment là que leur petite guerre avait été trop loin, aussi il fit de son mieux en la sortant de cet état tout en conservant sa propre dignité lorsqu'il lui cria :

- Espèce d'incapable ! Vous les effrayez avec votre crise d'hystérie ! Retournez au manoir et ne vous approchez plus jamais de mes sombrals.

Hermione obéit aussitôt et sans discuter, trop heureuse de pouvoir échappée à ses phobies!

Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et se vida de ses pleurs sur son lit dans lequel elle s'était refugié. Les sombrals… quand elle ne pouvait les voir elle les trouvait angoissants, mais depuis qu'elle les voyait, c'était encore pire… elle avait vu la mort, oui… et pas celle de n'importe qui…

* * *

C'était juste après sa sixième année, c'était donc trois ans auparavant… Dumbledore venait d'être tué par Snape et tout le monde était anéanti. On avait perdu le guide, celui qui avait toujours réponse à tout, celui qui savait… Voldemort avait profité de cette douleur latente, de cette faiblesse chez l'ennemi pour attaquer. Les mangemorts appelle cela la Victoire. Pour l'Ordre du Pénix et tous ceux qui aimaient la liberté, cela devait rester à jamais la Défaite. Ils avaient été purement et simplement décimés. Et au milieu de toute cette horreur, ils étaient là, tous les trois, à se battre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Harry, Ron et elle. La dernière fois qu'ils devaient être tous les trois ensemble.

Un jet, un simple jet vert et Ron… Ron, son premier vrai amour, Ron, son meilleur ami, Ron… était tombé. Droit et raide. Les yeux grands ouverts, comme surpris. Et là, Hermione avait lancé son premier Avada Kedavra. C'était Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette tarée de Lestrange. Personne n'a jamais su qui avait réussit à tuer cette vermine, et Hermione ne s'en vanta pas. Ils avaient finalement transplanés lorsqu'ils avaient compris qu'il ne gagneraient pas cette bataille. Hermione et Harry s'étaient emparé du corps de Ron avant de partir et lui avaient offert des funérailles dignes de ce nom. Après cela, Harry et Hermione s'étaient peu à peu écartés l'un de l'autre, se rendant compte que le vrai ciment de leur relation avait toujours été Ron. Néanmoins ils étaient toujours amis mais ils évitaient d'être tous seuls dans une même pièce. C'était trop douloureux…


	4. Chapter 4: Une lionne convoitée

**Attention: **_dans ce chapitre il y a une scène de tentative de viol. A part cela, c'est normalement le chapitre le plus bref de ma fanfiction! Donc pas de panique! Les prochains sont plus longs!!_

_Merci vos review, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 4 : Une lionne convoitée**

Au bout d'une semaine, Hermione retrouva sa chevelure et sa couleur de peau d'avant. A son grand soulagement, cela va de soit ! Quant à ses rapports avec Snape, ils s'étaient pacifiés sans pour autant être amicaux. Ils s'évitaient tout simplement et avaient arrêté leurs petits coups bas. Snape et elle ne trouvaient plus d'amusement à leur petite guerre, elle avait été trop loin et avait réveillé trop de choses du passé...

Puis, Hermione commença à angoisser lorsqu'elle apprit de la bouche de Karmelis qu'une réception allait être donnée le week end suivant. Au mot « réception », elle entendait « rattroupement de dangereux mangemorts qui pourraient bien être tentés de jouer un peu avec une sale petite Sang de Bourbe ».

Le vendredi, le couple Malefoy accompagné d'un petit homme joufflu, vint au manoir pour donner des directives à Karmelis et Hermione au sujet de la réception. Puis Narcissa décora la salle tandis le petit joufflu donnait une liste de mets à cuisiner à Karmelis et que Lucius tentait d'emmener Hermione dans un coin sombre et intime. Mais il fut interrompu dans ses tentatives par l'arrivée de Snape, qui comprit immédiatement qu'il devrait surveiller Lucius le lendemain. Fichue Granger! D'une façon ou d'une autre il était constamment obligé de garder un oeil sur elle!

Le couple et le joufflu restèrent manger le soir même et Hermione dut supporter les sous entendus lubriques du blondinet tandis que Snape tentait d'ignorer les sourires de Narcissa qui aurait bien aimé mettre dans son lit le ténébreux Maître des potions.

Bref, pour les habitants du manoir, cette soirée fut épouvantable et ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils virent les Malefoy s'en aller.

* * *

Hermione slalomait avec grâce entre les invités, son plateau de petit-fours à la main. C'était plein à craquer de mangemorts. Une vraie invasion ! Elle entendit le gloussement de Narcissa et sut, sans même se retourner que la blondasse devait être avec Snape. Toute la soirée, elle avait agité son décoletté devant ses yeux pour qu'il la remarque mais il avait été d'une froideur polaire, à la limite de la politesse.

Hermione s'arrêta devant un cercle de femmes papotant et elles prirent chacune un petit four sans lui adresser un regard ou un mot. Hermione aurait aimé que les hommes fassent la même chose mais à chaque fois qu'elle croisait un mangemort il l'arrêtait pour lui faire des propositions douteuses, d'autres lui demandaient ce qu'elle faisait à Snape lorsqu'ils étaient au lit, ou ses positions favorites. Elle ne les regardait pas, elle les ignorait et ne répondait pas. En général, non en fait à chaque fois, qu'un mangemort venait la draguer, on entendait Snape qui appelait ce même mangemort pour venir boire un verre ou juste pour discuter. A chaque fois. Même si elle le détestait, Hermione lui en était reconnaissante.

Puis soudain, on lui prit son plateau des mains. Elle se retourna pour protester mais elle fut attrapée par la taille et emmenée de force dans la cuisine.

Là elle fut retournée et poussée contre la table avant que des lèvres ne viennent s'écraser brutalement contre les siennes. Malefoy ! Elle lui donna des coups de poing sur le torse puis un coup de genoux dans la cuisse. Cela le repoussa mais il parvint tout de même à attraper ses poignets et à la coller contre lui.

- J'avais tellement envie de te posséder ma petite Sang de Bourbe ! Severus m'a devancé mais ce n'est pas grave, je t'aurai quand même.

- Lâchez moi ! hurla la jeune femme en se débattant.

- Pas encore ma jolie. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer j'en suis sûr.

Sur ce, il la retourna, l'obligea à se pencher en avant d'une main, et releva adroitement sa robe d'une autre, puis il baissa sa culotte d'un geste vif pour voir ses fesses. Hermione criait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle espérait que quelqu'un viendrait. N'importe qui…Il caressa amoureusement son postérieur puis, ne tenant plus, il remonta sa propre robe. Il parvint ensuite à baisser son pantalon et son sous vêtement d'un même mouvement. Une fois que son sexe fut libéré de l'emprise de ce fichu-bout-de-tissu-qu'on-appelle-communément-un-boxer, il le plaça à l'entrée de son anus. Il se délectait d'avance des cris de douleurs qu'elle allait pousser. Il adorait faire mal et il adorait qu'on le supplie d'arrêter. Non, en fait ce qu'il préférait c'était lorsqu'on le suppliait d'aller encore plus loin. Il était complètement excité par les vilaines perverses masoschistes !! Avec de la chance Granger en était peut être une ! Depuis Bellatrix il avait du se satisfaire de petites natures romantiques qui ne comprenaient pas en quoi le fait d'être fouettées et menottées pouvait être si excitant pour lui ! Bandes d'idiotes ! Mais Granger… mmh Granger !! Il la voyait encore sur cette estrade lors du marché des esclaves… fière, sauvage, indomptable… Il allait la dompter la petite peste et elle allait aimer ça ! Parole de Malefoy ! Il prit un peu d'élan en reculant son bassin pour la pénétrer d'un seul coup. Cela allait être brutal, douloureux (pour elle) et terriblement jouissif (pour lui). Il positionna ses mains sur ses hanches et s'apprêta à la violer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement…

* * *

Narcissa était la pire sangsue que le monde n'ait jamais vue ! Il savait bien ce qu'elle voulait mais franchement les sacs d'os ce n'était sa tasse de thé. Quitte à choisir, il préférait largement passer une nuit avec Granger qu'avec Narcissa. D'ailleurs en parlant de Granger où était-elle passée ? Snape fronça les sourcils en cherchant son esclave quand soudain une autre absence lui sauta aux yeux : Lucius !

Il se débarassa aussi vite qu'il le put du pot de colle et se dirigea vers les chambres mais il entendit des cris en passant devant la cuisine. Granger ! Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et eut le souffle coupé en les voyant…

Lucius, sursauta et recula vivement. Quant à Hermione, elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais semblait soulagée de le voir. Snape était écoeuré et en colère. Il avait toujours trouvé que violer une femme était un acte méprisable. Seuls les minables incompétents forçaient une femme à faire ce qu'ils n'avaient pu obtenir par la ruse et la séduction. Snape s'avança dangereusement vers Lucius et l'empoigna par le col.

- Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires ! grogna t'il. Je l'ai payée suffisament cher pour exiger son exclusivité. Elle est à moi alors trouve toi une autre Sang de Bourbe à baiser.

Puis il le relâcha et se tourna vers Hermione qui avait remonté sa culotte et essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle voulait d'une façon irrationnelle se blottir contre Snape, trouver refuge dans ses bras. Mais cette envie viscérale fut balayée lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle et lui lança :

- Retournez donc effectuer le service et cessez d'aguicher mes invités !

Elle lui lança son regard le plus noir, puis elle renifla, lissa sa robe et sortit de la cuisine, laissant deux hommes en colère derrière elle.

Snape la suivit peu après et Lucius dut se rhabiller avant de sortir lui aussi.

Hermione reprit son plateau et recommença ses tournées, perdue dans sa douleur et protégée sans même s'en rendre compte par Snape qui la suivait partout du regard. Si elle n'en prit pas conscience, Lucius lui le vit et en fut fort énervé ! Aucun moyen d'entrainer la belle à l'écart sans que Snape s'en aperçoive. Il se résigna donc à remettre cela à une autre fois…

_Si Charlie avait été là, il aurait tué Malefoy et m'aurait prise dans ses bras, _pensa la jeune femme qui s'arrêta brusquement. C'était la première fois qu'elle pensait à Charlie depuis… depuis tout cela… Il lui manquait, elle s'en rendait compte, là maintenant. Elle avait besoin de lui et de ses bras, de sa tendresse et de son amour.

Cela était arrivé juste après la Défaite. Quand Hermione et Harry étaient allés voir les Weasley pour leur annoncer la mort de Ron. Elle avait craqué. Elle avait fondu en larmes et c'est Charlie qui s'était précipité pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils avaient pleuré la perte d'un même être. Et cela les avait considérablement rapprochés. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte de leur affection réciproque. Hermione trouvait cela immoral tandis que Charlie qualifiait cela de naturel. Elle avait voulu cesser leur relation par respect pour Ron mais Charlie avait insisté tant et si bien qu'elle avait cédé. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient en couple maintenant et un an qu'ils étaient fiancés. Elle l'aimait tendrement. Mais elle se demandait parfois si elle ne le substituait pas à Ron. Les mêmes cheveux, le même visage, la même maladresse, la même tendresse, la même voix… c'était comme continuer à aimer Ron à travers Charlie. C'était malsain et elle le savait mais elle ne parvenait pas à faire son deuil. Et puis elle s'était attachée à son fiancé. Et là, maintenant, parmis ces mangemorts, après cette tentative de viol, elle avait besoin de son soutien, de son amour. Il lui manquait.

- Miss Granger, murmura une voix dans son dos, puis je savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

- Pardon ? demanda t'elle en sortant de ses pensées. Elle était restée debout au milieu de la salle, les yeux dans le vide, perdue dans ses souvenirs, son plateau penchant dangereusement dans la main.

- Bon sang Granger ! Reprenez vous ! continua Snape, toujours dans son dos. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour une autre…hum… escapade forcée dans la cuisine, je les surveille. Maintenant continuez le service !

Hermione hocha la tête, étonnée de comprendre que Snape avait remarqué la douleur sur son visage et était venu la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Quand enfin les derniers invités furent partis, elle put rester de longues minutes sous la douche, à se frotter vigoureusement le corps pour effacer les traces invisibles des doigts de Lucius sur sa peau.

_Merlin ! Heureusement que Snape est arrivé à temps! Et il a continué à me protéger pendant tout le reste de la soirée... même s'il est un mangemort au moins je suis en sécurité avec lui._

Et sur cette pensée, elle décida que le lendemain il y aurait de la forêt noire au dessert. Karmelis lui avait dit que c'était le gateau préféré de Snape. En fait, que c'était le seul gateau que Snape aimait pour être exacte…


	5. Chapter 5: Mission sauver Harry!

_Coucou!! Là c'est un chapitre assez important pour la suite des évènements! Je ne vous en dis pas plus! Bonne lecture!!_

**Chapitre 5 : Mission sauver Harry !**

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus inutile pour l'Ordre. Pire encore, elle se sentait coupable. Certains de ses amis ou alliés qui avaient été arrêtés comme elle, étaient maltraités, torturés, violés… et elle, elle avait une vie relativement tranquille. Les débuts avaient été difficiles, certes, mais depuis un mois, ses relations avec Snape s'étaient apaisées et ses tâches quotidiennes relevaient plus de celles d'une femme de ménage que de celles d'une captive de guerre faite esclave. Biensur qu'Hermione préférait sa situation à celle d'une esclave sexuelle mais elle se sentait coupable d'être bien traitée, d'être respectée… Car même si Snape la détestait, il était évident qu'il la respectait en tant qu'individu. Jamais il ne la traiterait comme un morceau de chair, comme un défouloir ou comme une esclave sexuelle. Jamais. Il n'était pas comme Malefoy. Bien qu'elle en soit soulagée, Hermione se devait d'être la plus froide possible avec lui. Après tout, il restait le meurtrier de Dumbledore.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Qu'elle agisse. Elle avait la liberté de ses mouvements alors il fallait qu'elle en profite. Le seul problème était le choix de la mission qu'elle allait s'autoconfier…

La réponse à cette épineuse question vint un matin alors que Karmelis lui disait qu'elles devaient se rendre au Chemin de Traverse le lendemain. En regardant l'elfe rédiger la liste des courses et lui expliquer dans quels magasins elles iraient, Hermione se souvint qu'avant d'être arrêtée, elle avait commencé à chercher un antidote pour Harry. Elle y réfléchit brièvement et se dit qu'elle avait la possibilité de continuer ici. Après tout, elle avait une chambre, un lieu où elle pourrait cacher ses recherches et un chaudron… un chaudron… il fallait qu'elle se déniche un chaudron … et des ingredients aussi…. En piquer à Snape ? Non, impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans son laboratoire. Il le lui a interdit le premier jour. La seule solution était de les voler avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans ce labo. Donc elle devait agir avant de les donner à Snape, juste après les avoir achetés. Sans que Karmelis la voit.

Karmelis parlait encore lorsqu'Hermione revint de ses réflexions. Oui, demain elle agirait. Demain, elle commencerait sa mission. Elle devait sauver Harry. Elle était la seule à le pouvoir...

* * *

Hermione descendit dans le hall d'entrée dix minutes à l'avance, elle fit les cents pas, vérifiant mentalement son plan, puis fut rejointe par Karmelis. Snape sortit de son bureau et donna une bourse à son elfe.

- Cinquante gallions, dit il en lui tendant la bourse en cuir. Vous irez m'acheter les ingredients inscrits sur la liste suivante.

Il lui glissa une feuille de parchemin dans la main. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Miss Granger, je compte sur vous pour obéir à Karmelis. Je vous ai laissé sortir aujourd'hui mais si cela se passe mal, si vous désobéissez, alors ce sera la toute dernière fois que vous irez au-delà de la grille du manoir. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui _maître._

- De plus, je vous confie la tâche de choisir les ingredients pour mes potions. N'hésitez pas à prendre les produits les plus chers. Je veux de la première qualité. Compris ? Et pour finir, je vous interdis d'essayer de prendre contact avec un de vos amis. De toute façon, vous êtes mon esclave alors si vous essayez de prendre la poudre d'escampette vous découvrirez les joies du sortilège de torture enclenché automatiquement et de façon continue en cas de désobéissance. Ce qui signifie que si vous tentez de rejoindre vos petits camarades, le contrat magique qui nous lie vous enverra une onde de douleur plus puissante que le doloris. Et cette vague de torture ne prendra fin que lorsque vous reviendrez voir votre maître, c'est-à-dire moi. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui _maître._

- Bien. Allez y alors. Et Karmelis, si vous percevez un moindre danger, n'hésitez pas à revenir au manoir… même si vous n'avez pas finis vos achats.

L'elfe et l'esclave acquiécèrent et sortirent du manoir mais elles furent rejointes par Snape qui courut jusqu'à elles.

- Attendez ! grogna t'il. Je vais prendre une mesure de sécurité nécessaire.

Sur ce, il brandit sa baguette vers Hermione et lui lança un sort informulé. Puis il hocha la tête, satisfait et retourna chez lui. La jeune femme ne savait absolument pas ce que Snape lui avait fait mais elle fut renseignée par Karmelis qui s'exclama naïvement :

- Oh Miss Granger, vous avez changé de visage !

Hermione passa ses mains sur ses joues plus rondes, son nez plus aplatis, ses oreilles plus décollées, ses sourcils touffus, son front plus large et ses lèvres plus fines…

_Mmmh tout cela ne m'a pas l'air très proportionné ! Il aurait au moins pu me métamorphoser en jolie fille._

Puis elle cessa de se toucher le visage pour suivre Karmelis qui se dirigeait vers les grilles. En tout cas, elle était particulièrement soulagée que Snape lui ai confié la tâche de choisir les ingredients, elle pourrait ainsi les voler plus facilement.

* * *

Snape retourna dans le laboratoire un peu inquiet. Il ne savait pas si il avait fait le bon choix en la laissant partir faire des courses. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur qu'elle retourne vers l'Ordre. Si elle le faisait elle le regretterait aussitôt que la douleur commencerait. Non ce dont il avait peur au début, c'était des hommes. Des mangemorts et autres qui regarderaient son corps si… si désirable. Enfin Snape pensait que les hommes devaient la trouver désirable. Lui n'était pas concerné. Non, non, non. Il la trouvait peut être pas trop laide pour une Gryffondor mais cela s'arrêtait là. Malgré cela, l'idée que Malefoy et cie puissent mettre la main sur elle et la violer le dérangeait… en fait, pour être sincère, cela l'énervait. Non, pour dire vrai, cela le mettait dans une rage extrème. Comme le soir où il avait surpris Lucius sur le point de la pénétrer. Il s'était retenu de ne pas lancer un doloris à son vieil ami.

Mais, lorsque Karmelis et Granger étaient sorties, il avait eu une idée. Lui métamorphoser le visage pour ne pas attirer le regard des hommes ! En tout cas, une chose était vraiment sûre, s'il avait voulu la rendre plus laide que ce qu'il avait fait, il n'aurait pas pu!!

_En plus,_ se dit Snape, fier de lui_, cette petite expérience dans un physique disgrâcieux ne pourra être que bénéfique pour cette belle créa…heu je veux dire pour cette insupportable arrogante qui surestime ses charmes._

* * *

Karmelis la suivait de près. De trop près. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre la main dans le sachet en papier d'ingredients sans qu'elle ne la voit faire. Une solution. Il lui fallait une solution avant qu'elles ne transplanent. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à acheter le magazine mensuel Le monde obscur et fascinant des potions et elles devaient rentrer. Hermione n'avait trouvé aucun moment opportun pour commettre son larcin depuis leur passage chez l'apothicaire. Il fallait absolument qu'elle agisse maintenant. Alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout, espérant que Karmelis serait aussi ingenue que Charlie, qui la croyait toujours lorsqu'elle simulait des migraines et autres maux qui l'empêchaient de combler la libido de son fiancé.

Elle tomba à genoux en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse, juste devant Fleury et Bott.

- Miss, s'écria Karmelis. Vous allez bien ? Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

- Oh ! soupira Hermione en posant théâtralement la paume de sa main sur son front. Je… je l'ignore… je crois… je crois que j'ai … un accès de faiblesse…

Elle retint difficilement un théâtral : "Je me pâme!"

- Nous allons rentrer alors, Miss. Tenez vous à moi, nous transplanons.

- Non ! s'exclama Hermione avant de reprendre un air faussement maladif. Si… si le maître n'a pas… oh mon Dieu ma tête me tourne…

Karmelis fit léviter Hermione jusqu'à un banc, à côté de la vitrine de Fleury et Bott et l'allongea dessus. La jeune femme lui attrapa le bras et lui lança le regard grave et suppliant du mourrant déclarant sa toute dernière volonté avant de rendre l'âme. Si elle n'avait pas besoin que cette absurde comédie fonctionne, elle aurait explosé de rire.

- Karmelis, soupira t'elle, si le maître… si il n'a pas son magazine… oh Merlin… il sera furieux… Voulez vous le mettre en colère ?

- Non, biensur que non, répondit l'elfe en se tordant les mains.

- Pour lui…je peux bien attendre… quelques minutes de plus… bien que ma souffrance et mes vertiges soient… je l'avoue… insupportables….

- Je vais me dépêcher Miss. Je vous le jure.

- Allez y...

Et l'elfe se précipita dans le magasin. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure de culpabilité. Ce n'était pas son genre de manipuler les gens. Surtout des gens aussi gentils que Karmelis. Mais bon à la guerre comme à la guerre !

Hermione entrouvrit le paquet en papier et prit les ingredients dont elle aurait besoin. Chez l'apothicaire, elle avait pris plus que ce que Snape lui avait demandé, pour qu'il ne remarque pas le vol qu'elle avait commis. Peu après que sa main eut finir de commettre son crime et qu'elle eut refermé le sachet en papier, Karmelis revint, essouflée avec un magazine vert et épais à la main.

- Comment allez vous ?

- Mieux, répondit Hermione souriante. Je crois avoir été victime d'un malaise passager. Mais c'est passé grâce à vos soins et au fait d'être allongée. Je dois manquer de sommeil.

- Je suis heureuse que vous vous sentiez mieux, lui dit l'elfe avec sincèrité. Je dirai au maître de vous laisser dormir une heure de plus le matin…

- Vous êtes gentille mais ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- J'insiste Miss. Maintenant rentrons pour que vous puissiez dormir un peu.

Karmelis transplana en tenant Hermione par la main. Encore une chose qui l'agaçait… ne plus avoir sa baguette, ne plus pouvoir faire de la magie. Elle la pratiquait depuis ses onze ans et elle s'en était habituée. Elle se sentait comme handicapée. Heureusement qu'elle était d'ascendance moldue car si la même chose était arrivée à un Sang Pur, nul doute qu'il aurait vu là une déchéance irréparable. Mais Hermione était quelqu'un qui savait s'adapter. Pas de moyen de faire de la magie ? Eh bien tampis ! On fera sans. Comme tous ces moldus qui vivent sans magie et qui ne sont pas malheureux pour autant. Il fallait juste espérer que l'Ordre parviendrait à vaincre ce satané tyran, et aussi qu'Harry se réveille… mais cela c'était à elle de s'en charger ! C'était à elle de trouver l'antidote !

Hermione confia le sachet d'ingredients à Karmelis, qui lui lança un _finite incantatem_ d'un claquement de doigts, et prétexta une autre baisse de tension pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Là elle put reprendre le cours de ses pensées. L'ironie du sort c'était qu'elle habitait avec celui qui était la cause du coma magique d'Harry et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui demander l'antidote, ni même le nom du poison qu'il avait utilisé… car avant de commencer à trouver un antidote, il fallait qu'elle sache quelle potion Snape avait donné à Harry, quel était le vrai nom de cette immondice que les mangemorts avaient nommée affectueusement «Fais Dodo Petit Potter » !!

Elle sortit des poches de sa robe les ingredients qu'elle avait volé. Elle avait pris un peu de tout en quantité raisonnable. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un chaudron et elle pourrait commencer ses expériences. Tout en cachant ces produits volés dans un grand placard vide de sa salle de bain Hermione se remémora la période où leur grand espoir, où leur seul espoir pour être sincère, avait sombré dans un profond coma.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

C'était un matin de mai, l'an dernier. Hermione et Charlie se caressaient tendrement dans leur lit. Son fiancé n'était rentré que la veille d'une mission de deux mois. Deux longs mois… Elle ne s'était rendue compte de son amour pour lui qu'à ce moment là, que durant cette absence… l'idée d'une vie sans lui avait été douloureuse. Aussi leurs retrouvailles avaient été passionnées. Charlie n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi brûlante. Elle gémissait et se tordait de plaisir sous le moindre effleurement et hurla en griffant ses épaules lorsqu'il la pénétra. Elle l'avait épuisé. Six fois. Elle l'avait réveillé six fois dans la nuit pour satisfaire son appétit sexuel. Mais pour être sincère, il préférait la petite femme douce et tendre qu'elle pouvait être. La tigresse de cette nuit là était certes torride mais un peu trop… imprévisible et indomptable pour lui. Enfin bref, tout cela pour dire que ce matin là, ils se caressaient amoureusement après une folle nuit d'amour. Quand soudain on entendit hurler dehors. Charlie et Hermione se regardèrent, effrayés, puis ils s'extirpèrent des draps pour enfiler leur robes à la va vite et s'emparer de leur baguettes. Ils sortirent en courant de leur chambre pour déboucher sur la place publique de leur ville souterraine, de la ville des combattants pour la liberté, des persécutés par les mangemorts par leurs ascendances moldues ou leurs convictions. C'est dans ces grottes aménagées par magie que vivaient les membres de l'Ordre. Hermione et Charlie se précipitèrent vers la porte d'où provenaient les cris. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer : c'était la chambre des Potter. Charlie ordonna aux gens qui commençaient à se regrouper autour de ladite porte, de retourner dans leur chambres et à Maugrey de l'accompagner. Ils ouvrirent la porte et trouvèrent Ginny hurlant, secouant Harry par les épaules…. Harry qui était allongé sur le sol, les yeux fermés, comme assoupi. Mais il ne se réveilla pas. Malgré les gifles de Maugrey, le bol d'eau froide de Charlie, les potions d'Hermione, il resta endormi. Le cœur battant très très faiblement mais de façon stable et continue. On interrogea Ginny qui pleurait toujours.

- Je l'ai tué, répondit-elle lorsqu'Hermione lui demanda ce qui était arrivé

- Non, il est vivant, lui dit la jeune femme en lui caressant la main pour la rassurer.

- Je… je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! murmura Ginny. Les larmes redoublèrent et elle se mit à parler en reniflant et en suffocant, étouffée par ses propres sanglots.

- Je savais que je devais le faire. C'était comme une voix qui me disait inlassablement de mettre cette potion dans le jus de citrouille d'Harry et de le lui donner à boire. C'était si … si évident ! Oh mon Dieu ! Hermione mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- Ginny. Ginny, écoute moi. lui dit son amie en fronçant les sourcils. De quelle potion tu parles ?

- Je… je … ne sais plus, répondit la rousse dans un sanglot. Je suis allée chez Ollivander pour acheter une nouvelle baguette et quand je suis sortie… je … je ne me souviens plus mais en transplanant j'avais ce flacon à la main et cette idée fixe dans la tête : empoisonner Harry ! Merlin ! J'ai empoisonné mon mari !

- Ginny, calme toi, lui murmura Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu m'as dit que tu avais un trou noir, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui

- Et qu'ensuite tu avais un flacon à la main et la volonté de la donner à Harry ?

- Oui

- Je crois que quelqu'un t'a lancé un _impero_ et ensuite t'a jeté un _oubliette_.

- Tu crois ? demanda Ginny, les yeux larmoyants mais plein d'espoir à l'idée qu'elle ait été forcée de faire du mal à Harry. Jamais elle ne lui aurait fait du mal de son plein gré. Elle avait pensé un instant qu'elle était devenue folle.

- Je ne vois que cette explication. Tu as toujours le flacon et le verre dans lequel Harry a bu ?

- Oui, répondit la rousse en se redressant.

Elle lui donna le flacon qui était dans sa poche et lui montra le verre brisé, gisant à terre. Hermione lui lança un _reparo _et prit garde à ne pas perdre la petite goutte de jus de citrouille qui dormait au fond du verre.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas en faire ? lui demanda Ginny en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Découvrir de quel poison il s'agit puis créer un antidote et te rendre ton époux.

Puis elle serra son amie un instant dans ses bras en lui murmurant tendrement qu'elle ne devait pas culpabliser, qu'elle n'était pas fautive de cette situation.

Ensuite Hermione passa près d'un an à travailler sur ce fichu poison qu'elle ne parvenait à identifier. Biensur la nouvelle qu'Harry était dans le coma fut très vite répandue. Mais comme ni Maugrey, ni Ginny, ni Charlie, ni elle n'avaient parlé et que personne d'autre n'étaient au courant dans les grottes, elle fut confortée dans son hypothèse que tout cela résultait d'un complot de mangemorts. Et en effet, le bouche à oreille fit son œuvre et Hermione apprit que c'était Snape qui était l'auteur de ce plan ingénieux.

Harry était inaccessible. Il restait tout le temps enfermé à l'abri, dans les grottes. Aussi, si Harry ne pouvait venir aux mangemorts, il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen pour aller à lui. Snape avait préparé un poison extrèmement rare et les mangemorts l'avaient surnommé « Fais Dodo Petit Potter ». Puis un d'eux avait lancé un _impero _à Ginny, qui avait refusé de se teindre les cheveux. Du roux ! Bon sang ! Une chevelure rousse, ça ne passe pas inaperçu ! Et lorsqu'on est la femme de l'homme le plus recherché par le dictateur en place on a tout intérêt à passer inaperçu ! Enfin bref, la belle rouquine avait été ensorcelée par ce mangemort qui lui avait donné un flacon de poison et lui avait ordonné d'en donner à Potter. Puis il lui avait effacé la mémoire pour qu'elle croit que cette initiative vienne d'elle.

Lorsqu'Hermione avait été arrêtée, elle partait renouveler son stock de champignon veneneux. Elle n'avait pas encore réussit à recréer le poison de Snape, mais elle avait bien l'intention de reprendre ses expériences sous le nez, au combien proéminent, de son maître.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

* * *

La jeune esclave ne parvint à voler un chaudron à Snape qu'une semaine plus tard. Elle le trouva dans le grenier qu'elle devait nettoyer de fond en comble. Un vieux chaudron cabossé et oublié dans un coin. Ce fut le coup de foudre. Elle aima aussitôt ce détritus mis de côté qui allait devenir son complice dans sa mission. Elle lui donna même un nom en le nettoyant affectueusement : Robert ! Elle trouvait ce nom adorablement ridicule et un peu vieillot. Cela lui allait à merveille ! Elle fit un bisou à Robert, son nouvel ami, et le rangea dans son placard avec les ingredients.

* * *

Snape était beaucoup de choses : un homme aigri, sadique et cynique qui avait perdu son unique amour, c'était aussi un traître selon certains ou un fidèle allié selon d'autres… bref il avait beaucoup de défauts sauf celui d'être un idiot. Non Snape, qui avait été un brillant élève et un erudit toute sa vie, n'était pas un crétin. Aussi, lorque Karmelis lui raconta leur journée de courses et surtout le malaise de Miss Granger, qui avait insisté pour rester dehors pendant qu'elle achetait son magazine, Snape comprit que son esclave préparait quelque chose. Il le sut tout de suite.

_Cette chipie préparare un mauvais coup… reste à savoir lequel._

Il décida de garder un œil sur elle.


	6. Chapter 6: Une histoire de doigts

_Coucou!! Merci encore et toujours pour les reviews. Ce chapitre est un peu court mais nécessaire car il pose les jalons d'une future nette amélioration dans leurs relations. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Sur ce, bonne lecture!!_

**Chapitre 6 : Une histoire de doigts…**

Hermione menait une double vie : esclave le jour et préparatrice de potions la nuit ! Et tout cela avec la complicité de Robert qui était posé sur un feu dans la cheminée et dans lequel une potion visqueuse bouillonnait joyeusement en faisant éclater les cloques qu'elle formait. C'était un spectacle dégoûtant. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'Hermione faisait la grimace. Non, Ginny lui avait dit que le poison était noir et fluide. Sûrement pas verdâtre et visqueux. Cela faisait la troisième expérience qu'elle ratait cette semaine !

Soudain, elle se retourna. Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Elle jetta un coup d'œil à la pendule posée sur la cheminée et vit qu'il était six heures. Karmelis venait la réveiller. Hermione prit un torchon et attrapa l'anse du chaudron. Elle dut courber le dos et arquer les jambes à cause du poids de Robert mais elle parvint à arriver dans la salle de bain avant que l'elfe ouvre doucement la porte.

- Miss Granger ? appela Karmelis en voyant le lit vide.

- Je suis dans la salle de bain, cria Hermione en cachant le chaudron dans la baignoire et en tirant le rideau de douche. Je fais ma toilette et je descends.

- Bien Miss, lui dit l'elfe qui était toujours dans la chambre. Je voulais aussi vous dire que ce matin je m'occuperai du linge et du repas tandis que vous nettoyerez la salle de musique. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Il y a une salle de musique ? demanda Hermione qui sortit de la salle de bain, toujours en chemise de nuit.

- Oui Miss. Elle est au deuxième étage. C'est la pièce insonorisée qui se trouve à côté de la chambre du maître. Vous verrez, il y a un grand tableau juste à droite de la porte.

- Merci Karmelis. Je m'en occupe volontiers, je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir des instruments de musique sorciers !

- Bonne matinée Miss.

- A vous aussi.

Hermione se dépêcha d'enfiler son habituelle robe noire et son tablier, puis elle fit une rapide toilette et se précipita au deuxième étage, guidée par sa curiosité.

* * *

Le deuxième étage était sombre et la jeune femme s'y aventurait rarement. C'était là que dormait Snape et elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Elle y allait uniquement pour laver sa salle de bain. C'est tout. Elle traversa le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Il n'était que six heures et elle ne voulait pas se faire tuer pour avoir réveiller Sa Majesté.

Puis elle trouva la peinture dont lui avait parlé Karmelis. C'était un immense tableau qui recouvrait tout un pan de mur. Il devait faire un mètre quatre vingt de hauteur pour deux mètres de largeur. Il représentait une vallée verdoyante et fleurie, avec au loin un temple grec en marbre blanc. Sur le premier plan. Il y avait un tronc d'arbre et un banc de pierre. Mais à part quelques nymphes qui dansaient dans la vallée, il n'y avait personne…. Hermione regarda à nouveau les nymphes… elles dansaient vraiment ! Elles bougeaient, gesticulaient et riaient… c'était donc un tableau sorcier ! Puis une tête apparut au coin droit du tableau !

- Bonjour belle nymphe ! lança le personnage en rentrant complètement dans le tableau

Le nouveau venu avait un visage bienvaillant et un sourire chaleureux. La jeune femme, qui était fort cultivée, le reconnut tout de suite en voyant ses cornes et ses sabots de chèvre.

- Bonjour dieu Pan !

- Oh ! Une humaine intelligente ! Pour une fois ! Vous savez que la dernière femme qui se promenait dans ces couloirs, une grande blonde qui aurait pu être belle si elle n'avait pas été aussi maigre, m'a appelé « biquette ». Et à chaque fois qu'elle vient et que je lui dis poliment le bonjour elle ose me saluer de ce surnom insultant.

Hermione, qui avait reconnu Narcissa Malefoy dans la description faite, lui fit un doux sourire.

- Vous savez, ce n'est qu'une abrutie. Personne d'autre ne penserait à vous appeler ainsi.

- Merci, lui dit-il en se calmant immédiatement et en lui souriant à nouveau. Dites, aimez vous la musique ?

- Oui, répondit elle en hochant la tête.

- Voudriez vous écouter un petit air ?

- Avec plaisir.

Pan lui sourit à nouveau et appela une des nymphes pour lui demander où était le Grand Paresseux. La nymphe lui désigna le temple et lui dit qu'il dormait.

- Hmph, renifla Pan, comme d'habitude ! Je reviens belle nymphe. Surtout ne bougez pas !

Et elle attendit que Pan revienne, accompagné d'un autre personnage. Il était grand, musclé, blond et ne portait qu'une petite, une toute petite toge… il n'aurait suffit que d'un coup de vent pour illustrer en son intégralité l'expression « être un apollon ».

Les deux dieux s'assirent, Pan sur le tronc et le dieu blond sur le banc.

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, lui dit le beau dieu grec. Je me nomme Apollon, principalement dieu de la Lumière, de la Vérité, du Soleil et des Arts.

- Enchantée. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et heu… eh bien je suis sorcière et temporairement une esclave.

- Ah.

_C'est sûr qu'à côté d'un dieu je fais un peu tâche !_

Mais Apollon lui fit tout de même un sourire rayonnant et posa une superbe lyre sur ses genoux. Quant à Pan il posa une flûte sur ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était prêt et tout deux commencèrent à jouer.

C'était incroyable. Apollon avait un style très aérien, céleste et pur. Cela ressemblait à de la musique d'église tant le cœur en était transporté. Quant à Pan, son style était plus joyeux et festif. Il donnait envie de taper du pied et des mains, de sauter, de danser, de chanter. Les deux mélangés produisaient deux niveaux qui s'entrelaçaient puis se séparaient et s'entremêlaient à nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais entendu une chose pareille.

Quand ils eurent fini, elle les regardait toujours, le cerveau en veille et les sens aux aguets. La bouche entreouverte et les yeux dans le vide.

- C'était… finit-elle par dire, c'était magique !

- Merci Hermione.

- Oh ! s'écria t'elle en regardant l'horloge. Il est déjà sept heures et je dois absolument nettoyer la salle de musique avant le déjeuner. Excusez moi. Je reviendrais c'est promis.

- Allez y mon amie, lui dit Pan en se levant. Cela a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Monsieur Snape n'est pas très bavard et il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres tableaux sorciers alors la nouvelle compagnie est toujours bienvenue !

- Le plaisir a été partagé. Bonne journée.

- A vous aussi, repondirent ils en chœur.

Elle leur offrit son plus beau sourire et entrouvrit la porte de la salle de musique. Aussitôt une douce mélodie sortit de la pièce et s'engouffra dans tout le couloir… Hermione regarda dans la salle d'où venait la musique et le vit. Il était là. Dos à elle. Assis face à une superbe piano à queue noir. Elle se déplaça légèrement pour le voir un peu mieux et fut frappée par l'agilité de ses doigts qui dansaient sur le clavier. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Snape puisse être un musicien. Elle n'y connaissait rien en musique et elle le regretta aussitôt. Elle aurait aimé savoir quel morceau il jouait, si selon un professionnel il était doué ou pas… elle se sentit un peu frustrée d'être totalement inculte sur le plan musical.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement lorsqu'elle vit que Snape avait les yeux fermés. Il était totalement imergé dans ce qu'il faisait. Un peu comme lorsqu'elle l'avait vu préparé des potions à Poudlard. C'était de toute évidence un vrai passionné sous cette épaisse carapace de froideur. Un artiste.

Ses doigts entamèrent une danse plus frénésique et le rythme de la musique s'accéléra en même temps que celui du cœur d'Hermione qui laissait ses émotions suivre la mélodie. Son imagination était stimulée par la musique aussi des images se mirent à défiler dans sa tête et lorsque le rythme devenait plus intense des flash de galop ou de course-poursuites s'imposaient à son esprit. Son cœur faisait des bonds ou se calmait selon la cadence.

Puis, sans crier gare, Snape rouvrit les yeux et sentit aussitôt sa présence. Ses doigts cessèrent leur danse savante et il lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever et de partir de la salle.

En sortant, il grogna un glacial :

« N'abîmez rien ou vous le regretterez. »

Mais Hermione n'avait pas entendu. Elle était encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle était quelqu'un de rationnel et avait toujours eu du mal à voir la beauté d'un tableau ou d'une mélodie mais depuis ce matin, entre le duo des dieux grecs et le solo de Snape, elle voyait l'art d'un autre œil. Elle n'avait plus envie de se moquer de ces gens qui ont les larmes aux yeux devant un chef d'œuvre. Elle était elle-même totalement ébranlée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Et aussitôt son appétit de savoir se manifesta. Comme lorsqu'elle était étudiante. Elle voulait maîtriser cet art. Elle voulait provoquer elle aussi ces émotions. Elle voulait devenir une virtuose, comme Snape. Ses pensées l'absorbèrent trop pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle caressait à présent les touches du piano.

Si elle n'en prit pas conscience, Snape lui la vit alors qu'il revenait de sa chambre. Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte à la regarder. Elle souriait, toute seule, complètement imergée dans ses rêveries. Snape se douta que la jeune fille avait été impressionnée par son talent de pianiste. Et il se douta aussi qu'elle ne pratiquait aucun instrument. Et la connaissant, du moins connaissant sa curiosité intellectuelle, il supposa que la jeune femme était dévorée par l'envie d'apprendre à jouer du piano. Il sourit, amusé. Elle n'avait donc pas changé. Malgré la guerre, elle était restée cette gamine avide de savoir… Sans comprendre pourquoi, il en fut profondément soulagé. Elle avait su se préserver, protéger sa personnalité. Il ne savait que trop ce qu'on devenait lorsqu'on refoulait trop sa vraie nature pour survivre : on devenait quelqu'un comme lui. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il lui souhaitait…

Snape sortit brusquement de ses réflexions et détacha son regard d'Hermione qui caressait toujours le clavier du bout des doigts. Il sourit une dernière fois et partit dans son laboratoire pour continuer le projet que son Maître lui avait confié.

* * *

Le lendemain, Karmelis fut à nouveau atteinte de maux dus à sa vieillesse. Hermione fut donc chargée de toutes les tâches et notamment des repas. Elle avait remarqué que son maître ne mangeait pas beaucoup de légumes, aussi décida t'elle de lui préparer un délicieux potage.

Elle étala devant elle les futurs pauvres victimes de ses envies culinaires. Parmi les condamnés se trouvaient trois poireaux, quatre carottes, six patates et deux oignons. S'il l'avait pu, l'oignon aurait hurlé de peur en voyant la vigueur avec laquelle Hermione rapait et découpait ses autres congénères. Elle était de mauvaise humeur. Son projet « Sauver Harry » n'avançait pas. Elle ne parvenait pas à reproduire le poison de Snape et ses notes étaient de plus en plus raturées au fil de ses expériences. La même frustration qu'aux grottes s'emparait peu à peu d'elle.

D'un tranchant coup de couteau, l'oignon fut décapité. Paix à son âme!

* * *

Snape jeta la viande dans la gueule de son premier sombral, Hadès. Puis il fit la même chose avec la femelle, Perséphone. Il adorait ces bêtes. Elles étaient un peu comme lui, elles faisaient peur aux gens parce qu'elles étaient synonymes de mort. Il caressa le flanc d'Hadès en se disant qu'il n'y avait que chez lui qu'il se sentait lui-même. Karmelis le respectait et prenait soin de lui et Granger… Granger ne lui cassait plus les pieds sans arrêt. Parfois même, lorsqu'elle lisait un grimmoire dans la bibliothèque, ils leur arrivaient de se mettre à discuter sur une théorie ou sur un livre. Ces moments étaient rares et sereins. Aucune tension. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se rappelle à qui il parlait et donne un faux prétexte pour quitter la pièce… et surtout fuir ce semblant de relation amicale qui paraissait possible dans ces moments d'échanges intellectuels.

_Chimères ! _pensa Snape. _Nous sommes ennemis et jamais nous ne deviendrons autre chose._

Puis il soupira et rentra au manoir, la soirée pointait le bout de son nez et il voulait lire un peu avant le dîner.

Il rentra par la cuisine, ses bottes étant pleine de boue il ne voulait pas salir le hall d'entrée. Sauf qu'en entrant il ouvrit la porte trop brutalement. Hermione sursauta et le couteau qui tranchait une pauvre carotte sans défense dérapa et vint se planter dans son doigt.

Elle porta son joli doigt bronzé à sa bouche et le suça pour arrêter le saignement.

Snape ne comprit pas pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle, ni pourquoi une bouffée de chaleur envahit son corps, ni pourquoi son sexe se durcit. Il ne sut si c'était son air innocent ou son suçage de doigt ou les deux qui l'excitèrent mais il resta sur le seuil, comme frappé par un _Petrificus totalus_

_Bon sang ! Reprends toi !_

- Ce que vous pouvez être maladroite Granger ! grogna t'il en faisant volte face. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle voit son érection.

Il décida de prendre l'air pour apaiser son esprit et son corps et partit faire une grande promenade dans le parc du manoir.

Hermione ne comprit pas la réaction de Snape et ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce type était à la fois imprévisible et taciturne. Elle fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, banda son doigt dans une compresse et finit de préparer le dîner.

Quant à Snape, il évita Hermione pendant une bonne semaine. Il se terra dans son laboratoire et dans son bureau pour la voir le moins possible. Mais en réfléchissant à sa réaction il en vint à la conclusion que son désir spontané pour son esclave n'était dû en réalité qu'à un manque. Sa dernière aventure remontait à plusieurs mois (pour ne pas dire années), il était donc naturel que son corps réagisse de cette manière devant un geste, certes innocent, mais qui pouvait aussi paraître provocateur et excitant dans d'autres circonstances. Ce n'était pas Granger qui l'avait excité mais son geste. Il en déduit que c'était un appel naturel de sa libido. Rassuré à l'idée de ne pas être attiré par Granger, il cessa de la fuir.


	7. Chapter 7: On ferme les yeux

_Coucou!! Et voilà un ptit chapitre tout juste sorti du four qui ne demande qu'à être lu!! J'espère que vous l'aimerez, je crois qu'il répond à certaines des questions que vous me posez dans vos reviews. Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 7 : On ferme les yeux et on donne un coup de pouce…**

Hermione fit tourner sa louche trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis elle ajouta un gramme d'excréments de dragon. Elle laissa mijoter deux minutes précisement. Elle retint son souffle. Là, elle devait ajouter l'élément le plus instable de sa préparation : deux écailles de Basilic. Elle respira un bon coup et ferma les yeux en jetant les écailles dans le chaudron.

_C'est simple : ça passe ou ça casse !_

Et cela cassa. En fait, pour être exact, ça explosa !

Un BOUM retentit dans tout le manoir. Le contenu du chaudron avait disparu dans l'explosion et une fumée noire s'échappait de Robert. Cette épaisse fumée salissait tout sur son passage et la chambre de l'esclave fut vite recouverte d'une couche de suie noire et grasse. Hermione eut tout juste assez de présence d'esprit pour retirer Robert du feu et le cacher dans la baignoire avant que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre à grands fracas.

- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ? s'écria Snape en voyant que son esclave et toute sa chambre, qui était d'habitude dans les tons crèmes, étaient désormais récouvertes de noir.

- Je ne sais pas maître, mentit Hermione. Je crois que ça vient de la cheminée. Cela fait longtemps que le conduit n'a pas été ramoné ?

Snape grogna. L'explication d'un conduit non ramoné était plausible, certes, mais quelque chose clochait. Il y avait un truc qui le dérangeait. Elle mentait ! Son air était trop innocent pour être sincère. Il eut un instant l'envie d'utiliser la légilimencie mais elle allait le sentir et il fallait qu'elle se sente en confiance si il voulait savoir ce qu'elle manigançait.

Il lança un sortilège de nettoyage très puissant pour décrasser la pièce tandis qu'Hermione attendait impatiemment qu'il parte. Elle avait peur qu'il n'ait l'idée de jeter un coup d'œil à la salle de bain.

- Voilà pour la chambre ! grogna t'il, maintenant la salle de bain.

- Non ! s'écria Hermione alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, ajouta t'elle. La porte était fermée quand c'est arrivé donc la salle de bain n'a pas été touchée.

Snape la fixa intensément.

_Pourvu qu'il me croit_

Malheureusement pour elle, Snape sut aussitôt que quoiqu'elle prépare, l'objet de ses manigances se trouvait dans cette salle de bain.

- Très bien, finit il par dire en s'éloignant de la porte. Dans ce cas, dépêchez vous de vous laver et descendez dans dix minutes dans le jardin. Il y a une famille de gnomes qui se sont installés et je ne tiens pas à ce que ces sales vermines restent plus longtemps. Vous y passerez le temps nécessaire mais je veux que ce jardin soit dégnomé.

- Bien maître, dit elle en ressentant un pincement en sa poitrine. Les gnomes lui rapellaient toujours le Terrier, Ron, les chaudes soirées d'été à rire, les farces des jumeaux, les lubies de Mr Weasley, les gateaux de Mme Weasley et les visites de Bill et Charlie… son Charlie.

Perdue dans sa mélancolie, elle ne vit pas Snape sortir de sa chambre. Elle porta inconsciemment la main à son doigt, là où sa bague était cachée par un sortilège d'illusion que lui avait lancé Charlie. Ils avaient décidé d'annoncer leurs fiançailles qu'à un groupe restreint d'amis. Si les mangemorts l'apprenaient ils pouvaient utiliser l'un ou l'autre pour attraper les deux dans un piège. Le soir, elle s'endormait en caressant sa bague invisible. Elle la connaissait par cœur. Elle était en or avec un rubis en forme de cœur. La bague de fiançailles de l'arrière grand-mère de Charlie. Un bijou inestimable. Elle avait été soulagée que la bague soit invisible lorsque les mangemorts l'avaient capturée. Il la lui auraient pris autrement. Elle déposa un baiser sur l'anneau et partit dans la salle de bain pour retirer cette horrible couche de suie.

* * *

Il resta dans son bureau, les sens aux aguets. Puis au bout de quelques minutes elle descendit de l'escalier et sortit dans le jardin. La voie était libre !

Fidèle à sa nature d'espion, il se glissa sans bruit de la pièce et monta à l'étage. Il n'était qu'une ombre, rien de plus. Même un chat aurait pu difficilement le voir. Puis il ouvrit lentement la chambre de son esclave et se faufila à l'intérieur. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui et lancer un sort de détournement d'attention, il commença son inspection.

Il vérifia la chambre rapidement mais il savait que ce qu'il cherchait se touvait dans la salle de bain. Il posa la main sur la poignée et une douleur vive le prit aussitôt. Une piqure ! Il venait de se piquer à quelque chose ! Du sang perlait sur son doigt. Il se baissa pour voir le dessous de la poignée et vit une petite punaise tâchée de son sang. Snape ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette gamine avait vraiment de la ressource. Même sans magie, elle parvenait à savoir si quelqu'un avait tenté de pénétrer son antre ou pas grâce à cette tâche de sang sur la punaise. Mais Snape était un sorcier muni d'une baguette, contrairement à elle, aussi il lança un sort de nettoyage sur la punaise en fer.

Il prit garde à ne pas se piquer une deuxième fois et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

C'était une pièce parfaitement normale. Un lavabo, un miroir de deux mètres de longueur sur un mètre de largeur, un wc, une baignoire assez large pour deux personnes et une armoire. Tout était dans les tons blanc et bleu. Une pièce parfaitement normale… si on ne prenait pas en compte la fumée étrange qui s'échappait de derrière le rideau de douche. C'était cette même fumée noire que tout à l'heure. Fumée, qui selon son esclave, provenait de la cheminée…

Snape bloqua sa respiration et tira un grand coup sur le rideau, ce qui laissa un énorme nuage de fumée noire s'échapper et envahir toute la salle de bain. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Snape put regarder d'où elle provenait.

Si Robert avait pu parler, ou même penser il se serait écrié un « Mon Dieu qu'il est laid ! ». Hélàs, la seule chose qui lui échappa fut une autre volute de fumée.

Snape fronça les sourcils et plusieurs questions défilèrent dans son esprit :

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a fabriqué ?_

_Mais d'où vient ce chaudron ?_

_Pourquoi essaye t'elle de préparer une potion ?_

_Où a-t-elle trouvé des ingredients pour tenter de fabriquer une potion ?_

Puis il refit le tour de la salle de bain avec ses yeux et son regard tomba sur l'armoire. Il passa doucement son doigt sous la poignée et celui-ci rencontra une autre punaise.

Snape sourit. C'était ici.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et se retrouva face à … une brosse pleine de cheveux, des serviettes propres, des tampons, des savons de rechange, du papier toilette…

Il prit garde à ne rien bouger et parcourut les étagères du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il voit au fond de l'étagère la plus haute un petit sachet en papier et une pile de parchemins. Il les attrapa et ouvrit le sachet. Des ingredients !

_Où a-t-elle pu se procurer des ingre…_

- La peste ! s'écria t'il en comprenant soudainement la raison de son mystérieux malaise sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle l'avait volé ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Il posa le sachet sur les serviettes de bain pliées en tas et posa son regard sur les parchemins. La lumière se fit dans son esprit dès qu'il vit la toute première ligne :

« Le Fais Dodo Petit Potter et son antidote »

Tous les parchemins étaient noircis de notes, d'observation, de théorie et d'hypothèses. Il les lut rapidement et comprit qu'elle tournait en rond. Il avait choisi une potion très rare et très difficile. Presque plus personne ne la connaissait et Granger mettrait des années avant de parvenir à recomposer le poison. Pour l'antidote ce n'était pas trop compliqué mais il lui fallait d'abord confectionner le poison pour commencer l'antidote. Lui-même ne l'avait pas fait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé uniquement un poison puissant et rare. Pas son antidote.

Snape pourrait la punir pour ce qu'il venait de découvrir : vol et trahison.

Mais étrangement il eut envie de voir si elle parviendrait à refaire le poison. C'était par pure curiosité intellectuelle. Et puis, il devait s'avouer que si elle réussissait à créer l'antidote, elle ramènerait l'espoir dans ce monde angoissant et invivable. Si elle sauvait Potter alors elle corrigerait la faute qu'il avait faite. On ne lui avait pas dit à qui le poison était destiné. La seule chose qu'on lui avait ordonné c'est que le poison devait être puissant et connu de lui seul. Il avait choisi ce poison en particulier justement parce qu'il ignorait l'identité de la cible. Il ne voulait pas tuer à l'aveuglette. Même s'il détestait Potter, il était soulagé de ne pas lui avoir donné un poison mortel... ou du moins pas immédiatemment mortel... Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'on l'avait félicité pour avoir réduit à néans le seul espoir du monde libre: Potter. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de poids sur ses épaules il fallait qu'ils rajoutent celui ci : anéantisseur de tout espoir! Merveilleux!

Plein d'amertume, il remit les parchemins et le sachet exactement là où il les avait trouvés et referma l'armoire.

Puis il rabattit le rideau de douche et s'en alla de la chambre après avoir lever le sort de détournement d'attention.

* * *

Une semaine s'était passée depuis l'incident de la fumée noire et Snape ne le lui en avait plus parlé, elle se sentait donc rassurée. Il l'avait cru! L'imbécile! Hermione se lova dans un des fauteuils blancs et moelleux et ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait choisi dans les étagères : Premier Pas du Pianiste, c'était un livre théorique sur comment apprendre à jouer du piano. Mais la jeune femme se rendit vite compte qu'apprendre à jouer d'un instrument au travers d'un livre était tout aussi inefficace que pour n'importe quelle activité manuelle. Il lui fallait de la pratique. Elle soupira et ferma le livre d'un coup sec. A ce moment là une voix familière retentit du seuil de la salle :

- Vous seriez fort aimable si vous n'abimiez pas mes livres Miss Granger.

- Désolée maître, répondit elle d'une voix lasse, sans même se retourner.

Snape se glissa derrière son dos pour lire le titre de l'œuvre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Il renifla d'amusement lorsqu'il le vit.

- Vous savez que pour apprendre un domaine inconnu, le meilleur moyen c'est d'avoir un professeur et de la pratique.

- Je le sais parfaitement, répliqua t'elle agacée, mais comme je ne peux avoir ni l'un ni l'autre, je m'en sors comme je le peux.

- Votre comportement est il dû à un quelconque aveuglement, inévitable conséquence de votre bêtise, ou à l'arrogance caractéristique des Gryffondors?

- Où voulez vous en venir ? demanda t'elle en se retournant dans son fauteuil pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Il soupira, exaspéré. Etait ce si difficile à comprendre ?

- Vous avez à porter de main un piano pour la pratique et un professeur pour l'apprentissage alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à étudier la théorie.

- Vous voulez m'apprendre ? demanda t'elle pleine d'espoir

- Oui, répondit il, amusé par la lueur de pur bonheur qui envahit les yeux de son esclave à cette réponse.

Elle lui fit un immense sourire, la petite étudiante avide de nouvelles connaissances était de retour ! Snape allait partir quand il se souvint de la vraie raison de sa visite. Et heureusement il avait un motif valable pour faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- Miss Granger, au lieu d'occuper mon fauteuil préféré pour lire des œuvres inutiles, lisez plutôt ceci, dit il en lui tendant l'épais grimmoire qu'il avait à la main, au moins ce genre de lectures parviendront à remplir de façon utile votre cerveau…

Il fit volte face et s'arrêta au seuil de la porte. Il la regarda, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- … du moins, uniquement si ces informations parviennent à l'atteindre en évitant de rester bloquées dans cette tignasse incoiffée et incoiffable que vous honorez du nom de cheveux !

Sur ces _aimables_ paroles, Snape fit sa sortie !

Il avait réussit l'exploit de l'aider et de l'insulter en même temps. Fier de lui, il partit voir Lucius pour boire un verre. Dans un bar de préférence. Il n'avait pas envie de se coltiner la potiche, qu'on appelait communément Narcissa, toute la soirée. Non merci.

Hermione avait bien envie de courir après Snape, de l'immobiliser au sol et de lui fourrer son fichu grimmoire dans un lieu en particulier mais elle se retint lorsqu'elle vit le titre du grimmoire : Poisons rares et anciens !

_Si ça se trouve Snape vient de me donner la solution à mes problèmes, à mes recherches infructueuses_ _!! Quel idiot ! Si il savait !_

La chose qu'Hermione ignorait, c'est que Snape faisait rarement quelque chose sans avoir au préalable pesé le pour et le contre. Il avait hésité à donner un coup de pouce à son esclave mais finalement il voulait voir si elle saurait reconnaître le bon poison parmis les 593 poisons repertoriés dans le grimmoire.

Frémissante de bonheur, elle prit le grimmoire contre elle et courut à sa chambre où elle griffonna des parchemins en parcourant l'œuvre jusqu'à tomber endormie dessus, ignorant qu'elle s'était faite menée par le bout du nez par un homme bien plus expérimenté qu'elle en matière de manipulation...


	8. Chapter 8: Aboutissements

_Coucou!! Ce chapitre est assez important puisqu'il marque une nouvelle étape dans la relation de Snape et d'Hermione. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous l'aimerez! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews qui me motivent à chaque fois que je commence à écrire un nouveau chapitre!! lol_

**Chapitre 8 : Aboutissements**

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveillée par sa position inconfortable. En effet, elle était assise à même le sol, la tête posée sur le grimmoire qu'elle avait installé en face d'elle sur le lit. En plus, elle avait bavé sur les pages. Mal reveillée donc, elle essuya d'un air absent la salive qui s'étalait sur la page évocant le poison Tantale.

Le poison Tantale, une fois ingurgité, empêchait la victime de se désalterer et de se nourrir et bien entendu, si aucun antidote n'était octroyé, le sujet mourait de faim et de déshydratation. Dès que l'on approchait de l'eau de la bouche de la victime, que ça soit par magie ou non, l'eau disparissait. Pareil pour la nourriture. C'était à en devenir fou ! Celui qui avait inventé ce poison lui avait donné le nom du supplicié Tantale qui avait tenté de donner à manger aux Dieux la chaire de son propre fils. Il avait été condamné à rester éternellement en Enfers entouré d'eau et d'arbres fruitiers sans ne jamais pouvoir boire ou manger…

Heureusement pour Snape, Hermione n'était pas méchante au point de lui infliger un sort pareil, et ce même si elle n'avait pas été soumise au contrat. C'est juste qu'en théorie, ça l'amusait beaucoup d'imaginer un Snape totalement frustré, courant en gueulant après sa nourriture !

Cette image finit de réveiller Hermione qui se mit à ricaner en partant prendre son bain.

Elle passa sa chemise de nuit par-dessus sa tête et ouvrit le rideau de douche…

- Oups ! Désolée Robert je t'avais oublié !

Elle caressa affectueusement le chaudron puis le souleva par la anse pour l'enlever de la baignoire. Encore une potion de loupée ! Elle avait oublié de vider le chaudron hier soir. Tanpis, elle le ferait après une bonne douche bien brûlante.

Sous le jet d'eau, elle se rappela qu'aujourd'hui on était dimanche. Cela la fit sourire. Depuis quelques jours elle avait le droit à son dimanche de repos grâce à Karmelis qui avait insisté auprès de Snape. Cette sale tête de mule avait fini par accepter à la seule condition qu'elle aussi se repose. Ils avaient bataillé fermement et avaient tous les deux gagné : elle avait obtenu le dimanche de repos d'Hermione et il avait obtenu le samedi de repos de Karmelis.

Même si elle avait du mal à y croire, Snape prenait véritablement soin de son elfe. Une fois, elle l'avait même surpris à apporter le petit déjeuner à Karmelis alitée. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'avait vu, il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle sache qu'il y avait un cœur sous cette épaisse carapace. En souriant et en se savonnant, elle se dit que finalement elle aurait dû l'employer dans la S.A.L.E.

Elle frotta énergiquement ses cheveux puis se rinça. Cela lui rappela la farce de Snape. C'était il y a déjà trois mois. Comme le temps passait vite ! Finalement, elle aimait vivre ici. Et rien qu'à cette pensée elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne devrait pas aimer vivre ici. Elle devrait continuer à pourrir la vie de Snape. Mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle le méprisait toujours en tant que mangemort, certes, mais en tant que maître, elle devait avouer qu'il était aussi juste et respectueux qu'il était possible de l'être. Biensûr, il fallait mettre de côté ses piques quotidiennes mais Snape restait et resterait toujours Snape.

Quoiqu'il en soit, aujourd'hui elle n'allait pas le voir.

Elle enroula une serviette autour de ses cheveux et se sècha énergiquement le corps. Cela fait, elle libéra ses cheveux et leur livra une bataille acharnée pour les démêler au moyen d'une brosse. Ce fut un véritable massacre ! Beaucoup de cheveux perdirent la vie et leur cadavres s'amoncelaient tristement sur le sol. Mais la guerrière, quand elle eut fini de les décimer, n'eut aucune pitié pour eux. Elle les ramassa à la main et les jeta, sans remords, à la poubelle… Terrible fin pour des cheveux qui étaient uniquement coupables d'être emmêlés…

Nullement consciente du problème existentiel qui préoccupait sa chevelure, Hermione enfila une de ses robes d'hiver et s'affala sur le lit. Elle disposa le grimmoire, ses notes et une plume en face d'elle et put reprendre ses recherches.

Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait : un poison provocant un coma magique. Aussi elle ne prit qu'à peine le temps de lire les recettes et propriétés des potions qui rendaient fous, suicidaires, ou qui tuaient directement.

Elle y passa toute la journée. Puis à 19h, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était tellement absorbée par ses recherches qu'elle n'avait même pas mangé ce matin ni ce midi à part une vieille pomme toute rabougrie qui traînait sur le bureau. Elle grogna, glissa sa plume à l'endroit où elle était rendue et descendit dans la cuisine. La porte sur la salle à manger était ouverte et le cliquetis des couverts lui indiqua que Snape dînait.

- Miss Granger, l'appela t'il

- Oui maître, répondit elle en venant dans la salle à manger. Elle prit sur elle pour être serviable. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non merci, si ce n'est de la compagnie. Je trouve totalement absurde de manger chacun de notre côté comme d'habitude alors j'aimerais que vous preniez un plateau et que vous vous joigniez à moi.

Elle le fixa, à la fois décontenancée et sceptique. Se moquait il d'elle ?

- S'il vous plaît… ajouta t'il et cela suffit pour la décider

Elle hocha la tête et partit se remplir une assiette dans la cuisine. Elle mourrait de faim ! Puis elle se servit un verre d'eau, le posa sur un plateau avec l'assiette et des couverts et vint s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table.

- Miss Granger, soupira Snape, venez à côté de moi ! Je ne vais pas vous manger ni même vous disputer. Je vous le promets.

De plus en plus surprise par le comportement de Snape, elle prit place à ses côtés. Elle se prépara mentalement à ce qu'il l'interroge sur l'Ordre mais finalement, il ne fit rien, ni ne dit rien.

_Merlin !_ réalisa t'elle soudainement. _Ce que cet homme doit se sentir seul !_

A la fin du repas, il s'essuya la bouche élégamment et fut pendant un instant légèrement gêné, comme s'il ne savait pas comment formuler sa requête. Mais il prit sur lui, au risque de sembler ridicule ! Ce soir, il avait desespérement besoin d'être entouré. Cela lui arrivait rarement. Et les seules fois où il avait ressenti cela, il y avait eu Albus pour lui remonter le moral. Merlin, rien que de penser au vieil homme et à ses tout derniers mots, le poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine se fit plus lourd.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui attira l'attention d'Hermione.

- Je souhaiterait profiter encore un peu de votre présence pour une… hum… partie d'échecs… enfin, seulement si cela vous convient.

- Pardon ? Vous voulez jouer aux échecs avec moi ?

- Oui, repndit il

- Oh, hum… d'accord mais je vous préviens : j'ai toujours été mauvaise à ce jeu !

- Tant mieux, lui dit il en posant sa serviette sur son plateau, j'ai toujours détesté perdre !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et suivit Snape, qui s'était déjà levé, dans le salon où un superbe jeu d'échecs version sorcier était installé à côté de la fenêtre. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma un feu dans la cheminée puis il servit deux verres de vin rouge et les posa à côté du jeu d'échecs.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle pouvait baisser sa garde ou pas. Elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle avait à la fois besoin et envie de passer une bonne soirée à discuter, à rire, à se sentir en confiance. Et elle se doutait que la même chose devait arriver à Snape. Un être humain, même aussi solitaire que lui, a besoin de la compagnie des autres, de la chaleur humaine à un moment donné. Alors pour ce soir, elle décida de laisser de côté le seul véritable problème qui se posait, c'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient ennemis.

Ils s'assirent face à face et galamment Snape la laissa commencer...

* * *

Il s'avéra que Snape était un excellent stratège, meilleur que Ron. Elle eut la vision d'une toile d'araignée lorsqu'elle comprit de quelle façon les pions de Snape entouraient son roi. Il avait mené tout le jeu d'une main de maître. Elle en fut impressionnée. Sincèrement. Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva et avec un sourire triomphant il lui lança un « échec et mat ».

Mais Hermione n'était pas vexée de perdre, elle en avait pris l'habitude avec Ron. Elle finit son verre de vin d'une dernière gorgée.

Il était à présent minuit et quart et même si ils n'avaient presque pas parlé l'atmosphère était détendue. Snape la regardait réfléchir. Lui aussi s'était senti étrangement à l'aise. Ces silences n'étaient pas empreints de gêne. Il soupira et vida à son tour son verre d'un trait. La soirée touchait à sa fin, ils le savaient tous les deux et sans qu'ils puissent se l'expliquer ils n'avaient pas envie de retourner brusquement à leur rôles quotidiens. Ce soir, ils n'avaient été que deux êtres humains abandonnés par ceux qu'ils aimaient et ils s'étaient reconnus dans cette solitude.

Snape reposa son verre et lui dit calmement :

- Mercredi matin 8h.

- Pardon ?

- Je vous propose l'horaire de mercredi matin 8h pour notre première leçon de piano.

- Alors ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air ?

- Je n'ai qu'une parole Miss Granger, affirma Snape d'un ton sérieux

- Et c'est à moi que vous voulez faire avaler cela ?

Aussitôt elle regretta sa dernière question. Elle venait de tout gâcher, toute leur soirée avec une allusion à sa trahison. Snape fronça les sourcils et s'adoucit en voyant l'air désolé d'Hermione.

- Vous savez Miss Granger, je regrette l'étudiante sans préjugés que vous étiez. Celle qui avait l'esprit ouvert et qui ne jugeait pas les autres sans savoir. Il y a des choses sur moi et sur ce que j'ai fait que vous ne pouvez ni savoir ni comprendre. Peut être un jour qui sait. Je sais que nos camps sont ennemis mais nous vivons dans la même maison. A moins que nos relations habituelles ne vous conviennent je pense qu'il serait plus bénéfique pour nous deux que nous cessions les hostilités. Je me doute bien que vous me détestez et après ce qui s'est passé je l'accepte et le comprends parfaitement. Mais croyez vous que mon attitude envers l'esclave que vous êtes soit si intolérable ? Si c'est ce que vous pensez alors je conseillerais d'aller faire un tour chez les Malefoy, mais je pense que ma dernière réception vous a fait comprendre ce que les autres mangemorts auraient attendu de vous en vous achetant. Miss Granger, bien que cela me soit insupportable à dire, vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Alors maintenant vous avez deux solutions : soit vous vous satisfaisez de la compagnie de Karmelis qui bien qu'agréable ne pourra jamais vous combler sur le plan intellectuel, soit vous acceptez de mettre de côté la guerre et mes actes passés pour partagez d'autres moments comme celui de ce soir. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose, qu'importe votre décision, retrouvez par pitié votre ouverture d'esprit. Je me doute que la guerre vous a rendue méfiante mais j'ai peur que vous deveniez un sosie de Maugrey si vous continuez comme cela.

Sur ces paroles, il se leva. Il la regarda encore une fois et lui dit un « la balle est dans votre camp » avant de partir se coucher.

Hermione tremblait. On ne lui avait jamais dit de telles choses. On ne l'avait jamais ébranlée comme cela. Elle eut une brutale envie de pleurer. Il l'avait secoué, pourtant sa voix n'avait pas été plus forte qu'un murmure. Toujours immobile sur sa chaise, elle repassa en boucle le discours de Snape dans sa tête. Merlin, il avait raison ! Depuis trois ans, avec les désillusions et les souffrances elle s'était construite une carapace. Tellement de gens qu'on croyait fiables s'étaient tournés vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En colère elle les avait insultés de traitres, mais en réalité, ils n'étaient que faibles, effrayés et désespérés. Et Snape qui venait tout renverser. Elle savait que sa seule façon de ne pas craquer était de le détester et peu à peu il devenait l'ennemi impossible à haïr. C'était une vraie torture mentale ! Elle avait envie de répondre à son appel mais ne le pouvait pas. C'était un mangemort, que diable !

Un sanglot lui échappa, bientôt suivi par d'autres.

Elle allait lui accorder cette trêve qu'il réclamait mais elle devait tout de même garder de la distance, ne pas s'attacher. Il restait l'ennemi et un jour ou l'autre ils devraient s'affronter.

Puis une autre partie du discours de Snape résonna dans sa tête alors qu'elle se levait et rejoignait la chambre, les joues mouillées :

« Il y a des choses sur moi et sur ce que j'ai fait que vous ne pouvez ni savoir ni comprendre. Peut être un jour qui sait. »

De quoi parlait il ? Regrettait il le meurtre de Dumbledore ? Voulait il tourner à nouveau sa veste ?

_L'a-t-il seulement tournée ? _

_Biensûr que oui, il a tué le Directeur._

_Mais dans ce cas pourquoi dégage t'il cette impression de remords, de tristesse ? Il ne devrait pas puisque tout va bien pour le mangemort qu'il est. _

_D'ailleurs, pourquoi a-t-il choisi le camp de Voldemort ? Y a-t-il été contraint ? _

_Non, j'imagine mal Snape sous un impero. Il a tué Dumbledore selon son propre choix, cela semble évident._

_Cela a été d'autant plus douloureux pour nous, pour moi…_

Cela avait été invivable en réalité. Elle avait porté ce poids sur sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas seulement une trahison vis-à-vis de l'Ordre mais aussi vis-à-vis d'elle… Etudiante, elle admirait cet homme. Elle le trouvait courageux à cause de son rôle d'espion, mystérieux et charismatique à cause de son regard, de sa voix de velour, de son nez qui donnait du caractère à son visage, et elle le trouvait extrèmement intelligent. Il était un modèle, un homme digne de ce nom… mais quand elle avait appris sa trahison, merlin, elle l'avait haï aussi fort qu'elle l'avait admiré.

D'un côté, elle voulait continuer à le haïr, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait terriblement envie qu'il soit resté cet homme admirable et honorable qu'elle avait mis sur un piédestal quelques années auparavant.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit et décida qu'elle devait laisser du temps passé pour prendre sa décision.

Là-dessus, elle embrassa, comme tous les soirs, sa bague de fiançailles invisible et s'endormit peu de temps après.

* * *

Pendant les trois jours suivants, Snape fut absent. Il avait été convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour une sorte d'orgie promettant tortures, viols et meurtres. On avait besoin de Snape, de ses poisons et de son Veritaserum. Il détestait y aller. Il préférait rester au manoir et travailler sur ses projets personnels ou sur des potions que son Seigneur lui confiait. D'ailleurs, il allait encore le punir pour sa lenteur dans la création de cette fichue potion, mais peu lui importaient quelques _doloris_ face à une conscience encore malmenée…

Hermione et lui ne s'étaient pas revus avant qu'il parte et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avaient envie. Il était encore trop tôt. Elle n'avait pas encore pris sa décision.

Elle profita que son maître ne fut pas au manoir pour continuer ses recherches dans le grimmoire Poisons rares et anciens. Ce fut le mardi après midi qu'elle tomba sur une potion qui l'interpella : le poison Sleeping Beauty.

C'était une potion qui plongeait la victime dans un sommeil profond. Le sujet ne souffrait pas et son corps était protégé du passage du temps. Pendant cent ans, la victime ne vieillissait pas puis au bout de ce laps de temps, le corps se désintégrait d'un seul coup. La légende disait que seul le grand amour pouvait réveiller la victime du poison grâce à un baiser mais la réalité était toute autre. On ne pouvait sauver le sujet qu'avec un antidote, les baisers ne servaient strictement à rien. Et le problème, c'était que l'antidote n'avait pas encore été créé mais maintenant qu'Hermione connaissait l'identité de l'ennemi à combattre elle se sentait capable de le vaincre !

Puis quelque chose la dérangea dans toute cette histoire.

Pourquoi Snape lui avait il prêté ce livre ?

Au début elle avait pensé qu'il l'avait aidé malgré lui mais c'était insulter l'intelligence du plus grand Maître de potions de son époque. Cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait aidé de son plein gré...

Oui mais il n'était pas au courant au sujet de ses recherches… n'est ce pas ?

Prise d'un horrible doute, elle se précipita pour vérifier ses punaises. Non elles n'étaient pas tâchées.

_Mais attends, c'est quoi ça ? _pensa Hermione en voyant une petite éclaboussure de sang sur le dessous de la poignée. _Biensûr il n'est pas stupide, il s'est rendu compte de mon stratagème et a effacé les traces. Cependant il faut croire qu'il était pressé parce qu'il ne l'a pas fait correctement._

Hermione se redressa et s'allongea sur son lit en se massant les tempes.

_Bon ! On récapitule : il est au courant que je l'ai volé, que je prépare un antidote au poison qu'il a lui-même confectionné et qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il m'aide en me donnant la recette du poison. Merlin ! Mais à quoi il joue ?_

Il n'y avait que deux solutions à son comportement : soit il la manipulait afin de la mettre en confiance pour une raison encore obscure, soit il l'aidait à réparer les erreurs qu'il avait lui-même commises.

Personnellement, elle préférait la deuxième solution, cependant elle décida de rester sur ses gardes. Il pouvait être malin quand il le voulait.

* * *

Mercredi matin, elle se rendit au deuxième étage. Après avoir salué Pan qui flirtait avec une nymphe et Apollon qui jouait de la lyre, Hermione rentra dans la salle de musique.

Snape était assis en face du piano. Il se retourna et hocha la tête en guise de bonjour.

- Vous êtes rentré, constata Hermione

- Oui, affirma t'il dans un soupir las.

Il avait été contraint d'assister aux festivités. Heureusement, son statut de Maître des potions et bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui conférait assez d'autorité pour refuser de participer aux viols et aux tortures. Il laissait cela aux sous-fifres et aux sanguinaires du genre MacNair ou Malefoy. Il avait passé ces trois dernières journées à essayer de ne pas compatir aux souffrances des victimes. De les regarder se tordre de douleur en étant parfaitement impassible. Puis il avait vu Lucius violer une Sang de Bourbe aux cheveux bruns et bouclés. Pendant toute cette scène il s'était retenu de ne pas lui foutre son poing dans la figure. La gamine pleurait et le pire fut quand elle tourna la tête et le fixa. Ses yeux, innondés de larmes, lui lançaient une muette prière. Celle de la sauver. Cet échange avait duré quelques secondes et fut stoppé lorsque Lucius lui trancha la gorge aussi violemment qu'il avait souillé son corps. Snape ne comprit pas ou ne voulut pas comprendre pourquoi cette fille aux cheveux bouclés l'avait ému plus que toutes les autres filles qui avait été violées pendant toute cette orgie.

Snape reposa ses yeux sur son esclave et lui fit un triste sourire, signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il avait vécu pendant son absence. Puis d'un signe de la main, il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc.

Plus elle avançait vers le piano, plus ils redevenaient l'étudiante et le professeur. Lorsqu'elle fut assise à côté de lui, leur rôles de maître et d'esclave, de mangemort et de résistante furent mis de côté pour le temps d'une leçon de piano…

Snape lui expliqua les bases du solfège mais il s'aperçut vite qu'elle avait étudié la théorie de fond en comble. Ils purent passer à la pratique rapidement. Il lui joua un air simple et lui intima de l'imiter ensuite. Ils y passèrent la matinée, puis ils sautèrent le déjeuner et restèrent toute l'après midi à jouer des petites mélodies. Finalement, Snape soupira, fier d'avoir une élève aussi douée et rapide. Il ne le lui dit pas cependant.

- Vous devrez vous entraîner régulièrement si vous voulez progresser, finit il par dire.

- Oui maître.

- Bon, je crois que nous devrions nous arrêter là pour ce soir, lui dit il en se levant.

- Attendez, s'écria Hermione en l'attrapant par le bras.

Voyant qu'il fronçait les sourcils à ce contact elle lui lacha le bras.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez me jouer un morceau. Un vrai je veux dire. Comme celui de la dernière fois. S'il vous plaît.

Il hésita mais finit par céder devant la lueur d'admiration qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Qu'il était doux de la voir le regarder ainsi à nouveau. Elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis sa trahison. Il se rassit donc et ses doigts se posèrent sur le clavier. Il choisit mentalement le morceau qu'il allait interpréter. Pas besoin de partition.

La mélodie de Chopin qu'il avait choisie commençait de façon haletante. Ses mains connaissaient les touches par cœur et elles les parcouraient en courant et dansant puis elles les caressaient lorsque le rythme se ralentit pour enfin les marteler lorsque la cadence se perdit dans une course folle. Les yeux de Snape s'étaient fermés d'eux même aussi il ne put voir le visage rayonnant d'Hermione qui regardait tour à tour ses mains et son visage.

Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme dégageant une telle intensité, une telle passion. Cela en était presque palpable.

_Mon Dieu cet homme doit faire le bonheur de ses maîtresses !_

Aussitôt elle rougit d'avoir eu une pensée pareille mais il faut dire que la vision de Snape, les yeux fermés et laissant ses longs doigts d'albâtre caresser les touches n'aidait pas Hermione. Il avait les plus belles mains qu'elle n'ai jamais vues. Elle le pensait déjà à Poudlard quand elle les voyait trancher les ingredients, mélanger les potions, caresser ses lèvres fines lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Hermione eut de plus en plus chaud et sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus mais elle mit cela sur le compte du confinement de la pièce et du rythme de la mélodie qui s'accélérait plutôt que sur celui de la proximité du corps de Snape et de la tournure dangereuse de ses pensées.

Heureusement pour elle, les doigts de Snape arrêtèrent de danser et il rouvrit les yeux, prenant conscience à ce moment là qu'il les avait fermés.

- Chopin, murmura t'il, vous avez aimé ?

- Oui, soupira t'elle en évitant son regard.

- Allons manger, décida t'il en voyant la rougeur des joues d'Hermione.

* * *

Tous les soirs des trois semaines suivantes furent consacrées à la confection du poison Sleeping Beauty. Au bout du vingt et unième jour, la potion prit enfin la couleur noire requise. Hermione la transvasa dans un bocal à confiture stérélisé qu'elle avait piqué dans la cuisine puis elle nettoya Robert dans la baignoire. Elle le rinça plusieurs fois pour être absolument certaine qu'il n'y ait plus la moindre trace de poison dans son chaudron adoré. L'euphorie qu'elle aurait dû ressentir en terminant ce fichu poison était filtrée par toutes les autres émotions qui l'envahissaient depuis quelques jours...

Elle rangea le bocal et le chaudron dans son placard et partit se coucher. Elle embrassa sa bague et se demanda brièvement si Charlie essayait de la retrouver.

_Biensûr que oui_, pensa t'elle, _mais de toute façon il ne me trouvera pas… il ignore l'existence de ce manoir et même si il la connaissait, je suppose que son emplacement est secret. Il ne me retrouvera pas…_

Elle soupira, ne sachant pas si c'était de la tristesse ou du soulagement qu'elle ressentait, et s'endormit.

* * *

Elle déblayait la neige de l'allée lorsqu'une ombre se faufila, se glissa tel un félin dans sa chambre. Il prit soin de ne pas se piquer avec les punaises et jeta un coup d'œil à la baignoire. Le chaudron n'y était pas. Surpris, il ouvrit l'armoire et l'y trouva, vide.

_A-t-elle abandonné ?_

Mais la réponse à sa question lui vint lorsqu'il vit le bocal rempli du poison. Il sourit, fier de son ancienne élève et referma le placard puis la chambre.


	9. Chapter 9: Nos amis les ennemis

_C'est le chapitre qui m'a inspiré le titre de ma fanfiction qui devait s'appeler au début D'esclave, je t'ai faite reine. Mais je trouvait ce titre trop gnangnan donc j'ai repris le titre de mon 9ème chapitre. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce passage qui est principalement centré sur le flashback. Merci pour vos reviews passées et à venir. Sur ce, bonne lecture!!_

**Chapitre 9 : Nos amis les ennemis**

Pendant quelques semaines, elle partagea son temps entre tâches ménagères, expériences, leçons de piano et parties d'échecs. Elle avait honte de se l'avouer mais elle adorait sa vie d'en ce moment. Elle aimait travailler avec Karmelis en débattant sur la condition des elfes, découvrir les subtilités musicales avec Snape, effectuer des recherches la nuit dans sa chambre et discuter avec son maître, un verre de vin rouge à la main tandis qu'il la piègeait aux jeux d'échecs.

Mais plus elle appréciait ces soirées, plus elle se sentait coupable.

Coupable vis-à-vis de ses amis, qui devaient la chercher et se faire du souci pour elle.

Coupable vis-à-vis de Charlie lorsque parfois son corps devenait inexplicablement brûlant à cause de la présence de Snape.

Coupable vis-à-vis d'elle-même car elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais se lier d'affection pour un ennemi.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait été prise d'un sentiment autre que de la haine pour un mangemort, elle en avait souffert. On était en guerre et ce début d'amitié dénaturé leur avait été violemment arraché…

* * *

FLASHBACK :

Hermione devait apporter du Veritaserum, qu'elle avait elle-même préparé, à Maugrey. Elle descendit donc dans les grottes situées le plus en profondeur. Celles où il faisait le plus froid et où l'air avait du mal à passer. Elles étaient assez loin de la place publique de leur cité souterraine, de peur qu'un prisonnier parvienne à s'évader.

Elle se lança un sort de réchauffement tandis qu'elle empruntait l'escalier sculpté dans la roche et qui menait tout droit aux cellules d'interrogatoires.

C'était les anciens aurors qui se chargeaient de capturer les mangemorts et de les interroger. C'était toujours très violent et Maugrey n'hésitait pas à utiliser la force pour les faire parler. Une fois il avait même tué un prisonnier en lui fracassant la tête contre les parois de pierre. Il avait ri et lancé à la cantonnade que ce n'était qu'un mangemort en moins.

Ces méthodes mettaient Hermione mal à l'aise. S'ils luttaient contre Voldemort c'était à cause de ses convictions et de ses actes. Parce qu'il était un assassin et ses mangemorts aussi. Mais en les tuant, ne devenait on pas aussi des assassins ? Le fait qu'ils soient des mangemorts donnait il le droit de les tuer ou d'être violent avec eux ?

Fallait il combattre le mal par le mal ?

Les habitants des grottes étaient partagés sur ce point. Certains avaient perdu des êtres chers et estimaient que les mangemorts devaient payer de leur vies pour leurs meurtres. Mais d'autres, comme Hermione, pensaient que si on pouvait l'éviter, il valait mieux de ne pas tuer. Ne pas devenir comme ceux qu'on combattait.

Biensûr Hermione avait déjà tué. Mais il y avait une différence entre tuer un ennemi armé pour survivre et tuer un prisonnier sans défense par vengeance.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce problème moral qui la tourmentait depuis plusieurs mois elle entendit un sanglot.

Elle releva la tête et constata qu'elle se trouvait dans la section où on emprisonnait les mangemorts. La section des interrogatoires étaient plus loin. Elle hésita à jeter un coup d'œil dans la cellule d'où le sanglot était sorti mais quand un autre retentit, elle sortit sa baguette et ouvrit prudemment la porte de la cellule.

Une forme était recroquevillée tout au fond de la pièce. Quand le prisonnier entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il fondit en larmes et poussa des gémissements de peur. Hermione s'approcha doucement et murmura un _lumos_.

C'était une femme.

Prise d'un élan de compassion, Hermione chuchota à l'adresse de cette prisonnière qui pleurait :

- N'ayez pas peur. Je ne vous ferai pas de mal.

La femme releva la tête brusquement et eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Granger ? C'est toi ?

Hermione leva sa baguette pour voir le visage de cette femme qui apparemment la connaissait. Elle eut un sursaut d'horreur quand elle vit à qui elle avait à faire.

- Parkinson ? Pansy ? Mon Dieu!

Elle parcourut la frêle silhouette du regard. Mais qu'est ce que Maugrey et ses comparses lui avaient fait ?

Elle était recouvert de bleus, d'écorchures, de plaies plus graves comme celle qui partait du haut de sa cuisse et finissait au dessus du genoux. Elle ne portait plus que des lambeaux qui ne cachaient absolument rien de son corps. Ses joues mouillées de larmes étaient plus creuses qu'au temps de Poudlard.

La prisonnière la regarda, puis essuya ses larmes.

- Alors c'est toi qu'ils envoient pour m'achever ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, murmura Hermione boulversée. J'ignorais que tu avais été capturée.

Puis elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Pansy eut un mouvement de recul mais Hermione passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la garder près d'elle et pour la réconforter. La jeune femme tremblait violemment.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu devrais me lancer des doloris toi aussi !

- Ils t'ont torturée ?

- Merlin ! Si seulement ils n'avaient fait que cela !

Pansy refondit en larmes mais cette fois ci elle avait une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Un soutien. Sa première lueur d'espoir depuis le début de ce cauchemar qu'était sa captivité.

- Cette guerre est horrible ! s'écria t'elle dans le cou d'Hermione

- Je sais, chuchota cette dernière en caressant les cheveux sales de Pansy

- Je n'en peux plus. Tous les jours ils viennent. Ils me battent. Ils me touchent... Protège moi…Je t'en supplie... protège moi... , supplia t'elle comme un enfant qui se réfugie dans les bras de sa mère

- Je te protègerai, promit Hermione en la serrant plus fort contre elle.

Ainsi, elle vint tous les jours tenir compagnie à Pansy qui reprenait espoir. Elle n'était plus seule dans cette obscure cellule. Elle avait désormais une amie, oui une amie car on ne pouvait appeler autrement cette profonde relation qui s'instaura entre elles. Tous les soirs, Hermione suppliait Charlie de libérer Pansy. Mais la décision de lui appartenait pas. C'était au conseil de l'Ordre du Phénix de décider. Conseil qui refusa de libérer Pansy lorsqu'elle formula sa requête. Pire encore, il ordonna l'éxécution de cette prisonnière inutile et encombrante.

Hermione avait défendu la cellule de sa baguette et de son corps, tentant de repousser les quatre hommes qui avaient été envoyés pour tuer Pansy. Mais ils reçurent du renfort et lorsque Charlie vit qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à blesser sa compagne pour atteindre leur cible, il prit Hermione par la taille et l'entraîna en dehors du lieu où le crime se préparait. Il l'immobilisa contre son propre corps.

Hermione entendait Pansy hurler de peur. Puis hurler de douleur. Ils ne se contentaient pas que de la tuer. Ils faisaient durer le plaisir, dans tous les sens du terme.

- Salauds! hurlait Pansy. Vous êtes pire que des mangemorts ! Vous devriez avoir honte !

Mais brusquement ses cris furent suivits d'un fatal _Avada kedavra_ et Pansy ne fut plus qu'un cadavre de plus.

Malheureusement les choses ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Il fallait faire de cette éxécution un exemple. Alors une nuit, quelques hommes furent envoyés sur la place la plus surveillée et la plus dangereuse de Londres : celle du marché aux esclaves, celle où se trouvait le quartier général des mangemorts. Ils montèrent sur l'estrade et parvinrent à pendre le corps de Pansy à une des cordes prévues à cet effet. Puis ils lui arrachèrent ses lambeaux et au couteau ils gravèrent dans sa peau : « vive la liberté et sus au tyran ! »

Hermione avait décidé de prendre ses distances à partir de ce moment là, et ce, avec tout le monde. Que ce soit amis ou ennemis.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

* * *

Ce fut un matin de décembre que tous ses doutes et hésitations prirent fin.

Hermione était en prise avec son tout premier rhume de l'hiver. Tous les ans c'était la même chose : température, fièvre, maux de tête, nez bouché, mal de gorge, fatigue, baisses de tension, vertiges et j'en passe…

Une horreur !

Elle s'était tout de même levée à six heures du matin, comme tous les jours. Elle avait réussit à se préparer et voulut descendre les escaliers mais elle fut prise soudaienement d'un horrible vertige. Elle eut juste le temps de reculer pour ne pas tomber dans les escaliers avant de s'évanouir.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était en chemise de nuit, dans son lit. Elle se redressa pour se moucher le nez et elle vit une forme sombre près de la porte. Elle se frotta les yeux et les contours de la forme sombre se firent plus précis.

- Maître ?

- Hum… bonjour Miss Granger, répondit il gêné.

Hermione comprit la raison de sa gêne lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il portait dans ses mains.

- Karmelis est sortie pour acheter du miel et du thym afin de vous préparer des tisanes. Alors je suis venu vous apporter votre petit déjeuner. Je ne tenais pas à ce que vous mourriez de faim…

- C'est…gentil de votre part, maître.

- Ce n'est rien. Je pensais que vous dormiriez encore en fait...

Il se sentait stupide et comme pris en faute. Il posa le plateau de nourriture sur les genoux de la malade.

- Hum… je vous ai mis un peu de Pimentine dans votre jus de citrouille... Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous preniez votre faiblesse passagère comme une excuse à ne pas travailler, lui dit il, tentant de justifier sa serviabilité.

- Merci beaucoup, lui dit sincèrement Hermione.

- Oh, je le fais surtout pour moi. Je ne saurais me passer de votre compagnie. C'est purement égoïste, n'allez pas imaginer que je suis altruiste.

- Loin de moi cette idée, répondit elle avec un grand sourire

Mais son nez se mit à la chatouiller et elle sentit qu'un éternuement se profilait. Snape dut le voir aussi puisqu'il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le lui tendit.

- Il est ensorcelé pour toujours rester propre, même après utilisation. Vous pouvez le garder, j'en ai d'autres.

- Merci maître.

- Ce n'est qu'un mouchoir, lui dit il en faisant un geste de la main pour appuyer ses propos

- Non, merci pour tout. Je sais que j'aurais du vous le dire avant mais j'éprouve beaucoup de gratitude vis-à-vis du respect que vous avez eu pour moi depuis le début. Je suis parfaitement consciente que les conditions de vie auraient été abominables chez les autres mangemorts et je vous remercie sincèrement pour… pour tout.

- Je … je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. J'ose espérer que vous auriez fait de même si nos rôles avaient été inversés. Néanmoins je n'accepterai vos remerciements que si vous acceptez de lire un livre que j'ai en ma possession. Je l'ai lu il y a plusieurs semaines et il m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir. C'est un discours théorique sur une potion anti-vampire. C'est extremement frustrant de n'avoir personne dans mon entourage qui a le quotient intellectuel pour lire, comprendre et débattre sur ce livre. Alors j'ai pensé à vous. Est-ce que cela vous interesse ?

- Absolument ! lui répondit elle avec un sourire ravi. Il l'avait mise au même niveau que lui. Son amour propre en fut flatté.

- Bien. Dormez un peu. Vous êtes trop fatiguée pour le lire maintenant, vous ne comprendriez rien. Ce soir, si vous vous en sentez capable, vous pourrez venir me rejoindre dans la bibliothèque.

- J'y serai !

Snape lui fit un sourire ironique face à son enthousiasme puis il sortit de la chambre, laissant Hermione éternuer en paix.

_Après tout, je n'ai personne d'autre que lui avec qui discuter. Cela ne peut pas me faire du mal de me lier d'amitié avec lui... du moins je ne le crois pas..._ pensa t'elle en se mouchant un grand coup

Ils passèrent leur soirée chacun dans un fauteuil, un livre dans une main, et dans l'autre il y avait un verre de cognac pour Snape et le mouchoir ensorcelé pour Hermione. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Chaleur bienvenue en ces froides nuits d'hiver. Karmelis avait insisté pour descendre une couverture et un oreiller et elle avait confortablement installé sa petite protégée. Le disours De Strigibus était assez court. Le maître des potions ayant écrit ce livre exposait une théorie intéressante selon Hermione mais totalement invraisemblable selon Snape. Ils exposèrent leurs arguments, s'insultèrent une ou deux fois, détruisirent les arguments de l'autre et finalement arrivèrent à l'idée commune que Mr Tenow, l'auteur du livre, était parti sur de bonnes bases mais que son raisonnement avait pris un mauvais tournant à un moment donné ce qui donnait une conclusion erronée à ses théories.

Puis Snape se perdit dans une diatribe contre les imbéciles qui écrivent des livres alors qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas parfaitement leur sujets d'études et il fut interrompu uniquement par un ronflement sonore provenant du fauteuil voisin.

Il songea un instant à la secouer pour avoir oser manifester son manque d'intérêt à la conversation d'une façon si peu élégante mais il se rappela que la jeune femme était malade et que sa place devrait être dans un lit.

Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il transforma le fauteuil dans lequel elle dormait, en lit. Puis il se leva, repositionna la couverture sur elle et lança un sort au feu pour qu'il ne s'éteigne pas. Enfin il souffla sur les chandelles posées sur la table basse et partit se coucher lui aussi.

* * *

Leur routine quotidienne continua, pour leur plus grand plaisir. A vrai dire, leur moment préféré de la journée était le soir, lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans leur fauteuils respectifs. C'était si bon de ne pas se sentir seul. De juste avoir quelqu'un à côté de soi.

Un soir tandis qu'ils débattaient autour d'un problème qui tourmentait toute la communauté savante des sorciers, Hermione prit un grimmoire pour lui démontrer qu'il n'était qu'un "idiot aveuglé par de vieux préjugés". Elle posa le livre sur ses genoux et Snape se leva pour se placer juste derrière elle, curieux de voir quelle preuve elle allait trouver pour appuyer son argument. Il la regarda feuilleter rapidement le grimmoire à la recherche d'une page en particulier et le regard de Snape glissa du livre aux mains délicates de Miss Granger. Puis ses yeux remontèrent la courbe de ses doux bras cachés par la robe noire. Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent à la frontière entre cette robe et la peau dénudée de Miss Granger au niveau de son cou.

Son cou si délicat, sa peau qui semblait si douce, si chaude... elle avait un grain de beauté, là, tout en bas de sa gorge. Petite tâche tentatrice qui appelait ses doigts, sa bouche, sa langue...

Snape ne se rendait pas compte qu'il se baissait au fur et à mesure qu'il était hypnothisé par ce grain de beauté. Juste le toucher, l'embrasser, le lécher...

Il courba son dos, il était très prêt d'Hermione qui était plongée dans sa recherche. Puis soudain son corps se raidit lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Elle frémit et tourna sa tête lentement, suffisament pour voir le profil de la tête de Snape, penché sur elle, sur son cou... Il leva les yeux vers les siens...

Leur regards se croisèrent. Ils étaient assez proche pour que leur bouches se touchent. Il suffisait juste d'avancer un tout petit peu... juste quelques centimètres.

Au moment où Snape se demanda si il avait envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et que son corps entier lui répondait en hurlant que oui, oui, oui, il en avait très envie, Hermione détourna la tête, le rouge aux joues.

Snape se redressa d'un coup et retourna dans son fauteuil. Le moment de malaise dura un instant mais Hermione prit sur elle pour détendre l'atmosphère en relançant le débat. Ils firent semblant de s'y interesser et se mirent implicitement d'accord pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer... ou plutôt ce qui aurait pu se passer... Mais le pire pour eux, ce fut de prendre conscience que sur le moment, ils n'auraient rien eu contre ce baiser...

* * *

_Notes :__ strix, igis (féminin): vampire (latin). Dans mon manuel de latin les titres des Anciens sont toujours composés de De + ablatif, c'est pour cela que j'ai mis strix à l'ablatif dans le titre. Si il y a quelqu'un parmis vous qui est bon en latin et qui se rend compte que je me suis trompée surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire._


	10. Chapter 10: L'Eden de Snape

_Coucou ! Voici un chapitre assez long pour tenir tout le week end! lol. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira!_

_Merci pour vos reviews! (et merci à emmaD pour avoir confirmer que je n'avais pas fait d'erreur avec mon titre en latin! Je suis soulagée!! lol)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 10 : L'Eden de Snape**

Snape n'était pas quelqu'un d'impulsif. Il réfléchissait toujours avant de prendre une décision. Mais pas ce matin là !

Dès le réveil, cette envie spontanée s'imposa à son esprit.

Y aller !

Comme un leitmotiv, cette idée tournait dans sa tête.

Il voulait y aller.

Et il voulait y aller avec elle.

Dieu sait pourquoi il trouvait sa présence indispensable à ce séjour. Il fallait absolument qu'elle vienne avec lui. Point final. Et Snape n'avait pas envie de s'interroger sur les raisons de l'omniprésence de cette femme dans ses pensées.

Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Il voulait juste partager ce petit secret, ce petit coin de Paradis avec elle. C'était tout. Après tout, Karmelis y était déjà allé alors pourquoi pas son esclave ?

Il refoula toutes ces pensées qui lui soufflèrent perfidemment à l'oreille des choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Non, non, non. Que sa conscience lui fiche la paix pour une fois ! Il ne voulait rien de Granger à part sa présence, c'est tout ! Non, il n'était pas attiré par elle. Absolument pas. Ni physiquement ni mentalement. Non. Elle ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Elle avait peut être de beaux yeux mais c'est tout ! Rien d'autre.

_Et il y a sa bouche aussi… _lui chuchota sa conscience_. Cette bouche que tu avais envie de lécher quand tu l'as revue au marché des esclaves pour la première fois… puis que tu a failli embrasser l'autre jour... tu t'en souviens ?_

_Et ce grain de beauté qu'elle a dans le cou. Cette petite tâche délicate que tu te surprends souvent à avoir envie de goûter depuis l'incident dans la bibliothèque…_

_Oh ! Et le jour où elle se suça le doigt ! Dis moi, c'est cela que tu appelles ne pas avoir envie de quelqu'un… parce qu'il me semble que ton anatomie est en parfait désaccord avec ta définition du désir…_

- Aaaargh ! Suffit ! cria Snape en tapant du poing sur son bureau.

Décidé à arrêter de penser, il prit sa cape la plus épaisse et se précipita dans les écuries où dormaient ses sombrals. Il sortit Hadès et lui monta sur le dos avant que l'animal ne donne de puissants coups d'ailes et de sabots pour décoller du sol. Le manoir s'éloigna au fur et à mesure qu'ils prenaient de l'altitude. Comme il se sentait libre quand il volait !

Il n'avait jamais aimer les balais. C'était trop commun, trop… trop Potter…

Non, voler sur un sombral, ça c'était la classe !

Potter, père et fils, pouvaient aller se rhabiller avec leur bouts de bois insignifiants!

Hadès entama une descente en piquée et Snape ne put résister à l'envie de laisser son torse partir en arrière et d'écarter les bras. Il avait l'impression d'être libre. Le vent et le froid lui fouettaient le visage et engourdissaient ses membres mais il n'en avait que faire. Il n'était qu'un homme dans les airs. Et cela n'avait pas de prix. Il n'était plus Snape le mangemort, Snape le traître, Snape le maître de potions, Snape l'aigri qui n'avait aimé qu'une unique femme, Snape qui avait laissé un fantôme s'accaparer son cœur… non, là, maintenant, il n'était rien de tout cela. Il était libre de sa conscience, de lui-même…

* * *

Hermione passait la serpillère dans le hall d'entrée lorsque Karmelis arriva vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Miss Granger, le maître m'a dit de vous avertir que vous partiez quelques jours.

L'esclave en lâcha sa serpillère.

- Partir ? Où cela ? Toute seule ? Rassurez moi, pas chez Malefoy ? Et combien de jours on…

- Miss, l'interrompit Karmelis en levant la main pour qu'elle se taise.

- Pardon, allez y je vous écoute.

- Merci, vous partez cet après midi pour une maison secondaire du maître. Il n'y aura que vous et lui rassurez vous. Vous vous occuperez du ménage, des lessives et de la cuisine comme lorsque vous êtes ici.

- Vous ne venez pas avec nous ?

- Le maître estime que ma présence ne sera pas nécessaire. C'est une toute petite propriété vous savez. Il n'a pas besoin de deux domestiques. Et je pense qu'il préfère vous garder à l'œil au cas où.

- On y restera combien de temps ?

- Eh bien, il m'a dit que vous fêteriez Noël là bas, je pense donc que vous devriez y rester environ dix jours car il doit revenir ici pour le Nouvel An.

- D'accord.

- Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël Miss Granger.

- A vous aussi Karmelis. Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer ici toute seule ?

- Oh non ! Je vais enfin avoir la paix ! Ne le dites surtout pas mais le maître est toujours à me couver, comme si j'étais en sucre. Il a même installé dans ma chambre un tableau représentant un elfe qu'il a chargé de le prévenir si j'ai un mal quelconque ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

- Merlin, mais quel monstre ! s'exclama ironiquement Hermione. Vous avez de la chance. J'ai connu un elfe qui était vraiment maltraité par ses maîtres et qui en était malheureux.

- Je sais bien que je suis chanceuse mais un maître ne devrait pas considérer ses elfes de façon si … si humaine. Nous ne sommes rien que des elfes. Nous ne sommes rien du tout…

- Que je vous reprenne encore à dire que vous n'êtes rien du tout Karmelis et je vous libérerai, intervint la voix grave et menaçante de Snape.

- Oui maître. Pardonnez moi.

Puis d'un signe de la main, Snape lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et l'elfe put retourner à ses tâches ménagères tandis qu'Hermione jetait un bref coup d'oeil sur son ancien professeur. Il avait l'air réoxygéné. Comme s'il venait de prendre un bon bol d'air frais pendant une randonnée en montagne. Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire en imaginant Snape avec un short, un T-shirt, un sac à dos et une casquette sur la tête.

Elle monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses valises. Sortir du manoir allait lui faire du bien. Changer d'atmosphère. Même si cette demeure était relativement grande ainsi que le jardin, elle avait fini par en faire le tour au bout de ces quelques mois à vivre ici.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires personnelles, juste des vêtements. Aussi elle ne mit qu'à peine un quart d'heure pour se préparer. Ce fut Karmelis qui s'occupa des bagages de son maître car il était parti faire une course.

* * *

A deux heures de l'après midi, il revint. Hermione l'attendait déjà dans le hall d'entrée. Après avoir dit au revoir à l'elfe, ils sortirent dans le jardin et Snape tendit la main à son esclave. Elle la prit et ce tout premier contact entre eux fut électrisant. Ils ressentirent tous les deux des frissons le long de la colonne vertebrale et mirent cela sur le froid qui les entourait.

L'un comme l'autre, ils refoulaient tant bien que mal les petits persiflements dérangeants de leur consciences…

Un « pop » et ils disparurent de l'allée…

… pour réapparaître au beau milieu d'une forêt enneigée.

- Il y a un peu de marche à faire, l'avertit Snape en commençant à avancer dans la neige, j'ai posé un rayon très large d'anti transplanage et de détections de présence.

- Je vois, lui dit Hermione en le suivant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Il marchait vite et elle était ralentie par toute cette neige. Pourquoi ne vivez vous pas ici constamment ?

- Cette propriété est mon secret. Personne n'est au courant de son existence. Je l'utilise comme retraite en cas de problème ou lorsque j'ai besoin de prendre du repos et de réfléchir.

- Pourquoi me montrez vous cette demeure alors ?

Snape s'arrêta et sembla peser le pour et le contre de sa réponse.

- Je pense que partager ce secret avec vous permettra de vous montrer que je vous fais confiance.

- Vous me faites confiance ? demanda Hermione interloquée

- Vous êtes quelqu'un d'honnête et d'intelligent. Je pense que oui, je peux vous faire confiance, du moins autant que je puisse faire confiance à quelqu'un et surtout à quelqu'un d'un camp ennemi.

- Et moi, puis je avoir confiance en vous ?

Snape soupira et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

- C'est une chose que je ne vous conseille pas, murmura t'il, les gens qui m'ont fait confiance ont tous été déçus. En ce qui concerne votre sécurité, je puis vous assurer que je suis digne de confiance, mais après… je ne sais pas.

- Je veux vous faire confiance, avoua t'elle, sincèrement maître je…

- Je vous en prie, l'interrompit-il agacé, cessez de m'appeler « maître » lorsque nous sommes que tous les deux. En privé, vous pouvez m'appeler « monsieur ».

- Merci.

- Oh non ! C'est surtout pour moi, répliqua t'il en recommençant à marcher, j'ai l'impression d'être un salaud fini en entendant un autre être humain m'appeler ainsi. Au début je vous obligeais à m'appeler ainsi pour vous énerver mais en réalité je ne supporte pas vous entendre dire ce mot. Je suis absolument contre l'esclavage. Cela ne devrait pas exister, ce n'est pas moral.

- Pourquoi m'avoir achetée alors ?

- Vous auriez préféré devenir l'esclave d'un des deux autres acheteurs potentiels ?

- Non, avoua Hermione en prenant conscience qu'il venait d'esquiver sa question en en posant une autre. Mais elle n'insista pas et le suivit du mieux qu'elle put.

La forêt avait l'air profonde et dangereuse. Lorsqu'Hermione vit une ombre se déplacer furtivement entre les arbres, elle courut se rapprocher de Snape.

- C'est une forêt très ancienne, lui expliqua Snape lorsqu'il vit son visage apeuré, elle n'est pas beaucoup plus vieille que la forêt interdite de Poudlard. Je vous déconseille de vous promener ici toute seule la nuit.

- Cette forêt vous appartient ?

- Non, dit il en souriant, la nature n'appartient à personne. Ma propriété englobe cette forêt mais elle n'est pas à moi. Tant que je ne la dérange pas la, elle n'est pas hostile envers moi.

- La forêt est … elle est vivante ?

- Disons qu'elle est habitée par un esprit, comme toutes les forêts. Cet esprit se nourrit de magie, alors plus elle est peuplée par des créatures magiques plus elle est vivante et puissante. La forêt interdite de Poudlard est particulièrement puissante. Elle parvient même à réfléchir par elle-même.

- Je pensais que ce n'était que des légendes païennes.

- Oui, c'est aussi ce que pensent les moldus. Que les esprits ne sont qu'issus du merveilleux païen et primitif. Si ils savaient la vérité ils seraient peut être plus respectueux vis-à-vis de la nature…

- Ou beaucoup moins. Connaissant la mentalité scientifique moldue je suis sûre que beaucoup la détruiraient dans le seul but de l'étudier.

- Peut être… ah ! Nous arrivons !

Hermione et Snape parvinrent en effet à une clairière assez vaste, totalement encerclée par la forêt. Au milieu se trouvait une petite maison en terre plein.

_On dirait la maison des sept nains !_ pensa la jeune femme avec un sourire aux lèvres

Le cadre était vraiment magnifique. Le toit de la maison ainsi que l'herbe de la clairière étaient recouverts de neige. A une trentaine de mètres de la bâtisse, se trouvait un petit lac gelé. Tout cela ne ressemblait pas à Snape, c'était trop … comment dire… romantique. En même temps, c'était éloigné de tout et en cela on pouvait reconnaître le solitaire maître des potions.

- Depuis quand avez-vous cette maison ? demanda t'elle tandis qu'ils traversaient la clairière.

- Depuis toujours, répondit il, c'est un héritage de mon grand père maternel, un sorcier. C'est le secret des hommes de la famille.

- Comment cela ?

- Eh bien, répondit Snape gêné, c'était un peu la garçonnière des Prince.

- C'est-à-dire ? questionna t'elle bien qu'elle commença à comprendre.

- C'est là qu'ils amenaient leurs maîtresses… mais je vous rassure tout de suite, j'ai brisé cette coutume stupide il y a déjà longtemps.

- Je suis rassurée, lui dit elle en riant.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée et Snape leva les sorts de protection après avoir vérifié que personne n'avait essayé de pénétrer les lieux. Puis il ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer en première.

Les seuls mots qui vinrent à l'esprit d'Hermione furent :

_Petit mais chaleureux !_

Le salon était en effet assez étroit si on le comparait à celui du manoir mais il avait été élégamment décoré. Il y avait une immense cheminée autour de laquelle étaient disposés plusieurs fauteuils en cuir couleur chocolat. La pièce était composée de couleurs naturelles comme le marron et le vert forêt. Il y avait beaucoup de plantes vertes ensorcelées pour ne pas mourir. Et comble du bonheur, sur tout un pan de mur se trouvait une bibliothèque. Snape sourit lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle regardait avec cette expression d'extase sur le visage.

- Elle n'est certes pas aussi impressionnante que celle du manoir mais elle comporte beaucoup d'excellents ouvrages.

- C'est parfait ! déclara t'elle avec enthousiasme.

Il partit installer ses affaires dans sa propre chambre, la laissant découvrir la maison en toute liberté. Il y avait une petite cuisine toute mignonne, une seule salle de bain mais qui était très confortable, deux chambres, celle de Snape qu'elle ne visita évidemment pas, et la sienne qu'elle adora aussitôt.

C'était une grande pièce au style très épuré. Il y avait très peu de meubles. Uniquement une armoire en bois sombre, une coiffeuse et un lit immense en forme de rond sur une estrade en plein milieu de la chambre. Un lit comme elle n'en avait jamais rêvé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'allonger dessus pour le tester.

- Mmmmh parfait …

Une voix amusée provenant du seuil de la porte la fit se redresser brusquement :

- Miss Granger, je ne voudrais pas vous contrarier mais je ne crois pas que ce soit l'heure de se mettre au lit.

- Désolée monsieur, dit elle avec un sourire gêné, c'est juste que je n'avais jamais vu de lit comme celui-ci.

- Oui, c'est un peu fantaisiste à mon goût. Mon grand père avait une maîtresse qui avait des envies de luxe incontrôlables. Je peux vous le transformer en un lit plus traditionnel si vous préférez.

- Oh non ! Surtout pas ! s'écria Hermione en s'agrippant fermement aux draps. Maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé le lit de ses rêves, elle ne laisserait personne le lui prendre.

- Les femmes… soupira Snape en roulant des yeux.

Puis il disparut avec un dernier sourire ironique tandis qu'Hermione se laissait tomber à nouveau sur le lit. Parfait !

* * *

Ils passèrent les trois jours avant Noël à agir exactement de la même façon :

Ils se levaient tôt, se disputaient pour la salle de bain, Hermione préparait les repas tandis que Snape essayait de lui faire la conversation. En général il lui parlait de livres qu'ils avaient lus la veille au soir, devant la cheminée. Puis ils mangeaient en silence et partaient se reposer chacun de leur côté. L'après midi, Snape venait chercher Hermione pour une promenade dehors, ce qu'elle acceptait à chaque fois et ils rentraient fatigués et affamés. La jeune femme leur servait le dîner et ils passaient la soirée à lire ensemble.

Une vraie vie de couple ! Cette pensée les traversa tous les deux à des moments différents mais ils firent tout pour l'oublier aussitôt.

La veille de Noël fut un jour comme les précédents, sauf qu'Hermione fut prise d'une subite et invraisemblable envie tandis que Snape et elle marchaient dans la neige. Elle fit mine d'avoir du mal à marcher et ralentit tandis que son maître avançait toujours de son pas souple et rapide. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit un projectile lui atterrir dans le dos.

- Miss Granger, grogna t'il sans même se retourner. Puis je savoir quel âge vous avez pour vous adonner à de telles puérilités ?

- Vous avez peur de vous faire massacrer, n'est ce pas ? fit elle amusée

- Tué par boules de neige, répliqua t'il, ce serait une fin terrible, en effet.

- Battez vous alors, lui dit elle en lui lançant une autre boule en plein dans ses cheveux noirs.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin Granger, beugla t'il en se retournant. Même quand j'en étais un je ne pratiquais pas ce genre de jeu stupide ! Et ce n'est certainement pas une espèce de chipie qui va me…

Mais il fut interrompu par une autre boule qui s'écrasa en plein sur son visage. Hermione était écroulée de rire mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard qu'il lui lançait elle s'arrêta aussitôt.

- Vous allez me le payer ! menaça t'il en se baissant pour récolter de la neige dans sa main.

Ni une, ni deux, la jeune femme courut se mettre à l'abri derrière un arbre.

Snape fit plusieurs boules qu'il aligna devant lui puis il leur lança un sort et aussitôt elles se levèrent dans les airs et se dirigèrent vers l'arbre où Hermione se cachait.

Elle les vit arriver vers elle et bondit hors de sa cachette pour courir se cacher derrière un buisson enneigé. Mais les projectiles étaient ensorcelés pour la poursuivre aussi ils volèrent jusqu'au buisson à grande vitesse. Avec un cri de stupeur Hermione se mit à courir et slaloma entre les arbres tandis qu'elle entendait les boules la suivre et se rapprocher. Puis, alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle percuta un arbre et tomba à la renverse. Elle allait insulter la maudite cause de sa chute lorsqu'en levant le regard elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas cogné un arbre mais Snape. Avec un sourire victorieux il renversa sur elle une grosse masse de neige qu'il avait fait léviter en l'air, au moment même où ses boules ensorcelées s'abattait sur elle.

Hermione, recouverte de neige, lança un regard faussement en colère à Snape en l'insultant de « tricheur ».

- Mauvaise perdante! répliqua t'il avec un sourire ironique.

Il l'aida à se relever et ils décidèrent de rentrer avant d'attraper froid.

* * *

Hermione leur prépara un repas à la française ce soir là. Elle y mit plusieurs heures et regretta sincèrement de ne plus avoir sa baguette lorsqu'elle vit le tas de vaisselle qui l'attendait dans l'évier après avoir fini de cuisiner.

Comme tout était quasiment prêt et qu'elle ne voulait faire la sauce au beurre blanc qu'au dernier moment, elle décida d'aller prendre sa douche.

Elle longea le couloir en se tenant un peu au mur. Elle était épuisée. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et son regard fut aussitôt attiré par un élément intrus.

Sur les draps blancs de son lit se trouvait une robe. Une robe verte foncée.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé. Il n'y avait que lui pour tenter à la fois de la vexer et de lui faire plaisir. Elle attrapa la robe aux couleurs serpentardes et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Après un bon bain aux huiles essentielles, (quel bonheur de vivre avec quelqu'un qui confectionnait ses propres huiles) Hermione coiffa ses cheveux en une longue natte et enfila la robe offerte par Snape. La robe prit aussitôt la forme de son corps pour l'épouser parfaitement. Hermione retourna dans sa chambre, jeta un bref coup d'œil au miroir de sa coiffeuse puis elle se dirigea vers … elle fit volte face et se reposta devant le miroir. Mais qui était cette fille ?

Hermione eut un petit rire surpris lorsqu'elle prit conscience que cette femme aux courbes tendres, au visage ovale et aux traits fins et féminins, parée d'une superbe robe verte mi-longue et sans bretelles, n'était autre qu'elle-même.

Elle se demanda brièvement si Snape allait la trouver jolie, puis elle chassa cette idée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle n'en avait rien à faire que Snape la trouve jolie ou pas. Franchement rien à faire.

Hermione souffla un bon coup, angoissée et ne sachant pas pourquoi puis elle sortit dans le couloir. Elle entendait Snape qui faisait les cents pas dans le salon et se demanda ce qui pouvait tracasser son maître.

En fait, le sujet de tracas de Snape était cette fameuse robe. Avait il bien fait de lui acheter une si jolie robe ? Comment allait elle prendre ce cadeau ? Comment allait il réagir si elle ne portait pas la robe ? Serait il vexé ou indifférent ? Vexé assurément ! Un cadeau cela ne se refuse pas ! Mais peut être qu'elle allait considérer la couleur de la robe comme un affront. Dans le magasin, il avait revu mentalement ses grands yeux marrons et ses cheveux bruns et il s'était dit que le vert serait une couleur qui irait parfaitement avec le naturel qu'elle dégageait. Sauf qu'il ne s'était rappelé qu'ensuite que cette couleur était détestée par les Gryffondors. Est-ce que cette maladresse allait briser tous ses efforts pour avoir une relation plus ou moins amicale avec elle ?

Alors qu'il se prenait la tête dans les mains par désespoir, Hermione entra dans le salon.

Elle en resta bouche bée. Snape était élégant et habillé en moldu. Il avait vraisemblablement fait des efforts pour ce soir alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu prendre soin de son apparence pendant toute sa scolarité. Il s'était même lavé et attaché les cheveux avec un lacet en cuir noir. Elle trouva que cette coiffure et la chemise verte foncée qu'il portait, lui allaient bien. Il semblait avoir perdu quelques années. Peut être qu'il aurait pu être un bel homme en fin de compte s'il avait commencé à prendre soin de lui beaucoup plus tôt. Enfin il restait toujours son nez crochu mais Hermione l'aimait bien. Elle aimait les hommes avec de grand nez. Elle les trouvait charismatique.

Une fois qu'elle fut remise du choc, Hermione toussota pour manifester sa présence.

Il releva la tête et fut désemparé par ce sourire tendre qu'elle lui offrit. Elle n'était de toute évidence pas en colère. Elle portait même sa robe verte et avait fait elle aussi quelques efforts esthétiques pour cette veille de Noël.

_Elle a fait ça pour toi… _lui souffla la petite voix folle de l'espoir.

Ils se sourirent, gênés puis Snape leur servit du vin. Il sentait qu'il y aurait besoin de plusieurs verres avant qu'ils se sentent à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. L'ambiance était trop étrange… bon sang, cela ressemblait à un premier rendez vous amoureux !

_C'est ton esclave, c'est ton esclave, c'est ton esclave…_ répétait en boucle son esprit tandis que ses yeux dévorait la jolie brunette du regard.

Il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Pourquoi faisait il tout pour qu'elle passe une bonne soirée, pour qu'elle aime sa compagnie ?… pourquoi lui faisait il des compliments sur le repas qu'elle avait préparé ?… pourquoi est ce qu'il ne put détacher ses yeux de ses lèvres rouges ?… et merlin pourquoi avait il une incompréhensible envie d'écourter le repas et de lui faire l'amour sur cette fichue table ?

_Merlin, j'ai envie d'elle._

Cette prise de conscience le submergea. Il n'avait pas voulu voir, pas voulu comprendre. Pendant quatre mois il avait repoussé cette évidence mais le fait était qu'il la désirait. Pire encore, il n'aimait pas que son physique… mais l'idée de tomber amoureux d'elle était encore inconcevable pour le cerveau de Snape qui n'acceptait que maintenant son attirance pour son esclave.

Pour oublier ce qu'il venait de réaliser, il sortit un digestif très très très fort. Leur repas était terminé et Hermione n'avait pas remarqué que son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait plus depuis un bon quart d'heure, perdue qu'elle était dans un monologue sur les vertus de la salive des scroutts à pétards dans les potions anti-insomnie.

Snape s'arrêta au cinquième verre de digestif. Hermione parlait toujours, l'alcool lui déliant la langue. Si cela la faisait jacasser, cela poussait plutôt Snape à agir spontanément.

C'est pourquoi, il se leva brutalement et l'interrompit alors qu'elle lui racontait comment elle avait crâmé la queue de son chat à quatre ans. Elle le regarda, surprise, lorsqu'il lui tendit la main.

- Accordez moi cette danse ! ordonna t'il

Constatant qu'il était un petit peu saoul, elle ne voulut pas le contrarier et lui donna sa main en se levant de sa chaise. Il fit un mouvement de baguette et une musique retentit dans la pièce. Un tango.

- Je… je ne sais pas danser sur cela ! lui avoua Hermione, rouge de gêne.

- Suivez mon corps dans ce cas, lui dit Snape en attrapant brusquement sa taille et en la collant contre lui.

Il retint un soupir de contentement. Il comprit à ce moment à quel point et depuis combien de temps son propre corps réclamait le contact avec le sien. Trop longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Il savait que demain il regretterait cette soirée, ce contact mais là tout de suite, il ne voyait que ces yeux surpris, cette bouche sensuelle, ces joues rouges, ces longs cils féminins, ce corps chaud contre le sien et cette robe verte qui lui allait à merveille. Elle était belle. Et il ne voyait qu'elle.

Puis, suivant le rythme de la musique et ses notions de tango, qu'il avait apprises à Poudlard lorsque les cours de savoir vivre étaient de rigueur, il fit un pas en arrière. Elle suivit son mouvement avec un peu de lenteur. Elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds et cette proximité entre leur corps la mettait mal à l'aise, la troublait.

Puis, au bout de quelques pas de danse, elle comprit le système et put prévoir les mouvements de son partenaire qui ondulait avec grâce et savoir faire. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard et elle avait du mal à le regarder. Il était vraiment perturbant ce soir.

Puis le tango toucha à sa fin et Hermione se rendit compte que la main de Snape avait glisser subtilement tout au long de la musique. Mais le tissus de sa robe était glissant, cela devait être la raison pour laquelle la main baladeuse se trouvait juste au dessus de la courbe de ses fesses…

Snape, mû par une envie inexplicable, profita des dernières notes pour renverser sa partenaire en arrière et poser furtivement sa bouche au dessus de sa poitrine. Elle ne sentit même pas ce baiser volé, trop étonnée de se retrouver soudainement la tête en bas. Puis elle éclata de rire. Snape devait être beacoup plus qu'un peu ivre pour agir comme cela.

Hermione tenta de faire la conversation après cette danse mais Snape était emmuré dans des introspections auxquelles elle n'avait pas accès. Elle déclara qu'elle allait se coucher et le remercia pour la soirée et la robe. Il hocha la tête. Il ne l'avait même pas écoutée !

_Oh, ne lui en veux pas, après tout il a beaucoup bu. Son cerveau doit être en veille._

* * *

Hermione fit glisser sa robe le long de son corps, puis elle se faufila entre les draps soyeux de son lit. Elle avait adoré cette soirée jusqu'à ce que Snape décroche complètement de la réalité. En y réfléchissant un peu, Hermione se souvint qu'il avait commencé à paraître ailleurs bien avant d'entamer la bouteille de digestif.

_Qu'est ce qui peut bien le travailler à ce point ?_

C'est sur cette question, qui était destinée à rester sans réponse que la jolie brunette s'endormit dans son confortable lit rond.

Elle dormait profondément et depuis longtemps lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa chambre, s'assit au bord de son lit et la regarda avec tendresse et tristesse.

_Comment pourrais tu vouloir de moi ?_

Sur la douloureuse évidence qu'elle ne pourrait jamais éprouver la même chose que lui, il soupira et déposa un baiser sur le grain de beauté de son cou qui le tentait tellement. Elle gémit un peu en fronçant les sourcils, agacée d'être dérangée dans son sommeil. Il ne resta pas plus longtemps, de peur qu'elle ne se réveille et il sortit de la pièce à pas de loup.

* * *

Hermione commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter le lendemain lorsqu'elle vit que son maître avait l'air tout aussi paumé que la veille alors qu'il n'avait rien bu de la journée. Il ne l'entendait pas, restait à fixer le sol pendant de longues minutes, puis il se mettait brusquement à faire les cents pas dans le salon et desfois même il la fixait intensément pendant de longs moments. Il lui faisait un peu peur. Il avait l'air fou.

Hermione lui demanda plusieurs fois s'il allait bien, s'il était malade mais dès qu'elle posait cette question il la brûlait du regard. Ce qui était dérangeant dans ce regard, c'est que l'émotion intense qu'il dégageait était tout sauf de la haine. Cela la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Au point qu'elle proposa à Snape de rentrer au manoir. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis soupira.

- Oui, ce serait mieux… pour tous les deux.

Là-dessus, elle monta préparer ses affaires, à la fois soulagée de prendre un peu de distance avec ce Snape devenu si étrange, et mélancolique à l'idée de quitter cette tendre intimité qu'ils avaient instauré dans cette maison. Ils avaient partagé la même salle de bain, que diable ! Leur brosses à dents avaient cohabité autour d'un même lavabo. Ce n'était pas rien !!

* * *

Karmelis fut surprise de les voir revenir si tôt, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle suivit le proverbe sorcier qui veut qu'un bon elfe de maison est un elfe qui sait se faire oublier. Aussi elle se contenta de défaire les valises de son maître tandis que celui-ci s'enferma dans son laboratoire.

Il n'en sortit que pour dormir et aller aux toilettes. Karmelis avait reçu pour ordre de lui apporter ses repas directement dans son labo.

Hermione pensa qu'elle était indifférente à l'attitude de Snape mais en réalité leurs soirées à jouer aux échecs ou au piano, ou à lire au coin du feu, tous ces moments d'intimité lui manquaient. Depuis qu'elle avait été capturée, il était devenu une constante dans sa vie. Certes négative au début mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui ce n'était plus pareil. Non, ils avaient changé. Ou du moins ils s'étaient acceptés. Et ils s'étaient reconnus et appréciés. Si il n'avait pas été un ennemi, elle l'aurait aisément qualifié d'ami.

Là, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son maître.

Elle était perdue.

Et cela l'agaçait. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Ne pas maîtriser un sujet, un problème.

Merlin, cet homme était une vraie énigme !

Alors, pour tenter de penser un peu moins à cet homme qui la préoccupait, elle se replongea jour et nuit dans la confection d'un antidote au Sleeping Beauty. Ses travaux étaient en plus facilités par l'absence de Snape dans les parages…


	11. Chapter 11: Nouvel an, blondasse et

_Coucou!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... il y a un tout nouveau personnage qui apparaît... j'espère que vous la... détesterez autant que moi! lol _

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!_

**Chapitre 11 : Nouvel an, blondasse et jalousie**

Il ne se décida à sortir de son laboratoire que le soir du Nouvel an. Mais Hermione, qui était occupée à nettoyer Robert dans sa baignoire, ne le vit pas quitter le manoir.

Il gravit les marches avec l'expression d'un condamné. Et c'était plus ou moins le cas. Il se rendait à la réception annuelle organisée par les Goyle dans leur manoir familial. Chaque année, il se forçait à y aller, prenait un verre et se planquait dans l'ombre. Mais, depuis qu'il avait tué Dumbledore trois ans plus tôt, il était devenu le mangemort à épouser ! Toutes les femmes cupides ou ambitieuses voulaient mettre le grappin sur lui. Narcissa la première ! Etre un jour sa maîtresse semblait être devenu sa raison de vivre !

Snape soupira et pénétra dans ce lieu de torture. Il arriva dans un hall d'entrée, seules trois issues étaient possibles d'ici. Soit il repartait tout de suite, ce qui le tentait bien, soit il tournait à gauche et rentrait dans un salon où des gens discutaient autour d'un buffet, soit il partait à droite et se dirigeait vers une pièce bruyante où de jeunes gens se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique.

Il roula des yeux en voyant Goyle fils se manger une claque parce qu'il avait mis la main sur le sein de la fille avec qui il dansait.

Snape choisit la deuxième solution et rentra, la tête haute, dans le salon. Il fut aussitôt accosté par Madame Goyle qui acceuillait chaque invité avec des phrases hypocrites et préparées à l'avance. Puis son époux vint lui serrer la main en l'entraînant vers le couple de blonds platines.

_Oh non !_ pensa Snape en soupirant lorsqu'il vit le sourire carnassier de Narcissa.

Il n'allait pas y échapper !

Snape dut se coltiner les Malefoy pendant une bonne partie de la soirée puis il décida de commencer à mettre son plan à éxécution. Ce plan qu'il avait mis plusieurs jours à mijoter.

Il ne voulait pas faire ce qu'il allait faire mais c'était le seul moyen pour la sortir de sa tête…

Granger était devenue une obsession. Il l'avait fuie depuis leur retour mais cela ne servait à rien. Elle occupait toutes ses pensées et tous ses fantasmes. Un vrai cauchemar. Alors la seule solution que son esprit tordu avait conçue fut de remplacer Granger par une autre femme…Une femme plus accessible… Une femme qu'il aurait le droit de désirer, de posséder... Granger était intouchable. Dans son esprit, il la comparait au fruit interdit de l'Eden, savoureux et tentant, qu'on désire cueillir et croquer... Il ne méritait pas Granger et de toute façon elle ne voudrait jamais de lui. Jamais. Même si elle avait accepté de faire une trêve, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle accepterait de débuter une relation sexuelle avec lui... Il se haïssait d'avoir envie d'elle!

Il lui fallait une femme désirable mais stupide. Il ne voulait surtout pas tomber amoureux d'elle. Il voulait juste combler sa libido pour arrêter de faire des rêves dérangeants au sujet d'une Hermione très peu vêtue et très coquine…

Il avait pensé à Narcissa mais Lucius, même s'il n'était pas fidèle, tenait trop à son honneur pour laisser sa femme le faire cocu impunément. Et puis, elle ne l'aurait plus lâché ensuite. Non, il lui fallait une jolie fille sexy et crétine or le meilleur moyen de trouver ce genre de greluche était de se rendre à une fête pleine d'hommes riches….

Tandis que Lucius lui racontait sa dernière entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les yeux de Snape furent attirés par une chevelure blonde.

Ses cheveux blonds et lisses encadraient un joli visage laiteux, orné de deux yeux bleus magnifiques. Le regard de Snape suivit une mèche qui glissait le long d'une gorge pâle, puis il s'attarda sur cette poitrine à la fois ferme et abondante. Elle avait un corps fin, des hanches étroites et de longues jambes. Elle était parfaite.

Lucius se rendit compte que son ami ne l'écoutait plus et tenta de trouver la cause de son inattention. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé. Décidément Snape le surprenait ces temps ci. Depuis quand s'intéressait il aux femmes ? Granger avait elle réveillé sa libido assoupie pendant bien trop longtemps ? Sur cette pensée, Lucius se rembrunit. Il avait encore envie de posséder Granger. Et le fait de ne pouvoir l'avoir amplifiait son désir. Mais si Snape portait son attention sur une autre femme peut être que cela lui permetterait d'avoir la belle lionne. Le blond sourit, machiaveliquement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Snape pour attirer son attention.

- C'est un joli morceau, lui dit il. Elle n'est pas farouche en plus.

- Pardon ? fit Snape qui sortit brusquement de sa contemplation

- Tu dévisageais Pestilencia Goyle.

Snape fit la grimace. Pouah une Goyle ! Honte sur lui d'avoir pensé qu'elle était désirable ! En même temps, qui dit Goyle, dit plusieurs neurones en moins. Pour ne pas dire la quasi totalité... Et c'est exactement ce qu'il lui fallait...

- Si tu veux, je peux faire les présentations.

- Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci Lucius, intervint une voix féminine

Ils tournèrent la tête et furent surpris de voir le sujet de leur conversation en face d'eux.

- Je vais me présenter toute seule… dit elle en fixant Snape du regard.

- Miss Goyle, salua Snape en hochant la tête. Je me nomme Sev…

- Severus Snape, interrompit elle, Oui, je le sais. Comment ignorer le nom de l'homme le plus valeureux de notre cause ?

Elle se rapprocha sensuellement de lui et Lucius, qui sentit qu'il était de trop, les laissa tous les deux.

La belle blonde posa sa main sur le torse du maître des potions et le dévisagea d'une façon provocante.

- Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps je voulais faire votre connaissance Monsieur Snape.

Il en resta sans voix. Il n'avait même pas besoin de la courtiser. Elle faisait tout le travail. Il savait que cette attitude sensuelle aurait du l'exciter mais elle ne fit que mettre en exergue l'exquise pudeur de Miss Granger.

- Mais je crois que ce n'est pas un lieu approprié pour faire connaissance avec quelqu'un Miss Goyle…

- Oui vous avez raison, c'est trop bruyant…

- Puis je vous proposer de m'accompagner à mon manoir, où nous pourrons… discuter à notre aise…

- Mmmh excellente idée… j'adore… discuter…

La main délicate de Péstilencia glissa de son torse à son nombril et aurait sûrement accentué sa descente si Snape ne l'avait pas attrapée et traînée hors de cette demeure. Direction maison.

* * *

Assis, nu, au fond de son lit, il la regarda se dévêtir lentement et sensuellement. Elle avait un beau corps, c'était indéniable. Mais elle n'avait pas le naturel de Miss Granger, tout était sophistiqué et artificiel chez cette fille qui se tortillait devant lui… même ses seins étaient gonflés magiquement .

Mais pour ce soir, il n'allait pas s'arrêter à la superficialité de cette fille dont l'unique fonction devait être de combler ses désirs sexuels.

A présent nue, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et entreprit de l'embrasser. Il n'aima pas le goût de ses lèvres recouvertes d'un gloss à la fraise. Il décida d'empêcher le contact de leur bouches le plus possible pendant leur partie de jambes en l'air.

Il la renversa et se mit entre ses cuisses. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de s'adonner aux préliminaires. En fait il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de la garder auprès de lui grâce à ses performances sexuelles. Si elle aimait tant mieux, si elle n'aimait pas tant pis. Ce problème épineux des préléminaires fut évincé lorsqu'elle cria :

- Prends moi !

Il obéit et la pénétra. Il n'y alla pas en douceur et elle semblait aimer cela. Son visage se crispait de plaisir et il trouva rapidement son point G. Elle jouit en lui griffant les épaules. Il était de plus en plus rebuter par ce qu'il faisait. Coucher avec une autre femme que celle dont il avait désespéremment envie. Il cacha son visage dans l'épaule de la blonde qui savourait encore les effets de son orgasme. Il lui donnait toujours de violents coups de reins, cherchant à se vider, mais pas assez excité pour le faire.

Puis un vieux souvenir lui vint. Celui où il avait fait sursauter Hermione qui s'était coupé le doigt. Doigt qu'elle avait sucé.

C'est sur cette vision de Miss Granger se suçant le doigt, que Snape éjacula enfin.

* * *

Six heures du matin. Comme tous les jours, elle se leva, s'étira, se lava, s'habilla et prit son petit déjeuner avant que Karmelis lui assigne ses tâches pour la journée.

Cela remontait à une semaine exactement la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Snape.

Sept jours qu'elle s'ennuyait de lui, que sa compagnie lui manquait…

Elle soupira lorsque l'elfe lui donna les sanitaires de tout le manoir à laver. Au moins travailler lui faisait oublier un peu le comportement inexplicable de son maître.

Elle prit les produits nettoyants dans l'arrière cuisine et commença par nettoyer les sanitaires du premier étage avant d'attaquer le second.

* * *

Huit heures du matin. Une présence dans son lit. Merde, elle n'était pas encore partie.

Snape ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage pâle de son aventure de cette nuit qui dormait profondément. Elle était collée à lui, un bras sur son torse. Il grogna et s'extirpa de ses bras ainsi que des draps. Besoin d'une douche. Non d'un bain.

Il passa un peignoir sur ses épaules et sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain attenante. Là il laissa glisser le vêtement et fit couler de l'eau brûlante. Puis, une fois qu'il y en eu suffisament, il s'imergea jusqu'au milieu du torse.

Mmmmh c'était si bon.

Il attrapa un bocal sur le bord et en versa la moitié dans l'eau. De l'huile de relaxation. L'effet fut immédiat. Ses muscles finirent de se détendre…

Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Le visage de Pestilencia apparut. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et entra entièrement dans la salle de bain. Elle portait une de ses chemises noires.

_Il ne faut surtout pas te gêner ! Fais comme chez toi ! Piques dans mes affaires en plus !_

- Je te cherchais, lui dit elle

- Vraisemblablement vous m'avez trouvé, répondit il d'une voix lasse en détournant le regard d'elle.

Un bruit de tissus se fit entendre et lorsque Snape la regarda à nouveau, elle était nue. Elle lui sourit avec assurance et se glissa dans le bain, entre ses jambes.

Il soupira d'agacement mais la laissa faire.

Après tout, son plan n'avait pas marché hier soir. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui faire sortir Granger de la tête. Pire encore, il avait joui en pensant à son esclave. Peut être qu'il devait continuer à coucher avec Pestilencia jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione disparaisse complètement de ses fantasmes.

La jeune femme essaya d'entreprendre une conversation avec lui. Merlin, mais qu'elle se taise si elle n'a rien d'interessant à dire !!

Elle lui parla de son métier de mannequin, qu'elle posait pour des magazines comme Sorcière Hebdo, qu'elle avait une maquilleuse personnelle, qu'elle emmenait son caniche Poupette partout bla bla bla bla bla. Une vraie dissentrie verbale!

Snape eut soudainement envie d'employer les méthodes de sa défunte grand-mère, celle qui avait essayé de le tuer, et de noyer le moulin à paroles dans la flotte. Mais ses idées meurtrières furent interrompues lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit en grand…

* * *

Les sanitaires du premier étage nettoyées, Hermione gravit les escaliers pour s'attaquer au deuxième étage. Elle fit les deux autres salles de bain avant de faire celle juste à côté de la chambre de Snape. Elle soupira. A cette heure là il était forcément dans son laboratoire. Elle ne le verrait donc pas. Elle ne sut si elle en était soulagée ou pas. Elle attrapa fermement la poignée et l'abaissa pour ouvrir la porte. Sa respiration resta bloquée dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle les vit…

Snape.

Snape et une femme.

Snape et une femme dans un bain.

Snape et une femme nus dans un bain.

Oh Merlin !

Ils la regardaient et elle les regarda. Une vague inqualifiable l'envahit. Un mélange de douleur, de déception, de trahison, de colère, et…il faut l'avouer… de jalousie.

Snape pâlit considérablement malgré les vapeurs d'eau chaude. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit cela.

Ils restèrent tous les deux paralysés. Ce fut Pestilencia qui reprit ses esprits la première.

- Qu'est ce que vous regardez ? Vous voyez bien que c'est occupé ! Vous viendrez faire le ménage plus tard !

- P…pardon ? demanda Hermione, essayant de refaire surface.

- Je vous ai dit de dégager ! lui cria la jeune femme en lui pointant la porte du doigt.

- Oui… oui pardon, je.. j'ignorais qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un…

- Eh bien cela vous apprendra peut être à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer ! Maintenant dehors !

Hermione hocha la tête, trop boulversée pour remettre à sa place la blondasse et sortit en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Lorsque Snape reprit ses esprits, il lança un regard méchant à la nuque de Pestilencia.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous adresser de la sorte à Miss Granger!

- Ce n'est qu'une esclave mon cœur. Ne me dis pas que tu la baises ? Elle est vraiment trop laide.

- Je ne la baise pas, grogna Snape en poussant la blonde pour se lever.

- Tu sors déjà du bain ?

- J'ai des choses à faire.

Snape n'était pas un abruti. Il savait que cette fille était obsédée par le luxe, l'argent et la gloire. Sortir avec le mangemort le plus haut placé devait représenter pour elle une voie royale. Il fit la grimace face à tant de duplicité. Elle était menteuse et fourbe et il commençait de plus en plus à regretter d'avoir couché avec elle. Et en plus elle avait manqué de respect à Herm… à Miss Granger. Juste parce que c'était une esclave.

_Pauvre idiote ! Tu n'as même pas le quart de son quotient intellectuel et tu te permets de l'insulter!_

Néanmoins il fallait qu'il comble absolument tout ce désir que lui inspirait la brunette. Sinon il lui sauterait dessus.

Le plus simple biensûr aurait été de lui ordonner de coucher avec lui. Après tout elle était son esclave. Cependant Snape la respectait trop pour cela. Et Miss Granger n'était pas le genre de femme qu'on "baisait". Avec elle c'était soit une vraie relation soit rien du tout… et Snape choisit le rien du tout.

De toute façon, jamais elle n'aurait voulu d'un mangemort, d'un traître, d'un assassin… peut être qu'elle le considérait comme un sorte d'ami, ou du moins autant qu'un ennemi puisse être un ami, mais jamais elle ne l'aimerait…

_Et toi tu l'aimes ?_

_Non, biensûr que non. Je n'ai aimé que Lily. Et je n'aimerai qu'elle._

_Alors, avec Granger c'est purement sexuel ?_

_Biensûr._

_Alors pourquoi tu ne te comportes pas avec elle comme avec la blondasse insipide ? Pourquoi tu ne la baises pas ?_

_Elle ne voudra jamais faire l'amour avec moi._

_Faire l'amour ? Pas baiser ? Et puis tu n'as qu'à lui lancer un imperium ou lui donner un philtre d'amour ou un puissant aphrodisiaque…_

_Je ne suis pas un violeur !_

_Non, mais tu es un manipulateur. Si tu veux coucher avec Granger tu trouveras un moyen._

_Ce n'est pas ce que je veux…_

_Qu'est ce que tu veux Severus. Bordel qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_Je la veux elle._

_Pour du sexe ?_

_Non. Il n'y a pas que cela. Je veux me réveiller le matin avec l'odeur de ses cheveux autour de moi, je veux sentir son corps sous mes doigts, je veux la voir sourire pour moi, je veux voir cette lueur d'admiration dans son regard, je veux partager nos moments de lecture et discuter avec elle, je veux la protéger et l'aim…_

_Oh Merlin !_

_OH MERLIN !_

Amoureux. Il était tombé amoureux.

Snape prit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

Et il avait fallu que cela tombe sur une des seules femmes qu'il ne pouvait avoir.

Pestilencia sortit du bain et colla son corps contre le sien.

- Il y a un problème mon chéri ?

- Ne me touchez pas ! cria Snape en s'écartant d'elle.

Il se sentait fièvreux et il voulait être seul. Tout de suite. Mais elle ne bougeait pas et le regardait, avec une lueur de peur au fond des yeux. Après tout Severus Snape était un meurtrier. La blonde se demanda un instant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de décamper. Cependant l'idée de perdre le meilleur parti du moment la décida à rester, même s'il pouvait être dangereux.

- Tu as l'air tendu ? Tu veux un massage ?

Snape eut envie de lui crier au visage que la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle fiche le camp mais il n'avait pas la force d'hurler, de se battre. Il était anéanti.

Il n'avait aimé qu'une seule femme de toute sa vie et il ne voulait pas la remplacer. Il l'avait mise sur un piédestal, idéalisée. Si il en aimait une autre alors il faudrait mettre son grand amour et son passé au placard. Il ne le pouvait pas et il ne le voulait pas. S'il avait tenu le coup jusqu'ici c'était grâce à elle. Il avait survécu, il s'était battu, il avait espionné uniquement pour elle. Pour rembourser la vie qu'il lui avait prise.

Peut être qu'il éprouvait une certaine affection pour Granger seulement parce qu'elle lui ressemblait un peu. Gryffondor, née dans une famille de moldus, intelligente, amoureuse des livres, curieuse, courageuse, belle, inaccessible… Peut être qu'il voulait continuer à l'aimer à travers Granger.

Snape soupira en tentant de se convaincre qu'il n'aimait pas Granger, qu' il n'aimait chez elle que ce qui lui faisait penser à sa tendre Lily.

Pestilencia le regardait toujours avec un sourire crispé sur les lèvres et de la terreur dans les yeux. Il soupira à nouveau. Il devait arrêter de penser à Granger. Et qui mieux qu'une femme pouvait chasser une autre femme de sa tête ? Il tourna la tête vers la blonde et l'attrapa par la taille.

Son sourire se détendit et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il respira un grand coup en s'insultant de salaud puis il l'embrassa. Avidemment, brusquement, violemment. Il fallait qu'elle l'envoûte ! Il fallait qu'elle lui rentre dans la peau pour y chasser la brunette. Elle gémit de plaisir et il enfonça ses doigts dans sa chair. Elle aurait des bleus mais tant pis.

Il la poussa contre le lavabo, la retourna et tenta de s'imbiber de la blonde à chaque coup de rein qu'il lui donnait violemment. Mais une fois encore, ce fut en imaginant Miss Granger à la place de Pestilencia que l'orgasme le submergea.

* * *

Après avoir refermé la porte de la salle de bain, Hermione s'était rendu dans la salle de musique qui se trouvait à deux paliers de là. Elle s'assit en face du piano et commença mécaniquement à jouer le morceau qu'elle apprenait en ce moment.

Snape sortait avec une femme.

Cette information avait du mal à accéder à son cerveau, ou du moins elle ne parvenait pas à en mesurer les conséquences. Snape était un homme, c'était normal qu'il ait une aventure.

_Oui mais je vais devoir le partager maintenant._

Les doigts d'Hermione cessèrent de jouer un instant tandis qu'elle réflechissait sur ce qu'elle venait de concevoir.

En quoi devait elle partager Snape ? Il ne lui appartenait pas. C'était même plutôt le contraire. C'était elle l'esclave. Non, ce qui la dérangeait c'était de partager ces moments d'intimité qu'ils avaient tous les deux avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_Pff de toute façon vous ne partagez plus rien du tout depuis une semaine…_

Il y a avait aussi une petite voix possessive et puérile qui répétait inlassablement dans sa tête : « il est à moi et elle me l'a piqué ! »

Une haine irrationnelle commença à s'emparer de la jeune femme. Elle se mit à détester cette blondasse. Elle lui avait piqué son Snape.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, troublée par ce sentiment de possessivité et cette jalousie qui l'envahissaient. Pourquoi était elle si énervée de voir Snape avec une femme ? Après tout, il n'était pas eunuque. Il était intelligent, charismatique, célibataire, riche et haut placé chez les mangemorts. C'était parfaitement normal que des filles, non des femmes, succombent à son charme et qu'il succombe aux leurs. C'était un homme. Juste un homme. Pas uniquement un cerveau.

Hermione revit l'expression hautaine de son ennemie et un rictus de colère agita ses lèvres. Une vague de haine la submergea à nouveau et elle délaissa le piano, incapable de se concentrer sur la musique. Elle sortit de la salle et longeait le couloir silencieusement lorsqu'elle entendit des cris féminins provenant de la salle de bain. Ils n'avaient pas insonorisé la pièce et on pouvait aisément percevoir les cris de plaisir de la blonde et le bruit répétitif d'un meuble cognant contre le mur.

- Trainée ! grogna Hermione en pressant le pas pour ne plus les entendre.

Elle rejoignit Karmelis dans la cuisine et l'aida à préparer un repas pour deux. L'elfe était toute joyeuse à l'idée que son maître se soit trouvé une jeune femme.

- Il mérite tellement d'être heureux ! lui dit elle avec une lueur de bonheur dans le regard.

- Elle ne le mérite pas, marmonna Hermione en découpant férocement les courgettes.

- Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

- Il n'y a qu'à la voir pour le savoir, grogna t'elle.

- Vous l'avez vue ?

- Oui, et ce n'est qu'une petite sotte insipide qui ne parviendrait même pas à tenir une conversation. Ce n'est qu'une … qu'une … une gourgandine !

L'elfe explosa de rire et Hermione ne tarda pas à la suivre lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de quel mot elle avait utilisé. Et dire qu'elle s'était moqué de Ron quand il le lui avait sorti en quatrième année.

- Vous la jugez très vite ! constata l'elfe en disposant les tranches de foie dans une poele.

- Il suffit d'un regard pour comprendre à quel genre de femme on a à faire. Et elle a été malpolie avec moi.

- Voyons Hermione, pardonnez moi mais à ses yeux vous n'êtes qu'une esclave. Il n'y a que le maître pour faire preuve d'autant d'humanité, vous savez.

- Je sais, grogna t'elle.

- Maintenant dites moi pourquoi vous la détestez vraiment, lui ordonna gentiement Karmelis en posant sa main ridée sur la sienne, celle qui avait un couteau à la main.

- Mais… mais je vous l'ai dit ! Ce n'est qu'une pimbêche !

- Vous savez, même si le maître entretient une liaison avec elle, vous n'allez pas cesser d'être amis pour autant.

- Je…je…

- Je sais bien que vous et lui avez fini par vous lier d'amitié, même si cela a mis du temps. Il vous apprécie beaucoup et vous respecte infiniment. Mais c'est un homme Miss Granger, vous devez le laisser voir d'autres femmes que vous… du moins tant que votre relation reste au stade intellectuel et amical… Si vous voulez l'avoir pour vous toute seule alors vous devriez songer à réévaluer votre affection pour Monsieur Snape.

- Attendez ! Mais qu'est ce que vous sous entendez ? Je n'ai pas d'affection particulière pour lui ! C'est juste que…

- …que vous êtes folle de jalousie, que vous détestez cette femme de façon irrationnelle, que vous voulez Snape pour vous toute seule…

- Cela ne veut rien dire !

- Je sais que le contexte ne s'y prête pas. Que le maître et vous avez beaucoup d'obstacles entre vous mais vous avez bien réussi à devenir amis alors pourquoi pas…

- Stop ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre à ce sujet ! C'est complètement absurde ! Absurde, vous m'entendez !

- Bien Miss Granger.

L'elfe retira sa main et partit retourner les tranches de foie.

Quant à Hermione, elle bouillonnait de colère.

De la colère vis-à-vis des propos explicites et implicites de Karmelis.

De la colère à cause de cette satanée blondasse qui faisait irruption dans sa vie.

De la colère envers Snape qui se laissait embobiner par une paire de seins.

Mais surtout de la colère contre elle-même, parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas honnête avec elle-même, parce qu'elle n'était pas impassible face à une liaison entre son maître et une femme. Elle aurait du être indifférente, n'en avoir rien à faire. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?

D'un geste rageur elle attrapa une tomate qui éclata sous sa poigne. Merveilleux ! Maintenant, elle était en colère et couverte de jus de tomate ! Aaargh !

Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air. Elle étouffait.

- Je reviens, avertit elle en balançant les restes de la tomate écrasée sur la table.

Elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait directement sur le jardin et respira profondément cet air frais et revigorant de l'hiver.

Elle fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner du manoir. Elle se dirigea vers le fond du parc, où se trouvait un banc face à une petite mare. Elle s'assit sur le banc gelé et ferma les yeux.

_On inspire, on expire, on inspire, on expire…_

- Veuillez m'excuser pour la scène dont vous avez été témoin tout à l'heure, lui dit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Revoir son visage lui fit un bien fou… et à lui aussi…

- J'ai oublié de verrouiller la porte, continua t'il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Et de l'insonoriser ensuite, sous entendit Hermione.

Il détourna la tête. Il aurait préféré qu'elle n'entende pas ses ébats.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Vous n'avez pas de compte à me rendre.

- Je sais. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que ma vie sentimentale n'influençait en rien notre … comment dire… relation.

- Amitié.

- Pardon ?

- Je… je pense que nous pouvons appeler ce que nous partageons de l'amitié, monsieur. Ou du moins, je l'espère.

- Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes autant amis que nous pouvons l'être.

- Dans ce cas, puisque nous sommes amis, expliquez moi donc pourquoi vous avez disparu cette dernière semaine ?

- Je vous ai manqué ? la taquina t'il

- Absolument pas. C'est de perdre aux échecs qui m'a manqué !

- Vous n'avez aucune dignité !

Elle sourit, heureuse d'avoir retrouver son Snape.

- J'avais des choses à faire, à comprendre, à préparer. Il me fallait du temps et de la solitude.

- Cela a un rapport avec votre rôle de mangemort ?

- Non.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Puis Hermione ne tint plus et posa la question qui la taraudait :

- Et où avez-vous caché votre amie ?

- Je l'ai semée au rez de chaussée.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Elle n'a pas l'air très futée.

- Mauvaise langue ! gronda Snape, amusé.

- Non, monsieur. Je ne dis que ce que je vois.

- De toute façon, elle n'a pas besoin d'être intelligente pour ce que je veux d'elle.

- Alors ce n'est pas une vraie relation ?

Snape la regarda d'un air faussement choqué.

- Mais vous avez perdu la tête, ma parole ! Vous m'imaginez franchement avoir une relation amoureuse avec une femme ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Franchement Miss Granger, vous me connaissez mal. Je ne laisserai jamais personne envahir mon intimité. Et surtout pas une femme. Avec Miss Goyle, c'est juste du sexe.

- Miss Goyle ? s'écria Hermione surprise

- Oui, Pestilencia Goyle.

Hermione eut un sourire narquois lorsqu'elle entendit le prénom de la jeune femme. Snape le vit et ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire ironique.

- On est méchant, n'est ce pas ? lui lança t'elle

- Oui, c'est vilain de se moquer des prénoms des gens, répondit il tandis que son sourire le contredisait.

- Oui, surtout quand on s'appelle Severus...

- Que reprochez vous à mon prénom?

- Moi? demanda t'elle d'un ton innocent. Absolument rien...

Hermione devint plus sérieuse et le regarda gravement.

- On va continuer à lire ensemble, à discuter et à jouer aux échecs en lisant du vin ?

- Je ne saurai me passer d'une compagnie aussi charmante et spirituelle que la vôtre, Miss Granger.

- Bien. Croyez vous que Miss Goyle vous laissera seul avec moi ?

- Elle ne va pas vivre non plus au manoir. Elle ne viendra que lorsque j'aurai besoin de ses services.

- On dirait que vous parlez d'une prostituée…

- Miss Goyle et les prostituées ont des relations sexuelles pour le même motif : l'argent.

- Vous payez Miss Goyle pour vos…

- Mais non ! l'interrompit il agacé. C'est juste que la seule raison pour laquelle elle entretient une liaison avec ma personne, c'est parce qu'elle espère pouvoir profiter un peu de ma fortune et de ma position sociale. C'est une ambitieuse, Miss Granger.

- Je vois. Mais au fait, comment saviez vous que j'étais là ?

- Je vous ai vue par la fenêtre de ma chambre tandis que je m'habillais. J'ai décidé de m'excuser.

- D'accord.

Elle respira et grand coup et se rendit compte que l'air frais s'était transformé en froid quasiment insupportable.

- Rentrons, lui dit Snape lorsqu'il vit qu'elle grelottait.

Ils se levèrent et rentrèrent au manoir. Sur tout le chemin il mena une lutte avec son bras qui voulait se réfugier autour de la taille de la brunette.

Tandis que Snape partait lire dans la bibliothèque, sans se soucier le moins du monde du mannequin qui le cherchait partout dans le manoir, Hermione retourna aux fourneaux après s'être excusée auprès de Karmelis au sujet de son emportement.

* * *

A midi, l'elfe partit prévenir son maître et Miss Goyle, qui avait retrouvé son amant et qui était lovée à présent sur ses genoux (au grand dâme dudit amant), que le repas était servi. Ils partirent dans la salle à manger et Snape dut encore supporter le babillage incessant de sa maîtresse. Ce fut Hermione qui les servit. Encore une fois, Snape se sentit mal à l'aise qu'elle les voit ensemble.

Il mangea en silence, créant un barrage entre son esprit et ses oreilles pour que les stupidités proférées par Pestilencia ne puissent pas polluer pas son cerveau.

Puis il sentit un pied contre sa jambe. Il s'écarta, pensant que sa voisine de table manquait de place mais lorsqu'il ressentit le pied frotter son mollet, il comprit à quoi elle jouait.

Ce fut, bien évidemment, à ce moment là que l'esclave entra pour débarasser les assiettes et servir le dessert.

La première chose qu'Hermione vit, fut ce pied caressant Snape. Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle vit en fait. Elle respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers leur table comme si de rien n'était.

Il restait de la soupe au fond du bol de Miss Goyle. De la soupe brûlante. Et par mégarde… si si par mégarde… ce bol de soupe se renversa sur la blondasse lorsqu'Hermione fit un mouvement _maladroit _pour le mettre sur son plateau.

Snape ne put empêcher un sourire sarcastique de se loger sur ses fines lèvres.

- Non mais quelle empotée ! s'écria Pestilencia en se levant brusquement et en s'agitant à cause de la brûlure.

- Je suis désolée, mentit froidement Hermione

- Merlin ! Severus dis quelque chose !

- Je ne pense pas que Miss Granger ait versé intentionnellement de la soupe sur votre robe.

- Je vous assure Miss Goyle que je suis parfaitement incapable de commettre un acte aussi perfide! renchérit l'esclave.

Le sourire de Snape s'élargit face à ce mensonge éhonté… des souvenirs de plats trop salés et de cœurs découpés dans ses robes refaisant surface dans sa mémoire. Non, Miss Granger était absolument incapable d'un coup vache! C'était bien entendu une maladresse. Bien entendu…

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant que Snape ne lance un sort de nettoyage sur sa maîtresse.

- Miss Granger veuillez nous apporter le dessert. Et tâchez de ne pas être maladroite cette fois.

- Oui maître.

Elle repartit dans la cuisine en souriant. En faisant tomber la soupe _involontairement,_ elle avait eu peur que Snape la réprimande. Après tout Pestilencia était sa maîtresse et il aurait été parfaitement normal qu'il la dispute pour avoir sali et brûlé la jeune femme. Mais la situation avait semblé l'amuser au contraire. Il devait vraiment avoir peu d'estime pour la blonde…

L'idée qu'il puisse entretenir une liaison avec une femme qu'il ne respectait même pas mit Hermione mal à l'aise. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Snape. C'était un homme respectueux. Pourquoi agissait il ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi une femme qu'il estimait ? Par peur de s'attacher à elle, d'en tomber amoureux ?

Hermione leur servi le dessert et partit dans la bibliothèque où elle attendit Snape.

* * *

Mais il ne vint pas.

Elle resta dans la pièce à regarder le feu de cheminée pendant une heure, deux heures, trois heures, jusqu'à s'endormir dans le fauteuil.

Il n'était pas venu.

Il avait préféré passer sa nuit avec une autre femme.

Il avait choisi Pestilencia à elle.

Hermione en fut folle de rage lorsqu'elle se réveilla vers deux heures du matin, toujours dans la bibliothèque.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte en espérant que cela réveillerait le couple.

_Des amis ! Tu parles ! Si c'est comme cela qu'il traite ses amis je préfère rester son ennemie ! Il préfère coucher avec cette idiote plutôt que passer sa soirée avec moi ! Et bien soit ! Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Strictement rien à faire ! Qu'il garde son amitié et sa greluche ! Je m'en fous, j'ai Robert !_

Sur ces _douces _pensées, Hermione alluma un feu dans la cheminée de sa chambre et y posa Robert. Même si on était en plein milieu de la nuit, elle savait qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas maintenant. Elle était trop jalouse et en colère. Aussi elle se mit à essayer de trouver un antidote au Sleeping Beauty.

* * *

Snape était dans son lit, en tenue d'Adam, avec Pestilencia endormie à ses côtés. Il avait couché à nouveau avec elle. Pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Et cette fois encore, il avait éjaculé en pensant à Miss Granger. C'était un cauchemar !

Il passa ses grandes mains sur son visage et soupira. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller lui parler lorsqu'il l'avait vue. Il avait besoin de lui expliquer que Pestilencia n'était absolument rien pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'elle avait une rivale. Mais Snape ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait comme cela. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait plus rien à rien.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se comportait comme un salaud avec la femme allongée dans son lit. Même si elle n'était qu'une pimbêche cupide, il n'avait pas à l'utiliser comme il le faisait pour se sortir Granger de la tête. Ce n'était pas respectueux. Il fallait qu'il cesse cette mascarade.

Quant à Granger, soit il se mettait à l'éviter et à redevenir froid avec elle, soit il laissait les choses suivre leur cours comme si de rien n'était, soit il la courtisait.

La première solution lui était insupportable. Ils avaient besoin autant l'un que l'autre de ce semblant d'amitié. Quant à la troisième idée, elle briserait justement cette relation qu'il voulait préserver. Il ne restait donc que la deuxième idée. Continuer à partager avec elle des moments intellectuels et amicaux en cachant le désir qu'elle lui inspirait.

Il se frotta les yeux et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une porte claquer dans le manoir.

Il décida de se lever. De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il fit le tour du manoir et trouva un feu finissant de se consumer dans la cheminée. Miss Granger l'avait attendu et il n'était pas venu malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le banc. Il soupira. Il sentait qu'il aurait des excuses à faire le lendemain.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il prit un livre et qu'il s'installa dans le fauteuil encore chaud qu'Hermione venait de quitter.


	12. Chapter 12: Le duel

_Merci pour vos reviews même si la plupart étaient mitigées vis à vis de l'attitude de Snape! lol Aaaah que voulez vous! C'est dingue ce qu'on peut être con(ne) et aveuglé(e) quand on est amoureux!! lol Je crois même que c'est dans ces moments là qu'on prend les décisions les plus stupides et notre petit Sevy chéri n'y échappe pas! lol_

_En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira._

**Chapitre 12 : Le duel**

Hermione jeta furieusement sa plume pleine d'encre sur le sol. Des larmes de phénix ! Rien de moins !

Elle soupira et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Dans le genre introuvable on ne pouvait pas faire mieux que ces fichues larmes de phénix !

Elle avait cessé d'enchaîner les expériences à l'aveuglette quand elle avait compris que cela ne menerait à rien et avait passé le reste de la nuit à théoriser la recette de l'antidote. Et le résultat était qu'elle avait découvert que l'élément majeur de l'antidote était un ingredient qu'elle ne pouvait dénicher nulle part, excepté bien entendu la réserve de Snape... Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas pénétrer dans le laboratoire de son maître et elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander tout simplement ce maudit ingrédient.

Une horloge sonna quelque part dans le manoir.

Six heures du matin.

Hermione se leva de sa chaise et retira la robe qu'elle portait depuis la veille. Puis elle se glissa sous la douche et tourna à fond le robinet d'eau froide pour se secouer un peu après avoir passé une nuit entière à travailler.

La douche écossaise terminée, elle ceigna une serviette au dessus de sa poitrine et en enroula une autre autour de ses cheveux, puis elle se mit devant le lavabo pour se brosser les dents ! Elle eut un sursaut de peur lorsqu'elle se vit dans le miroir. Brrr c'était pas joli joli… Elle se donna une gifle sur chaque joue pour leur donner un peu de couleur mais par contre elle fut totalement désarmée face à ses cernes.

Après avoir fait sa toilette et s'être habillée, elle descendit préparer le petit déjeuner de Leur Majestés.

Elle grogna en sortant les couverts.

Elle grogna encore en versant le jus de citrouille.

Elle grogna en disposant les toasts et confitures sur la table.

Elle grogna en transvasant le thé de la bouilloire à la théière.

Elle grogna en mettant un bouquet de…

- Eh bien Miss Granger, je ne vous savais pas bougon dès le matin.

Elle grogna pour toute réponse.

- Ecoutez, lui dit il en se rapprochant de celle qui lui tournait le dos. Je sais que je vous avais promis de ne pas interrompre nos soirées. Je suis conscient de n'avoir pas tenu ma parole hier soir. Mais croyez moi, ne plus partager ces moments avec vous me chagrine autant que vous.

Avec hésitation, il posa ses mains pâles sur ses frêles épaules. Elle sursauta à ce contact. Il se rapprocha suffisament pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Je vous jure que j'éprouve beaucoup plus de plaisir en votre compagnie qu'en la sienne, Miss Granger…

En sentant ce souffle chaude sur sa nuque, ce murmure provenant de la voix grave et sensuelle de Snape, ces grandes mains sur ses épaules et en entendant ces paroles, Hermione éprouva un frisson de plaisir et eut envie de lui pardonner immédiatement son comportement mais elle devait mettre les choses au clair si elle voulait qu'il la respecte. Sans se retourner, elle chassa ses doits d'un haussement d'épaules. Il comprit le message et recula un peu.

- Puis je connaître la cause de cette hostilité? D'accord, je ne me suis pas présenté hier soir à notre rendez vous quotidien mais il me semble que je viens de m'excuser.

Hermione émit un petit cri choqué et fit volte face.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un goujat!

- Pardon?

- Vous m'évitez pendant une semaine, puis je vous trouve avec cette idiote, tout nu dans un bain, et enfin vous me posez un lapin! Et vous vous attendez à ce que je vous excuse comme si votre attitude était parfaitement normale! Mais elle ne l'est pas! vociféra t'elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

- Je ne voulais pas faire étalage de ma relation avec Miss Goyle devant vous et je suis sincèrement désolé que vous ayez été témoin de la scène dans la salle de bain! De plus je me suis excusé pour hier soir! Alors puis je savoir ce qui vous met tant en colère? demanda Snape en haussant le ton lui aussi

- C'est votre comportement qui m'énerve! On ne se voit plus du tout! Je croyais qu'on était amis mais parfois vous me donnez l'impression de n'être rien du tout à vos yeux! Un jour vous êtes galant, amical et charmeur avec moi et le jour suivant vous m'ignorez et ramenez une blondasse au manoir qui n'arrête pas de vous coller et de vous toucher! Et ça je ne le supporte pas!

Snape et Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps dès qu'elle eut fini de parler. Elle posa la main sur sa bouche, horrifiée par ses propre propos.

- Vous... vous êtes jalouse? murmura Snape, ne parvenant à y croire.

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. En les voyant, il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher et d'essuyer doucement ses joues maintenant légèrement mouillées. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas... puis d'un autre... jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine frôle son torse. Il glissa timidement un bras derrière son dos et la pressa contre lui.

- Vous n'avez pas à être jalouse d'elle Miss Granger. Elle ne vous arrive pas à la cheville. Je tiens beaucoup à notre amitié et je suis sincère en vous disant cela.

Hermione eut un léger soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'avait pas compris... qu'il n'avait pas saisi que sa jalousie n'était pas sur le plan amical... Snape avait beau être intelligent, il restait un homme. Or, généralement, pour faire comprendre à un homme qu'on le trouve attirant il n'y a pas d'autre moyen que de lui dire les choses clairement ou de montrer ostensiblement ses intentions... La main de Snape commença à caresser doucement le milieu de son dos tandis que sa main libre se faufila parmis ses boucles brunes. Il se sentait étrangement à l'aise, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé le contact humain. Il se sentit envahi par une douce euphorie à l'idée que Miss Granger soit jalouse du temps qu'il consacrait à Pestilencia plutôt qu'à elle.

- Votre amitié compte plus pour moi qu'une simple liaison passagère. Si vous désirez que Miss Goyle s'en aille alors je romperai avec elle.

Hermione redressa la tête et le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Vous êtes sérieux?

- Toujours, Miss Granger, toujours, confirma t'il en lui tapotant le bout du nez d'un doigt de la main qui était auparavant dans ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi vous feriez cela?

Snape soupira et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Qu'il était doux de sentir ses seins contre lui et de ressentir la chaleur qui émanait de son joli corps féminin.

- Depuis Dumbledore, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un Miss Granger, que de vous. Jamais. Je sais bien que notre amitié ne peut être que temporaire à cause de la guerre mais je veux la préserver aussi longtemps que possible.

Hermione sentit sa rancune fondre et elle passa ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle huma son odeur aussi discrètement que possible.

- Je ne suis qu'un homme Miss Granger. J'avais besoin d'assouvir des... hum... besoins. Je suis désolé que cela vous ait affectée.

- Ce n'est rien, soupira Hermione en se collant davantage à lui. C'est oublié.

Elle ne voulait plus quitter ses bras, quitter sa chaleur. C'était une sensation enivrante que celle de se sentir protégée par cet homme qui la maintenait contre lui. Elle rougit de honte en songeant un instant à Charlie. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait là, tout de suite, contre cet homme, n'était pas quelque chose de rationnel. Elle ne contrôlait pas cette folle attirance, cette tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle ne supportait tout simplement pas qu'une autre femme qu'elle puisse profiter de la force et de la protection de ces bras. Elle le voulait pour elle toute seule. Et pas uniquement pour jouer aux échecs...

Puis, sentant que cette proximité commençait à avoir des effets sur son entrejambe, Snape retira précipitament ses mains de son corps et s'éloigna d'elle. Puis il partit s'asseoir au bout de la table afin de commencer son petit déjeuner.

Ce que ni Hermione, ni Severus ne savaient c'est que Pestilencia se trouvait juste derrière la porte et qu'elle avait assisté à leur petite séance de calinage. Cette scène la rendit d'autant plus folle de rage que cette nuit, après qu'il soit retourné se coucher, la belle blonde l'avait entendu murmurer un "Mmmh Hermione c'est bon... mon amour..." dans son sommeil. Par instinct féminin, elle sut aussitôt que cette Sang-de-Bourbe était une dangereuse rivale. Elle respira profondément et tenta de se calmer. Puis elle recomposa son joli minois et entra dans la salle à manger le sourire aux lèvres.

D'abord il fallait qu'elle montre à l'ennemie que Snape était son territoire. Aussi, elle profita que son amant soit assis pour le dominer, le bloquer et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes sans lui demander son avis. Ceci fait, elle s'écarta et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle lança un regard à sa rivale et la vit fulminer de rage. Parfait! Pestilencia attrapa un toast et le mangea nature.

Snape n'avait pas apprécié du tout que sa maîtresse l'embrasse sans prévenir et surtout devant Hermione, mais il préféra ne rien dire et but une gorgée de thé tout en lançant un regard noir à Pestilencia.

Quant à Hermione, de voir la pimbêche le toucher, l'embrasser comme s'il lui appartenait, lui mit les nerfs à fleur de peau. L'esclave eut une subite envie d'arracher sa chevelure blonde, cheveu par cheveu, lentement, très lentement, pour pouvoir savourer la douleur de sa victime... Elle avait envie de lui faire mal. Sentant qu'elle était à deux doigts de sauter sur Miss Goyle, Hermione sortit de la pièce, à la grande satisfaction de Pestilencia qui prit cela pour une victoire...

* * *

Hermione souffla. De toutes ses tâches hedomadaires, celle qu'elle aimait le moins c'était le repassage! Elle plia le linge qui se trouvait devant elle et attrapa une robe noire et froissée de son maître dans la corbeille. Elle la plaça devant elle et leva son fer brûlant. Au moment où elle allait le poser sur le vêtement, elle entendit un ricanement désagréable dans son dos.

- Enfin seule à seule!

Hermione reposa le fer et se tourna lentement. Elle devait rester calme et polie, surtout ne pas s'énerver.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Miss Goyle?

- Oui ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe, susurra Pestilencia en se rapprochant d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leur poitrines se frôlent.

Hermione était plus petite que le mannequin, cela l'énerva car Pestilencia se trouvait de ce fait en position de superiorité.

- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de tourner autour de mon amant, avertit la blonde

- Je ne lui tourne pas autour, Miss Goyle. Et de toute façon, il ne me semble pas que Monsieur Snape soit la propriété de qui que ce soit.

- Ecoute moi bien, petite gourde, menaça Pestilencia que le ton calme et indifférent d'Hermione commençait à énerver. Je vais être claire avec toi. Je veux Severus et je l'aurai. Cela fait trop longtemps que je me tape des hommes mariés. Je veux une situation stable et aisée et ton maître est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Je l'épouserai un jour ou l'autre, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Il ne vous aime même pas, constata Hermione dégoûtée

- Comme c'est mignon! Une romantique! Tu crois qu'un homme comme Severus peut tomber amoureux? Pauvre idiote! Ce ne sont pas les sentiments qui l'interessent, c'est un homme rationnel et intelligent. Il sait qu'il a tout à gagner avec une femme comme moi! Je suis belle, je viens d'une famille aisée et de Sang Pur, je pourrais lui donner de beaux héritiers qui serviront le Seigneur. Mais toi, petite esclave, qu'as tu à lui offrir? Rien. Absolument rien. Tu n'es rien. Rien d'autre qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, qu'une ennemie à notre cause, qu'une esclave... Il ne te choisira jamais! Il ne t'aimera jamais!

Hermione déglutit et essaya de se persuader que les vérités qu'elle se prenait à la figure ne lui faisaient aucun effet.

- Vous vous trompez Miss Goyle. Vous semblez croire que j'éprouve des sentiments pour Monsieur Snape mais il n'en est rien.

- Tu peux tromper un homme mais pas une femme, et tu le sais très bien! Je vais tâcher de te faire comprendre le message d'une façon un peu plus efficace.

Pestilencia poussa Hermione à la renverse. L'esclave n'eut pas le temps de se relever que sa rivale pointait une baguette vers elle et lui lançait un _doloris_.

Elle sentit la douleur s'insinuer en elle et s'amplifier rapidement. Tout son corps se mit à envoyer des ondes de souffrance à son cerveau et ses muscles se raidirent instantanément. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas lui faire ce plaisir mais lorsque Pestilencia intensifia son _doloris_, elle ne put résister et elle hurla de toutes ses forces.

Elle ne sut combien de temps la séance de torture dura mais ses cris alertèrent Snape qui arriva en courant dans la buanderie. Il lança un _expelliarmus_ à sa maîtresse qui le croyait à Londres. Le sortilège s'arrêta dès que Pestilencia perdit sa baguette. Cependant des spasmes secouait encore le corps d'Hermione. Elle avait mal partout, un peu comme si elle venait de se faire tabasser.

Snape fulminait. Elle avait osé toucher à Hermione! Il lança un regard furieux à sa maîtresse et celle ci sentit qu'elle allait payer pour son acte.

- Miss Goyle! aboya t'il en l'attrapant violemment par le bras et en la secouant. De quel droit vous permettez vous de torturer mon esclave? Je ne veux plus vous voir dans cette maison! Dégagez avant que je ne vous fasse subir le même sort que celui que vous lui avez infligé!

- Mais chéri... tenta Pestilencia, qui voyait son joli avenir tout tracé lui filer sous le nez.

- DEHORS! hurla Snape en la balançant hors de la pièce.

La jeune femme attrapa son bras meurtri par la poigne de Snape et sortit du manoir en courant. Ni Hermione ni Snape n'eurent un jour le déplaisir de la revoir.

Snape respira un grand coup, prit sur lui pour se calmer et s'occupa son esclave, toujours allongée par terre.

Il repoussa avec douceur les cheveux qui lui barraient le visage, puis il passa une main sous ses genoux et une autre sous sa nuque afin de la soulever du sol.

Elle se sentit en sécurité contre ce corps masculin et elle l'était. Un vertige la prit et la couleur de son visage passa de pâle à cadavérique en un instant. Snape le remarqua et lui murmura des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille en même temps qu'il la conduisait à sa chambre.

Il abaissa habilement la poignée avec la main qui se trouvait sous les genoux de la demoiselle et entra. Il la posa sur le lit, lui retira ses chaussures, ouvrit les draps et glissa le corps de la jeune femme dedans. Elle était à la limite de l'évanouissement. Il lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant qu'il revenait, qu'il allait chercher une potion anti-douleur.

Elle gémit, il prit cela pour un « d'accord » alors que cela signifiait un « ne me laissez pas toute seule ».

Il parcourut à grands pas la distance qui le séparait de la chambre de l'esclave à son laboratoire, puis une fois rendu à destination, il ouvrit en grand les portes de sa réserve et parcourut rapidement du regard les nombreuses étagères qui lui faisaient face. Bien évidemment c'est lorsqu'on cherche le plus quelque chose qu'on le trouve le moins ! Et c'est ce qui arrivait à Snape qui commençait sérieusement à s'enerver.

Il poussa d'un revers de la main plusieurs flacons, cherchant desespérement celui contre la douleur. Il jurait, grognait, renversait tout sur son passage, essayait de ne pas penser à la jeune femme qui souffrait dans son lit… puis il se rappela qu'il avait toujours quelques fioles dans sa table de chevet, au cas où. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvrit violemment le tiroir du meuble qui avoisinait son lit et y trouva, à son grand soulagement, le flacon tant recherché.

Il se précipita rejoindre Hermione et la trouva les yeux mi-clôts, le visage très pâle et de la sueur coulant sur son front.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, s'assit sur le bord de son lit et glissa sa main derrière sa nuque pour soulever sa tête.

- Ouvrez la bouche, lui dit il

Elle obéit et il fit couler la potion entre ses lèvres. Elle avala le liquide et Snape reposa doucement sa nuque sur l'oreiller. Puis elle lui adressa un faible sourire avant de succomber au sommeil.

Snape resta là à la regar… euh à la surveiller pour être sûr que sa patiente allait parfaitement guérir. Il savait bien que les effets secondaires du _doloris, _bien que douloureux, n'étaient que temporaires, qu'elle aurait pu s'en sortir sans potion, juste avec un peu de sommeil… mais l'idée qu'elle puisse souffrir même un bref instant lui était intolérable.

Puis, lorsqu'il vit que ses joues reprenaient de la couleur, il décida d'aller dans son laboratoire ranger le capharnaüm dont il était la cause. Avant de partir il poussa quelques mèches de cheveux qui le gênaient et déposa un baiser sur le grain de beauté qui ornait le cou délicat de Miss Granger. Il soupira de bonheur en sentant cette peau féminine, chaude et douce, sous sa bouche.

Il se releva et haussa les épaules face à sa propre faiblesse, incapable de résister à une femme. Non, à cette femme.

Si il était honnête envers lui-même, il s'avouerait que ce n'était pas Lily qu'il voyait mais Hermione. Ce n'était pas Lily qu'il avait envie d'embrasser, de toucher, de protéger. Peu à peu, la brunette accaparait une place bien à part dans sa vie, dans son cœur… non il n'aimait pas Lily à travers Hermione. Il aimait Lily et Hermione. Deux femmes qui se ressemblaient mais qui restaient trop entières, trop uniques pour être confondues l'une avec l'autre…

Il sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas refouler tout ce qu'il ressentait bien longtemps. Peut être qu'il pouvait essayer de lui faire la cour petit à petit, pour ne pas l'effrayer…

_Non, je ne pourrais pas entretenir une relation amoureuse avec une femme qui est censée m'appartenir. C'est mon esclave. Je préfère qu'elle se sente libre de m'aimer ou pas. Ce serait immoral autrement_.

Oui, mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient que maintenant pour vivre ce qu'ils avaient à vivre. Si l'Ordre du Phénix gagnait, il mourrait et il le savait. Si ils voulaient s'aimer un jour, cela devait être maintenant. Tant qu'ils pouvaient vivre librement l'un avec l'autre. Après ce serait trop tard.

Snape décida qu'il allait peu à peu la courtiser et observer la façon dont ses attentions étaient reçues. Il avait quelques espoirs depuis leur soirée de Noël et surtout grâce à leur moment de tendresse de ce matin. Au lieu de le repousser, elle l'avait serré contre lui... Biensûr cela arrivait entre amis et il se doutait bien qu'elle avait du prendre Potter dans ses bras plusieurs fois mais quand même... il avait envie de croire qu'il y avait une chance pour que ses sentiments soient partagés. Il décida donc qu'après lui avoir déclaré ou démontré son affection pour elle, il la libérerait. Tant pis si elle le quittait pour rejoindre ses amis. Au moins elle aurait choisi librement de l'aimer…ou au contraire, de ne pas l'aimer…

* * *

Quelques jours défilèrent après cet incident et un après midi, Snape vint la voir alors qu'elle passait le balai dans le salon.

- Ah ! Miss Granger, je vous cherchais.

- Bonjour à vous aussi Monsieur, le taquina t'elle

- Oui, bonjour, lui dit il, agacé. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je vais passer le reste de la journée à m'entraîner dans la salle d'armes donc vous m'y apporterez des raffraichissements en milieu d'après midi.

- Mais vous m'avez interdit cette pièce.

- Oui je sais mais j'ai désactivé les sorts qui vous empêchent d'y entrer uniquement pour aujourd'hui.

- Bien Monsieur, répondit Hermione qui sentit que son maître n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Il n'allait dans la salle d'armes que pour se défouler habituellement. Hier, il avait annulé leur soirée pour aller à une réunion de mangemorts. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis mais à en juger par son humeur, cela n'avait pas dû bien se passer.

Hermione soupira et continua son ménage, imaginant mille théories sur ce qui avait pu arriver la veille.

* * *

Il s'essuya le front avec le revers de sa main et re-empoigna son épée. Il avait relevé ses manches aux coudes pour être plus à l'aise et sa chemise était entre-ouverte. Il avait créé un adversaire par magie. Une sorte de projection d'image en plus complexe. Il avait la même force que lui, ce qui rendait le combat difficile.

L'adversaire plongea son épée vers son nombril mais en une élégante pirouette, Snape l'esquiva et lui donna un profond coup d'épée dans le flanc. Une blessure mortelle. Vaincu, l'adversaire disparut.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il était vidé, mais en même temps, extérioriser sa colère de façon physique lui faisait un bien fou.

Il recréa un autre adversaire magique et se mit en position de défense, attendant que l'autre attaque en premier.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été mécontent du retard anormal que lui prenait la préparation de son projet. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire semblant bien longtemps…

Tout allait de travers en ce moment… Snape se sentait dépassé, écrasé, las de vivre. Il avait hate que tout se finisse enfin, quelque en soit l'issue tant qu'il y en avait une. Qu'il meurt ou qu'il vive, du moment qu'il payait sa dette, lui importait peu. La seule chose qui le préoccupait c'était elle. Il fallait qu'elle soit en sécurité. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait conscience de sa duplicité alors elle et lui seraient en danger. Il serait torturé et tué et elle… Merlin, elle serait donné à Malefoy ou à un autre… Et il lui semblait évident que ses jours à lui étaient comptés. Il ne devait pas l'entraîner avec lui. Il devait la libérer avant que le vent ne tourne…

Snape brandit son épée pour parer le coup de l'adversaire magique qui venait de lui sauter dessus. Puis il le repoussa du plat de son arme et lui donna un coup de pied pour le jeter à terre. Il mit toute sa colère et sa frustration dans le coup d'épée qui trancha la tête de l'autre dans le sens vertical. L'adversaire magique disparut à nouveau. Snape expira au moment où un toussotement retentissait vers l'entrée de la salle. Il se retourna vivement, l'épée à la main.

* * *

Quinze heures.

Hermione, qui lavait la vaisselle, sursauta et se précipita vers le refrigérateur pour y prendre le jus de citrouille qu'elle versa dans un verre. Puis elle attrapa la théière encore chaude et transvasa un peu de thé dans une tasse. Elle mit ensuite le verre et la tasse sur un petit plateau rond et monta au troisième étage où se trouvait la salle d'armes.

La porte était entreouverte et les cliquetis d'épées résonnaient dans tout le couloir et la cage d'escalier. Elle poussa silencieusement la porte du pied et le vit.

Elle le trouva incroyablement attirant. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits et Hermione put voir le haut de son torse pâle, quasiment imberbe et finement musclé. Quelques cheveux d'ébène étaient collés à son front à cause de la sueur. Et ses mains, qui pouvaient être si délicates, faisaient acte de force et de virilité en cet instant. Hermione eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle vit Snape trancher la tête de son adversaire magique puis elle toussa un peu pour qu'il remarque sa présence. Il ne s'y attendait pas aussi il fit volte face en tenant fermement son arme…

- Miss Granger ? Qu'est ce que…

- Vos rafraichissements Monsieur, l'interrompit elle, sachant qu'elle répondait à la question qu'elle ne lui avait pas laissé poser.

- Ah oui, merci.

Il s'approcha et s'empara du verre de jus de citrouille, il le but d'un trait et dut pencher sa tête en arrière, ce qui offrit une superbe vue sur sa gorge à Hermione, qui déglutit, le rouge aux joues.

Elle promena son regard un peu partout pour ne pas regarder à nouveau ce cou pâle et ses yeux furent attirés par un pan de mur recouvert par des armes.

Snape reposa le verre de jus de citrouille et attrapa la tasse de thé. Il était assoifé !

Hermione en profita pour poser son plateau sur une table ronde et se rapprocha des armes, fascinée. Avec Ron et Harry, elle avait appris l'art du combat à armes blanches après la mort de Dumbledore. Cela s'était avéré utile dans leurs affrontements contre les mangemorts lorsqu'ils étaient désarmés par un _Expeliarmus. _Hermione avait toujours un poignard sur elle et s'en était souvent servi.

Snape la regarda admirer ses armes. Il était aussi fier de cette collection que de sa bibliothèque. Certains de ses sabres, épées, poignards et catanas étaient uniques. Son arme préférée était l'épée qu'il avait encore à la main. Longue, fine, tranchante, légère, un peu féminine, avec un manche noir surlequel étaient gravées d'anciennes runes magiques. Elle était précise et simple. Elegante et discrète. Comme sa baguette, elle était un prolongement naturel à son bras.

Hermione caressa un poignard tout en argent du bout des doigts. Puis une idée lui vint... C'était peut être le seul moyen pour obtenir les larmes de Phénix dont elle avait besoin...

Elle l'avait vu se battre contre l'entité magique. Il était doué, certes, mais elle aussi. Elle eut un sourire calculateur et se retourna vers son maître, un air innocent sur le visage.

- Monsieur, puis je vous proposer un petit défi ?

Snape sourit, à la fois surpris et amusé et posa sa tasse vide sur le plateau.

- Un défi, dites vous ?

- Oui monsieur. J'aimerai bien me défouler un peu et vous avez l'air très doué. Est-ce que nous pourrions entamer un duel à l'épée et au poignard ?

- Les deux ?

- Oui, cela pimentera un peu le combat.

- Avez-vous des notions de duels à armes blanches ?

- Un peu, mentit-elle. Elle préférait que Snape la sous estime pour mieux le surprendre.

- Très bien.

- Par contre, je pense qu'il serait plus amusant que le vainqueur donne un gage au vaincu.

- Que voulez vous que je vous donne comme gage ? Vous êtes mon esclave, vous faites habituellement ce que je vous ordonne.

- Faites preuve d'imagination !

Il sourit malgré lui. Il avait bien une idée de gage mais il n'était pas certain du tout qu'elle apprécie son idée…

Hermione s'empara d'une épée de sa main droite et du poignard qu'elle caressait de sa main gauche. Snape prit lui aussi un petit poignard et ils se postèrent l'un en face de l'autre en position défensive.

Snape se décida à attaquer, pressé que le combat prenne fin pour lui donner son gage. Mmmh rien que d'y penser, il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire anticipateur. Rien qu'un baiser, ce n'était pas la mer à boire ! Juste un. Même un tout petit. Biensûr cela allait à l'encontre de sa volonté de la courtiser tout doucement pour ne pas précipiter les choses ...mais sincèrement il n'en pouvait plus de la voir tous les jours et de ne pas pouvoir la coller contre un mur pour lui dévorer la bouche!

Il tenta de planter son épée dans son bras gauche mais elle pivota et lui tapa l'épaule du plat de son arme. Surpris, il resta bouche bée un instant. Elle savait se battre! Elle lui lança un sourire ironique puis dirigea son épée vers ses jambes afin de le frapper mais il parvint à reprendre ses esprits et repoussa l'attaque.

Pleine de ressources et décidée à gagner elle utilisa le pommeau de son arme pour le frapper au front et il tomba à la renverse, sonné. Elle jeta son épée sur le côté et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle glissa son poignard sous sa gorge tout en lui retirant ses armes des mains.

- Vous m'avez sous estimée monsieur, murmura t'elle en se penchant un peu sur lui.

- De toute évidence. Vous m'avez pris de court Miss Granger. Des felicitations s'imposent je crois.

- Maintenant mon gage.

Elle fixa ses yeux noirs et pendant un bref instant il crut qu'elle allait lui voler ce baiser dont il avait despérément envie. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il les humectait. Elle se demanda quel goût elles pouvaient avoir avant de secouer la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et de se rappeler pourquoi elle avait livré ce duel.

- Ce que je veux, murmura t'elle, ce sont des larmes de phénix.

- Pardon ? demanda sèchement Snape

- Des larmes de phénix monsieur. Et ne me posez pas de questions au sujet de son utilisation s'il vous plaît.

Il ressentit une vague de colère le submerger. Qu'avait il cru ? Qu'elle avait envie de lui autant que lui d'elle ? Chimères ! Tout ce qui l'importait c'était ce maudit antidote et cette guerre.

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et la jeta sur le côté. Puis il se releva, énervé et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte.

* * *

Il ne vint pas ce soir là la rejoindre dans la bibliothèque. Hermione se demanda pourquoi il était si en colère. Après tout, d'après ce qu'elle avait déduit il était au courant pour ses recherches et il lui avait même donné un coup de pouce. Alors à quoi jouait il maintenant ? Etait il en colère d'avoir perdu ? Mais Hermione sentait que la réaction de Snape était surtout dû au gage en lui-même. Elle ne savait pas par contre si il lui reprochait de lui avoir demandé des larmes de phénix ou si il aurait préféré un autre gage. En y repensant la jeune femme le revit, la fixer intensément en s'humectant les lèvres. Elle eut un frisson de plaisir en se repassant cette scène dans la tête.

Elle referma son livre avec le cœur lourd et le rangea dans les étagères. Puis elle monta se coucher et en se glissant dans son lit, elle eut la sensation de quelque chose de différent. Comme si il y avait un élément intrus dans la pièce. Elle balaya la salle du regard et ses yeux tombèrent sur son bureau, surlequel était posée une petite fiole. Elle eut un sourire de soulagement.

Mais aussitôt le soulagement fut remplacé par un sentiment de culpabilité. Elle désirait Snape. C'était indéniable. Elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Mais elle restait fiancée à Charlie et Snape demeurait un ennemi malgré tous ses doutes au sujet de sa réelle fidelité à Voldemort. Avait elle seulement le droit d'avoir envie de lui? Pouvait elle concrétiser cette envie? Et éprouvait elle uniquement du désir? Hermione frémit en prenant conscience que non. Il n'y avait pas que cela...

Les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simples si elle avait été certaine que son attirance n'était pas partagée mais l'attitude de Snape vis à vis d'elle lui laissait penser le contraire.

Hermione remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son nez.

_Je suis dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou!_ pensa t'elle en soupirant.

Malgré ce qu'elle éprouvait, elle décida de ne pas céder. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle sentait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Tout d'abord, elle était fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre, puis il était du camp ennemi et enfin elle était son esclave. Et selon Hermione, une relation amoureuse ou même amicale ne pouvaient vraiment fonctionner que si les deux personnes étaient sur un pied d'égalité.

Non, il y avait beaucoup trop d'obstacles entre eux!

_Ce n'est qu'une lubie passagère,_ tenta de se persuader la jeune femme. _Cela va me passer dès que je reverrai Charlie._

Elle embrassa sa bague de fiançailles et posa la tête sur les oreillers.


	13. Chapter 13 : Filature

_Coucou !! Un petit chapitre sadique au possible : court et s'achevant sur un suspence ! lol_

_Bonne lecture !!_

**Chapitre 13**

Hermione retira Robert du feu et le posa au milieu de la pièce. C'était le moment fatidique. Si lorsqu'elle y verserait le poison, la potion contrait les effets dudit poison en devenant transparente alors l'antidote serait réussi et la jeune femme aurait enfin trouvé un remède pour réveiller Harry. Par contre, si la potion prenait une autre teinte que incolore alors il faudrait tout recommencer à zero.

Elle respira un grand coup et versa quelques gouttes de poison dans le chaudron. La potion se mit à bouillonner et à pâlir jusqu'à devenir aussi transparente que de l'eau.

Hermione sentit une vague d'euphorie l'envahir. « Enfin » fut le seul mot qu'elle prononça avant d'être prise d'une irrépressible envie de danser. Elle entama la danse de la victoire autour du chaudron, en chantant, en remuant le popotin et les bras tout en tournant sur elle-même. Quand elle fut à bout de souffle, elle s'agenouilla devant Robert, leva les mains vers le plafond avant de les poser sur le sol, elle recommença plusieurs fois cette gestuelle tout en plasmodiant :

- Ahmmmmmm, longue vie à toi noble chaudron! Ahmmmmmm, je me prosterne devant toi ! Ahmmmmmmmmm…

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du ridicule de son comportement, elle éclata de rire puis éclata en sanglots. Sanglots qui furent remplacés par les rires à nouveau.

Elle eut l'impression de devenir folle.

Elle regarda la pendule et soupira en voyant l'heure. Une heure du matin. Il était largement le temps d'aller se coucher.

Elle retira sa robe et enfila sa chemise de nuit blanche. Puis elle se glissa dans son lit bien douillet. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait ronronné de bonheur.

* * *

A peu près au même moment, dans un bar de l'Allée des Embrumes, Lucius commandait à nouveau deux verres de whisky au comptoir. La jolie serveuse aux formes généreuses lui fit un sourire séducteur en lui tendant les deux verres, il lui répondit d'un clin d'œil coquin et partit rejoindre son ami à la table du fond.

- Tiens Severus, dit il en lui tendant un verre.

- Merci, grogna le maître de potions.

- Alors ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas parlé de Pestilencia ! le taquina Lucius

- Parce ce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire.

- Allez ! Je vous ai vus partir de la réception ensemble, et vous m'aviez l'air, comment dire… très pressés…

Snape se contenta de boire une gorgée de whisky et laissa son ami parler aux murs.

- Bon sang Severus ! A chaque fois je te raconte tout lorsque j'ai une nouvelle maîtresse, tu pourrais faire de même !

Snape renifla d'exaspération. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de parler de l'erreur monumentale qu'il avait commise en couchant avec Pestilencia. Mais s'il ne lâchait aucune information, Lucius n'allait pas arrêter de lui casser les pieds.

- Nous avons eu des relations sexuelles…

- Bien ! Très bien, s'écria Lucius en donnant une grande claque sur l'épaule de son ami.

Snape le laissa exprimer sa joie. Si cela le rendait heureux, tant mieux pour lui.

- Je me disais, continua Lucius qui décida de passer à l'attaque, hum… maintenant que tu as une maîtresse, tu n'as plus vraiment besoin des services de Miss Granger…

Snape releva brusquement la tête et son regard se fit meurtrier. Alors c'était pour cela que Lucius était semblait si content pour sa liaison avec Miss Goyle ? Parce qu'il voulait encore Hermione ?

- Il m'a semblé pourtant être clair la dernière fois Lucius, répondit Snape d'une voix lourde de menaces.

- Oui mais c'était avant ta relation avec Pestilencia. En plus, cela fait plusieus mois que tu as ton esclave… ce n'est plus vraiment de la viande fraîche pour toi !

- Lucius…

- Ecoutes, je te donne le double de ce que tu as payé.

- Non

- Severus, bordel, comprends moi ! J'ai besoin de posséder cette fille ! Elle m'obsède ! avoua Lucius en empoignant le bras de Snape.

N'y tenant plus, celui-ci se leva brutalement de sa chaise et attrapa son comparse par le col pour le mettre à sa hauteur.

- Elle est à moi ! Compris ? grogna t'il, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui du blondinet.

- Ce n'est qu'une esclave, une Sang de Bourbe ! Tu n'as pas à t'énerver comme cela ! riposta Lucius qui commençait à avoir un peu peur de son ami.

- Si elle n'est que cela, tu n'as aucune raison de lui tourner autour ! Je ne te laisserai pas la toucher. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de poser ses mains sur son corps. Elle m'appartient !

Snape lâcha Lucius qui tomba à terre. Puis, après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard menaçant, il mit sa cape sur ses épaules et sortit du bar à grands pas, indifférent à l'air surpris et rageur de Malefoy.

Snape claqua la porte derrière lui et décida de marcher un peu dans les ruelles étroites et dangereuses du Londres sorcier. Besoin de respirer.

Il ne fit pas attention à où il allait, il devait juste se calmer avant de rentrer au manoir. Il croisa des catins qui se livraient au trafic de leur propres corps dans l'obscurité des impasses, puis il passa devant deux ivrognes qui en battaient un autre. Il n'intervint pas. « Chacun sa bouse de dragon » comme on dit ! De la lumière filtrait à travers les vitres crasseuses des bars tout aussi crasseux. Il pouvait entendre la vie à travers ces murs. Les rires gras des hommes saouls, les gloussements des sorcières impudiques, les frôlements des verres avec le bois, les grincements de chaise, les chants grivois… Snape haussa les épaules. Il avait l'impression de ne pas appartenir à ce monde. Il ne se souvenait même pas de son dernier éclat de rire… En avait il déjà eu un ? En tout cas, Dieu merci, il était sûr de n'avoir jamais chanté ! Et le monde sorcier lui en était, sans nul doute, reconnaissant !

Soudain, Snape ressentit une impression étrange. Une impression qu'il connaissait bien pour avoir été espion pendant très longtemps. L'impression d'être suivi, épié. Il continua à marcher, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Il aurait aimé savoir qui était la personne qui le filait mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque de se prendre un sort dans le dos. Aussi il sortit discrètement sa baguette et transplana.

Cependant, il ignorait que l'espion avait eu le temps de lui lancer un sort de traçage…

* * *

Snape avait l'habitude de ne se coucher qu'à trois heures du matin. Et comme il se levait habituellement dès six ou sept heures du matin, cela ne lui laissait que très peu d'heures de sommeil. Etant jeune, il faisait des nuits entières, mais plus la vie avançait et devenait pesante plus ses nuits retrecissaient… ah quoi bon dormir si ce n'était que pour faire des cauchemars ?

Immédiatemment après avoir transplaner au manoir, il décida de remplir les deux heures qui lui restaient avant d'aller se coucher en travaillant un peu dans son bureau.

Il s'assit élégamment dans son fauteuil et disposa devant lui un grimmoire en latin, des parchemins vierges et une vieille plume. Mission traduction !

Pendant une heure environ, on ne put entendre que le crissement de la plume sur le parchemin et le bruit des pages qu'on tourne.

Soudain les vitres du bureau explosèrent…


	14. Chapter 14: Le bûcher du serpent

_Coucou!! _

_Même si j'ai des tendances sadiques, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire durer le suspence trop longtemps. Ce ne serait pas trop gentil. N'empêche je me suis bien marré quand j'ai vu que le chapitre précédent était celui pour lequel j'avais reçu le plus de reviews (si on met de côté L'Eden de Snape) !! _

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j__e vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!_

**Chapitre 14 : Le bûcher du serpent**

Soudain les vitres du bureau explosèrent…

La puissance de l'explosion projeta Snape contre le mur opposé. Le choc le sonna. Trois hommes masqués passèrent par les fenêtres du bureau qui se trouvait au rez de chaussée. Ils brandirent leur baguette en direction de leur ennemi qui gisait à terre.

- Bonsoir Snape ! dit un de ces hommes. On est venu vous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie… à toi et à ton esclave…

* * *

Le bruit de l'explosion réveilla Hermione en sursaut.

Elle se demanda un instant si Snape venait de faire exploser quelque chose dans son laboratoire mais des éclats de voix au rez de chaussée écartèrent aussitôt cette idée. Elle sortit rapidement de son lit, retira sa chemise de nuit, enfila sa robe en vitesse mais au moment de sortir dans le couloir, elle se ravisa. Elle courut dans la salle de bain et versa la moitié de l'antidote du Sleeping Beauty dans quatre flacons volés qu'elle mit dans ses poches.

_On ne sait jamais_, pensa t'elle en soupirant.

Au moment où elle sortait de la salle de bain, Karmelis entra brusquement dans sa chambre. Elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez et Hermione put lire de la panique sur les traits ridés de l'elfe.

- Miss, le manoir est attaqué !

- Par qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai qu'entendu leur voix!

Hermione soupira profondément en se massant les tempes. Elles ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir sans Snape. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas aller l'aider non plus. Karmelis avait peut être des pouvoirs mais elle, elle était privée de baguette. Elles n'avaient aucune chance contre plusieurs hommes armés.

- Karmelis, écoutez moi! A nous deux, nous ne pourrons pas aider le maître. Vous pouvez transplaner à l'intérieur même de la zone anti-transplanage grâce à votre nature d'elfe. Vous allez avertir quelqu'un que le manoir est attaqué! N'importe qui du moment qu'ils viennent nous aider! Moi je vais rester ici et vous attendre. Ramenez le plus de renfort possible!

- Mais Miss...

- Ne discutez pas et allez y Karmelis! Dépêchez vous!

L'elfe obéit, comprenant que deux vies étaient entre ses mains, et claqua des doigts pour transplaner.

Hermione se mit à faire les cents pas tout en se rongeant les ongles, en attendant l'arrivée des renforts…

* * *

Snape passa une main sur l'arrière de sa tête. Un peu de liquide lui coula sur les doigts. Du sang. Son sang. Il essaya de remettre ses idées en place tandis que ses attaquants le menaçaient de leur baguettes.

En leur jetant un regard, il put constater que ce n'était pas des mangemorts. Ils ne portaient pas de masque mais leur visage étaient tout de même cachés par de grands capuchons aussi noirs que les amples capes qu'ils portaient. La seule chose qui donnait un signe de leur identité était la broche en forme de plume de Phénix qu'ils avaient d'accrochée sur leur vêtements. Snape ferma les yeux un bref instant. Il allait certainement mourir mais il était soulagé que ces hommes ne soient pas des mangemorts. Au moins ils ne feraient pas de mal à Hermione, bien au contraire.

- Alors, ça fait quoi d'être sur le point de mourir sale traître ? demanda un autre homme dont la main tremblait nerveusement, non pas de peur mais de colère.

Snape ne répondit pas. Il glissa subtilement la main dans sa manche, à la recherche de sa baguette qu'il rangeait toujours à cet endroit.

- Je t'ai posé une question, cafard !

- Malcolm, gronda le premier homme. On n'a pas le temps pour tes préludes inutiles !

Cela y était ! Il avait la main dessus.

Il souffla discrètement et se concentra.

- Snape, dis nous où se trouve Hermione Granger ! ordonna l'homme qui semblait être le chef ou du moins le plus raisonnable.

Mais à nouveau, il ne répondit pas. A la place il leur lança un _Expelliarmus_ informulé tellement puissant qu'il les envoya tous les trois rencontrer le mur de derrière.

En s'appuyant sur ses bras, Snape parvint à se remettre debout d'une façon fort peu élégante. Puis il monta les escaliers le plus rapidement possible tout en se tenant à la rampe. Le choc de l'explosion et le sortilège qu'il avait lancé l'avait considérablement affaibli.

* * *

- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ! grogna Hermione qui était à deux doigts de mettre sa sécurité au placard pour se précipiter au secours de Snape.

Puis, elle entendit avec horreur quelqu'un monter les escaliers.

_Oh mon Dieu !_ pensa t'elle.

Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse un mangemort la violer sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette !

_Oui mais si c'est un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ? _

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de la porte, ce qui stoppa les hésitations d'Hermione qui saisit sa chaise par les pieds et se colla contre la porte, dos au mur.

Lorque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, elle prit de l'élan et donna un grand coup de chaise dans le ventre de l'intrus. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse à cause du choc et Hermione ré-empoigna son arme, prête à frapper à nouveau. Mais elle resta bouche bée lorsqu'elle reconnut sa victime.

Les joues rouges de honte, elle balança la chaise par terre et tendit sa main à Snape pour l'aider à se relever.

- Espèce de tarée, grogna t'il en se tenant le ventre après s'être remis debout.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix dans l'escalier. Snape et elle échangèrent un regard effrayé avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de l'esclave. Ils refermèrent doucement la porte surlaquelle Snape posa des protections.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la porte mais ne la quittèrent pas du regard tout en tendant l'oreille pour entendre les propos des trois hommes.

- Où est Karmelis ? demanda Snape, la baguette toujours tendue vers l'entrée.

- Je l'ai envoyée chercher du secours.

Snape hocha la tête en signe de satisfaction face à l'initiative d'Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? questionna t'elle en tremblant.

- Trois membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont venus vous chercher. Vous ne craignez rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils ne vous feront pas de mal.

Puis il soupira avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- D'ailleurs, vous feriez mieux d'aller les rejoindre. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité avec moi.

- Je refuse de vous abandonner. Surtout que vous êtes blessé. répliqua Hermione d'un ton catégorique.

- Miss Granger… persista Snape

- J'ai dit non!

- Hermione…

Celle-ci eut un sursaut de surprise mais elle fronça les sourcils dès qu'elle comprit pourquoi il l'avait appelée par son prénom.

- Petit manipulateur ! gronda t'elle. Ce n'est pas parce que vous m'appelez par mon prénom que je vais céder!

- Au moins, j'aurais essayé, soupira t'il

Dans le couloir, on pouvait entendre les portes qui claquaient contre les murs et les hommes qui les recherchaient activement.

- J'espère que les renforts vont arriver à temps, murmura Hermione

- Moi aussi.

- Vous pourriez nous lancer un sort d'invisibilité, proposa la jeune femme.

- Ils ne sont pas idiots. Ils doivent lancer des sorts de détection de présence humaine dans chaque pièce qu'ils fouillent. Même sous un sort, ils nous trouverons. De plus je n'ai pas la force physique pour lancer un autre sort de cette puissance. Le mieux que l'on puisse…

Mais il fut interrompu par un coup sur la porte.

- Hey les gars ! beugla un homme dans le couloir. Je les ai trouvés !

Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta. La porte se mettait à vibrer dangereusement sous les sorts que lui lançaient les attaquants.

Dans un élan irréfléchi, elle attrapa Snape par la nuque et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis elle prit un peu de recul, et murmura à un homme complètement déboussolé par son geste :

- Je… je vous…

Mais le reste de ses paroles se perdirent dans une puissante explosion… la porte avait cedé…

Les trois hommes lancèrent chacun un sortilège de desarmement en leur direction, ce qui eut pour effet de les projeter sur le lit. La baguette de Snape vola dans les mains d'un des hommes qui ricana.

- Bon assez joué ! lui lança t'il.

Puis ils abaissèrent leur capuchons et Hermione eut un frisson d'horreur en voyant leur visage… De tous, c'étaient eux que le Conseil avaient envoyés…

- Salut Hermione, lui dit l'un d'eux avec un sourire narquois. Je suppose que tu aurais préféré voir Charlie…

La jeune femme mit sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir ses sanglots. C'était un cauchemar ! Elle ne pouvait pas le croire !

Snape sentait la tension qui s'échappait du corps de son esclave et il sut de ce fait qu'il était fourré dans un un sale pétrin.

- Puis je savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda t'il aux trois hommes

Hermione poussa un gémissement désespéré en s'emparant compulsivement de sa main.

- Ne les provoquez pas ! souffla t'elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ecoutes donc ce qu'elle te dit, cafard ! gronda le plus nerveux.

- En effet, renchérit celui qui émanait une autorité naturelle, tu as tout intérêt à ne pas nous chercher. Néanmoins, il est vrai qu'il est très malpoli de ne pas se présenter. Je me prénomme Ross et voici Malcolm et Simon. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas te donner nos noms de famille.

- Que me voulez vous ? demanda Snape.

- Hermione bien entendu, répondit Ross, le plus tempéré des trois. D'ailleurs Simon, vas chercher le contrat magique qui les lie. J'imagine qu'il a dû le ranger dans son bureau.

- J'y vais.

L'homme le plus petit et le plus jeune sortit de la chambre et on entendit ses pas s'éloigner puis descendre les escaliers.

- Ne le tuez pas, murmura Hermione après un long moment de silence.

- Humphf… t'as encore pactisé avec un ennemi ! reprocha Malcolm, en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

- Moi au moins je ne prends pas mon pied en les violant, en les torturant et en les tuant !

- La ferme salope ! beugla l'homme, les traits déformés par la rage.

- Du calme ! Du calme ! lança Ross en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son comparse tandis que Snape s'était relevé brusquement en entendant les insultes de son ennemi à l'encontre d'Hermione.

La jeune femme tremblait non plus de peur mais de colère. Ces deux hommes étaient ceux qui étaient le plus en faveur de l'utilisation de la violence contre les mangemorts. Ross était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années dont la femme et les deux petites filles, de trois et cinq ans, avaient été torturées et tuées par les mangemorts. Il n'avait jamais réussi à faire son deuil et son chagrin s'était mû en une colère inqualifiable. Son unique dessein était desormais de tuer Voldemort et ses mangemorts et de venger ainsi sa femme et ses filles. Quant à Malcolm, c'était un né moldu sanguinaire. Hermione était persuadée que s'il n'était pas né dans une famille moldue, il serait devenu un mangemort à cause de ses pulsions meurtrières et de son goût pour la violence. Ces deux hommes étaient féroces et sans pitié. D'ailleurs Malcolm était un de ceux qui avaient violé, battu puis tué Pansy Parkinson. Cet homme donnait la nausée à Hermione. Elle ne le supportait tout simplement pas.

- Au lieu de passer ta colère sur une de nos alliées, profite donc d'avoir un mangemort sous la main pour te soulager, conseilla aimablement Ross à son ami tout en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Ouais t'as raison, répondit Malcolm en posant un regard noir sur Snape.

- Non ! cria Hermione en se mettant en travers de son chemin.

- Miss Granger, je vous en prie, murmura Snape derrière elle en la poussant sur le côté.

- Hors de question que je vous laisse faire ! protesta la jeune femme en se replaçant entre Malcolm et Snape.

Mais elle fut vite éjectée puisque l'un comme l'autre ne voulait pas d'elle entre eux. Malcolm parce qu'il voulait tabasser son ennemi et Snape pour qu'elle ne se prenne pas de coups.

Puis, alors qu'elle allait à nouveau s'interposer, quelqu'un l'attrapa par la taille et son dos se retrouva contre un torse.

- Je suis sincèrement ravi de te revoir saine et sauve, murmura Ross dans ses cheveux. Charlie voulait venir mais le Conseil a refusé parce qu'il était impliqué personnellement dans cette mission.

- Lâches moi ! grogna Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eut l'occasion de discuter toi et moi, continua Ross indifférent au coup qu'elle lui avait porté.

- Et cela ne m'a pas manqué ! répliqua t'elle en se tortillant.

- La chose qui m'a le plus plu pendant ton absence c'est le fait que personne ne s'opposait à mes propositions devant le Conseil. Mais cela rendait les choses beaucoup moins amusantes de ne plus te voir t'enflammer pour des causes perdues d'avance.

Hermione allait lui balancer une insulte à la figure lorsque Malcolm décocha un crochet du droit à Snape. Puis il profita que son adversaire soit à terre pour lui lancer un _Doloris_.

- Arrêtes cela tout de suite ! ordonna Hermione

- Vas te faire ! répliqua Malcolm en intensifiant son sortilège.

Snape se tortillait, se cambrait mais ne laissait aucun son sortir de sa bouche. Hors de question de faire ce plaisir à ce barbare !

- Coriace la vermine ! grogna son tortionnaire en stoppant le sort.

Puis il ne laissa pas le temps à sa victime de se remettre du sort en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le nez.

Snape poussa un gémissement en sentant son nez craquer puis saigner abondamment. Il le pinça pour arrêter le flot sanguin qui se déversait sur sa robe et sur le parquet. Puis Malcolm lui assena un deuxième coup dans le ventre.

- Bon sang mais arrêtes ! Arrêtes ! hurla Hermione en essayant de repousser les bras de Ross qui l'encerclait.

Mais seul un ricanement répondit à ses suppliques. Malcolm repointa sa baguette sur Snape et formula plusieurs sorts de lacération sous les hurlements d'Hermione et les gémissements de douleur de sa victime.

La petite séance de torture prit fin lorsque Simon débarqua, brandissant fièrement un parchemin.

- Je l'ai trouvé !

- Parfait, répondit Ross. Maintenant il suffit que Snape la délivre et qu'ils apposent un peu de leur sang sur le contrat.

Ross s'approcha du maître de potions qui s'était évanoui sous la douleur.

- Putain t'es con ! lança t'il à Malcolm. On fait comment maintenant ?

- Suffit de le réveiller abruti ! répliqua son comparse en giflant Snape violemment.

Une claque ne suffisant pas, il lui en colla une deuxième. Là, le mangemort entreouvrit faiblement un oeil.

- Annule le contrat, ordonna Ross tandis que Simon lui mettait le parchemin sous les yeux.

- Allez au diable ! grogna le blessé.

- Pas avant toi, meurtrier ! beugla Malcolm

- Annule le contrat ou on te tue. Ta mort la délivrera de son état d'esclave.

Snape parvint à lever une main qu'il posa sur le parchemin puis il déclama dans un murmure :

- Moi Severus Aurelius Snape, j'annule ce contrat et je libère mon esclave Hermione Jane Granger.

- Bah tu vois quand tu veux ! grogna Malcolm en passant son doigt sur une des plaies de Snape puis il posa son doigt maintenant ensanglanté sur le contrat.

- A ton tour ma mignonne, dit il en s'approchant d'Hermione.

Simon pointa sa baguette sur la brosse à cheveux d'Hermione qui traînait sur son bureau et la métamorphosa en aiguille qu'il donna à Malcolm. Celui-ci attrapa la main de la jeune femme et lui piqua le pouce qu'il appuya ensuite sur le contrat.

Le parchemin devint soudain incandescent et Simon fut obligé de le lâcher. Tous regardèrent le contrat prendre feu, s'auto-consumer puis devenir un simple tas de cendre.

Hermione Granger n'était plus l'esclave de Severus Snape.

- Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais faudrait peut être décamper ! Qu'est ce que t'en dis Ross ?

- Oui, il est grand temps de dire aurevoir à notre ami. Malcolm, attaches le ! Il est rusé, il pourrais trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Simon, montes au dernier étage et mets y le feu. Malcolm viendra te rejoindre pour continuer la tâche aux étages inférieurs.

- Et toi, tu fais quoi ? demanda Malcolm

- Nous, nous allons contempler le spectacle de dehors.

- Attendez, intervint Hermione, vous n'allez pas le laisser là pendant que le manoir prend feu tout de même !

- T'as tout compris ma jolie !

- Non mais vous êtes complètement dingues ! Lâchez moi ! Je suis sûre que le Conseil ne serait pas d'accord !

- En réalité, il a donné son aval. Nous avons déjà un espion infiltré dans les rangs mangemorts alors Snape ne nous serait d'aucune utilité !

- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela !

- Oh si !

Puis, sous les cris d'Hermione, Ross entraîna la jeune femme hors de la pièce. Mais elle se débattait et parvint même à échapper à ses bras. Elle courut jusqu'à Snape, poussa Malcolm qui le ligotait et emprisonna l'homme qu'elle aimait dans ses bras.

Les sanglots remontèrent dans sa gorge et bientôt ses joues furent recouvertes de ses larmes.

- Bon cela commence à bien faire ! rugit Ross qui l'attrapa par les cheveux.

- Lâches moi ! hurla Hermione en serrant Snape plus fort contre elle.

- Hermione, murmura une voix faible.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et croisa le regard du mangemort qui la regardait tendrement.

- Vas t'en Hermione, chuchota t'il

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car deux bras venaient de l'attraper par la taille pour la soulever. Puis elle fut balancée sur l'épaule de Ross comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

- Non ! Non ! Severus! SEVERUS! hurla Hermione tandis qu'il la portait hors de la chambre.

Déjà de la fumée s'échappait des étages supérieurs. La jeune femme donna de grands coups de poing dans le dos de Ross mais rien n'y fit. Il continua d'avancer puis descendit les escaliers.

- Non ! Lâches moi ! LACHES MOI J'AI DIT ! CRETIN !

Mais il ne la reposa pas et sortit du manoir puis il se posta devant la bâtisse.

Bientôt ils furent rejoints par Simon et Malcolm qui arrivèrent en courant.

- On y va ?

- Non, pas encore, répondit Ross. Je suis sûr qu'Hermione a très envie d'assister au spectacle.

Là, enfin, il la posa à terre mais il l'emprisonna aussitôt de ses bras pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

Elle eut un sursaut d'horreur en voyant le tableau funèbre qui se présentait à ses yeux. Le toit était en feu, ainsi que les derniers étages. Tout partait en fumée... la salle d'armes où ils s'étaient battu... la salle de musique où il lui avait donné des frissons en jouant du piano... la bibliothèque où ils avaient failli s'embrasser... la salle à manger où il l'avait prise dans ses bras... Hermione poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsqu'enfin les flammes dévorèrent le premier étage où se trouvait Snape.

Malcolm, lui, se mit à ricaner devant ce spectacle.

- Vous avez déjà manger du Snape grillé ? plaisanta t'il

Des éclats de rires lui répondirent ainsi qu'un soupir indigné d'Hermione qui aurait adoré lui faire avaler sa langue. Puis le silence reprit sa place tandis qu'ils contemplaient le bûcher de Severus Snape, le mangemort, l'espion, le meurtier de Dumbledore, le traître…

La seule ombre au spectacle était les sanglots d'Hermione qui n'hurlait plus mais qui murmurait entre deux larmes le nom de celui qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à aimer et qui sous ses yeux, brûlait dans sa propre maison…

Elle espéra jusqu'à la fin que Karmelis arriverait avec des renforts pour sauver Snape. Mais personne ne vint…

Enfin, à l'aube, lorsque le manoir ne fut plus que des poutres calcinées et des cendres, les spectateurs partirent et transplanèrent trainant derrière eux une femme qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même…


	15. Chapter 15: Deuil et rupture

_Coucou! _

_Je m'excuse pour la cruauté du chapitre précédent! lol En tout cas je puis vous assurer que ça a été le chapitre le plus difficile à écrire! J'ai du le réécrire trois fois avant de trouver satisfaction! Une horreur! En tout cas il vous a inspiré! 26 reviews!! Wahou! Je suis flattée!! lol_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture en espérant, comme toujours, que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!_

**Chapitre 15 : Deuil et rupture**

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix transplanèrent des ruines du manoir de Snape pour arriver dans un paysage montagneux et désert. En file indienne, ils commencèrent à grimper les rochers. Ross tirait par la main une loque nommée Hermione. Des larmes roulaient encore sur les joues livides de celle ci et un sanglot lui échappait de temps en temps.

Le groupe marcha, grimpa, escalada pendant une bonne demi heure. Puis il s'arrêta devant un parois rocheuse parfaitement ordinaire. Malcolm y posa la paume de sa main et récita :

- Paix et liberté sont mes seuls desseins.

Une fissure apparut sous les doigts épais de l'homme puis elle devint une brêche de plus en plus profonde, jusqu'à former une grande voûte dans la pierre.

Un par un, ils passèrent à travers cette ouverture et se retrouvèrent au cœur de leur cité souterraine.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la capture d'Hermione si ce n'est le mot de passe.

Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun autre décor que la roche elle même. Tout était minéral.

C'était une grotte immense, qui avait été agrandie il y a trois ans par les membres de l'Ordre lorsque Voldemort était devenu le Tout-Puissant. On avait creusé les parois pour y former une multitude de petites cavités qui étaient devenues des chambres, des salons, des cuisines etc. On avait découvert une deuxième grotte abritant des sources d'eau douce et une troisième grotte qui se trouvait plus en profondeur. Avec du temps, on avait creusé des passages qui reliaient la grotte principale, où les habitants vivaient, avec les sources, où on venait puiser de l'eau. Quant à la dernière grotte, seuls les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix y avaient accès. C'était là que se situaient les cellules, les salles de réunion ou d'interrogatoire…

Au fil des années, la cité avait acceuilli de plus en plus de familles et de combattants à cause de la tyrannie de Voldemort et des persécutions. Les mangemorts cherchaient desespérément la localisation de la cité mais les anciens Aurors avaient protégé les grottes par un Fidelitas dont le gardien était un membre du Conseil.

Le groupe s'arrêta sur la place publique, là où quelques artistes sculpteurs avaient érigé une statue d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle devait faire trois mètres de hauteur et se trouvait au milieu d'une estrade naturelle, due à une surélévation du sol rocheux, et surlaquelle montait ceux qui voulait prendre la parole en public.

Le jour commençait seulement à poindre, c'est pourquoi la place était vide et silencieuse. Seul un homme faisait les cents pas devant la statue du défunt Directeur. Il était terriblement nerveux à l'idée que quelque chose ait pu mal tourner pendant la mission. Il aurait voulu être là. Il aurait dû être là. Fichu Conseil!

- Hey Charlie ! appela Malcolm en le voyant. Regardes donc ce qu'on t'a ramené !

Le jeune homme fit volte face et la vit. Elle était de retour ! Elle était en vie !

Il se précipita vers le groupe pour la prendre dans ses bras mais plus il approchait plus il voyait ses yeux rouges, ses joues mouillées et son regard perdu… Finalement, il ne la prit pas dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnement. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue dans cet état, c'était après la mort de Ron.

- Merlin que s'est il passé ? demanda t'il en tendant doucement sa main vers l'épaule de sa fiancée.

- Snape est mort, répondit Ross. Et il semblerait que ta chère et tendre se soit encore prise de compassion pour un mangemort…

Il fit un signe de tête à Simon et Malcolm puis ils commencèrent à s'éloigner tous les trois. Mais au dernier moment Ross se retourna.

- Je vais raconter notre soirée au Conseil… bien entendu je passerai sous silence le fait qu'elle nous ait supplié de ne pas le tuer et qu'elle ait pleuré et hurlé son nom pendant qu'on lui règlait son compte… je pense que cela ferait mauvais effet…

- Vas te faire foutre Ross, grogna Charlie en se rapprochant de sa dulcinée.

Les trois hommes ricanèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'autre bout de la place.

Le jeune rouquin soupira. Maintenant qu'Hermione était de retour, il était évident que Ross allait lui mener la vie dure à nouveau. Elle était la seule qui osait s'opposer à lui devant le Conseil.

Il caressa doucement ses boucles brunes tout en scrutant son visage. Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle semblait ailleurs. Cela lui fit mal. Il attendait depuis des mois et des mois qu'elle revienne enfin aux grottes et leurs retrouvailles ne se passaient absolument pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Il franchit le dernier pas et colla son torse contre sa poitrine puis il posa ses lèvres sur son front brûlant.

- Mon amour, murmura t'il contre sa peau. Tu m'as tellement manqué… je t'aime….

Elle ne répondit pas et ne montra aucun signe qu'elle avait entendu. Il soupira et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.

- Qu'importe ce qui s'est passé, chuchota t'il, je te protégerai, je t'aiderai, je t'aimerai et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais…

Puis il l'entraîna doucement vers l'une des nombreuses portes. Il donna le mot de passe et elle pivota pour les laisser entrer dans leur chambre.

Elle était petite et similaire aux autres chambres. Les murs était de pierre, ce qui refroidissait considérablement l'atmosphère de la pièce. La température ambiante des grottes n'était maintenue que par la magie. Dans un coin, caché derrière un paravent, se trouvaient un lit et une armoire. L'entrée de la pièce était composé uniquement de petits fauteuils entourant une table basse et d'un bureau. C'était très étroit et ils durent slalomer entre les meubles pour atteindre la salle de bain qui se situait tout au fond. Charlie amena Hermione devant une grande baignoire creusée dans la roche puis il entreprit de la déshabiller tout doucement. Il faisait attention à chacun de ses gestes pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle ressemblait à une somnambule. Il se baissa et lui retira doucement ses chaussures qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de lacer. Puis il attrapa sa robe par le bas et voulut la lui enlever en la passant par-dessus sa tête mais il sentit quelque chose de dur dans ses poches. Il plongea sa main dedans et en ressortit quatre fioles dont une brisée et une autre ébréchée. Il les montra à Hermione et lui demanda ce que c'était mais elle avait encore les yeux dans le vide. Il soupira et posa les fioles à côté du lavabo. Il finit de déshabiller sa fiancée puis il retira ses propres vêtements. Ensuite il remplit le bain à l'aide d'un _Aguamenti _et la fit monter dedans. Il la rejoignit et la calla contre lui, entre ses jambes.

Il passa une bonne demi heure à lui murmurer des mots doux en lui caressant les cheveux et en la savonnant tendrement. Elle se laissait faire, complètement indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien… elle était autre part… elle était avec _lui_…

Puis, le bain terminé, il la sècha dans une épaisse serviette, lui brossa les cheveux et la mit au lit. Il se glissa à ses côtés et l'enlaça amoureusement.

Il s'endormit en humant l'odeur de ses cheveux… Mmmmh qu'il était bon de la retrouver enfin…

Cela faisait presque sept mois qu'il la cherchait, qu'il desesperait à l'idée de la savoir dans les mains de Snape et enfin elle était là. Dans ses bras. Dans leur lit. Dans leur chambre. Dans leur cité. A sa place.

Cette nuit là, il n'y eut que lui qui parvint à dormir. L'autre occupant du lit était trop occupé à repasser en boucle ses souvenirs…

* * *

Lorsque Charlie se réveilla, il tendit le bras pour trouver le corps chaud de sa fiancée. Mais elle n'était plus là. Il se redressa brusquement et la chercha du regard.

- Chérie ?

Personne ne répondit.

Il s'extirpa des draps et se gratta le torse en se demandant où elle avait bien pu aller. Puis il entendit un gémissement sous le bureau qui lui fit tourner la tête. Il se leva tout doucement et se dirigea vers le meuble sans un bruit. Là il se mit à genoux et la vit.

Elle ressemblait à une petite fille, recroquevillée ainsi. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière tout en murmurant des choses incohérentes et des larmes coulaient de façon continue sur ses joues pâles.

Charlie lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes, mais quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, elle restait emmurée dans sa douleur.

Le rouquin décida d'aller demander son avis à Raymond Side, un ex-médicomage de Ste Mangouste qui avait décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Il s'occupait de l'infirmerie et il connaissait particulièrement bien Hermione puisque c'était elle qui préparait les potions et les baumes pour ses patients. Ils s'aimaient bien et partageaient les mêmes convictions. Lui aussi était révolté par l'attitude de certains hommes de l'Ordre. De plus, c'était lui qui s'occupait d'Harry. Enfin en théorie parce qu'en réalité, l'état du patient ne nécessitait pas de soin particulier.

Ce fut donc avec plaisir que Raymond vint donc rendre visite à sa jeune amie qui se trouvait toujours sous le bureau. Avec beaucoup de douceur, il parvint à la sortir de là puis il lui fit un examen complet pour détecter des traces de poison, de viol, de coups, de potions ou de sorts modifiants le comportement…

Finalement il la fit s'allonger dans le lit et fit signe à Charlie de le suivre dans la salle de bain.

- Alors ? demanda le rouquin

- Elle n'a rien. Techniquement elle va bien, répondit Raymond

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est dans cet état dans ce cas ! Tu es sûr qu'il ne lui a rien fait ?

- Je puis t'assurer que son corps se porte parfaitement bien. Ainsi que son esprit. Elle traverse juste une phase de dépression.

- Dépression ? Comme après la mort de Ron ?

- Oui, il semblerait que ce soit exactement la même chose. Elle va avoir besoin de toi.

- Mais je ne comprends pourquoi elle déprime puisqu'on l'a libérée de Snape !

- Je ne sais pas. Néanmoins j'ai cru comprendre que son attitude était des plus ambigus lors de l'éxécution de Snape…

- Qui t'a parlé de ça ? demanda Charlie d'un ton légèrement agressif

- Ross, biensûr.

- Je suis certain qu'il raconte des conneries juste pour discréditer Hermione ! s'emporta le rouquin en donnant un coup de poing sur le lavabo.

- Peut être, dit Raymond en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Le médicomage connaissait suffisament Hermione pour savoir qu'elle était parfaitement capable de défendre la cause d'une enflure comme Snape. Voir même de se lier d'amitié avec lui… Mais il n'était stupide au point de le dire au fiancé de son amie.

- Tiens, qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t'il pour changer de sujet

Il pointait les fioles du doigt et Charlie soupira en lui répondant.

- J'en sais rien. C'était dans les poches d'Hermione. Je suppose que ça doit être assez important si elle les a ramenées.

- Tu crois que cela pourrait être….

Ils échangèrent un regard et le rouquin haussa les épaules.

- Elle nous le dira quand elle reviendra à elle, lui répondit il.

* * *

Seule, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, les images défilaient dans son esprit sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

Leur petite guerre puérile… leurs disputes… leurs soirées à jouer aux échecs… sa sensualité lorsqu'il jouait du piano… son charisme… son regard intense… ses belles mains pâles… sa bouche fine qu'elle avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser un soir, dans la bibliothèque… leur tango… ses mains sur son corps tandis qu'ils dansaient l'un contre l'autre… son haussement de sourcil ironique…sa voix chaude et profonde…leur tendre étreinte...le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes... sa voix lorsqu'il avait murmuré son tout dernier mot, son prénom…

Par moments, elle parvenait à s'endormir mais elle se réveillait en sursaut, à chaque fois à cause de la même image. Celle de son visage tuméfié et sanglant, ses lèvres fendues qui lui soufflaient tendrement de partir.

Elle songea à se suicider mais Hermione Granger n'était pas une lâche. Elle avait vécu trop de choses et avait encore trop de choses à apporter pour se supprimer. Cela aurait été égoïste. Elle avait des devoirs à accomplir avant de penser à elle. Elle devait sauver Harry…

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se leva un matin. Charlie dormait paisiblement et elle tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle prit une douche glacée. Puis elle vit les fioles alors qu'elle s'enroulait dans une serviette.

Elle soupira, s'habilla rapidement et récupéra les fioles avant de sortir de la chambre sans faire un bruit. Etrangement, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle prit le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour chasser son chagrin de sa tête pendant qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers la grotte reservée aux membres de l'Ordre.

Elle descendit les marches étroites et glissantes lentement pour ne pas tomber tout en se reprochant de ne pas avoir pris de cape avec elle. Plus elle descendait en profondeur plus il faisait froid.

Elle se rendit devant une grande porte en chêne à côté de laquelle étaient postés deux hommes. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête et demanda une audience.

- Ils vous attendaient, lui répondit l'un des deux gardes avec un sourire énigmatique.

Puis ils lui ouvrirent la porte et elle entra dans une salle immense. Elle avait à peu près les dimensions d'une cathédrale et au fond, derrière une grande table de pierre en forme d'arc, siègeaient les membres du Conseil. Ils étaient élus par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et parmis eux se trouvaient Maugrey et Arthur Weasley. Malheureusement les décisions étaient prises selon la majorité et non l'unanimité, ce qui empêchait Mr Weasley d'interdire les violentes conditions de vie des prisonniers.

Hermione s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'on lui propose de venir s'asseoir sur une des chaises qui se trouvaient en face de la table. Elle sentit ses joues rougirent de timidité. Se retrouver devant le Conseil lui faisait toujours cet effet.

- Tout d'abord, lui dit Arthur Weasley, nous voulions te dire que nous étions très heureux de te revoir parmis nous. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué.

Hermione hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Nous n'allons pas aborder aujourd'hui les conditions de votre esclavage, lui dit une femme relativement âgée. Nous avons cru comprendre que vous étiez encore fragilisée et qu'en parler était encore difficile pour vous.

- En effet, murmura Hermione.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à nous dire en particulier ?

Hermione respira profondément.

- J'ai trouvé l'antidote pour Harry.

Elle sortit les trois fioles encore entières de sa poche et les posa sur ses genoux. Il y eut une légère vague de murmures de l'autre côté de la table.

- Comment y êtes vous parvenue mon enfant ? demanda la femme

- Il me laissait accéder à sa bibliothèque et un jour il m'a prêté un livre nommé Poisons rares et anciens. J'y ai trouvé un poison qui correspondait aux symptômes d'Harry. C'est le Sleeping Beauty. En cachette, dans ma chambre, j'ai préparé ce poison puis j'ai travaillé sur un antidote. Je ne l'ai découvert que la nuit où le manoir a été attaqué.

- Vous êtes sûre de votre résultat ?

- Certaine, oui, affirma Hermione.

- Très bien, vous confierez vos fioles et vous discuterez de vos recherches avec notre expert en potions… votre ancien collègue si je me souviens bien.

- Oui madame.

- Nous vous convoquerons une autre fois pour discuter plus en détails de votre captivité. Vous pouvez disposer si vous le souhaitez… à moins que vous ayez autre chose à nous dire.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Oui, il y avait autre chose dont elle voulait parler.

- Je… avant d'être enlevée… quand je vivait encore ici… je… enfin je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée de pactiser avec les résistants des pays étrangers….

Sentant que le Conseil l'écoutait et apercevant Mr Weasley hocher la tête, Hermione prit confiance en elle et approfondit son idée.

- La plupart des autres pays subissent le joug de Voldemort et comme en Angleterre, certains y résistent. Je sais qu'en France, il y a une ligue de sorciers qui a été fondée. C'est un peu l'Ordre du Phénix français. Je pense que Fleur Weasley pourrait nous aider à entrer en contact avec eux et comme je parle le français je me propose d'aller sceller un pacte au nom de l'Ordre avec eux. Qu'en pensez vous ?

- C'est une excellente idée, lui répondit on après un instant de réflexion.

- Hermione es tu sûre de vouloir y aller ? lui demanda Mr Weasley. Tu viens juste de rentrer et tu es encore affaiblie.

- J'ai besoin de m'occuper, d'avoir un projet, un but. Cela m'est vital. Vous comprenez ?

- Parfaitement Miss Granger, lui répondit la femme avec un agréable sourire.

- Nous allons réfléchir à votre idée et à votre requête. En attendant, allez donc vous dénicher une baguette dans la réserve et n'ouliez pas de rendre visite à Titus.

- Oui madame.

Puis elle se leva et leur dit aurevoir avant de sortir de la salle.

Elle se dirigea tout d'abord vers la réserve où on rangeait tous les objets appartenants aux captifs. Elle croisa Neville Londubat sur le chemin qui voulut absolument passer le reste de la journée avec elle. Il l'accompagna donc dans la réserve et lui tendit différentes baguettes qu'elle essaya une par une. Il n'y eut de réaction qu'au bout de la quinzième. Elle émit des étincelles vertes et rouges.

C'était une baguette longue et féminine en bois clair. Instinctivement, Hermione sut qui en était l'ancien propriétaire.

- C'était celle de Pansy Parkinson, lui indiqua inutilement Neville.

Cela fait, ils allèrent voir Titus Zaphox, un ancien maître de potions à la retraite. Hermione lui parla du Sleeping Beauty puis lui confia les fioles. Possédant une merveilleuse mémoire, elle put lui retranscrire la recette du poison au cas où il en aurait besoin.

* * *

Puis vint le moment le plus dur. Celui d'annoncer à Charlie qu'elle avait décidé de partir.

Elle l'aimait tendrement mais elle devait se retrouver et faire le deuil de Snape avant de retourner dans ses bras. D'ailleurs elle ne savait même plus si elle avait vraiment envie de l'épouser. Tout était confus dans sa tête. La seule chose qu'elle désirait c'était de partir. Elle se sentait complètement étrangère ici. Elle manquait d'air. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Et le plus vite possible.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas vivre entourée de gens qui détestaient cordialement l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce n'était pas possible.

Peut être qu'elle reviendrait un jour. Certainement même. Mais pas de façon définitive. Elle allait continuer à servir l'Ordre, à accomplir son devoir, certes, mais il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de tous ces gens, même de ses amis… Sinon elle sentait qu'elle allait se mettre à tous les détester. Et ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle souhaitait.

C'est assise sur un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains, que Charlie la trouva ce soir là, dans leur chambre. Il se mis à genoux devant elle et lui caressa doucement les cuisses.

- Bonsoir ma belle. On m'a dit que tu étais sortie aujourd'hui. Je suis fier de toi.

Hermione redressa la tête et lui sourit tristement.

- Il faut qu'on parle Charlie.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, inquiet. En général ce genre de phrase était toujours suivi d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t'il en se levant

- Assieds toi, je t'en prie.

Charlie obéit et prit place dans le fauteuil le plus près d'elle.

- Voilà, commença t'elle. Saches tout d'abord que ce que je vais faire n'a rien à voir avec toi. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Je… je ne peux pas … recommencer ma vie comme si les sept derniers mois n'avaient pas existés. J'ai besoin de faire le point, de me retrouver….

- Tu me quittes ?

- C'est l'Angleterre que je quitte, Charlie.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Non, dit elle brusquement, puis elle soupira. Désolée mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule et je ne sais pas combien de temps il va me falloir.

- Où vas-tu aller ?

- En France. Je vais tenter d'entreprendre une alliance avec les sorciers français au nom de l'Ordre.

- Tu vas revenir ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione. C'est pour cela que je te rends ceci.

Hermione retira sa bague de fiançailles toujours invisible et la glissa dans la main de Charlie.

- Je suis désolée.

- Garde la, lui dit le rouquin en lui tendant la bague. Tu es la femme de ma vie. Je veux que tu la gardes même si tu ne veux plus de moi.

- Charlie, tu confonds tout ! Ma décision n'a rien à voir avec toi !

- Dans ce cas, restons fiancés !

- Non, je ne sais pas si je reviendrai et tu mérites d'être heureux ! Si tu tombes amoureux d'une autre femme je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de la demander en mariage.

- Je n'aimerai jamais quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

- Cela tu n'en sais rien !

Charlie soupira. Il connaissait Hermione et il savait parfaitement que lorsqu'elle était dans cet état d'esprit, on ne pouvait rien faire pour la faire changer d'avis.

- Tu pars quand ? demanda t'il en baissant la tête.

- Dès que le Conseil aura donné son accord.

- Je t'aime tu sais, murmura t'il.

- Je sais. Moi aussi je tiens à toi.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua t'elle. Je ne sais plus…

Il hocha la tête. Elle se sentit coupable de le rendre si malheureux mais elle devait absolument faire son deuil. Peut être que plus tard elle reviendrait… peut être…

Sur les coups de 21h, Arthur Weasley vint la voir pour lui annoncer qu'elle était envoyée en mission en France, comme elle l'avait demandé. Elle en fut sincèrement soulagée.

* * *

Le moment le plus difficile fut de dire adieu aux Weasley et à ses amis le lendemain soir. Charlie, bien qu'affligé par sa décision, décida de lui organiser une petite réception pour son départ. Elle fut touchée par l'initiative de son ex-fiancé.

La soirée se passa bien, elle fut heureuse de se retrouver avec de vieux amis comme Neville, Luna, Ginny et Dean. Mrs Weasley fit un commentaire désobligeant sur le fait qu'elle brisait le cœur de Charlie en partant mais celui-ci rappela sa mère à l'ordre en lui disant qu'il fallait respecter le choix d'Hermione. La jeune femme eut le droit à des embrassades de la part de tout le monde et finalement Ginny la conduisit à sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse dire aurevoir à Harry.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant. Il avait l'air si paisible, allongé là sur son lit. Il dormait, tout simplement.

- Ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi ? demanda t'elle à son amie

- C'est horrible, soupira la rouquine.

- Mon antidote le réveillera. Il suffit d'attendre que le Conseil donne son aval.

- Hermione, tu es sûre de faire le bon choix en partant ?

- Oui Ginny. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne crois pas que ce sera un départ définitif. Il me faut juste du temps et de l'espace pour me retrouver.

- Je comprends. N'en veux pas à maman pour tout à l'heure. Elle est très protectrice vis-à-vis de ses enfants.

- Je le sais. Au fait je n'ai pas vu les jumeaux depuis mon retour, où est ce qu'ils…

Mais Hermione s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Ginny se remplir de larmes.

- Oh mon Dieu… non…

- C'est arrivé peu après ta capture… , lui dit Ginny en tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes, …ils faisaient parti d'une intervention pour sauver une famille de sorciers en danger… c'était un piège… ils ont tous été emprisonnés puis éxécutés… ils étaient huit en tout… dont les jumeaux et Seamus…

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer, elle attrapa doucement son amie par les épaules et la colla contre elle. Ginny ne put lutter plus longtemps et innonda le col de la robe d'Hermione.

- C'était une période horrible ! Harry dans le coma… toi vendue à Snape…. les jumeaux morts… Charlie malheureux… j'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais… j'en peux plus Hermione… j'en peux plus… je suis à bout… il faut que cette guerre finisse… j'en peux plus…

- Chut ! Cela va aller ! Chut… je suis là, lui murmura Hermione en la berçant contre elle tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle se sentit coupable de les abandonner, Ginny, Harry, Charlie… mais elle devait remonter la pente avant de s'occuper des autres…

- Je reviendrai Ginny, lui dit Hermione en la serrant plus fort contre elle

- Tu le promets ? demanda la rouquine en relevant la tête, les yeux débordant d'espoir.

Hermione respira profondément. Elle sentait que si elle faisait cette promesse, elle scellait son destin.

- Je le promets.

* * *

Elle se réveilla contre un corps chaud. Charlie avait insisté pour dormir avec elle. Juste dormir. Elle avait cedé. Elle lui devait bien cela.

Elle repoussa doucement le bras protecteur et possessif qui entourait sa taille et se leva. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain où elle se lava, fit sa toilette et s'habilla puis elle retourna dans la chambre. Charlie dormait toujours. Il était beau. Beau, tendre, doux et innocent. Elle éprouvait une forte affection à son égard mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de se donner entièrement à lui. Pas maintenant. Pas déjà. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, prit son sac et sa baguette puis sortit à pas de loup de la pièce. Il était encore très tôt, la place publique était vide. Tant mieux. Elle se dirigea vers la porte fermée de la grotte, posa sa paume dessus et prononça le mot de passe pour ouvrir le passage secret. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle.

- A un de ces jours… murmura t'elle

Dans les montagnes, se détachait la silhouette féminine d'Hermione, parée de noir. Il faisait encore nuit mais à l'horizon on pouvait voir le jour peu à peu se lever.

Il était temps de partir pour la France mais avant elle devait faire un détour afin de pouvoir redémarrer une nouvelle vie sans lui… Elle devait lui dire adieu...


	16. Chapter 16: Notre petite utopie

_Coucou! _

_Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! _

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews (même si certaines contenaient des menaces de mort... lol!)_

**Chapitre 16 : Notre petite utopie…**

Hermione transplana au beau milieu d'une forêt…

Elle s'effondra sur le chemin en terre battue, submergée par les souvenirs. Trop de souvenirs, trop de bonheur, trop de regrets. Elle ne se sentit pas capable de faire cela. C'était encore trop tôt... Elle resta un moment, à genoux sur le sol, à pleurer, envahie par le chagrin. Puis, elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche. Cela ne servait à rien de pleurer. Cela ne le ramenerait pas. Elle devait lui dire adieu et elle devait faire maintenant. Elle renifla bruyamment et se releva. Elle redressa la tête et traça son chemin, tentant de repousser de son esprit toutes les paroles et tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagées sur ce sentier, quelques semaines plus tôt.

_..._

_« Cette propriété est mon secret. Personne n'est au courant de son existence. Je l'utilise comme retraite en cas de problème ou lorsque j'ai besoin de prendre du repos et de réfléchir. »_

_« Pourquoi me montrez vous cette demeure alors ? »_

«_ Je pense que partager ce secret avec vous permettra de vous montrer que je vous fais confiance. »_

_..._

_« Miss Granger, puis je savoir quel âge vous avez pour vous adonner à de telles puérilités ? »_

_« Vous avez peur de vous faire massacrer, n'est ce pas ? » _

_« Tué par boules de neige, ce serait une fin terrible en effet. »_

_« Battez vous alors ! »_

_..._

Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il meurt pour qu'elle accepte ses sentiments ? Cette pensée, ce regret tourmentait Hermione. Elle avait placé ses devoirs au dessus de sa relation avec lui et maintenant, elle était toute seule, comme une idiote avec ses fichus regrets…

Le jour se levait peu à peu et éclairait cette forêt vivante, puissante, effrayante et labyrinthique. Puis elle vit au loin, une brêche de lumière dans cet horizon composé uniquement d'arbres, de buissons, de troncs et de feuillages. L'ouverture s'élargissait au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione s'en approchait. Et enfin, elle arriva.

La clairière.

La neige finissait de fondre sur l'herbe gelée et au milieu se tenait, petite et acceuillante, la maison de Snape... le secret des Prince.

Hermione sourit tendrement et marcha jusqu'à la porte, ignorant ses membres engourdis. Elle lança un sort pour déverouiller la porte et entra.

Elle fit le tour de la maison pièce par pièce, revivant chaque moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans cette demeure.

La salle de bain pour laquelle ils s'étaient disputés maintes fois…

La cuisine dans laquelle elle préparait à manger tandis qu'il lui tenait compagnie…

Le salon où ils avaient dansé un tango langoureux…

_« Je… je ne sais pas danser sur cela ! » _

_« Suivez mon corps dans ce cas. »_

Elle n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître à ce moment là mais le contact de son corps contre le sien l'avait autant enivrée que le vin… Chauleur, puissance, force, élégance, charisme et sensualité, voilà ce qu'il dégageait ce soir là…

Elle fit un rapide tour de la chambre qu'elle avait occupée et sourit en voyant ce lit rond dans lequel elle avait tant aimé dormir !

Il ne restait plus que la chambre de Snape. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, respira un grand coup et l'abaissa brusquement pour ouvrir en grand la porte.

Son cœur manqua un battement…

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que sa baguette lui avait échappé des doigts. Non, elle ne voyait que lui…

Ce n'était pas possible… il était mort… elle l'avait vu ligoté, blessé, inconscient… il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être là…non…

Elle avança doucement, sur la pointe des pieds, comme si le fait de faire du bruit pouvait le faire disparaître.

L'idée qu'elle avait une hallucination, qu'elle devenait folle lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle s'en contre fichait sincèrement. Elle ne voyait que lui… il n'y avait que lui… qu'eux deux…

Il était étendu sur le lit. Les paupières à jamais closes. Elle se rapprocha et il était maintenant à porter de main, elle tendit le bras et toucha sa joue du bout des doigts.

Mmmmh sa peau était douce et tiède…. Tiède ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Un mort devrait être froid, pas tiède.

- J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez dit Miss, murmura une voix féminine derrière elle.

Hermione fit volte face.

Karmelis la regardait de ses grands yeux globuleux et brandissait sa propre baguette dans sa direction.

- Vous savez que je tiens beaucoup à vous Miss Granger, mais je voudrais connaître vos intentions vis-à-vis du maître.

- Mes.. mes intentions ? balbutia Hermione

- Oui, voulez vous le dénoncer à vos amis ? Le tuer ?

- Je… je l'ai cru mort, lui dit la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

Pour elle cette phrase exprimait tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir depuis cette nuit où le manoir avait été attaqué… la colère, le regret, le chagrin, le remords, l'amour….

Karmelis sembla le comprendre, elle aussi, car elle baissa la baguette et la rendit à sa propriétaire.

- Vous l'avez sauvé, constata la brunette en reportant son regard sur l'homme qui était étendu sur le lit.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux, Miss…

Et après avoir pris un peu d'inspiration, Karmelis lui raconta ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là.

.

FLASHBACK

.

« _Karmelis, écoutez moi! A nous deux, nous ne pourrons pas aider le maître. Vous pouvez transplaner à l'intérieur même de la zone anti-transplanage grâce à votre nature d'elfe. Vous allez avertir quelqu'un que le manoir est attaqué! N'importe qui du moment qu'ils viennent nous aider! Moi je vais rester ici et vous attendre. Ramenez le plus de renfort possible! »_

_« Mais Miss... »_

_« Ne discutez pas et allez y Karmelis! Dépêchez vous! »_

_L'elfe obéit, comprenant que deux vies étaient entre ses mains, et claqua des doigts pour transplaner._

Karmelis arriva devant un luxueux manoir, elle clopina jusqu'à la porte, en maudissant la vieillesse de son propre corps. Elle frappa plusieurs fois. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et un Lucius Malefoy furieux et en robe de chambre lui fit face :

- Non mais tu as vu l'heure, souillon ? Déguerpis avant que je te lance un sort !

- Pardonnez moi Monsieur Malefoy, s'excusa Karmelis en s'inclinant. Mais c'est à cause de mon maître. Le manoir est attaqué monsieur !

Lucius se frotta les yeux puis dévisagea l'elfe.

- Tu es l'elfe de Severus Snape ?

- Oui monsieur. Le maître a besoin de vous. Il est attaqué !

- Je vois, soupira Malefoy en se massant les tempes.

- Suivez moi monsieur. Vous allez pouvoir l'aider.

- Non, lui dit il. Je n'aiderai pas ton maître.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda l'elfe desemparée.

- Tout simplement parce que j'imagine que les hommes qui attaquent le manoir sont des mangemorts envoyés par Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si Il a décidé de punir Severus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en mêlerai. Cela ne me regarde pas.

- Mais… c'est votre ami !

- Humph, fit Malefoy avec un sourire blasé. Pauvre idiote ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Si Severus perd sa place de bras droit, c'est moi qui le remplace. J'aime bien Severus mais je ne suis pas stupide ! De toute façon, je n'irai pas à l'encontre d'une décision du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je tiens à ma vie !

Là-dessus, le blondinet lui ferma la porte au nez. L'elfe tenta la même chose chez Goyle et Nott mais elle eut droit au même discours. Tous pensaient que l'attaque avait été commanditée par un Voldemort très en colère à cause du retard de Snape dans le projet qu'il lui avait confié.

Dépitée, Karmelis transplana au manoir, directement dans la chambre d'Hermione pour lui faire part de ses recherches. Mais l'elfe arriva dans un vrai brasier. Tout était en flamme et la fumée lui piquait les yeux et la gorge. Elle voulut transplaner aussitôt et quitter cette atmosphère infernale mais elle fut stoppée par la possibilité que son maître soit piégé dans ce bûcher. Elle parcourut la chambre du regard et le vit. Blessé, inconscient, entouré de feu… à deux doigts de la mort…

Elle l'enlaça affectueusement et transplana avec lui dans ses bras. Ils arrivèrent dans sa maison secondaire, directement dans la chambre de Snape et elle lui retira sa robe ensanglantée et crâmée par endroit. D'une éponge, elle lui nettoya le corps puis le soigna du mieux qu'elle put…

.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

.

- … il va vivre. Néanmoins il gardera toujours certaines cicatrices. Dont celle sur le visage. Je n'ai rien pu faire contre celle-ci.

Hermione renifla et lutta en vain contre les larmes qui coulaient de façon continue sur ses joues. Elle lança un regard de remerciement à Karmelis et s'approcha encore un peu de Snape.

Son visage était encore couvert d'hématomes et sa bouche et ses paupières étaient boursouflées. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et une balafre partait de sa joue droite, rayait son nez et finissait sur la joue gauche. Karmelis lui avait retiré sa robe pour mieux le soigner. Son torse était lui aussi bleuté par endroit. Malcolm s'était réellement défoulé sur lui.

- Que lui avez-vous donné ?

- Le strict minimum Miss. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse une overdose de potions.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Je lui ai donnéde la régénération sanguine et un peu d'anti douleur. Puis j'ai mis du baume cicatrisant sur les plaies les plus ouvertes mais c'est tout.

- Vous avez bien fait.

- Vous croyez qu'il va m'en vouloir pour sa cicatrice sur le visage ?

- Je crois qu'il a des cicatrices bien plus profondes qui le préoccupent beaucoup plus que de simples balafres sur son corps. Karmelis, est ce que cela vous dérange si je reste un peu seul à seul avec lui ?

- Biensûr que non. Je vais préparer le déjeuner.

- Merci.

L'elfe lui fit un doux sourire puis sortit de la chambre.

Hermione retira sa robe de sorcière et en sous vêtements elle se glissa dans les draps, aux côtés de Snape. Elle posa son petit nez sur ses cheveux et respira leur odeur. Puis, du bout du nez, elle caressa son cou et tenta d'imprégner sa mémoire olfactive de la senteur masculine de sa peau. Elle garda son nez là, niché bien au chaud dans son cou et elle posa tout doucement son bras sur son torse.

- Je t'ai cru mort, lui murmura t'elle au creux de l'oreille, comme on murmure une déclaration d'amour. Et au fond, cela en était une…

Quand Karmelis vint la chercher quelques heures plus tard, elle la trouva lovée contre lui et décida de la laisser tranquille. Elle referma la porte en souriant.

* * *

Le corps d'Hermione se raidit en sentant la présence de quelqu'un dans le même lit qu'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand et se calma en se rappelant les évènements de la veille. Il était là, à ses côtés, toujours inconscient.

Elle caressa la courbe de son nez. Comme elle aimait ce nez. Même rayé d'une balafre, il restait séduisant. Du moins, aux yeux d'Hermione car la jeune femme se doutait bien que ses goûts esthètiques étaient loin d'être unanimes. Mais elle s'en fichait. Ici, maintenant, dans ses bras, elle n'avait que faire des autres et de l'extérieur.

La jeune femme se leva et ouvrit l'armoire de Snape en grand afin d'y prendre une robe propre. Et là, au milieu de tous ces tissus noirs, se trouvait la chemise verte qu'il portait à Noël. Elle la prit entre ses mains avec la même vénération que lorsqu'on touche une rélique sacrée. Elle la porta à son visage et en huma le parfum.

Mmmmmh !

Mélange subtil d'odeurs masculines et féminines. Il ne l'avait pas lavée pour garder le parfum d'Hermione dessus, pour ne pas oublier cette danse sensuelle qu'ils avaient partagée.

La jeune femme fut étonnée qu'il ait laissée sa chemise ici. Elle pensait qu'il l'aurait ramenée au manoir.

Elle respira une dernière fois l'odeur du vêtement avant de le remettre sur un cintre. Puis elle attrapa une robe noire de Snape et l'enfila. Elle était, bien entendu, trop grande pour elle mais d'un coup de baguette ce petit problème fut évincé.

Elle retourna près du lit et caressa amoureusement les cheveux de Snape. Ses blessures, ses bleus et ses cicatrices ne la rebutaient pas. Bien au contraire. Cela lui donnait une aura virile de guerrier.

Avec hésitation et timidité, Hermione se pencha sur lui. De plus en plus près. Elle pouvait maintenant distingué les plus infimes détails de son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Doucement, légèrement, chastement. Elle la laissa là quelques instants, n'appuyant pas trop fort pour ne pas rouvrir la plaie à peine cicatrisée qui fendait la lèvre inférieure de Snape. Puis elle se sépara de lui et lui lança un dernier tendre regard avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle partit voir si Karmelis avait besoin d'aide pour préparer à manger. Elle eut beau l'appeler, l'elfe ne répondit pas. Hermione comprit la cause de ce silence lorsqu'elle tomba sur un petit corps étendu sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Hermione se précipita vers elle et prit son pouls. Il était faible mais régulier. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit léviter l'elfe jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle avait occupée à Noël. Elle l'allongea sur le lit en forme de rond et la recouvrit avec une épaisse couverture.

Puis elle s'assit à côté d'elle et prit affectueusement sa main entre les siennes. L'elfe était en fin de vie. Snape le savait. Hermione le savait. Mais surtout, Karmelis le savait. Cependant cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de veiller sur son maître durant plusieurs jours, presque sans dormir et sans manger. La faible créature était à bout de forces. Ce dont elle avait le plus besoin, c'était de sommeil. Aussi, après avoir embrassé doucement le dos de sa main ridée, Hermione partit de la chambre pour la laisser se reposer.

En souriant tristement, elle songea qu'elle avait désormais deux patients à surveiller. Puis elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour manger un truc vite fait.

Elle passa le reste de sa journée à faire des allers retours entre les deux chambres. Puis, le soir venu, elle posa un plateau de nourriture à côté du lit de Karmelis au cas où elle se réveillerait. Ceci fait, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Snape, retira la robe qu'elle lui avait empruntée et ouvrit l'armoire afin de s'emparer de sa chemise verte. Encore une fois, elle en huma le parfum avant de l'enfiler.

Puis elle ouvrit les draps et se colla au corps dévêtu de Snape. Elle remarqua qu'il paraissait moins pâle avant d'éteindre la lumière. Elle posa un baiser sur son épaule, un bras sur son torse et une jambe sur les siennes. C'est ainsi positionnée qu'Hermione s'endormit.

* * *

Du noir. Du noir partout. Et une sensation de vertige. Et de la douleur aussi. Un peu de chaleur. Une forte impression de sécurité.

La bouche sèche, pateuse. Une peau contre la sienne. Un corps contre le sien. Une odeur de cheveux… une odeur familière…

Il tenta d'ouvrir un œil… non trop dur…

La bouche peut être ? Non, ses lèvres étaient comme scellées.

Essayons de bouger alors… Aaaargh, non impossible… ses membres étaient trop lourds…

Bon c'est pas grave. Le mieux c'est d'attendre un peu… juste dormir un tout petit peu… juste… oui… deux secondes… dodo…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, son esprit tenta à nouveau de reprendre possession de son corps.

Il lutta pour ouvrir ses paupières. Patiemment mais fermement il combattit la lourdeur de ses propres membres qui ne voulaient plus bouger.

Ce fut au lever du jour qu'enfin, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux et à les garder ouvert.

Il mit un peu de temps à reconnaître la pièce, son cerveau étant un peu au ralenti après être resté en veille si longtemps. Il fut profondément étonné de voir qu'il était dans sa maison de la forêt et encore plus de comprendre qu'il était toujours en vie.

_Merlin ! J'avais raison de me comparer à un chat ! Maintenant j'en suis rendu où ? Ah oui, c'est ma neuvième et toute dernière vie… tant mieux ! Il est tant que tout cela finisse._

Puis après quelques douloureux efforts, il parvint à tourner la tête.

Et là, il la vit !

Il en fut estomaqué !

Endormie, vêtue en tout et pour tout de sa chemise verte, lovée contre lui, la bouche un peu entreouverte et le visage tourné de son côté, elle était là.

Il sentit son cœur explosé de bonheur et de soulagement. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi intense à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. C'était d'une puissance inqualifiable.

De la voir, partageant avec lui une chose aussi intime qu'une nuit de sommeil dans un même lit, l'enivra d'euphorie. Il maudit son corps en cet instant de ne pouvoir la réveiller par de tendres baisers et d'amoureuses caresses.

Ses rideaux de lin blanc laissaient filtrer une douce lumière matinale qui réveilla la belle endormie…

La première chose qu'elle vit fut deux yeux noirs qui la fixaient. Elle referma les paupières, le cerveau encore endormi et la tête dans le pâté… Puis elle rouvrit les yeux en grand ! Merlin ! Snape était sorti du coma ! Et il la regardait ! Et elle était à demi nue ! Et elle portait sa chemise verte ! Et elle était dans son lit ! Avec lui !

- Oh purée ! gémit Hermione en tentant de s'extirper des draps.

Mais en sortant du lit, son pied resta bloqué dans la couverture et elle s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet, provocant ainsi un vacarme retentissant. Snape voulut lui dire de rester mais le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut un grognement. Hermione se releva tant bien que mal et s'enfuit de la chambre sans jeter un seul regard derrière elle et laissant, seul dans son lit, un homme frustré de n'avoir pas eu la force physique suffisante pour la retenir.


	17. Chapter 17: Prises de décision

_Coucou!! _

_D'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews, même si je n'y réponds pas la plupart du temps, sachez qu'elles me font toujours plaisir et que j'en tiens compte. Desfois vous pointez du doigt des choses que je n'avais pas vues et cela m'aide à donner de la cohérence à mon récit. Donc je vous remercie vraiment. _

_Je vous préviens tout de suite, il n'y aura pas d'apparition de notre couple adoré dans ce chapitre! Désolée! lol_

_Allez, bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 17 : Prises de décision**

- Maman ! Papa ! Venez vite ! hurla Charlie en débarquant dans la chambre de ses parents qui dormaient paisiblement.

Le pauvre couple se réveilla en sursaut et Mr Weasley passa à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque. Charlie reprit son souffle pendant que son père partait à la recherche de ses lunettes et que sa mère enfilait une robe de chambre.

- Nom d'une chouette ! grogna Mr Weasley en plaçant sa vieille paire de lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Mais qu'est ce qui te prends te débarquer ici en criant comme cela ?

- C'est… Harry, répondit Charlie en haletant. Ca y est, ils vont lui donner l'antidote d'Hermione.

- Oh Merlin ! s'écria Mrs Weasley en poussant un peu son fils pour courir jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny.

Charlie et son père ne mirent que quelques secondes avant de faire la même chose.

Il y avait déjà un joli rassemblement dans et devant la chambre des Potter. Le couple Weasley se faufila jusqu'au lit à côté duquel se trouvait leur fille. Quant à Charlie, il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son frère Bill.

- Ca va ? lui demanda Charlie

- Je sais pas trop. Imagine que ça ne marche pas…

- Cela marchera, l'interrompit son frère

- Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr ? Il y a des chances pour qu'Hermione se soit trompée dans l'identification du poison, pour qu'elle ait fait une erreur dans la création de l'antidote…

- J'ai confiance en l'intelligence d'Hermione, le coupa à nouveau Charlie. De plus, l'expert en potions a confirmé que les symptômes d'Harry correspondaient au Sleeping Beauty et que l'antidote d'Hermione contre carrait les effets du poison puisqu'il a lui-même préparé ledit poison pour vérifier l'efficacité de la potion qu'elle a créée. Hermione est un génie. Ne doute pas de ses capacités !

Bill passa ses mains sur son visage et s'excusa.

- … mais tu comprends, Ginny va tellement mal et elle m'a dit qu'Hermione lui a juré que son antidote sauvera Harry. Alors si elle s'est trompée, si Harry ne se réveille pas ou s'il meurt, je crois que Ginny ne le supportera tout simplement pas… je crois qu'elle se …

- Je sais, l'interrompit Charlie, refusant d'entendre l'atroce vérité que toute la famille passait sous silence depuis déjà plusieurs mois.

A la place, il serra son frère contre lui. L'un comme l'autre, ils savaient que leur famille ne supporterait pas un autre décès.

Après Ron lors de la Défaite, Percy pendant le coup d'état de Voldemort et la mise à sac du ministère de la magie, Fred et George il y a quelques mois, ils sentaient que la famille Weasley s'écroulerait si elle perdait encore un de ses membres. Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Ils avaient besoin de bonnes nouvelles. Cela leur était vital. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient ressenti une bouffée de soulagement en apprenant la libération d'Hermione… mais aussi une terrible douleur en la voyant partir. Bill se raccrochait desespérement à sa femme Fleur pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Ginny, elle, survivait grâce à l'espoir que son mari allait se réveiller. Quant à Charlie, sa raison d'espérer et de vivre était partie quelques jours auparavant. Une semaine pour être précis… A chaque lever de soleil, il espérait que cette journée fut marquée par le retour de sa dulcinée… Et à chaque coucher de soleil, il soupirait d'avoir passer cette journée à espérer en vain…

A côté du lit d'Harry, se tenaient son épouse, ses beaux parents, le médicomage Raymond Side, l'expert en potions Titus Zaphox, quelques membres du Conseil, Maugrey et des amis du couple… un vrai attroupement !

Raymond Side retira le bouchon d'une des fioles et prit Harry par la nuque. Ensuite il fit couler le liquide entre les lèvres du jeune homme.

Pendant un instant rien ne se passa.

Pendant un instant tous pensèrent que cela n'avait pas marché.

Pendant un instant leur cœurs se crispèrent sous la déception.

Mais ce terrible instant s'évanouit lorsque le corps d'Harry se cambra et tressauta. Des spasmes se mirent à le secouer violemment.

La plupart des personnes assistants à cette scène emirent des cris horrifiés. Charlie entendit même une femme s'écrier « Mon Dieu ! Il meurt ! ». Il vit Ginny s'effondrer en larmes dans les bras de leur père et il ressentit comme une morsure au plus profond de sa poitrine en la voyant si déçue, si malheureuse.

Puis tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers Harry lorsqu'ils l'entendirent tousser.

Le jeune homme ouvrit faiblement une paupière puis la referma aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière. Il remua les lèvres pour parler mais ses facultés étaient encore trop faibles après un si long coma.

Charlie sentit que le soulagement decripsait tous les muscles de son corps. On entendait maintenant tout autour de lui des rires, des soupirs, des murmures de satisfaction. Quelqu'un lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et il se retourna.

- La prochaine fois que je doute d'Hermione, lui dit Bill, n'hésite pas à me foutre un coup de poing !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde ! lui répondit son frère en souriant.

Bientôt la chambre fut évacuée pour permettre à Harry de récupérer et au couple de retrouver son intimité. Le couple Weasley se rendit avec Charlie dans leur chambre tandis que Bill partait annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son épouse.

Charlie et son père s'installèrent dans de petits fauteuil très confortables tandis que Mrs Weasley servait le thé. Ils commentaient allègrement le réveil d'Harry.

- … enfin, le principal c'est qu'il soit de retour, finit de dire Mrs Weasley. Dommage qu'Hermione n'ait pas été là pour assister au résultat de son travail ! C'est grâce à elle s'il est vivant !

- C'est vrai, confirma Charlie en avalant une gorgée de thé. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de son ex-fiancée. La blessure était encore trop fraîche et trop profonde.

- Tu sais mon chéri, insista sa mère. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime encore.

- Je ne sais pas maman, lui dit le rouquin d'une voix lasse.

- Laisse le tranquille Molly, la réprimanda son époux.

- Je fais cela pour son bien ! gronda Mrs Weasley

- Je vais bien maman, soupira Charlie.

- Ecoutes mon chéri, je t'ai donné la vie alors je sais différencier les moments où tu vas bien de ceux où tu vas mal !

- Maman… soupira le jeune homme

- Tu sais, il y a des femmes qui ont besoin qu'on leur court après.

- Pardon ?

- Parfois une femme s'enfuit pour voir si on va lui courir après. Pour vérifier si on tient vraiment à elle.

- Ce n'est pas le genre d'Hermione, grogna Charlie sceptique.

- C'est une femme et elle a vécu des choses difficiles pendant ces derniers mois ! Dieu sait ce qui peut lui passer par la tête en ce moment même ! Elle a besoin de toi plus que jamais et toi tu la laisses partir !

- Molly ! s'écria Mr. Weasley.

- Maman, tu sais très bien que je l'aime et si je l'ai laissée s'en aller c'est parce qu'elle en avait besoin. Partir pour mieux revenir…

- Pff balivernes ! Si vous vous aimiez vraiment elle ne serait pas partie et tu ne l'aurais pas laissée partir !

Charlie posa brutalement sa tasse sur la table basse et se leva. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte tandis que sa mère continuait à lui parler.

- Pense à ce que j'ai dit mon chéri ! Si elle n'a pas l'impression d'être aimée alors elle ne reviendra pas vers toi ! Il faut que tu lui dises à quel point tu l'aimes !

Seul un claquement de porte lui répondit.

* * *

Comme à chaque fois qu'il devait se rendre à une réunion de mangemorts, Lucius Malefoy tremblait. On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Allait il recevoir des compliments ? Un _Doloris_ ? Ou pire, un _Avada Kedavra_ ?

Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant que si Snape avait été éliminé par leur Maître, alors cela voulait signifiait que c'était lui qui prendrait la place de bras droit. Bien qu'il soit un peu troublé et mal à l'aise avec le fait qu'il n'est pas été averti au préalable de l'attaque du manoir.

Biensûr qu'il aimait la compagnie de Snape. Il le connaissait depuis Poudlard. Mais Lucius était un de ces hommes qui gardent de la distance avec les autres. Il portait toujours un masque, était constamment en représentation. Il ne savait même plus qui il était vraiment. Il s'était perdu au détour d'un meurtre. Même avec son épouse, il avait l'impression de ne pas être vrai, de jouer la comédie. C'était devenue une seconde nature.

Du coup, il lui était difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible, de se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit. Quand la personne était présente, il était satisfait de la voir. Quand elle était partie ou morte, il était relativement indifférent à son absence. C'était une question d'habitude. C'était pour cette raison que la disparition de son fils le laissait mitigé. Certes, il était attaché à lui mais c'était surtout le fait de perdre son seul héritier qui le préoccupait. En plus il avait beau essayé, il ne parvenait pas à engrosser sa femme. Il se demandait même parfois si elle n'utilisait pas un contraceptif moldu, juste pour l'emmerder. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir où était son fils adoré. Lucius, lui, avait sa petite idée sur la question mais il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que dire ce qu'il pensait… de toute façon, le dire reviendrait à une condamnation à mort… pour lui et toute sa famille…

Ses débuts de mangemort avaient été difficiles. La première fois qu'un de ses amis avaient été tués par Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait pleuré. Mais depuis, avec l'accumulation des morts et la corruption progressive de sa moralité, il s'était endurci.

Alors, oui, c'est vrai, Snape allait lui manquer … un peu. Mais on ne peut pas vivre dans le passé et on ne peut pas faire revenir les morts avec des larmes et des remords.

_La vie continue !_ pensa Lucius en posant son masque sur son visage.

En fait, beaucoup de mangemorts, dont lui, trouvaient complètement absurde le fait de porter encore un masque alors qu'ils étaient au pouvoir mais Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait tenir au tradition … du moins, c'est ce qu'ils conclurent lorsqu'ils virent un jour un jeune mangemort sans masque se faire tuer arbitrairement par leur Maître vénéré.

Lucius sortit dehors et avança suffisament dans le jardin pour dépasser la zone anti-transplanage. Puis il soupira profondément et disparut.

Il arriva au beau milieu d'un hall d'entrée. Le sol était recouvert de marbre noir tandis que des tentures vertes foncées pendaient sur les murs. Il traversa ce long corridor, ponctué occasionnellement de portes et d'escaliers pour arriver devant une immense arcarde.

_Tout va bien. Je n'ai commis aucune erreur. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je sois puni._

Ce n'était en effet qu'une réunion mensuelle. La date était prévue à l'avance et cela ne durait généralement pas très longtemps.

Lucius poussa les grandes portes de bois sombre et entra dans la salle du trône.

C'était une pièce immense en forme de cercle. Elle pouvait contenir facilement un millier de personnes. La décoration était la même que dans le hall d'entrée, excepté qu'il y avait des colonnes de marbre noir tout autour de la salle. Sur une estrade, en face de la porte, se trouvait le trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce laquet de Pettigrew était assis sur les marches, aux pieds de son Maître.

Malefoy prit place parmis le cercle de mangemorts à droite du trône. Entre lui et son Maître, il y avait une place vaquante, celle de Snape.

Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva enfin.

- Mes chers sujets….

Il descendit, marche par marche, de son estrade, trainant derrière lui une longue robe noire.

- Je dois avouer que je suis mécontent…

La foule tressaillit. Le ton était doux et calme mais tout le monde savait que cela cachait une colère vindicative.

- J'ai appris par l'un de vous que de plus en plus de sorciers désertaient leur maison et leur travail pour disparaître dans la nature…

Il s'arrêta devant un mangemort et s'approcha de lui.

- Sais tu où ils vont ensuite ? demanda t'il à l'homme masqué qui lui faisait face.

- Je… je l'ignore maître… balbutia le mangemort.

- C'est bien ce que je vous reproche à tous ! Bande d'incapables ! gronda Voldemort en lançant négligemment un _Doloris_ informulé à l'homme qui lui avait répondu.

Le Lord continua de faire le tour du cercle, lentement. Il aimait voir la peur dans les yeux de ses sujets. Il trouvait leurs tremblements terriblement jouissif.

- Je vais vous le dire, Moi, où ils partent… ils rejoignent les troupes de l'Ordre du Phénix…

Il stoppa sa marche devant un autre mangemort.

- Tu peux me dire où se cachent les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Non… Maître… pardon… je ne sais pas, hoqueta le malheureux en sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait.

_- Doloris_, lança le Lord d'une voix lasse.

Il reprit son tour de cercle et leur dit :

- Je veux que vous me trouviez où ils se terrent ! Il faut en finir avec ces rebelles ! Capturez ! Torturez ! Violez ! Peu m'importe ! Il me les faut et tous les moyens sont permis !

Puis un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

- Lucius ! gronda t'il. Peux tu me dire où se trouve Severus ?

Malefoy frémit de peur. Comment se faisait il que son maître lui pose une telle question ?

- Maître… vous… enfin… je… le manoir de Snape… je croyais…

- Abruti ! Articule lorsque tu parles ! cria Voldemort

- L'elfe de Severus, reprit Malefoy, est venue m'avertir il y a de cela deux semaines que son manoir était attaqué et que Severus était en danger…. J'ai cru que cela venait de vous…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha de Lucius à grands pas et se colla à lui. Le blondinet pouvait sentir l'haleine fétide de son Maître caresser son visage.

Il y avait une haine innommable qui brillait au fond de ces yeux rouges. Lucius trembla.

- Pour quelle raison aurais je attaqué mon bras droit, Lucius ? demanda Voldemort d'un ton dangereusement calme

- Je … je pensais que vous étiez en colère contre lui… à cause de son retard dans le projet… je ne savais pas… je suis désolé…

Il retint difficilement un « je vous en supplie ne me tuez pas ».

A la place d'un Avada Kedavra, il dut subir le plus douloureux _Doloris_ de toute sa vie.

- Est-ce que d'autres parmis vous étaient au courant pour Snape ? lança Voldemort à la cantonnade.

Personne ne répondit mais Nott et Goyle, que Karmelis était allée voir, baissèrent la tête en guise d'aveu. Le plus grand mégaloman de la Terre le vit et leur lança à tous deux un sortilège de torture_._ Leurs cris s'ajoutèrent ainsi à ceux de Malefoy.

Voldemort retourna s'asseoir dans son siège et soupira en arrêtant la séance de torture de ses trois mangemorts.

- Je suppose que cette attaque a été lancée par l'Ordre du Phénix afin de se venger du meurtre de leur bienaimé Dumbledore.

- Si je puis me permettre Maître… lança timidement Pettigrew à ses pieds.

- Parles le rat !

- Eh bien, sur nos registres des ventes d'esclaves, il est écrit qu'Hermione Granger a été vendue à Severus Snape au mois d'aout. C'est une très grande amie d'Harry Potter et elle est particulièrement brillante. Nul doute qu'elle est importante au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix….

- Pour une fois, tu n'auras pas dépensé ta salive pour rien le rat. En effet, il est possible qu'ils aient attaqué Severus pour la récupérer…. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont un atout considérables à leur portée si elle est vraiment de retour parmis eux…

- Ce n'est qu'une Sang de Bourbe, grogna un mangemort dans l'assemblée.

Malheureusement pour lui, Voldemort l'entendit et lui lança un _Doloris._

- Ne sous estimez jamais un adversaire, bande d'idiots ! Partez maintenant et dénichez moi des informations !

Et la salle du trône se vida tandis que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres demandait à Pettigrew de lui montrer sa marque des Ténèbres afin qu'il vérifie si Snape était en vie ou non. Seul un mangemort resta dans la salle et s'approcha de l'estrade pour faire part à son Maître du rumeur alarmante...

* * *

Deux semaines qu'elle était partie maintenant.

Allongé sur son lit, Charlie caressait tendrement la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait offerte.

Peut être que sa mère avait raison… peut être que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il lui court après….

Charlie soupira. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les femmes. Il héritait de cette lacune de son père. Il n'était pas comme Bill ou les jumeaux, à l'aise avec le sexe opposé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait qu'elle revienne et qu'elle l'épouse. Biensûr. Mais il pensait avec raison que ce n'était pas respectueux d'agir contre la volonté de sa dulcinée. Si elle désirait revenir, elle le ferait.

Oui, mais si elle était partie pour de bon ?

Toutes les hésitations de Charlie s'éclipsèrent le lendemain. En effet, l'Ordre du Phénix et le Conseil, dynamisés par le réveil d'Harry, avaient décidé d'attaquer Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Cependant ils étaient lucides sur le fait qu'ils ne possèdaient pas assez d'effectifs pour gagner une bataille. Ils voulaient donc mettre au point un projet qui affaibliraient suffisament les troupes ennemies pour les attaquer et les supprimer.

Et bien évidemment, Hermione fut aussitôt choisie pour mener à bien ce projet.

Charlie se porta aussitôt volontaire pour aller la chercher en France. Il eut pour consigne de la laisser terminer la mission qu'elle avait entamée puis la ramener aux grottes.

Maintenant il avait une raison pour la faire revenir. Et il pourrait en profiter pour la courtiser et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas envisager sa vie sans elle…


	18. Chapter 18: J'aime la pluie et tes

_Coucou! _

_Excusez moi pour le retard mais j'ai des soucis d'internet en ce moment. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre parviendra à me faire pardonner. Lol. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire! _

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 18 : J'aime la pluie et tes baisers**

Lorsque Hermione lui apportait ses repas, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à ce matin là, où il l'avait surprise lovée contre lui.

Ni lui ni elle n'avaient encore abordé ce sujet. L'un et l'autre n'avaient pas beaucoup d'expérience amoureuse.

Hermione avait flirté avec Viktor Krum, était sortie avec Ronald Weasley et s'était fiancée avec Charlie mais dans tous les cas, c'était les garçons qui étaient venus à elle et non le contraire. Elle n'était pas entreprenante vis-à-vis des hommes tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle. Du point de vue intellectuel, oui, elle était parfaitement à l'aise mais question relations sociales c'était une autre histoire. Etant gamine, les autres la trouvaient hautaine, insupportablement intelligente et ennuyante. Avant Harry et Ron, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Elle ne savait jamais comment s'y prendre avec les gens. Alors elle attendait tout simplement que Snape fasse le premier pas. Après tout il était plus âgé donc il devait forcément avoir plus d'expérience qu'elle.

Oui mais là où il y avait un problème c'est que Snape attendait lui aussi qu'elle aborde le sujet en première. Même s'il avait une quarantaine d'années sa vie sentimentale se résumait à Lily, avec qui il ne s'était jamais rien passé, et une petite dizaine d'aventures brèves et purement sexuelles. Rien de plus. Pas de vie de couple ni de déclaration d'amour. Jamais.

Il avait toujours été mal à l'aise avec les déploiements de sentiments. Les larmes, les rires, les « je t'aime », les mots doux, les caresses, le contact humain et tout cela. Une part de lui, l'être de chair qu'il était, en avait terriblement besoin, alors qu'une autre part, sa raison, trouvait tout cela repulsif. Ses parents n'étaient pas enclins aux câlins et il n'avait pas eu de grand-mère affectueuse ou de petite amie pour rééquilibrer la balance. Il aurait tant voulu que Lily le prenne dans ses bras mais en même temps il avait passé son temps à fuir tout contact avec elle. Au fil du temps (et des maîtresses) il avait réussi à apprendre à toucher une femme mais il avait toujours une boule de peur au creux de l'estomac à l'idée de se faire rejetter.

Il faisait des blocages dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire à Hermione ses sentiments ou pour parler de leur relation. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire. Tout comme il n'avait jamais pu le faire avec Lily. Il espérait que la jolie brunette était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle sans avoir besoin de le dire.

* * *

Snape était reveillé depuis dix jours maintenant et il pouvait se lever, parler et marcher. Il reprenait de plus en plus de force grâce aux bons soins d'Hermione.

Ce matin là il sortit de la chambre, propre et habillé et trouva la jeune femme endormie sur le sofa. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami où il y trouva Karmelis. Il s'avança sans faire de bruit jusqu'au lit et chercha le pouls de l'elfe. Il était régulier mais faible. Snape soupira face à son impuissance, il n'y avait rien qu'il ne pouvait faire pour elle à part rendre ses derniers jours les moins douloureux possible. Il serra brièvement la main de Karmelis dans la sienne puis sortit de la chambre pour la laisser dormir.

Dans le salon, Hermione était maintenant à moitié réveillée, assise sur le canapé, à se frotter vigoureusement les yeux tout en baillant. Il lui lança un sourire moqueur avant de lui proposer un peu de thé pour la réveiller. Elle hocha la tête tout en se grattant le cuir chevelu et il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

La jolie brunette enfila sa robe par-dessus sa tête et rejoignit Snape dans la cuisine où l'attendaient une grande tasse de thé brûlant avec des toasts beurrés. Elle s'affala sur la chaise opposée à celle de son ancien professeur et but un peu du liquide chaud pour humidifier sa bouche pâteuse. Après de longues minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Hermione se réveillait peu à peu, Snape se décida à entamer la conversation. Il y avait un autre sujet que leur relation qu'ils n'avaient pas osé aborder...

- Que s'est il passé pendant l'attaque du manoir ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et reposa sa tasse.

- Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

- Partiellement. Je me souviens d'à peu près tout jusqu'à ce que je me fasse rouer de coups. Après c'est le noir total.

- Hum… fit Hermione en se raclant la gorge. Je vois. Eh bien, après vous avoir violemment battu, ils vous ont obligé à me libérer, puis ils ont mis le feu au manoir alors que vous étiez dedans, ligoté.

Elle fit une pause et lui lança un regard désolé mais il paraissait totalement indifférent à l'idée d'avoir failli brûler vif.

- Ensuite ?

- Ils m'ont forcée à regarder le manoir en flammes… J'ai… j'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez mort…

Elle détourna les yeux par pudeur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit en elle l'étendue du chagrin que sa prétendue mort lui avait causé.

- Je vois, murmura t'il. Et que c'est il passé ensuite ?

- Karmelis est allée voir Malefoy, Goyle et Nott mais ils ont tous refusé de venir vous sauver car ils étaient persuadés que l'attaque était commanditée par cet espèce d'abruti qu'ils idolâtrent aveuglement. Karmelis a donc transplané directement dans ma chambre et vous a trouvé au milieu des flammes. Elle vous a sauvé et soigné.

- Je lui dois la vie, murmura t'il. Et je ne peux rien faire pour sauver la sienne.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, à siroter leur thé et finir de grignoter leurs toasts. Puis Snape l'interrogea à nouveau.

- Et vous ? Que s'est il passé de votre côté ? Pourquoi êtes vous revenue ici ?

- Eh bien, les trois hommes qui vous ont attaqué m'ont ramenée au quartier général et j'ai été envoyée en mission à l'étranger. Mais j'ai décidé de faire un petit détour par ici pour vous dire adieu… comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je vous croyais mort et hum… j'ai eu du mal à accepter cela…. Hum…

Il sourit légèrement mais ne sut s'il était flatté par son chagrin vis-à-vis de sa mort ou vexé qu'elle ne lui fasse pas suffisamment confiance pour lui dire de quelle mission elle était investie et dans quel pays. Il soupira. Après tout, la guerre était bien plus importante qu'eux.

Snape et Hermione installèrent une petite routine à laquelle ils tenaient sincèrement. Le matin ils se levaient plus ou moins à la même heure, ils prenaient le petit déjeuner ensemble, ils s'alternaient pour surveiller l'état de Karmelis, ils bouquinaient ou jouaient aux échecs, puis ils déjeunaient en papotant et partaient faire une promenade l'après midi. Le soir ils dînaient dans le salon, devant le feu et discutaient jusqu'aux premiers baillements d'Hermione. Il partait se coucher dans son lit et elle dormait sur le sofa. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne sa chambre mais elle avait refusé vigoureusement.

Bien entendu, Hermione culpabilisait. Elle ne devait pas se trouver ici. Tout le monde la croyait en France à mener à bien sa mission. Elle devait partir, surtout que Snape n'avait plus besoin d'elle maintenant qu'il allait mieux. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne voulait pas s'en aller, le quitter. C'était hors de question. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était continuer à faire semblant, à croire que le monde extérieur n'existait pas, qu'on n'était pas en guerre, que Snape n'était pas un mangemort, qu'elle n'avait aucune obligation… Qu'il n'y avait qu'eux et leur jolie petite bulle, leur belle utopie, leur Eden…

Ils ne parlaient pas de la guerre, ni de leur relation. Ils vivaient au jour le jour et évitaient les sujets sensibles de peur que tout se brise avec des mots. Cette paix, cette vie n'était qu'une illusion mais ils n'étaient pas encore prêt à la dissoudre.

* * *

Hermione caressa la joue de Karmelis et remonta la couverture. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle tandis qu'elle croisait les bras et regardait l'elfe dormir.

- Comment va-t'elle ? demanda Snape dans son dos.

- Elle dort. Elle ne souffre pas, c'est le principal mais elle est très faible.

Elle entendit un soupir et deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille tandis qu'il posait son menton sur le sommet de sa tête. Il la colla contre lui et la serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et se laisser bercer par son odeur, sa force, sa respiration, son inattendue tendresse.

Snape n'aimait pas le contact mais elle supposa qu'il en avait autant besoin qu'elle.

* * *

Leur coudes se frolaient lorsqu'ils tournaient les pages de leur livres repesctifs. Il lisait un grimmoire sur les plantes médicinales utilisées au Moyen Age tandis qu'elle dévorait avidemment de vieilles notes de Snape sur la potion Tue-Loup.

Ce soir là, il se sentait d'humeur tendre et taquine. Cela lui arrivait très rarement et en général il le refoulait. Mais là, son corps fut plus rapide que sa raison et sa bouche se posa furtivement sur la joue d'Hermione, plongée dans ses parchemins. Puis, mine de rien, il retourna à son grimmoire, dissimulant tant bien que mal un sourire malicieux.

Hermione sursauta et le regarda mais il gardait la tête tournée obstinément vers sa lecture. Alors elle décida de lui rendre la pareille et l'embrassa sur la joue à son tour avant de retourner à ses notes.

Snape ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de poser un autre baiser, cette fois ci sur son épaule. Puis il détourna rapidement la tête.

Un gloussement échappa à Hermione qui, comme la première fois, imita son voisin et lui rendit son furtif baiser sur l'épaule.

Il laissa passer quelques minutes avant d'attraper le lobe de l'oreille de sa voisine entre ses lèvres et de le sucer amoureusement. La brunette sentit ses joues chauffer et rougir intensément. Lorsqu'il se remit à lire son grimmoire, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Il ne parvint à retenir un soupir de plaisir. Cela enhardit Hermione dont la bouche glissa jusqu'au cou qu'elle suça jusqu'à le marquer.

N'en pouvant plus, Snape tourna sa tête et prit son visage entre ses deux mains, bien décidé à l'embrasser.

Hélàs pour eux, ce fut le moment que choisit Karmelis pour pousser un râle de douleur.

Ils se levèrent aussitôt et se précipitèrent dans la chambre de l'elfe…

* * *

Elle se mordit la lèvre en frottant une assiette sale à l'aide de son éponge. Finalement elle avait appris à aimer faire la vaisselle lorsqu'elle était esclave. C'était une action mécanique qui ne demandait pas de concentration particulière, ce qui permettait à l'esprit de s'évader un peu ou de réfléchir. Si Hermione infligeait une morsure à sa lèvre inférieure c'était tout simplement à cause de sa petite crise quotidienne de culpabilité.

_Deux semaines aujourd'hui ! Deux semaines que je suis ici ! Que je ne devrais justement pas être ici ! Merlin je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je reste ? Je pars ? Je fais quoi ?_

Elle attrapa les couverts qu'elle noya dans l'eau mousseuse. Puis elle les attrapa un par un et les frotta vigoureusement avec le côté vert de l'éponge ! Celui qui rape, qui fait mal, qui est le vrai cauchemar de toutes vaisselles ! Casseroles, couverts, verres et assiettes, tous, absolument tous tremblaient de peur devant l'abominable côté vert de l'éponge!

Hermione (aussi appelée La Tortionnaire par tous les objets inanimés (sauf par le défunt chaudron Robert qui lui vouait un culte éternel même s'il avait dû se coltiner toutes sortes de potions… et de poisons ) ) attrapa une pauvre petite cuillère qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. L'infortuné couvert découvrit bien vite qu'il n'y avait malheureusement pas de justice en ce bas monde lorsque la brunette la tortura avec son objet de torture, son éponge.

- Miss Granger ? demanda une voix derrière elle

- Oui, répondit elle en continuant le supplice de la petite cuillère.

- Vous avez bientôt terminé afin qu'on aille se promener ?

- Oui mais au lieu de rester les bras ballants, passez donc le balai pendant que je finis la vaisselle.

- Mes bras ne sont pas ballants, grogna t'il en s'emparant tout de même du balai.

Lorsqu'il eurent terminé leurs petites tâches ménagères, ils partirent dans la forêt après avoir lancé un charme sur Karmelis pour les alerter au cas où elle se réveillerait.

Snape jeta un coup d'œil au ciel tandis qu'Hermione fermait sa cape.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée finalement, lui dit il. Il va y avoir un orage.

- Mais non, répliqua la jeune femme en levant les yeux. Il y a juste quelques nuages, c'est tout.

- Vous verrez bien, grogna t'il avant qu'elle ne s'empare de son bras.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un sentier étroit et y cheminèrent pendant plus d'une heure avant qu'une odeur de pluie ne parvienne au nez délicat de Snape. Il adorait ce parfum qui embaumait l'air juste avant la pluie. Après celle des cheveux d'Hermione, c'était sa senteur préférée. Il respira profondément et sourit malgré lui. Il se sentait en paix. Il était dans son Eden avec la femme qu'il aimait et, pour le moment, il ne voulait pas voir au-delà de cela.

Tous les deux étaient conscients que cette petite routine ne durerait pas longtemps, tout comme ils savaient que leur amitié ne pouvait être que temporaire… tout comme ils sentaient que leur inclination l'un envers l'autre n'avait pas d'avenir…

Les nuages devinrent de plus en plus noirs au fil de leur promenade et ils décidèrent de faire demi tour mais la pluie fut plus rapide qu'eux et bientôt une puissante averse se mit à inonder les sentiers.

Snape tira Hermione par la manche et l'emmena sous les feuillages d'un gros chêne. Même si quelques gouttes filtraient, ils évitaient ainsi le plus gros de la pluie. Ils étaient essouflés et haletants d'avoir couru sous l'averse et leurs vêtements étaient complètement trempés.

Snape jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Merlin qu'elle était belle !

La bouche entreouverte, elle tentait de retrouver son souffle tandis que des gouttes glissaient le long de son front, de son nez et de ses joues. Ses cheveux mouillés frisaient plus que d'habitude et le tissus imbibé d'eau collait à sa peau et laissait peu de matière à l'imagination vis-à-vis de ses courbes.

Soudain elle le regarda.

Son regard noisette dégageait quelque chose d'intense qui brûla Snape.

Comme si la pluie avait emporté avec elle tous ses doutes et toutes ses hésitations, il l'attrapa par la main et la plaqua contre lui! Avec un sourire légèrement moqueur face à la surprise qui transparaissait sur le visage de la jeune femme, il demanda :

- Avez-vous déjà dansé sous la pluie Miss Granger ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il l'entraîna hors de leur abri et s'empara d'une de ses mains tandis qu'il la gardait toujours contre lui avec son bras enlacé autour de sa taille. Il entama une valse en ne rompant pas le contact visuel.

Peu à peu, la surprise dans le regard de la jolie brunette fut remplacée par de l'amusement, de la fascination, du désir, de l'amour…

Et ils dansaient sous la pluie battante qui s'écrasait sur leur visages. Et elle lui souriait. Et il la regardait intensément. Et ils s'aimaient. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

Ce fut pratiquement de façon naturelle que Snape se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser, et ce fut sans aucune hésitation qu'elle répondit à son baiser.

Ils cessèrent de danser. Puis ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent étonnés. Snape passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour réaliser que celles d'Hermione s'y trouvaient un instant auparavant. Ce geste eut le don d'exciter la jeune femme qui l'attrapa par la nuque et scella sa bouche à la sienne. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et leur baiser s'approfondit et gagna en intensité.

C'est à bout de souffle, que Snape se décrocha d'elle. Il lui sourit et lui murmura un « Viens », avant de l'attraper par la main et de l'entrainer en courant vers les profondeurs de la forêt.

Les sentiers étaient maintenant boueux. Leurs vêtements étaient de plus en plus sales et trempés alors qu'ils slalomaient entre les arbres. Hermione ne voyait rien devant elle à cause de l'averse qui lui obscurssissait la vue. Elle serrait très fort la main de Snape qui courait et la guidait vers un endroit connu de lui seul, au beau milieu de la forêt.

Cachée parmis les épines et les buissons, se trouvait une petite cabane.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et rentrèrent à l'intérieur. C'était petit, inconfortable et précaire mais au moins ils étaient au sec. Quelques gouttes filtraient à travers le toit et les trous dans les planches qui composaient les murs laissaient passer l'air froid. Il n'y avait pour meuble qu'une table autour de laquelle se trouvaient trois chaises.

Snape sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de sèchage sur leurs vêtements, de nettoyage pour enlever toutes les poussières et toiles d'araignées qui faisaient fonction de décoration de la cabane, transforma les meubles en un lit qui prenait toute la place et lança deux autres sortilèges pour rendre l'endroit plus salubre et agréable.

Enfin il se tourna vers Hermione et s'approcha d'elle avec une démarche de prédateur. Sans crier gare, il la prit par la taille et la bascula sur le lit. Il la suivit dans sa chute.

Elle gloussa et il en profita pour se pencher sur son cou et sucer son vieil ami le grain de beauté. Il ne fut interrompu que par le soupir d'Hermione qui le fit littéralement trembler de désir.

- Severus, j'ai tellement envie de toi.


	19. Chapter 19: Punition et mission

_Coucou!_

_Bon bah comme d'habitude je vous dis un grand merci pour vos reviews. Je m'excuse pour la brièveté de ce chapitre mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira! _

_Oh oui, je voulais vous prévenir que dès le 16 mai je n'aurai plus du tout internet donc les updates risquent d'être moins rapides. J'essaierai tout de même de me rendre dans un café muni de la wifi une fois par semaine mais je ne vous promets rien car mon été va être chargé! En tout cas je peux vous assurer que je n'abandonnerai pas ma fic' en cours. Il ne me reste que quelques chapitres à écrire donc ce serait trop bête et trop frustrant de tout laisser tomber maintenant. Voilà!_

_Allez, bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 19 : Punition et mission**

- Severus, j'ai tellement envie de toi.

Pour toute réponse il l'embrassa avidemment tout en retirant sa propre cape. Elle le repoussa un peu et tira brusquement sur les boutons de sa chemise. Elle voulait le voir nu, elle voulait toucher sa peau et la goûter. Elle voulait lui faire l'amour intensément. Snape l'aida à retirer sa chemise et décida qu'il était parfaitement injuste qu'il soit le seul à être dénudé. Il roula sur le côté et l'entraîna avec lui.

- Déshabille toi, murmura t'il à l'adresse de la femme qui était maintenant à califourchon sur lui.

Avec un sourire mutin, elle défit lentement et sensuellement sa cape puis glissa ses mains espiègles sous sa robe pour la passer par-dessus sa tête. Elle était maintenant en sous vêtements, au grand bonheur de son amant. Il la trouva superbe, parfaite, envoutante, assise ainsi sur lui, presque nue.

Snape se redressa et s'empara d'un des tetons qui durcissait sous la dentelle noire de son soutien groge puis il le mordilla doucement. Ce qui fit soupirer de plaisir Hermione qui glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Il baissa suffisament le bout de dentelle pour délivrer le joli mamelon qu'il se mit à sucer en regardant l'effet que cela produisait sur la jeune femme, mais il fut dérangé dans cette délicieuse activité par l'apparition d'une brûlure familière au niveau de son avant bras.

_Non, non, non, pas maintenant._

Il essaya de l'ignorer et dégrafa le soutien gorge de la brunette mais la douleur devenait de plus en plus intense. Il soupira de frustration et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Hermione le regarda, surprise de le voir tout arrêter soudainement. Elle se pencha sur lui, posa sa tête sur son torse et il l'encercla de ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Severus ?

- C'est lui, répondit il.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils un instant avant de comprendre à qui il faisait référence.

- N'y vas pas, lui dit elle.

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si tu étais mort. Tout le monde pense que tu l'es. Tu resteras ici.

- Hermione, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible. Je ne suis pas un lâche et je ne m'appelle pas Black. Je ne resterai pas planqué dans ma maison.

- Mais si tu le rejoins, toi et moi nous…

- Ecoutes, on reparleras de tout cela à mon retour. Il m'attend, je dois y aller.

Il la bascula sur le côté et se leva pour se rhabiller. Ceci fait, il se pencha sur le lit et goûta une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de transplaner. Mais aux yeux d'Hermione, ce dernier baiser avait un goût d'adieu…

* * *

Snape arriva directement dans le hall du quartier général des mangemorts. Trois de ses compagnons discutaient tranquillement dans un coin sombre, la réunion mensuelle venant juste de se terminer. Ils lui firent un signe de tête auquel il répondit froidement. Puis il se dirigea tout droit vers la salle du trône.

La pièce était vide à l'exception du Seigneur des Ténèbre et de cette loque pouilleuse baptisée Peter Pettigrew.

Snape renifla de mépris en le voyant. Sur sa liste des hommes à abattre il tenait la première place depuis la mort de Sirius Black. A ses yeux, il était autant fautif que son Maître et lui-même, dans la mort de Lily. Cette putride erreur de la nature avait trahi et livré sa bienaimée. Et un jour ou l'autre, il le lui ferait payer…

Il avança, droit et fier, jusqu'au trône devant lequel il s'agenouilla.

- Severus, quel plaisir de te voir vivant… Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu tout à l'heure à notre réunion mensuelle ?

_Oh merde! Comment j'ai pu oublier cela?!_

- Pardonnez moi mon Maître. Mon manoir a été attaqué et j'ai été dans le coma pendant quelques jours. J'ai mis du temps à me remettre de mes blessures et tous ces évènements m'ont fait perdre la notion du temps.

- Je vois, soupira le Lord. Lève toi et raconte moi tout ce qui s'est passé.

Snape obéit en se redressant puis il commença son récit.

- Il y a deux semaines, plusieurs hommes masqués ont attaqué le manoir pendant que je travaillais dans le bureau. Ils ont retiré leur cagoules pour que je vois à qui j'avais à faire. Je me suis défendu comme j'ai pu mais seul face à plusieurs, j'ai vite été desarmé. Puis j'ai été battu à mains nues. Ils m'ont obligé à libérer mon esclave. Ceci fait, ils ont mis le feu au manoir avec moi à l'intérieur. Je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance à cause de la fumée. Le fait est que je me suis reveillé beaucoup plus tard dans un hotel sordide dans lequel m'avait amené mon elfe qui a sauvé ma misérable vie.

- Bien… donc ce qu'ils voulaient principalement c'est ton esclave…

- Oui Maître, confirma Snape.

- Hermione Granger… c'est bien cela ?

- Oui Maître.

- La meilleure amie d'Harry Potter… n'est ce pas ?

- Oui Maître, affirma le mangemort qui sentait la tempête arriver.

- Et une petite Sang de Bourbe qui était considérée comme un génie à Poudlard … est ce que je me trompe ?

- Non Maître. Vous avez raison.

- Tu sais ce qui est amusant Severus ?

- Non Maître.

- Ce qui est amusant mon cher sujet c'est qu'un espion m'a rapporté une rumeur à l'instant, juste avant que tu n'arrives… tu sais laquelle ?

- Non Maître, répondit Snape dont la main commençait à devenir moite. Si Voldemort décidait de le tuer, il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire.

- Selon le bruit qui court, Potter se serait réveillé…

Snape sentait tout son corps se raidir. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse, un mensonge, une pirouette, n'importe quoi !

- Les rumeurs ne sont pas toujours fondées sur la vérité Maître. Peut être que l'Ordre du Phénix répend des nouvelles mensongères pour regrouper de nouveaux combattants.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé tout d'abord, figure toi. Puis je me suis dit que la coïncidence était vraiment étrange… Potter qui se réveille peu de temps après le retour de Granger parmis eux…. Granger qui était ton esclave, qui habitait chez toi, qui avait accès à tes notes et à ton laboratoire…

- Je vous jure mon Seigneur que je ne l'ai pas aidé et qu'elle n'a pas eu accès à mes travaux.

- Dans ce cas comment se fait il qu'un antidote ait été trouvé à un poison que tu disais rare et introuvable ?

- J'ai sous estimé Granger et sa nature de fouineuse… pardonnez moi. Elle a peut être réussi à trouver un grimmoire contenant les propriétés et la recette du Sleeping Beauty dans ma bibliothèque. J'ai tellement de livres, je ne me doutais pas qu'elle trouverait le bon poison parmis toute ma collection…

- Etrange en effet… tu me caches quelque chose Severus… et je n'aime pas cela.

- Je puis vous assurer de ma totale dévotion et de mon entière fidèlité.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis extremement mécontent. Tu m'as déçu ! Potter n'aurait jamais du se réveiller ! Te rends tu compte de ce que cela va entraîner ?

- Oui Maître. Pardonnez moi.

- Je vais envoyer des hommes retrouver cette gamine ! Elle est un atout bien trop dangereux pour le camp ennemi ! Et toi tu vas te consacrer jours et nuits au projet que je t'ai confié. Tu m'as compris ?

- Oui Maître, répondit Snape en déglutissant.

- Quant à Granger, peut être qu'elle sera aussi corruptible que notre petit rat… après tout être un Gryffondor ne signifie rien en fin de compte… Si elle refuse de nous rejoindre, je te laisserai la tuer de tes propres mains.

- M… Merci Maître… Ce sera un plaisir de l'achever moi-même, mentit le mangemort.

- Allez vas regrouper tes affaires ! Je veux que tu emmenages au quartier général d'ici ce soir.

- Bien Maître.

Snape se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie mais à l'entrée se tenaient les trois hommes qu'il avait croisés dans le hall.

- Bien évidemment, tu ne seras pas étonné de recevoir une petite punition avant de t'en aller, lui dit Voldemort derrière lui.

_Il fallait s'y attendre._

C'est donc résigné et en se retenant d'hurler que Snape reçut une bonne dose de _Doloris_.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, il put se traîner jusqu'au hall où il ensorcela un bout de papier en _Portoloin._ Il ne se sentait pas capable de transplaner à cause des effets secondaires du sortilège de torture.

Dès qu'il eut disparu de la salle du trône, Lord Voldemort fit signe aux trois mangemorts de s'approcher. Il n'avait pas confiance en Snape. Il y avait trop d'éléments qui mettaient en doute sa réelle fidèlité. Il était sûr que d'une façon ou d'une autre il avait aidé la gamine a trouvé l'antidote. D'ailleurs il était sincèrement convaincu que c'était elle qui avait réussi à réveiller Potter.

Une fois que ses trois sujets furent alignés à genoux devant lui, il leur lança :

- Je veux que vous trouviez Hermione Granger. Ramenez la moi vivante. Et ne la blessez pas!

- Bien Maître, répondirent en chœur les trois hommes.

- Le premier de vous qui la trouvera aura le droit à une élévation dans mes rangs et à une esclave de votre choix.

Les mangemorts inclinèrent la tête et partirent dans la salle, se lançant dès à présent dans leur chasse à la lionne. L'enjeu pour ces trois hommes était considérable. Obtenir une élévation signifait avoir plus de pouvoir et ne plus se taper les corvées.

Voldemort sourit machiaveliquement en les regardant s'éloigner. Manipuler les hommes avait toujours été son interaction humaine favorite, après le meurtre et le chantage bien entendu… ah quoiqu'il y avait aussi l'intimidation qu'il aimait bien pratiquer...et la torture bien sûr! Comment oublier le délicieux frisson d'excitement qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on savait qu'on était la cause de la douleur, des hurlements, des tremblements du supplicié... Mmmmh entre tous le choix s'averait vraiment difficile...


	20. Chapter 20: Je t'aime moi non plus

_Coucou!_

_Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour vos reviews. J'ai réécris plusieurs fois ce chapitre avant de me décider à le publier. Je voulais que les réactions des personnages soient cohérentes. Vous me direz si j'y suis parvenue ou non. Bon, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! _

_Ah oui! J'espère pouvoir publier le chapitre 21 avant le 16 mai (jour à partir duquel je n'aurai plus internet) mais je ne vous promets rien car je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire._

_Bises_

**Chapitre 20 : Je t'aime moi non plus**

Snape arriva dans une ruelle insalubre de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il avait besoin de réfléchir avant de rentrer chez lui. Mais tout d'abord, il devait faire quelque chose contre la douleur qui imprégnait son corps et les tremblements qui agitaient ses membres. Fort heureusement, ses vingt années d'espionnage l'avait habitué aux effets secondaires du _Doloris_ donc il sut garder ses esprits et se trainer jusqu'à son apothicaire habituel. Il parvint à garder une posture plus ou moins droite et rigide devant le vieil homme qui gérait la boutique. Celui-ci, bien que n'étant pas dupe pour autant, ne dit pas un seul mot et tendit la fiole anti douleur qu'on lui demandait tandis que Snape posait quelques gallions sur le comptoir.

Il sortit du magasin après avoir répondu d'un bref hochement de tête aux salutations de l'apothicaire. Il retourna dans l'allée déserte où il était apparu et s'appuya contre un mur pour déboucher la fiole et en avaler son contenu.

Il se laissa glisser sur les pierres et sentit peu à peu la potion se diffuser dans son sang et apporter une chaleur douce et apaisante dans tout son corps qui se décontracta.

Bon ! Maintenant que cela était règlé, il fallait réfléchir au vrai problème, qui, en l'occurrence, se nommait Hermione Granger.

Il sentait que ces derniers temps la situation lui avait totalement échappée des mains. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Tout d'abord, il s'était comporté comme un imbécile énamouré à lui montrer ainsi des marques d'affection. Ensuite il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps au point d'oublier la réunion mensuelle des mangemorts et pour finir, elle avait trop de pouvoir sur lui. Elle était devenue dangereuse. Surtout que maintenant elle savait clairement qu'il la désirait… Oui mais pas qu'il l'aimait… il avait encore ce secret pour lui.

Alors voilà, deux choix s'imposaient à lui : soit il la kidnappait et l'emmenait à l'autre bout du monde pour vivre chachés et lui faire plein de petits Severus et de petites Hermione, soit il se comportait raisonnablement et retournait au quartier général pendant qu'elle partait rejoindre l'Ordre.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à se décider.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à rompre avec elle. C'était encore une autre histoire !

* * *

Allongée sur le dos, Hermione venait d'assister au départ de Snape. Elle soupira profondément et se passa les mains sur le visage en enfonçant sa tête dans les oreillers.

C'était fini. Elle le sentait, elle le savait.

De toute façon, cela n'aurait pas pu durer. Ils s'étaient voilés la face suffisamment longtemps.

Elle se leva doucement et s'habilla lentement. Puis, au moment de sortir de la cabane, elle se retourna et tenta d'imprimer dans son esprit les moindres détails de ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

Les draps froissés… la pluie s'écrasant sur l'unique fenêtre de la pièce… le bruit de l'averse frappant sur les planches de bois et sur le toit… un mouchoir en tissu immaculé qui gisait sur le sol…

Hermione se pencha et le ramassa. C'était le même que celui que Snape lui avait offert quelques mois auparavant. Il avait dû tomber de sa poche alors qu'il se rhabillait ou alors pendant qu'il se déshabillait… peu importe.

Elle décida qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas si elle le lui volait et elle le mit dans sa poche.

Elle soupira une dernière fois et ouvrit la porte en grand avant de se mettre à courir sous la pluie pour rentrer au plus vite dans la maison qui se trouvait à vingt minutes de marche.

* * *

Snape cheminait tranquillement dans le Chemin de Traverse, essayant de perdre un peu de temps. Il ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite chez lui. Il fit un détour par le Chaudron Baveur pour boire un petit verre afin de se détendre. Tom essuyait ses verres propres et mouillés avec un chiffon sale. Le mangemort lui lança un regard sec et froid en s'installant au comptoir. Il voulait juste boire un coup vite fait et se tirer donc pas de bavardage intempestif, merci bien.

- Ce sera quoi pour vous aujourd'hui, M'sieur Snape ?

- Whisky.

- Toute la bouteille ou juste ou un verre ? plaisanta Tom

_C'est cela, joue au con avec moi ! Comme si j'étais d'humeur !_

Le barman comprit au regard glacial de son client que la taquinerie n'était pas opportune. Il déglutit, hocha la tête et posa un verre vide devant lui. Pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné à attraper la bouteille d'alcool, Snape lança un sort de nettoyage sur le verre.

Tom servit son inamical client avant de partir papoter avec une jolie demoiselle qui avait pris place à l'autre bout du comptoir.

_Bon débarras._

_-_ Severus!

Snape lança un regard par dessus son épaule et vit Lucius qui le fixait, un sourire aux lèvres. Il hocha froidement la tête, se souvenant que cet enflure n'était pas venue à son secours lors de l'attaque de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il reporta donc son attention à son verre. Il sentit le blondinet s'approcher et s'asseoir à côté de lui avant de commander lui aussi un verre de whisky.

- Alors, tu n'étais pas au rassemblement aujourd'hui?

- Excellent sens de l'observation. Dix points pour Serpentard, grogna Snape

- Je tenais juste à faire la conversation, mon ami.

Snape lui lança un regard meurtrier. Mon ami? Comment osait il l'appeler ainsi?

- Donne moi donc ta définition de l'amitié, Lucius. Parce que selon la mienne, lorsqu'un ami est en danger, on vient lui prêter un coup de main.

Lucius soupira et remercia Tom qui venait de poser son verre d'alcool devant lui.

- Ecoutes, je n'avais pas le choix. Je pensais que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait orchestré cette attaque. Tu aurais agis de même! Ne fais pas l'hypocrite! De toute façon j'ai été puni pour ne pas être venu à ton secours. Je suis venu me reposer dans une des chambres de l'étage parce que je ne pouvais pas transplaner tellement mon corps tremblait et était douloureux.

- Tu n'as rien reçu qui n'était pas amplement mérité, grogna Snape avoir de boire une gorgée de whisky.

- Le Maître t'a convoqué? demanda Lucius après un long moment de silence.

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait?

- Principalement, savoir si j'étais vivant. Optionnellement, m'accuser d'avoir aidé Miss Granger à préparer l'antidote pouvant réveiller Potter. Finalement, laisser ses laquets me lancer quelques _Doloris._

- Potter est reveillé?

- Si on en croit la rumeur.

* * *

Hermione gémit lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau chaude couler sur son corps. Elle sentit ses muscles raidis d'avoir couru sous la pluie, se détendre. Une fois qu'elle fut lavée et rincée, elle sortit de la douche et se sècha paresseusement avec une épaisse serviette.

C'était la dernière fois qu'ils allaient se voir et se parler dans un contexte amical. La prochaine fois que l'un croisera la route de l'autre, cela pourrait être lors d'une bataille ou d'un affrontement.

Elle soupira en brossant ses boucles humides et emmêlées. Elle aurait adoré rester ici et lui faire l'amour tous les jours en faisant comme si la guerre n'avait pas lieu. Mais elle avait bel et bien lieu et ils y étaient tous les deux complètement impliqués. Il était le bras droit de Voldemort, le meurtrier de Dumbledore, l'ennemi numéro deux de l'Ordre et elle était la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, une Sang de Bourbre et un membre important et efficace de l'Ordre. Ils avaient tous les deux des rôles quasiment décisifs dans cette guerre. Leur idylle n'avait tout simplement pas lieu d'être.

Hermione aurait voulu qu'il abandonne Voldemort. Elle savait qu'il ne lui était pas entièrement fidèle mais il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il continuerait à jouer le mangemort, que ce soit pour de vrai ou pour de faux.

Une fois qu'elle fut sèche, coiffée et habillée, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Karmelis où elle avait entreposé ses affaires et commença à les regrouper sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller l'elfe.

* * *

Il y avait maintenant plusieurs verres vides de whisky alignés devant lui et il en tenait un autre à moitié rempli dans sa main. Il ne voulait pas boire autant. Il n'avait pas prévu cela. Et maintenant, il avait la tête qui tournait et il avait chaud, très chaud.

Lucius avait fini par commander une bouteille entière qu'ils avaient consummée à eux deux. Snape n'était pas bavard sobre, mais il l'était encore moins ivre. Alors son ami en profitait pour jacasser. Une vraie piplette.

Les gens réagissent tous de façon différente face à l'alcool.

Certains deviennent d'humeur joyeuse, d'autres s'endorment n'importe où, d'autres se mettent à débiter des phrases plus ou moins cohérentes, d'autres vomissent…

Le problème de Snape, c'est qu'il devenait violent. Le soir de Noël, il avait certes beaucoup bu mais il était tout de même encore capable de se contrôler. Mais que ce soit dans ses paroles ou dans ses gestes il pouvait devenir vraiment brutal lorsqu'il était ivre. Il tenait cela de son père qui était un alcoolique notoire, doté d'un penchant pour la toxicomanie et la violence. Mais contrairement à son géniteur, Snape était pourvu d'un cerveau et de sang froid, ce qui lui permettait, quand il était sobre, de se contrôler et de transfigurer sa violence en sacarmes plutôt qu'en coups de poing. Mais quand il était saoul et en colère toute la haine et la brutalité qu'il refoulait remontaient à la surface. Et dans ces moments là, il ne s'en tenait plus au cynisme...

Un Snape ivre était à éviter à tout prix.

Lucius avait déjà vu son ami après qu'il ait un peu bu comme lors de leur altercation dans le bar, la veille de l'attaque du manoir, et il avait été quelques peu effrayé par sa force et sa violence.

Néanmoins, il était lui aussi complètement saoul aussi il oublia d'éviter Le Sujet-Qui-Fâche, c'est à dire Hermione Granger...

- Alors, dis moi mon ami, qu'est devenue la jolie petite garce bien chaude et bien cochonne que tu chevauchais à longueur de journée? Où est donc passé cette belle salope de Granger?

La réaction fut immédiate et rapide. Lucius n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette qu'un poing ferme s'écrasa sur sa joue. La violence du choc le projeta par terre et il s'évanouit aussitôt que sa tête cogna contre le sol.

Sans même vérifier s'il allait bien, Snape attrapa son verre de whisky et le vida d'un trait avant de balancer quelques gallions sur le comptoir. Il sortit du bar sous les murmures choqués des autres clients et se concentra un instant pour transplaner. Ce ne fut que grâce à une chance insolente qu'il arriva à destination en un seul morceau.

* * *

Il était arrivé au beau milieu de la forêt. L'air frais lui faisait du bien mais ne parvint pas à apaiser son esprit enivré par la colère et l'alcool. Il marcha, tête baissé et mains dans le dos, jusqu'à chez lui puis il ouvrit brusquement la porte d'entrée, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione.

Ils échangèrent rapidement un regard mais elle détourna les yeux, le rouge aux joues. Il renifla et sentit une vague de colère incontrôlable le submerger à nouveau lorsqu'il vit le sac posé à côté du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise.

Alors elle partait, elle le quittait, elle l'abandonnait… La garce !

Il claqua la porte et se dirigea vers le bar pour se servir un verre d'alcool. Il prit la première bouteille qu'il vit et se servit une dose généreuse.

Il lui tournait le dos ostensiblement. Il était venu en se préparant à rompre leur semblant de relation et il la trouvait prête à partir. Il se sentait floué.

Même si le résultat allait être identique, il ne supportait pas l'idée que ce soit elle qui le quitte et non le contraire. S'il avait été sobre, il aurait sans nul doute perçu les avantages de cette situation mais il ne l'était malheureusement pas. Il aurait apprécié le fait qu'il n'y aurait pas de cris et de larmes, que ce serait une séparation d'un commun accord. Mais là il avait plus ou moins oublié sa discussion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la menace qui pesait sur elle, le fait qu'il devait retourner au quartier général d'ici la fin de la journée et la nécessité qu'ils cessent de se voir. Là, maintenant, il ne voyait que la femme qu'il aimait sur le point de s'en aller.

Il ne parvenait plus à savoir si c'était l'alcool ou la rage qui embrumait son esprit mais il se sentait brûler, prêt à exploser.

Puis elle se racla doucement la gorge, un peu vexée qu'il lui tourne ainsi le dos.

- Severus, écoutes j'aimerais qu'on discute un peu de nous.

Il renifla de mépris et lui lança méchamment sans se retourner.

- Je vous prie de respecter les convenances lorsque vous vous adressez à moi, Miss Granger.

- Au vu de ce qui s'est passé, je crois que nous pouvons nous en passer, répliqua t'elle de plus en plus énervée face à sa froideur.

- Pas si on considère ce qui va se passer, grogna t'il.

Elle soupira. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'il soit déçu et en colère du fait qu'elle s'en aille.

- Nous nous sommes bercés d'illusions trop longtemps, lui dit elle. Peut être que nous aurons une chance après la guerre…

- Pauvre petite ingenue, dit il en ricanant.

- Je suis peut être naïve mais au moins je suis suffisament polie pour regarder mon interlocuteur dans les yeux, _moi_.

Cette phrase eut l'effet voulu puisque Snape fit volte face et posa brutalement son verre sur la table basse. Il avança vers elle, le regard menaçant et elle commença à avoir peur. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut juste devant son fauteuil. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs et se pencha sur elle, son regard accroché au sien.

- Satisfaite ? demanda t'il.

Il était trop prêt et il empestait l'alcool. Hermione voulait qu'il recule, qu'il se calme et qu'il prenne une potion de sobriété. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui laisser deviner qu'il l'impressionnait et l'effrayait. C'eut été lui donné trop de pouvoir sur elle.

- Vous êtes ivre, constata t'elle froidement. Ce fut inconsciemment qu'elle utilisa le vouvoiement. Peut être qu'elle necessitait de prendre un peu de distance avec l'homme qui était en face d'elle pour ne pas le confondre avec le tendre amant de cet après midi.

- Non, je ne le suis pas, grogna t'il, énervé qu'elle soit si calme.

- Vous devriez prendre une potion de sobri….

- Je t'ai dit que je ne l'étais pas ! beugla t'il.

- Très bien, murmura t'elle.

Là, elle avait franchement peur.

- Vous seriez plus à l'aise assis dans un fauteuil, lui dit elle doucement pour ne pas le mettre davantage en colère.

- Je suis très bien où je suis !

Puis il lança un regard au sac à côté d'elle et replongea ses yeux perçants sur sa proie...

- Alors Miss Granger, dites moi donc le nom de l'homme pour lequel vous me quittez?

- N'importe quoi… soupira t'elle indignée.

_Merlin, que les homme peuvent être cons parfois!_

- Vous confondez tout à cause de l'alcool. Je ne pars pas pour un autre homme mais pour accomplir mes devoirs. Une mission m'a été confiée et je dois la mener à bien. J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup de temps…

Elle s'interrompit trop tard. En se mordant les lèvres, elle attendit sa réaction.

- Ainsi vous me considérez comme une perte de temps. Interessant. Voulez vous savoir comment je vous considére ?

- Non, répondit elle, sentant que quoiqu'il puisse dire ce serait forcément méchant et insultant.

- Je vais quand même vous le dire. A mes yeux, vous n'êtes qu'une jolie paire de cuisses entre lesquelles j'ai terriblement envie de me glisser.

Elle rougit à la fois d'indignation et de gêne.

- L'alcool vous fait dire des choses que vous ne pensez pas. Je sais que vous m'estimez et que nous sommes amis.

- Pff pauvre idiote. Je suis un Serpentard. Je sais comment attirer une femme dans mon lit. Avec une petite catin du genre Miss Goyle, il suffit de sortir les gallions, mais avec vous c'était plus amusant…

Il se délecta de la douleur qu'il pouvait voir dans ses jolis yeux noisettes. Il n'avait qu'une envie pour le moment, c'était la faire souffrir autant qu'elle le faisait souffir. La loi du talion… encore...

- … tout d'abord, il fallait vous mettre en confiance. J'ai insinué le doute dans votre esprit vis à vis de ma véritable allégeance envers Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un joli petit discours qui vous a toute retournée. Ensuite je devais instaurer une relation amicale. Pour cela j'ai flatté votre ego en vous traitant comme mon égale. Puis j'ai attisé vos sentiments votre jalousie en arborant ma relation avec Miss Goyle sous vos yeux. Et tout cela dans l'unique but de pouvoir enfin vous mettre dans mon lit. Là où est votre place.

- Enflure, murmura t'elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Nous pouvons continuer ce que nous avons commencé plutôt dans la journée, dans ma chambre… ou ici même sur le tapis... à moins que vous ne préfériez le faire dans un de ces fauteuils... je vous laisse le choix du lieu mais c'est moi qui décide en ce qui concerne la position... pour être sincère, j'adorerais vous prendre par derrière... dit t'il en posant sa main sur un de ses seins.

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, que vous ne pensez pas un mot de ce que vous dites, dit elle en repoussant sa main.

- Vous croyez ? J'ai toujours été très doué en matière de manipulation Miss Granger. La seule chose qui me motivait était de vous pénétrer. C'est tout.

- Vous mentez ! Je sais que vous éprouvez des sentiments bien plus honorables envers moi ! Je sais que vous m'aimez!

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes donc persuadée que je vous aime ? Comme cela est touchant ! Voyez vous, Miss Granger, de toute ma vie, je n'ai aimé qu'une seule femme. Et vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville! Vous n'êtes rien à mes yeux et si je vous croise demain dans les rues de Londres, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à vous tuer. Pas une seconde. Vous n'étiez qu'un agréable passe temps. Je m'étais même lancé un défi : Parviendrai je ou non à séduire mon esclave ? Apparemment j'ai réussi.

- Je ne vous crois pas, murmura t'elle tandis que des larmes perlaient et roulaient sur ses joues.

- Je suis un Serpentard, un mangemort, un meurtrier, un manipulateur, un connard profond… et vous, adorable petite Gryffondor pleine d'altruisme, vous êtes tombée dans ma toile d'araignée sans vous en être rendue compte. Vous avez perdu Miss Granger et vous êtes à moi désormais... et à jamais...

- Reculez, ordonna Hermione qui n'hésita plus à montrer qu'il lui faisait vraiment peur.

- Non, non, non. Vous n'irez nulle part. Vous m'appartenez et je ferais ce que je voudrais de vous… et de votre corps.

Il se pencha un peu plus et s'empara violemment de ses lèvres. Elle essaya de le repousser mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle et il l'encercla de ses bras pour que leur corps soient collés l'un à l'autre. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle essaya d'atteindre sa poche tandis qu'il lui dévorait la bouche. Elle parvint à glisser une main dans le tissus de sa robe où se touvait sa baguette et lança un _Expelliarmus_ informulé à Snape dont le corps fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle resta un instant dans le fauteuil à tenter de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Puis elle bondit hors de son fauteuil et attrapa son sac. Snape se bougeait pas. Il s'était évanoui sous le choc. Sans même lui jeter un regard, elle s'en alla en claquant la porte derrière elle et courut le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner de cet homme qui venait de broyer violemment ses sentiments.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que Snape se réveilla enfin. Il se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain où se trouvait le placard dans lequel il rangeait les potions non dangereuses. Les effets de l'alcool s'étaient un peu dissipés avec le sommeil mais ce ne fut qu'après une bonne potion de sobriété qu'il prit conscience de l'ampleur de la situation. Il s'était comporté violemment avec Hermione... il lui avait dit des horreurs qu'il ne pensait même pas... Merlin! Il avait été à deux doigts de la violer! Tout cela parce qu'elle avait eu l'intelligence et le courage de faire ce qu'ils devaient faire, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Rompre.

_Diantre mais quel con! C'est la seule personne qui tienne à moi et je l'ai fait fuir! Je l'ai poussée à me détester! Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi?_

Pris d'une pulsion de rage, il donna un coup de poing à son reflet. Le miroir se brisa et les éclats de verre le coupèrent et le firent saigner abondamment. Mais il s'en fichait, il ne méritait que la douleur et rien d'autre… Il ne méritait pas Hermione…


	21. Chapter 21: Reviens!

_Coucou ! Je m'excuse pour mon retard mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration, pas d'internet et pas de temps ! lol Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier le prochain chapitre, je n'ai même pas commencé à l'écrire et je n'aurai pas internet d'ici un bon bout de temps! lol_

_Pour me faire pardonner je vous ai pondu un chapitre relativement long! Par contre je ne l'ai pas trop travaillé donc il est possible qu'il y ait des fautes ou des phrases mal tournées... ou les deux. lol_

_Bon je vous laisse en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira et en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 21 : Reviens!**

Il avait utilisé un Portoloin pour venir en France, c'était moins risqué que le transplanage lorsqu'il s'agissait de se rendre à l'étranger. Il était arrivé dans un joli quartier résidentiel aux rues bordées d'arbres fleuris et aux trottoirs parsemés d'enfants jouant, courant, criant et riant. Il sourit malgré lui face à cette quiétude. Ici, la guerre était bien moins présente qu'en Angleterre. Elle n'affectait pas encore les moldus étant donné que Voldemort ne résidait pas en ce pays. Néanmoins les sorciers de naissance moldue et les anti-mangemorts étaient persécutés ici aussi. La seule différence avec l'Angleterre, c'est que leur éxécutions n'étaient pas publiques et qu'on ne s'adonnait pas à l'abominable vente d'esclaves. Mais les sorciers français savaient que plus le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étenderait plus ils auraient à subir ses règles et sa tyrannie. Aussi ils avaient remis sur pied l'organisme nommé Le F.A.V. (Front Anti Vous-savez-qui), qui avait été créé lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort. En effet à cette époque là, le pouvoir du mage noir s'étendait sur toute l'Europe, comme maintenant.

Il longea la large rue des Tulipes et marcha jusqu'au numéro 59. Il monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte et toqua plusieurs fois contre celle-ci. Une jeune fille vint lui ouvrir. Il la reconnut pour être la sœur de Fleur à cause de la couleur blonde de ses cheveux et elle sut son identité en apercevant sa tignasse rousse. Un Weasley sans aucun doute!

- Bonjour, lui dit il avec un accent fort prononcé. Je suis Charlie Weasley.

- Bonjour, répondit elle en s'écartant pour le laisser passer. Moi c'est Gabrielle.

La conversation n'alla pas plus loin étant donné que le jeune homme ne connaissait pas d'autres mots en français. La jolie blonde, qui allait maintenant sur ses 16 ans, le guida jusqu'au salon où ses parents prenaient le thé avec une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés dont il ne pouvait pas voir le visage. Mais même sans le voir il savait déjà qui elle était.

- Bonjour, dit il aux occupants de la pièce.

M. et Mme Delacour se levèrent pour le saluer tandis que la jeune femme se retournait et lui lançait un regard à la fois étonné et fâché. Elle lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la suive en France! Le couple français serra la main de Charlie et avant qu'Hermione ne puisse lui faire des reproches, il décida de clarifier la situation.

- Je suis là parce que le Conseil me l'a demandé, lui dit il en l'entraînant dans le jardin.

- Continue, ordonna la brunette en colère.

- Ils veulent que tu reviennes aux grottes une fois que l'alliance sera signée avec le F.A.V.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils ont une nouvelle mission pour toi.

- Ils ne peuvent pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? grogna t'elle

- Tu réussis tous les projets que tu entreprends. Ils savent que tu vas te donner à fond pour la tâche qu'ils vont te confier. En plus, il s'agit apparemment de quelque chose qui demande du savoir faire et de l'intelligence. Peut être que cela a un rapport avec les potions.

- Tu ne sais pas exactement en quoi ce projet consiste ?

- Non, tout ce qu'on m'a dit c'est qu'on avait besoin de toi, que tu étais la seule qui pouvait mener cela à bien.

- Très bien, soupira t'elle. Tu retournes en Angleterre maintenant ?

- Hum… en fait je pensais à t'assister pour cette mission. Qu'en dis tu ?

- Charlie, tu ne parles pas français !

- Oh mais je pensais plutôt à du soutien moral !

- Charlie, nous deux c'est terminé, lui dit elle d'un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Oui je le sais. Je n'attends de toi rien de ce que tu ne voudras pas me donner. Je veux juste t'offrir un peu de chaleur amicale. C'est tout. Aucune arrière pensée, c'est promis !

Elle fit une moue agacée devant le sourire malicieux du rouquin et hocha la tête.

- Mais de toute façon, étant donné que tu es là depuis deux semaines, ta mission doit presque être achevée maintenant.

- J'ai eu un contre temps. Je ne suis ici que depuis hier.

- Quel contre temps... commença Charlie

- Tss, fit elle agacée en l'interrompant. Je ne veux pas en parler et cela ne te concerne en rien. Maintenant, allons rejoindre nos hôtes dans le salon.

La jeune femme était arrivée à Paris la veille, après être partie précipitament de chez Snape. Mme Delacour l'avait trouvée en larmes sur son palier. Elle se fut prise de compassion pour cette adorable et fragile créature. Elle l'avait emmenée à l'intérieur et dorlotée jusqu'à ce que Hermione reprenne ses esprits et lui décline son identité et la raison de sa venue.

On lui avait donné une jolie chambre à l'étage, c'était celle de Fleur avant qu'elle ne se marie.

Allongée sur le lit à baldaquin, Hermione avait essayé de réfléchir, de raisonner sur l'attitude scandaleuse de Snape. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités.

La toute première était que l'alcool et la déception l'avait poussé à la blesser profondément à cause du fait qu'elle le quitte. Il ne serait pas le premier homme à ne pas supporter que son amante le laisse tomber.

La seconde possibilité était qu'il lui avait menti, qu'il s'était joué d'elle et que l'alcool lui avait délié la langue. Hermione n'avait eu de relations qu'avec des garçons qui l'aimaient et la respectaient. Aussi, elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à un salop. Cependant, lorsqu'elle était encore étudiante à Poudlard, elle avait entendu ses camarades de dortoir papoter entre elles. Un soir Lavande Brown était arrivée en larmes dans la chambre et s'était effondrée dans les bras de Parvati Patil. Entre deux sanglots, elle lui avait raconté qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un garçon qui lui avait déclaré son amour, qui avait été doux et patient avec elle, qu'au bout de deux mois elle avait fini par céder et elle avait couché avec lui, persuadée qu'il l'aimait et la respectait, mais elle venait de le voir dans les bras d'une autre fille et lorsqu'il l'avait vue, indignée et blessée, il s'était moqué de sa naïveté. En entendant le récit de Lavande, Hermione s'était félicitée d'être suffisament intelligente pour ne pas tomber dans le piège d'une enflure.

Cependant, Snape n'était pas un étudiant libidineux. C'était un expert en espionnage et manipulation.

Elle voulait croire qu'il avait été honnête et sincère avec elle. Néanmoins, s'il l'avait vraiment dupée alors sa fausse sincérité rendait son imposture encore plus atroce. Avait il joué tout ce jeu uniquement pour la mettre dans son lit ? Elle en doutait. Par contre, il aurait pu faire cela pour lui faire douter de sa fidélité à Voldemort et la pousser à lui faire suffisament confiance pour lui dévoiler la cachette de l'Ordre… Merlin, Snape était rusé, patient, menteur, manipulateur et intelligent. Il aurait pu parfaitement échafauder ce genre de plan.

Ses subtiles interventions pour l'aider à trouver le Sleeping Beauty… ses attentions… sa tendresse inattendue et invraisemblable… Elle était tombée dans les mains d'un maître!

Mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire à cette hypothèse. C'était une certitude complètement irrationnelle mais elle savait qu'il ne s'était pas joué d'elle durant tout ce temps. Non, il s'était passé quelque chose entre le moment où il était parti et celui où il était revenu. Il s'était rendu à sa convocation et apparamment il avait reçu une nouvelle suffisamment démoralisante pour qu'il se saoule. Et si cela avait un rapport avec elle ? Connaissant les méthodes de l'Ordre, la rumeur du réveil d'Harry devait déjà courir dans les rues de Londres. Et si, Voldemort en avait eu vent ? Et si, il avait fait le lien entre le réveil, Snape et elle ? Alors, ceci expliquerait l'attitude de Snape… la blesser pour la faire fuir loin de lui, et cela dans le but de la protéger. Cette vision de la situation ressemblait plus au Snape qu'elle connaissait que les autres. Si cette hypothèse était vraie, alors Snape était un crétin! Il aurait suffit de discuter avec elle, de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas au lieu de piétiner tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Elle était suffisamment endurcie pour entendre quelqu'un lui annoncer qu'on voulait la tuer sans s'évanouir. Elle espérait que cette troisième possibilité était la bonne, même si cela la mettait en colère qu'il ait pu tout gâcher ainsi.

Cependant, même en étant fâchée et incertaine, ses pensées se tournaient vers lui dès qu'elle était oisive. C'est pourquoi elle décida se consacrer totalement à l'Ordre et à sa mission. Elle voulait prendre un peu de distance avec cet homme obscur et mystérieux pour se préserver.

Aussi, la venue de Charlie était un perturbateur dans sa nouvelle ligne de conduite. Bon, certes, elle savait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien mais la blessure était encore trop fraîche et elle ne voulait pas subir les assauts amoureux du rouquin. Elle était sincèrement énervée qu'il l'ait suivie en France alors qu'elle le lui avait interdit. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu venir la chercher, elle était sûre qu'il s'était porté volontaire.

Elle décida donc d'éviter son ex fiancé autant que possible. Par manque de courage ? Oh non pas du tout ! Si elle avait peur de quelque chose, c'était seulement de perdre son self-control et de lui envoyer un fer à repasser en pleine face ! Elle voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix. Que les hommes lui fichent la paix. Qu'ils l'oublient et partent briser le cœur de d'autres pauvres écervelées amoureuses et ingenues.

Le malheureux Charlie, cependant, ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que sa chère et tendre Hermione était tombée amoureuse d'un mangemort qui lui avait broyé le cœur. Aussi, il la crut dans les mêmes dispositions que lorsqu'il l'avait vue aux grottes… c'est-à-dire perdue et dépressive. Le pauvre s'il l'avait su, il n'aurait peut être pas été aussi surpris lorsqu'elle lui claqua la porte à la figure le soir venu, alors qu'il était venu toquer, arborant le sourire qu'il avait mis au point devant sa glace, celui qui se voulait sexy et séduisant…

* * *

Hermione, Charlie et M. Delacour se regroupèrent autour du Portoloin le lendemain matin. Une douce lumière aux reflets orangés caressait la baie vitrée, diffusait de magnifiques reflets sur les murs et inondait le salon. Un chat au poil noir se prélassait paresseusement sur le canapé, le postérieur tourné vers la chaude et tendre lumière matinale. On se serait cru en été ou en vacances. Un sourire nostalgique se glissa sur les lèvres d'Hermione dont les yeux étaient plissés à cause du soleil qui se levait et qui l'éblouissait. Elle avait l'impression que les grasses matinées, les séjours à l'étranger avec ses parents, les glaces vanille-caramel, les baignades à la mer et les repas dans le jardin du Terrier appartenaient à une autre vie. C'était si loin, si différent de sa situation actuelle.

Mme Delacour posa un baiser sur la joue de son époux avant que lui et les deux Anglais posent leurs doigts sur le Portoloin qui venait de s'activer.

Comme d'habitude, la sensation fut désagréable, mais au moins, après des années de pratique, elle parvenait à atterrir sur ses deux pieds.

Ils étaient arrivés dans dans toilettes publiques. En fait ils étaient tous les trois dans une même cabine, regroupés autour d'un W.C.. Hermione tenta de bloquer sa respiration pour ne pas sentir les odeurs d'excréments qui les entouraient. Elle se pencha et appuya sur la chasse d'eau, quitte à subir l'odeur autant s'en épargner la vue. Merci bien.

Apparemment, Charlie aussi avait opté pour l'apnée étant donné la rougeur de ses joues et son air crispé.

Le Français leur tourna le dos pour se poster en face du mur en faïence. Il appuya sa baguette sur un carreau bleu devant lui puis déplaça sa main libre sur cinq autres carreaux en récitant une formule à voix basse. Ceci fait, il recula un peu, écrasa le pied d'Hermione, s'en excusa mais vit qu'elle n'y avait pas fait attention, trop occupée qu'elle était à regarder une ligne verticale dans les jointures apparaître et s'élargir horizontalement jusqu'à former un passage rectangulaire.

- Mais n'est ce pas risqué de placer l'entrée de votre quartier général dans un lieu publique ? demanda Hermione.

- Oh rassurez vous! Nous avons choisi des toilettes moldues pour ne pas nous faire repérer par les mangemorts. Ces ignobles cancrelats sont persuadés que le F.A.V. ne peut se situer que dans un lieu symbolique. Ils ne s'abaisseraient jamais à aller fouiller des lieux moldus, et surtout pas des toilettes publiques.

- Oui mais s'il y a quelqu'un… hum … eh bien si c'était cabine est occupée et que vous voulez sortir de votre quartier général, comment faites vous ?

- Oh oui ! Nous avons un système d'alarme qui nous permet de savoir s'il y a quelqu'un ou non.

- Je vois. Et…

- Je suis certain que vous avez encore d'autres questions à poser, l'interrompit il. C'est parfaitement naturel. Néanmoins, nous serons plus à l'aise et plus en sécurité à l'intérieur.

- Oui bien sûr. On vous suit.

M. Delacour entra dans le sombre couloir qui leur faisait face et il fut rapidement suivi par Hermione et Charlie. Lorsque le passage se referma derrière eux, le couloir s'illumina par un coup de baguette de leur guide.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à un escalier en spirale.

Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus profondément. Plus ils descendaient et plus il faisait froid.

Les escaliers donnaient le tournis à Hermione et elle dut se tenir au mur plusieurs fois à cause de vertiges qui l'assaillaient. De plus, les marches étaient étroites et elle faillit tomber cinq fois sur M. Delacour qui la précédait.

Ce fut donc avec des soupirs de soulagement qu'ils parvinrent enfin à une vaste salle d'attente. Contrairement aux grottes, le quartier général du F.A.V. était richement décoré. En jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Hermione eut l'impression de se trouver dans un film moldu sur les agences secrètes. Le parquet était soigneusement verni, les murs étaient recouverts de miroirs ou de fenêtres magiques qui fonctionnaient de la même façon que le plafond de Poudlard.

Au milieu de la pièce se tenait un standard derrière lequel était assise une jolie sorcière vêtue d'un élégant tailleur moldu. Disposés en cercles, se trouvaient de moelleux fauteuils blancs et des petites tables sur lesquelles étaient empilés des magazines et des journaux.

M. Delacour avança vers la jolie standardiste et la salua.

- Bonjour Lucie.

- Bonjour Monsieur Delacour, lui répondit elle puis elle tourna la tête vers les deux Anglais et les gratifia d'un agréable sourire.

- Nous avons rendez vous avec le Conseil.

- Oui, ils vous attendent dans la salle de réunion.

- Merci Lucie et bonne journée.

- Bonne journée à vous aussi.

Puis elle hocha la tête en direction d'Hermione et lança un sourire séduisant à un Charlie rougissant. Son ex-fiancée soupira et le poussa à suivre M. Delacour qui venait d'ouvrir en grand une double porte en bois.

Ils longèrent un long corridor dont les murs étaient là aussi recouverts de miroirs et de portes. Hermione se sentait observée et elle détestait cette sensation. Le silence la mettait mal à l'aise lui aussi.

- Dites moi, est ce qu'il y a des gens qui vivent ici où est ce que cela fait uniquement office de quartier général ?

- Oh non ! Il y a bien quelques sorciers et sorcières qui résident ici. Les plus hauts placés par exemple ou ceux qui sont activés recherchés par les mangemorts. On m'a offert la possibilité d'emmenager ici avec ma famille mais j'ai refusé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas vivre enfermé Miss Granger. Et ma femme non plus. Quitte à mourir, je préfère que ce soit libre.

- Je comprends.

- Notre situation n'est pas encore comme la vôtre en Angleterre. La tyrannie est moins oppressante ici. Les Né-moldus sont bien entendu persécutés mais en silence et dans l'ombre…

- Oui je sais, soupira Hermione.

- Oh excusez moi. J'ai commis une maladresse. J'avais oublié vos origines.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous ne faites qu'énoncer la vérité et ce serait de la lâcheté de ma part si je me voilais la face. J'ai bien conscience que ma seule existence est une insulte aux yeux de Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

M. Delacour frissonna un peu en entendant le nom du Mage Noir puis il lança un sourire compatissant à Hermione avant de s'arrêter devant une grande double porte.

- Vous êtes prête ?

- Oui, répondit elle en relevant le menton.

Elle sentit la main chaude de Charlie presser doucement et rapidement son épaule avant que M. Delacour abaissa et ouvrit en grand les portes de la salle de réunion.

_A toi de jouer ma vieille !_

Ils restèrent enfermés tous les trois pendant trois heures durant lesquelles Hermione présenta son projet et le défendit corps et âme. Elle regretta que Charlie ne parla pas français pour pouvoir la soutenir face à un membre particulièrement anglophobe du Conseil du F.A.V. Heureusement celui ci fut rapidement remis à sa place par ses condisciples. Le deuxième obstacle dans son argumentation fut le vocabulaire. Bien qu'elle maîtrisa la langue française, certains mots lui manquaient, lui échappaient. Aucun ne semblait pouvoir exprimer exactement ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait et cela était terriblement frustrant et exaspérant. M. Delacour la soutint du mieux qu'il put et proposa d'utiliser son lien de parenté avec Fleur Weasley pour garder le contact de façon regulière avec l'Ordre du Phénix. A la fin, le Conseil leur demanda de se retirer pour qu'ils puissent délibérer de la décision à prendre. Une réponse leur serait donnée d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois sans échanger un mot. Hermione avait le goût de l'échec dans la bouche bien qu'aucune réponse ne leur avait été donnée. En fait c'était précisément parce que le F.A.V. ne s'était pas exprimé qu'elle avait l'impression que son projet avait échoué. Ils auraient dû accepter tout de suite. On parlait tout de même d'une alliance pour exterminer Voldemort et ses mangemorts ! Pourquoi hésitaient ils ? Parce que la menace était moins pesante chez eux qu'en Angleterre ? Ce n'était qu'éphèmère ! Peu à peu l'ombre du Mage Noir s'étendait sur l'Europe et la France n'y échapperait pas… sauf si elle prenait son destin en mains au lieu de le subir !

Mme Delacour vit à leur mines renfrognées que la réunion ne s'était pas passée aussi bien qu'ils l'auraient souhaité. Elle les guida dans la salle à manger où Gabrielle leur servit l'apéritif en silence. Charlie demanda de la Biereaubeurre mais on lui répondit qu'il n'y en avait pas. Alors il prit le même alcool que son ex-fiancée qui avait réclamé poliment du martini.

- Hey ! C'est pas mauvais ! s'écria t'il en se tournant vers Hermione qui sirotait son verre en silence.

- Oui, nous apprécions les boissons moldus, lui dit M. Delacour en anglais. Ils ont plus de choix et de variété que chez les sorciers. Il y a beaucoup de bonnes choses dans leur monde.

- Papa serait parfaitement d'accord avec vous, répondit Charlie en souriant. Il pense que la clé de l'avenir est de prendre le meilleur des deux mondes.

- J'imagine que vous partagez ce point de vue Miss Granger, étant donné que vous appartenez à la fois au monde sorcier et au monde moldu.

- Oui, répondit elle dans un soupir, encore préoccupée par la réunion matinale.

M. Delacour la considéra un instant puis lui tapota la main.

- Vous êtes les bienvenus chez nous. Vous pourrez résider ici jusqu'à ce que le Conseil nous donne sa réponse, si c'est cela qui vous inquiète.

- Merci, dit elle avec un faible sourire. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi le F.A.V. hésite à s'allier avec nous. Pouquoi leur faut il une semaine ? Et puis, pour être sincère, je suis allergique aux échecs. Je ne pourrai pas supporter que mon projet échoue.

- Ne vous faites pas trop de souci. Je suis certain qu'ils accepteront. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils refusent.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils attendaient. Encore trois et ils auraient leur réponse. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle accordait soudainement autant d'importance à ce projet. Peut être avait elle seulement besoin d'une occupation pour détourner ses réflexions du sujet sensible nommé Severus Snape. Elle essayait d'écarter toutes pensées l'abordant mais son subconscient rééquilibrait cela la nuit à travers ses rêves qui étaient parfois érotiques, parfois confus, parfois cauchemardesques, parfois sans queue ni tête mais qui étaient toujours marqués par l'inévitable présence de cet homme qui la hantait. Plus les jours passaient, plus le manque devenait insupportable. Elle avait besoin de lui. Peu importait qu'il se soit moqué d'elle ou non. Elle l'aimait et elle le voulait. Elle le voulait desespérémment.

Il faisait nuit et elle était sortie prendre l'air dehors. Tout était calme, paisible. L'obscurité, ici, n'était pas lugubre. Bien au contraire. Inondé d'une douce lumière lunaire, le jardin avait des allures féeriques et rassurantes.

Assise sur les marches de pierres séparant la baie vitrée du jardin, la tête dans les mains, bercée par la mélodie nocturne des chants d'insectes et des bruissements d'herbes, elle entendit des bruits de pas brisant l'harmonie et se rapprochant d'elle. Elle se redressa et croisa le regard doux et timide de Charlie.

Elle se leva précipitament pour rentrer dans la maison mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et il l'attrapa par le bras.

- Attends ! Tu ne pourras pas toujours m'éviter et j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Elle se retourna pour lui dire qu'elle voulait aller se coucher mais se rétracta lorsqu'elle vit son expression peinée. Elle s'était défilée depuis son arrivée en France. C'était tout sauf courageux.

- Et puis, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une nuit de clair de lune dans un jardin parisien pour te dire mes sentiments, murmura le rouquin en arborant un sourire charmeur.

- Ecoutes Charlie, si c'est pour me persuader de …

- Non. Hermione, j'aimerais que tu me laisses parler. Tu sais que je suis quelqu'un de plutôt… hum…enfin disons que j'ai du mal à dire ce que je ressens mais je sais que si je ne le fais pas je risque de te perdre à jamais. Donc voilà, je me lance.

Il se rapprocha, se racla la gorge et prit doucement ses mains au creux des siennes.

- Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tes sentiments perdent de leur intensité et peut être que je ne le saurais jamais mais saches que les miens sont toujours aussi forts. Je sais pertinemment que je ne te mérite pas, que je ne t'ai jamais méritée. Je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour te satisfaire intellectuellement. Je n'ai pas suffisamment de culture pour que tu m'admires. Je le sais et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour changer cela. J'aimerais tant que tu me regardes comme un homme digne de toi et crois moi je fais tout ce que je peux pour que ce désir se réalise. J'essaie chaque jour d'être un homme meilleur pour que tu m'accordes à nouveau ton amour. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme acquis, même quand nous étions en couple, bien au contraire. Tu me manques Hermione. Lorsque tu étais captive, aux mains de Snape et que je ne savais même pas si tu étais encore vivante, je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas me manquer un jour plus que durant cette période, mais j'avais tort. C'est maintenant que je souffre le plus. Te voir, près de moi, si près de moi et ne pas pouvoir te toucher, te caresser, te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser est un véritable supplice. J'ai tant rêvé de poser mes doigts sur la chaleur de ta peau et d'enlacer ton corps embrasé par le désir. Tu me manques tout le temps. Surtout quand tu es dans la même pièce que moi. Je te promets que je ne te ferai jamais pleurer ni regretter d'être ma femme. Je te chérirai chaque jour de mon existence car j'ai conscience de la chance que j'aurai de t'avoir à mes côtés. Hermione je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu reviennes. N'importe quoi. Reviens, je t'en prie, reviens.

Hermione resta un instant, interloquée, ses mains emprisonnées dans celles de Charlie. Si Snape n'existait pas, elle se serait jetée dans les bras du rouquin. Mais il existait et ce satané voleur lui avait ravi son cœur.

- Charlie… je… Merlin je ne m'attendais pas à… je… Ecoutes je ne veux pas te mentir, surtout pas après que tu sois ouvert à moi. Ce ne serait pas respectueux. Hum… je crois que je ne t'aime plus. Pardonne moi, je ne veux pas briser ton cœur. Je tiens sincèrement à toi mais pas comme tu le voudrais. Je suis tellement désolée… je… je… pardonne moi.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, lui dit il en serrant ses mains un peu plus fort entre les siennes avant de les lâcher.

Il recula un peu, baissa la tête pour essayer de cacher les larmes de déception qui coulaient sur ses joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur. Prise de tendresse et de compassion, Hermione tendit la main et essuya doucement son visage. Il tourna la tête et embrassa la paume de sa main.

- Tu m'aimeras à nouveau, murmura t'il contre sa peau.

- Charlie, soupira t'elle en retirant sa main.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il conçoit des espérances mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il posait un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

- Tu m'aimeras à nouveau. Je ferais tout pour que tu me trouves digne de devenir ton époux.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, les propos de Charlie furent confirmés par ses petites attentions. Hermione ne savait si elle devait en être exaspérée ou flattée. Mais dès qu'elle lançait un regard de reproche à son ex fiancé, celui-ci y voyait le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait face à ses avances et il redoublait d'efforts pour qu'elle tombe à nouveau dans ses bras.

Il ignorait la raison pour laquelle elle avait cessé de l'aimer … ou du moins, il n'en était pas certain. Il n'avait que quelques soupçons totalement absurdes. Ross et Malcolm s'étaient amusés à répandre la rumeur selon laquelle Hermione avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à être l'esclave de Snape… avec toutes les ambiguités et tous les sous entendus que ce genre de propos pouvaient entraîner. Ils disaient se baser sur la façon dont elle se comportait lors de l'attaque du manoir de Snape et sa dépression à son retour aux grottes.

Sur ce dernier point, Charlie pensait qu'en effet, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Durant les trois années qui avaient suivies le meurtre de Dumbledore, Hermione avait vu tomber beaucoup de gens avec lesquels elle était liée. La seule fois où elle avait craqué, c'était lors de la mort de Ron. Il l'avait aidé à surmonter cette terrible période. Depuis elle s'était endurcie et toute cette histoire avec Pansy Parkinson l'avait presque rendue froide et insensible. C'est cette Hermione là qui avait été arrêtée plusieurs mois auparavant. Une femme maniant habilement les armes blanches, tuant sans sourciller, ne se liant d'amitié avec personne et plongée obstinement dans son devoir pour l'Ordre. Mais la femme qu'il avait retrouvée ressemblait plus à la Hermione dont il était tombé amoureux. Fragile, perdue, malheureuse, en quête d'espoir et de protection. Soit Snape l'avait tellement brisée qu'elle en était ressortie fragilisée soit il avait réussi à briser la muraille de glace qui encerclait son cœur. Et pour réaliser cet exploit, elle devait s'être prise de compassion ou d'amitié pour lui… ou pire…

Cette idée l'effrayait mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Il y avait des tas de choses qu'il mettait de côté et cela en faisait parti. Il ne voulait pas envisager qu'Hermione puisse être tombée amoureuse d'un mangemort, surtout s'il s'agit de Snape.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Charlie aimait Hermione et était bien décidé à la reconquérir. Aussi il avait commencé la bataille dès le lendemain matin en lui apportant le petit déjeuner au lit. Elle dormait encore lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre avec son plateau, aussi il le posa sur sa table de chevet. Il s'empressa de sortir de la pièce, sachant qu'elle n'apprécierait qu'à moitié son attention. Néanmoins il plaça un sortilège de transparence à sens unique sur la porte afin qu'il puisse la voir sans qu'elle le voit.

Il attendit patiemment une bonne demi heure avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Elle se frotta les yeux puis se gratta le cuir chevelu, ebouriffant ainsi un peu plus sa tignasse emmêlée. Puis elle vit le plateau. Charlie aperçut dans son regard se succéder l'étonnement, le plaisir, la suspicion et l'amusement. Il soupira de soulagement en la voyant humer, un doux sourire aux lèvres, le parfum que diffusait la rose rouge posée au milieu des croissants, puis il retira le sortilège et retourna dans sa chambre pour mettre au point sa prochaine approche.

Les petites attentions se succédèrent. Hermione avait beau lui demander d'arrêter, il perséverait. Encore et encore. Il lui ouvrait galamment les portes, déposait des bouquets de fleurs fraîchement cueillies sur le seuil de sa chambre, la regardait constamment, lui caressait subrepticement son dos lorsqu'il passait derrière elle…

Lors de leur dernier jour d'attente, la connaissant et sachant qu'elle angoisserait en anticipant le moment où la réponse leur serait donnée. Aussi, il se glissa dans sa salle de bain et lui prépara une petite surprise…

Quitte à être à Paris, autant en profiter ! Ce n'est pas une fichue guerre qui pouvait empêcher l'appétit intellectuel d'Hermione Granger de dévorer du regard toutes les merveilleuses œuvres d'art dont regorgeaient les musées. Cela lui permettait en plus de chasser ses peurs vis-à-vis de la décision du F.A.V.

C'est exténuée, des ampoules plein les pieds et la tête remplie à saturation qu'elle revint chez les Delacour. Elle refusa un café poliment proposé pour se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Là elle se délesta paresseusement de ses vêtements et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, de délicieuses effluves vinrent lui caresser les narines. Le spectacle était à la hauteur des senteurs. Le bain était légèrement fumant et recouvert d'une couche de pétales de roses. Des vingtaines de chandelles flottaient par magie dans les airs, procurant ainsi une douce lumière tamisée à la pièce. Un petit mot était accroché au miroir. Dès qu'elle eut suffisamment repris ses esprits, elle le décrocha et le lut.

_Mon tendre amour,_

_J'espère que tu apprécieras mon geste. Je ne veux que ton bien être._

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour demain, je t'accompagnerai et je te soutiendrai. _

_Dors bien ma belle Hermione._

_Ton Charlie._

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, encore partagée entre plaisir, gêne et agacement. C'était si doux de voir quelqu'un se préoccuper d'elle mais elle ne devait pas encourager les chimères de Charlie. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur. Mais elle avait beau lui demander d'arrêter, il continuait. Cepandant il fallait avouer qu'elle ne mettait pas beaucoup d'autorité dans ses protestations.

Pauvre Charlie, il allait se brûler les ailes à ainsi courir après une femme dont le cœur appartenait à un autre.

* * *

Assise dans la salle d'attente du F.A.V., entre Charlie et M. Delacour, Hermione se tordait les mains et se tortillait sur son siège.

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que leur décision soit négative, murmura le rouquin au creux de son oreille.

- Tss, fit elle agacée.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise que son angoisse était absurde. Elle le savait déjà, merci bien ! Comme elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait obtenir que les meilleurs notes à ses B.U.S.E.S.. Cela ne l'avait tout de même pas empêchée de stresser comme une malade.

La torture de l'attente prit fin lorsque un jeune homme, particulièrement élégant, se présenta à eux et les pria de le suivre. En marchant derrière lui, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il boitait et que ses pas produisaient un bruit étrange. Elle lança un regard interrogatif à M. Delacour qui se pencha à son oreille pour y murmurer :

- C'est un né moldu. Il a perdu une jambe dans l'attaque mangemorte qui a tué sa famille.

Une prothèse en bois ! Voilà d'où provenait le bruit suspect !

- Nous sommes arrivés, déclara le jeune homme en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la salle de réunion.

- Merci Maxime, lui dit M. Delacour en posant une main sur la poignée tandis que leur guide saluait d'un signe de tête les deux Anglais.

Il ouvrit la porte et tous trois rentrèrent dans la pièce.

Le seul adjectif qui conviendrait à la description de cette salle serait « grandiose ». Ce fut, d'ailleurs celui qui échappa de la bouche d'Hermione lorsqu'elle y entra pour la première fois. Charlie, lui, avait soufflé un éloquent « Waouh ».

Toutes les parois étaient en verre, que ce soit les murs, le sol ou le plafond. De temps en temps des images glissaient sur les surfaces. En les regardant d'un peu plus près, Hermione comprit que la salle était composée de milliers de miroirs reliés à divers endroits. Sur un miroir on pouvait voir une image des toilettes où se trouvait le passage secret, sur un autre miroir on avait une vue sur la salle d'attente, et encore sur un autre Hermione reconnut le couloir menant à la salle de réunion. Le sol était jalonné d'images mouvantes, montrant en temps réel ce qui se passait dans les endroits auxquels les miroirs étaient connectés.

Cette pièce avait des yeux partout.

Au centre, se trouvait une immense fontaine en verre d'où jaillissaient des flots cristallins. Les reflets de l'eau miroitaient sur les parois transpârentes, ce qui procurait un aspect féerique à cet endroit. Il fallait contourner la fontaine pour enfin voir la table ovale derrière laquelle siégeaient les sept membres du Conseil du F.A.V..

Charlie, Hermione et M. Delacour baissèrent la tête devant eux et attendirent de recevoir leur invitation pour s'asseoir.

- Miss Granger, dit un vieil homme dont les yeux pétillaient d'intelligence et de malice. Nous avons étudié votre demande. Je suppose que vous ne devez pas comprendre pourquoi nous avons pris ce délai pour considérer cette alliance. La raison est que notre situation n'est pas aussi préoccupante la vôtre en Angleterre. Nous avons peur d'attiser l'attention et la colère de Lord Voldemort s'il venait à prendre connaissance de notre pacte. Néanmoins, nous devons tirer des leçons de nos erreurs passées. Trop de fois, notre pays a refusé d'entreprendre des actions pouvant déterminer, en bien ou en mal, son avenir. Nous ne délibérerons pas sur ce sujet houleux aujourd'hui mais nous tenons à vous dire que la France est prête à s'engager et à se lancer dans le brasier de la guerre si cela peut nous libérer de cet infame Mage Noir. Et il n'y a qu'une façon de battre un tyran qui oppresse plusieurs nations… c'est d'unir ces nations contre l'opresseur. L'Ordre du Phénix peut compter sur le soutien du F.A.V. et nous nous engageons à pousser d'autres pays à suivre notre voie.

Le vieil homme sourit face à l'air incrédule d'Hermione.

- En d'autres termes, Miss Granger, nous acceptons de nous allier à l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Merlin, soupira t'elle avec soulagement.

Les membres du Conseil rièrent doucement et on lui demanda si elle avait apporté un contrat magique signé par l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle hocha la tête, incapable d'ordonner deux mots correctement, et sortit de sa poche un morceau de parchemin qu'elle tendit au vieil homme qui lui avait adressé la parole. Il eut la délicatesse de ne faire aucune remarque sur le tremblement qui agitait ses mains. La petite Anglaise était encore jeune mais elle dégageait une aura d'intelligence. Nul doute qu'elle deviendrait une puissante sorcière lorsqu'elle serait munie de l'assurance et de l'expérience que seuls les années pouvaient lui procurer.

Le chemin de retour se fit rapidement. Hermione avait dû mal à croire qu'elle était parvenue à sceller une alliance entre les deux pays. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard… De la politique. Non par vanité mais pour faire avancer les choses, pour inover le monde sorcier, pour faire découvrir de nouvelles perspectives à ses compatriotes. Oui, si elle survivait à la guerre et surtout si Voldemort était enfin éradiqué, elle intégrerait le Ministère. La première née-moldu au sein de ce cercle fermé d'esprit et archaïque. Oui, Hermione Granger allait ébranler le monde sorcier ! Elle s'en sentait capable !

Mme Delacour fut ravie d'apprendre que le F.A.V. avait signé le pacte. Elle et son mari s'enfermèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer un délicieux dîner d'adieu à leurs hôtes. Saumon au beurre blanc accompagné d'un peu de riz. Charlie s'en lèchait les lèvres d'avance.

Assis dans le confortable sofa du salon Hermione et lui regardaient, à travers la baie vitrée, Gabrielle bouquiner paisiblement au fond du jardin, son chat étendu sur ses cuisses. Ils entendaient en même temps les bruits de voix, de vaisselles et d'agitations qui provenaient de la cuisine. Charlie passa son bras autour des épaules de la brunette et soupira à son oreille.

- Je suis très fier de toi, tu sais.

- Merci, répondit elle, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Il adorait quand son regard pétillait ainsi. Sans qu'il put y réfléchir ou s'en empêcher, il se baissa et l'embrassa.


	22. Chapter 22: La meilleure façon de

_Coucou !!_

_Tout d'abord, veuillez m'excusez pour mon retard. Mais sachez que si j'avais eu l'occasion de me connecter et de publier ce chapitre plus tôt, je l'aurais fait. Quoiqu'il en soit, vu que je prends plus de temps pour écrire mes chapitres, je vous en fais de plus longs. Je compense comme je peux !! J'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 23 et j'écris actuellement le 24 donc rassurez vous, je ne laisse absolument pas tomber cette histoire!_

_Que dire de plus? Ah oui ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews. C'est amusant de voir que certaines d'entre vous se sont attachées à Charlie alors que d'autres le détestent complètement._

_Bon cette fois ci, promis, je vous donne des nouvelles de notre Sévy chéri. _

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre…_

**Chapitre 22 : La meilleure façon de détruire l'ennemi**

Karmelis était morte.

C'était arrivé deux semaines après son emménagement au quartier général. Snape n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots ou de pensées claires sur cette mort, et sur la mort en général. C'était un mélange de sentiments qui s'entremêlaient. Leur donner un nom rendrait ces émotions moins fortes, moins douloureuses… et Snape ne se sentait vivant que dans la douleur. Alors il ne parlerait pas plus de Karmelis que de Lily et Dumbledore. C'était ses fantômes. A chacun de ses pas, chacun de ses souffles, chacun de ses gestes, il les sentait. Ils étaient toujours là… et ils le seraient toujours.

Il se sentait vidé. Il avait emporté le corps de l'elfe dans les marécages où on éxécutait habituellement les prisonniers et il avait creusé un trou où il avait déposé délicatement le petit corps enveloppé d'une étoffe blanche et précieuse. A la terre fraîchement remuée qui était désormais la tombe de Karmelis, il n'avait pas adressé un mot. Mais toute son âme, toutes ses pensées, tout son cœur lui rendirent hommage en silence.

En retournant au quartier général, il dut subir les plaisanteries vaseuses de ses petits camarades. Beaucoup s'amusaient à se demander quel genre de services la vieille elfe pouvait rendre à son maître pour qu'il prenne le temps et l'effort de l'enterrer au lieu de transformer son cadavre en objet dont il se débarasserait ensuite, comme il était coutume chez les mangemorts de le faire avec leurs elfes. Et bien entendu, la plupart de leurs interprétations étaient obscènes.

En claquant la porte de son laboratoire derrière lui, Snape fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis des années. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et plongea sa tête dans ses mains pâles. Elles furent rapidement humides de ses larmes.

* * *

Hermione était revenue de France, deux semaines auparavant. Elle avait pris de la distance avec Charlie, lui explicant encore une fois qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Ce baiser volé lui avait permis de comprendre une chose : il n'y avait qu'une seule bouche qu'elle voulait embrasser et c'était celle de Snape. Autant ses sentiments connurent des doutes après l'attitude scandaleuse du mangemort lors de leur dispute autant maintenant elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que Snape. C'est lui et rien que lui qu'elle désirait. Personne d'autre. Il l'obsédait, la hantait. C'était son fantôme.

* * *

Ses mains dans le dos, sa tête baissée, ses pas martelants le sol, Snape tournait en rond. Marcher lui permettait de réfléchir.

Il était confronté à son habituel dilemme : comment duper son Maître.

Voldemort avait été l'étudiant le plus doué de sa génération, tout comme lui. Lui mentir était un jeu dangereux qui pouvait lui coûter la vie. C'était étrangement stimulant.

Cette fois ci, il était à la portée du Mage Noir, ainsi cloîtré dans le quartier général. La marche de manœuvre était de ce fait bien plus restreinte. Deux ans auparavant, Snape avait été chargé de créer une potion permettant de tuer et de transformer aussitôt la victime en Inferi. Le but de Voldemort étant de verser ce poison dans les grands fleuves internationaux afin de se procurer une immense armée d'Inferi à travers le monde. Bien entendu les innocents touchés seraient des moldus. Mais qu'importe ! Après tout un moldu n'était considéré que comme une quantité négligeable par Le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

C'était là le fardeau que portait Snape. Tous les mangemorts savaient que leur Maître lui avait confié un important projet mais tous ignoraient le en quoi il consistait. Snape avait utilisé toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour justifier ses retards dans l'invention de cette abomination. Mais son Maître devenait suspicieux, aussi il fallait qu'il trouve une idée qui le sortirait d'affaire en épargnant des millions de vies moldues.

Aaaah dur dur la vie de mangemort !

* * *

Lors de son retour aux grottes, le Conseil lui avait annoncé qu'elle devait trouver un moyen pour causer de sévères dommages dans les troupes de Voldemort. Il lui avait donné carte blanche. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire et qu'il préférait déléguer cela aux deux petits génies en potions, Titus Zaphox et elle.

La tête dans les mains, Hermione soupirait et ruminait tandis que son collègue, assis en face d'elle, sirotait calmement son thé.

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'ils attendent de nous, dit il en reposant sa tasse. S'il y avait un moyen de se débarasser des mangemorts, cela se saurait ! Qu'est ce qu'ils espèrent?

- Il doit y avoir une solution… il y en a forcément une, grogna Hermione.

- Tête de mule, lui lança Titus avant de boire une autre gorgée.

Soudain, la jeune femme se leva et fit tomber son tabouret. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et commença à faire les cents pas en agitant ses mains tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à voix haute.

- Bon, nous devons supprimer une masse importante d'ennemis en une seule attaque et en évitant de tuer les nôtres. Tu me suis ?

- Oui, oui, je t'écoute.

- Comment procède t'on habituellement pour tuer quelqu'un ?

- Avec un Avada Kedavra bien placé, répondit Titus, ou du…

- … poison, l'interrompit Hermione. L'un comme l'autre ne sont pas possibles. Ils n'ont pas de portées assez grandes…

- Le poison le pourrait… la coupa Titus.

- Peut être mais je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions le leur faire ingurgiter.

- Par les airs ?

- Trop dangereux. Les gazs ne sont pas aussi contrôlables que les liquides ou que les sorts. On ne sait pas si celui qui l'inhalera sera un allié ou un ennemi. J'ai lu quelques anecdotes sur la Première Guerre Mondiale au sujet de l'utilisation des gazs…

- La Première quoi ?

- C'est une grande guerre moldue qui a eut lieu au début de vingtième siècle. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts.

- Et comment s'y prennent les moldus pour tuer ? demanda Titus par pure curiosité.

- Oh ! Eh bien il utilisent les armes blanches, comme nous, ou les armes à feu.

- Des armes à feu ? Cela fonctionne t'il comme nos baguettes ? Est-ce que cela peut tuer plusieurs personnes à la fois ?

- Pas vraiment. Mmmh en général, en état de guerre ou lors d'un attentat terroriste, lorsque les moldus veulent supprimer un grand nombre de personne en un seul coup, ils utilisent plutôt une bombe….

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et regarda son collègue.

- Titus, on a trouvé la solution !

* * *

- Snape tu es là ? demanda un de ses camarades mangemorts de l'autre côté de la porte.

Snape fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua de tourner sa louche en argent dans la potion qui bouillonait dans le chaudron cabossé posé sur la table. Des coups plus forts retentirent et l'intrus reprit.

- Je sais que tu es là ! Tu es tout le temps là ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié aujourd'hui c'est nettoyage !

Le maître en potions posa délicatement son instrument à côté du chaudron et se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand sans crier gare. Le mangemort, qui était appuyé négligemment contre celle-ci, tomba brutalement aux pieds de Snape, qui haussa un sourcil pour montrer son froid mépris.

Puis il enjamba son collègue, toujours hébété de s'être casser la figure, et faillit percuter un deuxième imbécile qui se trouvait dans le couloir à attendre son ami.

- On vous accompagne, lui dit le mangemort pour justifier sa présence.

Snape ne répondit rien et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'aux sous sols, suivi de près par les deux comparses.

Il traça son chemin sans jeter un seul coup d'œil derrière lui.

Il arriva devant une immense double porte en bois noir. Snape soupira et attendit que les deux abrutis soient à ses côtés pour ouvrir à l'aide d'une formule magique que seuls quelques membres connaissaient. Même s'il était tentant de ne pas attendre les deux mangemorts et de les laisser se débrouiller pour trouver un moyen d'ouvrir la porte, Snape savait qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour faire décoration et que leur fonction, désignée par le Maître, était de suivre ses moindres faits et gestes.

Une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle ronde encerclée de grilles. De l'autre côté, de ces barres de fer, s'aglutinaient une vingtaine de visages. Des bouilles rondes et juvéniles se juxtapposaient à des faces plus âgées. La seule chose qui unissait ces gens c'était qu'ils étaient tous des prisonniers et qu'ils étaient tous condamnés.

Snape renifla. C'était son petit tic, une façon d'exprimer discrètement qu'il n'approuvait pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire sans que qui que ce soit ne se doute de son désaccord. C'était une manière comme une autre d'éviter l'implosion.

- Sortez les de là dedans ! ordonna t'il aux deux mangemorts qui ouvrirent les grilles et poussèrent les prisonniers dehors en beuglant et en leur donnant des coups.

- Attachez les, les uns aux autres en file indienne, dit Snape, en restant, les bras croisés à surveiller le bon déroulement de la procédure.

Tous les six mois, c'était le même cinéma. Sauf que d'habitude, il était tout seul pour effectuer cette tâche. Le Maître avait dit que cette fois ci, il aurait deux sbires pour l'assister mais Snape savait parfaitement que la présence des deux hommes n'avait d'autre but que celui de l'espionner. Ils étaient les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parfait. C'était l'occasion idéale pour voir qui de Lord Voldemort ou de Severus Snape était le plus malin…

* * *

Hermione tripotait, légèrement mal à l'aise, les franges du plaid disposé sur le fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise. Harry Potter était installé dans le sofa qui lui faisait face.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient depuis plus d'un an et demi. Pour lui, c'était comme si c'était hier, le coma ayant supprimé ce labs de temps de sa conscience, alors que pour elle, c'était comme si toute une vie s'était passée. Et il y avait toujours le souvenir frais et douloureux de Ronald qui rôdait entre eux deux. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de lui. Elle avait vidé ses peines auprès de Charlie et lui auprès de Ginny mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait entre eux. Peut être un jour.

Harry reprenait des forces rapidement. On lui avait donné une grande quantité de potions et baumes pour remuscler son corps. Il n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre.

Hermione était là pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord parce qu'il tenait à la remercier et à savoir comment elle était parvenue à trouver l'antidote. Ensuite parce qu'elle voulait le féliciter pour son rétablissement et savoir comment il se portait. Et enfin… et surtout… elle avait une faveur à lui demander, une cause à plaider.

Harry, constatant la gêne de son amie, entama le sujet qui, considérait-il, devrait mettre Hermione à son aise.

- Alors, raconte moi comment tu as réussi à sauver ma carcasse ! dit il avec un rire un peu forcé.

- Oh, fit Hermione, soulagée d'être débarassée de la corvée de débuter une conversation, eh bien… hum…

Soudain elle prit conscience d'à quel point ce sujet pouvait en fait être épineux. Harry était il au courant du fait qu'elle avait été l'esclave de Snape ? Etait il toujours aussi en colère contre celui-ci ? Serait il sage de lui dire que celui qui avait été la cause de son coma était aussi celui qui l'avait aidé, elle, à l'en sortir ? Comment prendrait il la vérité ?

- Mr Weasley est venu me parler, lui dit Harry en voyant son embarras et son froncement de sourcil dû à ses réflexions. Il m'a dit que Snape t'avait prêté le grimmoire dans lequel était écrite la recette de l'antidote. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione d'un ton prudent.

Le jeune homme remonta ses lunettes qui avait glissé le long de son nez, et regarda son amie fixement, cherchant à déceler la vérité dans son regard.

- Je n'ai jamais pu l'imaginer comme quelqu'un d'étourdi… ce qui signifie que son prêt était intentionnel et qu'il voulait que tu trouves l'antidote…

Elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait un peu oublié à quel point Harry savait se montrer clairvoyant par moments. Il était souvent vindicatif et obstiné mais il était loin d'être stupide et naïf.

- Je n'y avais pas réfléchi auparavant, mentit elle.

Harry soupira. Hermione était une mauvaise menteuse mais elle était obstinée. Si elle ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité, il ne saurait l'y pousser.

Il changea de sujet après un instant de silence et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé dans les grottes et au dehors pendant son coma. Elle y vit un excellent moyen de déboucher sur le sujet qui la préoccupait aussi elle vint à lui parler des traitements injustes et violents des prisonniers, des viols, des éxécutions, de l'étendue de la corruption et de la perversion de membres. Bien entendu, elle évoqua Pansy Parkinson. Cette discussion étonna et choqua profondément Harry.

- Quand a commencé toute cette merde ?

- Peu de temps après ton empoisonnement… Certains ont utilisé cela comme une excuse légitime pour devenir plus cruels. Ross et Malcolm en particulier.

- Pour Malcolm, cela ne m'étonne pas mais en ce qui concerne Ross… il n'était pas en deuil ?

- Oh si, et il l'est toujours. Il a transformé son chagrin en haine violente et malheureusement pour moi, il est persuasif et intelligent… du coup le Conseil le soutient.

- Attends ! s'écria Harry. Tu as dit que le Conseil était d'accord avec… Tu plaisantes?

- Non, soupira Hermione.

Elle sursauta lorsque son ami se leva brusquement, faisant tomber ainsi la tasse de thé refroidi qui était posée sur ses genoux. Mais il ne porta aucune attention au bruit de porcelaine brisée, ni au petit cri de stupeur d'Hermione. Il s'empara, avec une vivacité pleine de colère, de la canne qu'il devait utiliser pour marcher en attendant que ses muscles soient totalement remis et il sortit en trombe de la chambre. Après un léger instant, Hermione le suivit en courant. Elle croisa Ginny, Bill et Charlie qui regardaient passer Harry devant eux. En voyant la brunette courir après lui, ils décidèrent de les suivre. Sur le chemin, ils demandèrent, en criant, à Hermione où ils se rendaient mais elle leur répondit, par-dessus son épaule, qu'elle n'en savait strictement rien. Elle parvint à rattraper Harry au moment où il ouvrait le passage qui donnait accès aux grottes réservées aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il se tenait les côtes et expirait bruyamment mais malgré cela rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Ils franchirent l'entrée et descendirent rapidement les escaliers qui étaient si abruptes qu'ils devaient se tenir aux parois rocheuses pour ne pas faire de mauvaise chute. Hermione pouvait entendre, un peu plus loin derrière eux, les trois Weasley qui essayaient de les rattraper.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de dévaler les marches, elle le suivit dans les couloirs labyrinthiques du quartier général jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une double porte qu'elle connaissait bien. Grands dieux ! Mais qu'est ce que Harry pouvait bien avoir en tête ? Au fond d'elle, elle connaissait la réponse à cette question et elle ne savait si elle devait être heureuse ou anxieuse. En fait elle ressentait ces deux choses à la fois.

Sans même prendre le temps de frapper poliment à la porte pour prévenir de son intrusion, Harry franchit le dernier obstacle qui le séparait de la salle où se réunissait le Conseil en ce moment même.

Une petite vingtaine de regards étonnés se tournèrent vers eux lorsque les portes claquèrent brusquement contre les murs. Le bruit fut intensifié par la structure même de la salle et l'entrée fracassante du Survivant hors de lui leur fit à tous l'effet du Jugement Dernier. Même si Harry Potter s'appuyait sur une canne et était le plus jeune de la salle, la puissance magique qui se dégageait de lui en cet instant, les pétrifia.

Furieux et fulminant, il avança jusqu'à la table où se trouvaient les membres du Conseil et se posta devant eux. Il fixa chacun d'eux. Il ressemblait à un fauve prêt à se jeter sur sa proie et à la déchirer impitoyablement de ses crocs tranchants. Pendant ce temps, Hermione resta en arrière, attendant le moment où, peut être, elle aurait à intervenir. Elle se glissa dans l'ombre et sentit une présence à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête et reconnut la silhouette de Ross qui les avait suivi, elle et Harry. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par Charlie, Ginny et Bill. Puis par Mrs Weasley, au teint écarlate d'avoir couru après ses trois enfants et vêtue d'un élégant tablier à pois oranges et recouvert de tâches. D'autres personnes vinrent peu à peu les rejoindre, curieux et interloqués, le petit groupe de spectateurs augmentant ainsi considérablement.

D'un ton où on pouvait entendre la colère y trembler, Harry s'adressa finalement au Conseil.

- Pendant combien de temps aviez vous prévu de me garder dans l'ignorance ?

Ses interlocuteurs échangèrent quelques regards décontenancés puis l'un d'eux se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Pardonnez moi Harry, mais de quoi parlez vous donc ?

- Je parle de la façon dont certains membres de l'Ordre se comportent avec les prisonniers, lui répondit le Survivant, la gorge serrée par la rage qu'il tentait de contenir. Je parle aussi du fait que vous toleriez ces attitudes honteuses.

- Qu'est ce qui vous préoccupe mon garçon ? demanda un vieil homme édenté avec un sourire mieilleux et paternel.

- Ce qui me préoccupe ? répéta Harry sentant qu'il était submergé par l'indignation et qu'il ne parvenait plus à se maîtriser. Oh, ce n'est pas compliqué. Je viens d'apprendre qu'il était désormais coutume de maltraiter les prisonniers et qu'on s'adonnait au viol et à la torture dans l'intimité des cellules. Lorsque j'ai entendu ceci, j'ai eu un bref instant d'hésitation. Je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas été transféré dans un camp mangemort pendant mon coma… Vous vous rendez compte que vos méthodes sont dignes d'eux ?

- Nous sommes en tant de guerre mon gars, grogna Maugrey à l'autre bout de la table. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. C'est bien ça qu'on dit, non ?

Harry recula en titubant, ébranlé par le stoïcisme des personnes qui lui faisaient face. Seuls deux ou trois, comme Mr Weasley, hochaient la tête dans sa direction pour le soutenir. Les quinze autres ne rougissaient même pas de leurs actes.

- Dumbledore aurait honte de vous ! souffla t'il sous le choc.

La pièce était plongée dans un si profond silence que tous entendirent ces mots seulement murmurés. Les joues de certains rougirent. Mais pas de gêne, uniquement de contrariété.

- Jeune homme nous ne vous permettons pas de vous adresser ainsi au Conseil, gronda une femme corpulente. Même si vous êtes le Survivant, nous sommes ceux qui ont été choisis pour faire appliquer les grandes idées d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Ses grandes idées ? Vraiment ? Et vous souvenez vous de sa plus grande conviction ? Du principe qui lui tenait tant à cœur ?

- Bien entendu, répondit elle. Il tenait, par-dessus tout, à ce que le Mage Noir soit vaincu pour qu'enfin le monde sorcier soit libre…

- FAUX ! hurla Harry, faisant ainsi sursauter tout le monde. Vous n'avez rien compris ! Rien du tout !

Au fond de la salle, Hermione vit son ami vaciller un instant. C'était beaucoup trop d'émotions violentes pour le jeune homme qui était resté inerte pendant si lontemps. Elle eut envie de se précipiter à ses côtés pour l'aider à défendre sa cause, mais c'était desormais son combat à lui. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pendant son coma, maintenant il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait changer les choses. S'il échouait alors ce serait irrévocablement terminé. Elle devait attendre qu'une brèche s'ouvre pour qu'elle puisse enfin proposer le compromis qu'on ne lui avait jamais laissé formuler. Elle sentit derrière elle, Ginny qui voulut s'élancer vers son époux mais elle la retint par le bras et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Attends. Il doit le faire. C'est sa bataille.

La jeune femme soupira et hocha la tête avant de reposer son regard sur la scène qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux…

* * *

De ses yeux perçants, Snape balaya le marécage du regard. La rosée du matin venait juste de déposer son voile humide sur la nature environnante. Des gouttes de pluie perlaient encore sur les brins d'herbe. On pouvait entendre les corbeaux croasser à l'ombre des arbres qui marquaient la frontière entre la forêt et les marais. Une nappe de brouillard stagnait au dessus de l'eau et procurait une atmosphère à la fois onirique et lugubre à cet endroit. Ici le temps semblait en suspens, partagé entre la vie et la mort, le rêve et la réalité.

C'était l'endroit idéal pour cacher un cadavre. Personne n'y venait jamais. Les riverains qui logeaient aux alentours disaient de ce marécage qu'il était hanté, aussi n'y mettaient ils jamais les pieds.

C'est la raison pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé que ce lieu deviendrait celui où on éliminerait les prisonniers inutiles et où on dissimulerait leur corps.

Snape ordonna sèchement aux victimes de s'aligner, dos aux marais et face à lui. Ils s'éxécutèrent, tremblant de peur et de froid. Un petit garçon, aux mains attachées comme ses semblables, sanglotait bruyamment, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer un des deux mangemorts qui lui assena une grande claque sur le crâne.

- Arrête de chialer, morveux ! beugla t'il en redonnant un coup à l'enfant dont les pleurs redoublèrent.

- Saleté de Sang de Bourbe ! pesta l'autre en jetant un regard méprisant au garçon.

- Messieurs, appela Snape en brandissant sa baguette dans leur direction.

Les deux mangemorts se retournèrent et furent percutés de plein fouet par un puissant sortilège de stupéfixion. Sans perdre une seconde, Snape pointa sa baguette vers un rocher et en fit un Portoloin puis il se tourna vers les prisonniers qui le regardaient, avec un air à la fois perdu, étonné et méfiant. Il formula un sort pour les détacher et leur dit d'un ton sec :

- Je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de les laisser vous éliminer ! A voir vos expressions, vous ne semblez guère ravis d'échapper à la mort.

Constatant que personne ne réagissait, il haussa la voix.

- Bougez vous, bande de larves ! Nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! Regroupez vous autour du Portoloin !

Sa virulence fit effet puisque aussitôt les prisonniers semblèrent sortir de leur état d'hébétitude pour se précipiter sur le rocher qui commençait à s'activer. Ils placèrent, chacun, un doigt à quelques centimètres de l'objet, attendant que Snape leur dise qu'ils pouvaient le toucher.

- Vous arriverez dans un lieu où vous serez en sécurité, les prévint il. Demandez à voir Draco Malefoy dès votre arrivée. Il vous guidera et s'occupera de vous.

Ceux qui purent assimiler cette information, hochèrent la tête. Mais la plupart étaient trop omnubilés par le fait qu'ils allaient être libres d'ici quelques instants pour s'inquiéter des détails.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant que le Portoloin prenne une lueur bleue.

- A trois vous poserez tous votre doigt sur le rocher. Un. Deux. Trois.

Et en une seconde, le groupe de prisonniers fut remplacé par un tourbillon de chair humaine aspirée par la magie téléportatrice de l'objet. L'instant d'après, ils avaient tous disparus.

Brusquement, Snape reposa son regard sur les deux mangemorts, toujours sous l'emprise du sort de stupéfixion.

- A votre tour, murmura t'il en s'approchant d'eux.

Il se planta devant eux et prit un moment pour mettre ses idées en ordre. C'était essentiel pour pouvoir lancer correctement le sort qu'il avait créé. C'était un sortilège particulièrement complexe qui se basait sur un mélange savant entre le sort d'Oubliettes, l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie. Tout d'abord, Snape devait concevoir un souvenir. Pour cela, il s'imagina, lui et les deux mangemorts, tuant les prisonniers un à un, de manière sadique et cruelle, et transformant les cadavres en petits cailloux que les deux comparses s'amusèrent à jeter dans les marais en tentant de faire des ricochets. Une fois que ce faux souvenir fut suffisament cohérent et réaliste, il lança le sort de _Memoria_ sur le premier mangemort et ce que celui-ci avait vu pendant les quelques dernières minutes fut effacé de sa mémoire pour être remplacé par le faux souvenir de Snape. Ce dernier pratiqua ensuite le même procédé sur l'autre mangemort. Puis il se dépâcha de retirer le sort de stupéfixion, fit volte face et commença à marcher. Il attentit quelques secondes puis entendit derrière lui le pas des deux hommes, riant et plaisantant au sujet de ces sales Sang de Bourbe qu'ils avaient métamorphosés en cailloux et balancés dans l'eau. Ces canailles ne méritaient pas de morts plus décentes. Et encore ! Ils avaient eu de la chance ! Diantre, il n'y avait aucune fille baisable parmis eux sinon ils n'auraient pas hésité à baisser leur pantalons, histoire de s'amuser un peu plus. La prochaine fois peut être.

Snape se referma sur lui-même, tentant ainsi de ne pas entendre les propos écoeurants des deux crétins. Ses pensées se dirigèrent d'elles-mêmes vers le souvenir du doux visage de sa petite lionne endormie, vêtue de sa chemise verte et lovée contre lui. D'un reniflement agacé, il chassa cette image importune.

* * *

La tension dans la salle du Conseil s'accrut considérablement. Certains tremblaient d'indignation, d'autres de rage et d'autres d'appréhension. Ginny était maintenant suspendue au bras d'Hermione qui se rongeait les ongles, désirant ardemment rejoindre Harry mais sachant qu'elle ne le devait pas encore. Elle pouvait sentir toute la colère qui émanait de son ami. Elle le voyait se retenir. Elle savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas très longtemps. Pendant un moment, il resta planté devant les membres du Conseil, à les assassiner du regard, crispant ses poings et sa machoire. Puis il parla.

- Toute sa vie, Dumbledore a brandi une grande idée à laquelle il croyait par-dessus tout. Qu'importe le tort qu'avait fait une personne, il lui donnait toujours une seconde chance. Par altruisme. Par amour de son prochain. Oui, l'amour. C'est à ça que Dumbledore croyait. Il pensait que tout le monde pouvait changer ou faire le bien par amour. Même le pire des salauds peut faire une bonne action s'il est convaincu que cela peut sauver quelqu'un qu'il aime. Car oui, les salauds peuvent aimer. Les mangemorts peuvent aimer. Vous pensez qu'une femme est incapable d'aimer ses enfants parce qu'elle est mangemorte. Et même sans parler d'amour, vous connaissez les mots rédemption ? Culpablilité ? Qui vous dit que certains n'ont pas été forcés de devenir mangemorts parce que leurs parents ou leurs amis l'étaient ?

- Humph ! fit Maugrey. L'amour et l'altruisme! Quelle bêtise ! C'est ça qui a tué Dumbledore ! Il a cru en Snape et il a été trahi et tué par celui-ci. On est en temps de guerre mon petit ! On ne peut faire confiance en personne !

Une vague d'assentiment monta à la table et beaucoup hochèrent la tête.

Sentant qu'il y avait enfin une issue pour un compromis, Hermione sortit de la foule des spectateurs et se posta aux côtés d'Harry.

- Ecoutez, il y a peut être un moyen de trouver un accord.

- Oh toi l'amie des mangemorts on t'a rien demandé ! beugla Ross en sortant de l'ombre.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de placer un autre mot car il fut cloué au mur par Charlie.

- Ferme la pour une fois ! grogna le rouquin en maintenant l'autre contre la parois.

Les membres du Conseil sentirent que la foule leur était hostile aussi un d'eux fit un geste exaspéré vers Hermione pour lui céder la parole.

- Je pense que la chose la plus juste à faire serait d'accorder un procès équitable à chaque prisonnier.

- Pff… bah voyons ! grogna Maugrey dédaigneusement.

- Ce sera sous Véritaserum bien entendu, ainsi nous serons assurés que le prisonnier ne nous ment pas et nous pourrons obtenir des informations précieuses de façon plus efficace que par la violence.

Là, quelques personnes parmis ses interlocuteurs parurent intéressés.

- De plus, nous pourrons leur proposer de rejoindre nos rangs…

- Quelle bonne idée ! lança Maugrey en lui coupant la parole. Comme cela ils pourront nous poignarder dans le dos ! Quitte à avoir des ennemis, autant en avoir même parmis nous !

- Si vous me laissiez finir mes phrases vous sauriez que je m'apprêtais à dire que ces prisonniers ne pourraient nous rejoindre que par un Serment Inviolable. Ceci nous garantierait leur fidèlité. S'ils nous trompaient, ils en mourraient. Qu'en pensez vous ?

Des murmures d'approbation et des hochements de têtes parcurent la table qui leur faisait face. Ceux qui gardaient quelques résistances, comme Maugrey, furent rapidement vaincus par les arguments et les propositions raisonnables d'Hermione. Au bout de quelques heures de délibération, une loi fut promulguée au sujet des prisonniers. Elle obligeait l'Ordre à interroger chaque mangemort fait prisonnier, sous Véritaserum et sans violence physique, à lui accorder un procès pendant lequel on lui proposerait de rejoindre l'Ordre par le biais d'un Serment.

Vibrante de bonheur, soulagée d'être enfin parvenue à assurer un meilleur traitement aux prisonniers, Hermione s'empara du bras d'Harry qui vacillait dangereusement à cause de la fatigue et de la tombée de la nervosité dont il était agité. Elle l'entraina vers les Weasley qui étaient toujours agglutinés au fond de la salle et elle frôla au passage le bras de Ross à qui elle lança dans un murmure un « Echec et mat ». De pâles, ses joues malrasées passèrent à écarlates et il bouscula tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage pour se planter devant la table du Conseil afin d'y plaider vainement sa cause.

* * *

Dès qu'ils furent de retour dans le quartier général, ils se dirigèrent dans la salle du trône où Voldemort les attendait afin d'inspecter leurs souvenirs. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Snape mais il savait que celui-ci était suffisament rusé pour ne laisser aucun indice de trahison. Il devait faire sortir le serpent de son trou. Il devait surveiller les moindres détails pour trouver une faille. Avoir le maître de potions si proche était un des moyens de le garder constamment sous les yeux, de le traquer et de le pousser à commettre une faute. Voldemort aurait pu tout aussi bien faire tuer Snape et le problème aurait été résolu mais le Mage Noir n'avait plus eu d'adversaire à sa taille depuis le vieux Dumbledore et en trouver un nouveau le stimulait intellectuellement. Tout dominer lui plaisait biensûr, mais ne plus avoir d'ennemi puissant et intelligent lui manquait. Il y avait l'Ordre à traquer mais c'était moins drôle car il n'y avait aucun brillant esprit en son sein. Quoique… avec le réveil de Potter et la petite Sang de Bourbe… cela pourrait faire un peu d'animation. C'est qu'on s'ennuie un peu quand on est un tyran ! Voldemort était las des petites occupations quotidiennes. La torture, la manipulation, le meurtre… tout ceci est bien sympathique mais on s'en lasse vite ! Rien ne vaut un ennemi intelligent qui nécessite tous ses neurones afin de l'exterminer.

Les trois hommes s'avancèrent jusqu'au trône devant lequel ils s'agenouillèrent. D'une démarche lente et majestueuse, Lord Voldemort se leva et descendit les marches de marbre de noir qui le séparaient de ses sujets. Il se plaça face au premier mangemort et glissa un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

- Regarde moi, ordonna t'il.

L'homme obéit et sentit son Maître s'introduire dans son esprit. C'était loin d'être brutal. Bien au contraire. Le Mage Noir préférait la subtilité à la barbarie, le sadisme délicat à la vengeance sanglante, les attaques planifiées à celles improvisées. Il était convaincu que traumatiser quelqu'un était bien plus cruel que de le tuer violemment. C'est pour cette raison qu'il aimait laisser la vie sauve aux femmes ayant vu leur maris mourir, afin de pouvoir ensuite entrer dans leur esprits et y voir toute la détresse qu'elles éprouvaient face au décès de leur bienaimés. C'était un véritable régal. Il prenait plus de plaisir à regarder la souffrance psychologique de ses victimes que la souffrance physique.

Il se glissa dans la partie de l'esprit où se situait la mémoire et y lut les souvenirs récents de son sujet. Il vit et revit la scène du marais. Il s'attarda sur chaque détail au cas où il y aurait une anomalie. Il n'y en avait pas.

Suspicieux, Lord Voldemort entra ensuite dans l'esprit du deuxième mangemort. Il y regarda le même souvenir. Il ne daigna pas pénétrer dans les souvenirs de Snape, sachant que celui-ci maîtrisait l'Occlumencie. S'il n'avait rien trouvé au fond des crânes vides des deux mangemorts, il ne trouverait rien de plus dans celui de Snape qui savait protéger ses pensées.

Tout en leur faisant signe à tous trois de se retirer, il se frotta les tempes en faisant les cents pas dans la salle du trône. C'était étrange. Quelque chose clochait. Si Snape était vraiment un traître alors il n'aurait pas sacrifié froidement une vingtaine de prisonniers. Et l'orgueil de Lord Voldemort ne pouvait admettre qu'il se soit trompé sur le compte de l'énigmatique mangemort. Oui, quelque chose clochait…

* * *

Hermione passa pour la huitième fois un coup de torchon sur son plan de travail. Les yeux dans le vide, elle nettoyait ainsi machinalement tout ce qui lui passait par la main sans même s'en rendre compte.

Une bombe était, en effet, un moyen efficace d'éliminer plusieurs ennemis en une seule attaque. Mais le souci c'est que parmis ces ennemis se trouverait Snape. Elle devait absolument découvrir un moyen pour que son amant ne soit pas blessé ou tué. De plus, elle savait qu'il était difficile, voir impossible de tuer un sorcier par les mêmes moyens qu'avec des moldus. Seule la magie pouvait détruire la magie. Il fallait donc qu'elle invente une bombe magique. Jamais cela n'avait été fait auparavant. C'était quasiment impossible. Hermione devait modifier un objet moldu et y introduire un sort puissant qui ne ferait effet qu'au moment voulu. Cela risquait d'être extremement instable. Si elle échouait, la bombe pouvait exploser au mauvais moment. De plus, l'intensité de l'impact devait être parfaitement calculée sinon des innocents pourraient être touchés. Plus d'une personne aurait trouvé ces obstacles insurmontables mais pas Hermione qui sentit une vague d'excitation envahir sa tête et ses tripes à l'idée d'un tel défi.

Elle ne voulait pas seulement vaincre Voldemort et ses mangemorts, elle désirait aussi leur donner une bonne leçon. Leur rappeler, qu'au fond, ils n'étaient pas des surhommes. Que les moldus et les Sangs de Bourbe n'étaient pas inférieurs à eux.

Et tout à coup, la main d'Hermione lâcha le torchon, qui tomba sans bruit sur le sol. Seule, au beau milieu de son laboratoire, elle se mit à rire d'une façon légèrement sadique… Elle avait trouvé…

* * *

Snape remua paresseusement sa baguette et les bûches à demi consumées se déplacèrent dans la cheminée pour raviver le feu. Puis il se versa un verre de vodka qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Mais l'odeur de l'alcool lui donna soudainement la nausée et des souvenirs liés à sa dispute avec Hermione remontèrent à son esprit. Il lança rageusement le verre dans le feu puis la bouteille qui se trouvait sur la table basse.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la terre, Draco Malefoy organisait la réception de la vingtaine de prisonniers que la Taupe lui avait envoyés un peu plus tôt. Lui seul connaissait l'identité de cet espion dont il avait promis, sous un Serment Inviolable, de ne jamais divulguer le nom. De son pas nonchalant, il guida ses nouveaux protégés à travers les couloirs labyrinthiques de la villa magiquement agrandie qu'il avait achetée. C'était un refuge pour les condamnés à mort emprisonnés dans le quartier général de Voldemort. Tous y étaient. Tous étaient présumés décédés. Personne ne savait qu'ils étaient en vie, excepté Draco et Snape. Même pas l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait été décidé que tous seraient rapatriés en Angleterre uniquement après la chute du Mage Noir… enfin, si cela arrivait un jour, bien entendu.

Draco s'était enfui en Australie peu de temps après le meurtre de Dumbledore. C'est Snape, qui l'avait aidé à fuguer et qui avait proposé et organisé le projet de sauvetage des prisonniers. Le jeune homme y vit un moyen de demander pardon à ce vieil homme plein de bonté dont il aurait pu sauver la vie. Tous les six mois, l'espion l'avertissait la veille d'une séance d'éxécutions et Draco n'avait qu'à préparer un lieu pour réceptionner le Portoloin et ses voyageurs.

En général, la première chose que ces pauvres bougres faisaient en arrivant était soit de pleurer, soit de vomir, soit de s'évanouir. Cela dépendait des caractères. Voir passer la mort de si près était une chose tellement traumatisante que chacun réagissait à sa manière. Une fois seulement, Draco vit une attitude singulière chez deux prisonniers fraîchement arrivés : ils avait éclaté de rire. Comme s'ils venaient d'assister à une bonne farce. C'était les jumeaux Weasley, qui hélàs pour le blondinet, étaient bel et bien vivants, en parfaite santé et plein de malice.


	23. Chapter 23: Entre les crochets du Serpen

_Coucou!!_

_Bon ça y est! J'ai enfin internet chez moi! Un ptit chapitre pour fêter cela! _

_Je vous remercie en tout cas pour vos reviews. Comme d'habitude il y en avait de très pertinentes, notament en ce qui concerne le problème moral que pose l'utilisation d'une bombe magique. Il y aura des éclaircissements dans les chapitres suivants ne vous inquiétez pas (dans le chapitre 26 normalement). _

_Bon, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui est certes un peu court._

**Chapitre 23 : Entre les crochets du Serpent**

Deux semaines après avoir trouvé le meilleur moyen de vaincre les mangemorts, Hermione se trouva confrontée à un problème majeur : ses réserves d'ingrédients étaient épuisées. Cela signifiait qu'elle allait devoir se rendre à Londres pour renouveler son stock. Le Conseil, assez réticent à l'idée que son petit génie s'exposa aux dangers, lui proposa d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Mais elle refusa obstinément. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait sélectionner ses produits étant donné qu'elle ne voulait que de l'excellente qualité. Or les apothicaires avaient la désagréable habitude de duper leur clientèle lorsque celle-ci se révélait trop ingénue. Le seul point sur lequel Hermione dut céder fut celui de sa protection. Initialement, quatre hommes devaient l'accompagner mais il fut convenu que plus ils seraient nombreux plus ils attireraient l'attention. Aussi le choix fut arrêté à deux hommes. Malheureusement pour Hermione, les deux hommes désignés furent Malcolm et Ross, qui étaient étrangement volontaires pour cette mission. Elle eut beau protester, rien n'y fit, le Conseil ne voulut pas revenir sur cette décision.

Si la jeune femme ne voulait pas être accompagnée par ces deux hommes, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne les aimait pas, mais parce qu'elle sentait qu'ils tramaient un mauvais coup. Désormais ils étaient bridés par la loi promulguée par le Conseil, à cause d'elle et d'Harry. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas s'en prendre au Survivant mais elle savait qu'ils n'auraient aucun scrupule à lui faire du mal à elle. Aussi elle décida de rester sur ses gardes pendant cette course à Londres.

* * *

Sept heures douze du matin.

- Pourquoi les hommes ne sont pas fichus d'arriver à l'heure ? grogna Hermione en tapant du pied.

La brunette attendait depuis bientôt un quart d'heure les deux abrutis qui devaient lui servir de gardes du corps. Elle poussa un soupir d'agacement et décida que tant pis, elle allait partir sans eux, qu'ils n'avaient qu'à être à l'heure. Au moment où elle ouvrait le passage, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et reconnut les silhouettes de Malcolm et de Ross. Dommage !

- Tu n'allais quand même pas partir sans nous, Hermione, lui lança Ross.

- Oh cette idée ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit, répondit elle en utilisant son ton le plus ironique.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle se fout de ta gueule, grogna Malcolm.

- Grand Dieu ! Mais quelle perspicacité ! murmura la brunette.

Sans leur accorder la moindre attention, la jeune femme sortit des grottes et commença à crapahuter dans la montagne afin de s'éloigner de la zone anti-transplanage.

- Alors Hermione, lui dit Ross qui pressait le pas pour la rattraper. Tu es fière de toi ?

- De quoi devrais je être fière ?

- Oh je ne sais pas… de tout ce qui t'arrive en ce moment… Tout va bien en ce qui te concerne.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Ross ? soupira Hermione en enjambant un rocher.

- De tes succès. De la loi promulguée par le Conseil, du réveil d'Harry, de la rumeur qui court au sujet d'un homme qui a survécu aux flammes…

Là, Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et fut percutée par Ross. Elle se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Allez langue de vipère ! Crache donc ton venin une bonne fois pour toute !

- Tu sembles contrariée… Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Tu commences à sérieusement me taper sur les nerfs, Ross. J'en ai marre de tes sournoiseries.

- Tu me trouves sournois ? demanda t'il en s'approchant d'elle, une lueur de colère dans le regard. Mais que devrais je dire de toi ? Une traitresse qui couche avec un ennemi… une salope qui suce un sale mangemort… voilà ce que tu es. Tu n'es ni un génie, ni une beauté à mes yeux… juste une put…

Mais Ross n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le poing d'Hermione s'écrasait sur son nez. Elle lui lança un regard méprisant avant de continuer son chemin, comme si de rien n'était. Ainsi elle n'entendit pas la menace murmurée par Ross : « Tu vas me le payer et bien plus tôt que tu ne t'y attends… »

Dévaler la montagne permit à Hermione d'évacuer cette vague de colère et d'agressivité qui la submergeait. Merlin ! C'était très vilain de sa part mais franchement… cela faisait un bien fou de cogner cette vermine de Ross!

Une fois la zone anti transplanage dépassée, Hermione, Malcolm et Ross disparurent pour réapparaître tous les trois dans un square de Londres. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur où ils abaissèrent leur capuchons sur leur visages. Le Chemin de Traverse était terriblement différent de ce qu'il était trois ans auparavant. Les familles souriantes avaient été remplacées par des hordes de mangemorts ivres, sortant des bars et des bordels. Les quelques personnes qui se risquaient dans les rues étaient pour la plupart des partisans de Voldemort. Les autres se terraient dans le silence de leur demeures.

Les trois membres de l'Ordre s'enfoncèrent dans un dédales de rues sombres et malfamées jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une vitrine crasseuse. La jeune femme entra seule, les deux autres décidèrent de rester dehors d'un silencieux accord.

Elle garda son capuchon sur la tête. En temps de guerre, la politesse n'était pas de mise. De plus elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire reconnaître. Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil au comptoir et y vit une petite femme aux cheveux blancs, sales et emmêlés. Celle-ci lui sourit de toutes ses dents… ou du moins de ce qu'il en restait… c'est-à-dire deux ou trois.

Hermione détourna le regard et s'aventura dans les rangées d'ingrédients. Les bocaux étaient recouverts de poussière et les étiquettes étaient illisibles. La jeune femme soupira et lança un sort de nettoyage sur toute la rangée. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Elle fit apparaître un petit sachet en papier et le remplit de toutes sortes d'ingrédients dont elle avait plus ou moins besoin. Puis, ceci fait, elle se dirigea vers la caisse où elle donna son sachet à la vieille apothicaire. Celle-ci le prit, le vida sur son comptoir, qui était aussi sale que le reste de la boutique, et énuméra tous les produits. Puis elle tira de sa manche une vieille baguette noire, la remua en récitant une formule et une facture apparut sous les yeux d'Hermione. La brunette paya ses achats, lâcha un glacial « merci et au revoir » puis fit demi tour. Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement derrière la vitrine. Dehors, Malcolm et Ross n'étaient plus seuls. Ils étaient entourés de mangemorts qui brandissaient leur baguettes dans leur direction.

Hermione avait deux solutions, soit elle se comportait de façon prudente et lâche en cherchant une sortie de secours et en laissant tomber ces deux abrutis de Malcolm et de Ross, soit elle fonçait dans le tas et tentait le tout pour le tout.

Elle n'hésita pas deux secondes et sortit sa baguette après avoir fourré son sachet d'ingrédients dans la poche de sa cape. Elle dirigea sa baguette vers les vitrines et leur lança un puissant sort d'explosion.

Ce fut un vacarme retentissant et des morceaux de verres blessèrent sérieusement plusieurs mangemorts, les autres étant cloués au sol par le choc. Hermione en profita pour bondir hors de la boutique. Elle chercha ses deux compagnons du regard et les trouva assommés. Elle courut vers Ross et le secoua pour le réveiller puis elle fit de même avec Malcolm.

- Allez dépêchez vous espèces de grosses larves ! Ross lève toi ! Nom d'une chouette ! Malcolm ! Malcolm ! Debout ! Allez!

- J'ai comme l'impression que notre amie a quelques soucis…

Hermione se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Lucius Malefoy. Derrière lui, les mangemorts se relevaient et époussetaient leurs vêtements. Sans réfléchir la jeune femme leva sa baguette par quelqu'un l'intercepta par derrière et la retint prisonnière.

- Je t'avais dit que tu me le paierais, murmura l'homme qui la tenait fermement.

Elle reconnut immédiatement cette voix et des larmes de colère lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Bon sang, Ross mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- J'effectue un nettoyage au sein même de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous n'avons pas besoin des traîtres de ton espèce.

- C'est moi la traître ? Et qui pactise avec l'ennemi en ce moment même ? C'est toi! Tu as complètement perdu la tête, Ross. Tu dis vouloir détruire les mangemorts mais en réalité tu en deviens un toi-même.

- Tais toi ! grogna Ross en tordant ses poignets.

Lucius ricana en voyant la grimace de douleur qu'arbora soudain le visage d'Hermione. Il fit un signe à deux de ses sbires de s'emparer d'elle puis il se tourna vers Ross et Malcolm, un sourire malveillant au coin des lèvres.

- Notre Seigneur vous remercie. C'est un morceau de choix que vous nous avez livré là. Cela a été très courtois de votre part de nous faciliter le travail. Nous la recherchions activement. Merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est qu'une salope ! beugla Malcolm. J'espère que vous lui en ferez baver.

- Oh j'ai bien une idée ou deux sur la façon de … lui en faire baver. Et je suis sûre qu'elle va beaucoup apprécier. Avez-vous d'autres membres de l'Ordre à nous livrer ? Nous pourrions prolonger notre collaboration.

- Non, répondit Ross. Il n'y aura qu'elle. Nous voulons nous débarrasser de la mauvaise herbe dans notre jardin.

- Oui je comprends. Dans ce cas je crains que vous ne nous soyez plus d'aucun utilité. Adieu.

Et sans un mot il désarma Ross et Malcolm d'un _Expelliarmus_ informulé puis il leur lança nonchalamment à chacun un _Avada Kedavra_.

- Bradley, débarrasse le trottoir de ces ordures. Deux cadavres en putréfaction en pleine ville feraient mauvais effet.

- Vous n'êtes que des pourritures ! cracha Hermione, dont les deux bras étaient maintenus et dont la baguette avait été retirée.

- De si vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche, susurra Lucius en s'approchant d'elle.

Il se colla contre son corps tremblant de colère et gémit de plaisir en sentant ses courbes féminines contre lui. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et les laissa glisser jusqu'à son postérieur qu'il malaxa.

- J'espère que mon Maître sera assez clément pour me laisser jouer avec toi, murmura t'il contre son cou. J'ai tellement envie de te prendre que je rêve de toi la nuit. Tu m'obsèdes petite sorcière.

- Ne me touchez pas, répliqua t'elle en essayant vainement de lui échapper. Vous me dégoûtez !

- Oui débats toi, cela m'excite, grogna Lucius qui commença à frotter son érection contre elle, oubliant totalement qu'il se trouvait devant des mangemorts et en pleine rue.

- Euh… Mr Malefoy…, risqua un jeune mangemort. Euh… je suis désolé de vous déranger mais on devrait peut être la ramener au Maître avant que vous ne la … enfin que vous … vous comprenez…

Lucius dégagea sa tête du cou d'Hermione et lança un regard glacial à l'impudent qui avait osé le déranger. Puis il respira profondément l'odeur des cheveux de la brunette et s'écarta d'elle. Il s'empara de son menton et passa un coup de langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

- Plus tard, promit il.

Et toute la troupe quitta la ruelle pour se rendre au quartier général des mangemorts.

Le peu de gens qui se trouvaient dans les rues se retournèrent sur leur passage et regardèrent défiler les sbires de Voldemort avec leur prisonnière. Certains eurent même le toupet d'applaudir.

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps et bientôt ils entrèrent tous dans la salle du trône où attendaient Voldemort et Queudever. Celui-ci ricana en voyant les mangemorts traîner une Hermione furieuse derrière eux.

- Mes chers petits serpents, murmura Voldemort, mais que m'avez-vous rapporté là ? Une petite lionne… Je vois que la chasse a été bonne. Je vous félicite. Allez donc vous sustenter dans les cuisines. Vous y trouverez de l'alcool et des filles en abondance.

Des rires gras jaillirent des gorges des mangemorts cagoulés et tous se précipitèrent hors de la salle. Seul Lucius resta.

- Qu'as-tu fais des deux vermines qui nous l'ont vendue ?

- Eliminés.

- Bien, bien…

Debout au milieu de la salle, Hermione croisa le regard rougeâtre du Mage Noir.

- Tu sais que tu es une énigme… lui dit il en descendant de son trône. Tant de secrets et de convoitises t'entourent… Comme cela doit être grisant !

- Bien au contraire, répliqua t'elle.

- Vraiment ? Ne ressens tu pas de la fierté à l'idée d'être désirée par tant d'hommes, même par ceux qui ne devraient pas te désirer car ils sont, par principe, rebutés par les êtres de ton espèce. Ton intelligence et ta beauté sont les instruments de ta transcendance. Petite lionne, grâce à eux, tu dépasses ta condition inférieure de Sang de Bourbe. N'éprouverais tu pas de l'orgueil à être la seule de ton espèce à être intégrée et respectée au sein même des troupes du plus puissant Mage Noir du monde ? Penses y ! Ce serait unique… tu serais unique. Tu sers une cause basse et triviale. Grâce à moi tu travaillerais sur une échelle mondiale.

Voldemort était désormais à quelques centimètres d'elle et la dominait de toute sa taille. Ces derniers mots, il les murmura pour n'être entendu de personne d'autre :

- Tu pourrais devenir dans un proche avenir ma Perséphone, ma puissante Reine des Enfers et nous règnerions côte à côte. Tu serais le ventre d'où jaillirait ma descendance. Jamais l'Histoire ne nous oubliera ! Nous aurons atteint l'immortalité toi et moi ! C'est cela que je t'offre, Hermione Granger ! Répare la faute qu'a commise la Nature en te faisant voir le jour en tant que Sang de Bourbe ! Deviens ma compagne et l'avenir t'appartiendra. Refuse et tu mourras.

Hermione resta un instant stupéfaite d'entendre une telle proposition. Trois homme qui lui couraient après n'étaient pas assez, il fallait aussi que le plus grand Psychopathe de tous les temps s'y mette ! Les hommes étaient tous de grands tarés !

- Merci mais je préfère amplement la mort ! répondit elle à voix haute.

- Soit, dit il froidement, dans ce cas ton vœux sera exaucé.

Le Mage Noir sortit de sa robe une longue baguette noire et la déposa entre ses deux yeux d'ambre. Hermione tenta de cacher sa peur mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était cruel de mourir sans avoir revu Snape une toute dernière fois. Elle inspira profondément et lança un regard de défi à Voldemort. Celui-ci lui sourit de façon sadique et murmura :

- Tu aurais pu tenir le monde entre tes mains mais tu en as décidé autrement. Tu es née misérable et tu mourras misérable, Hermione Granger. D'ici peu de temps, tout le monde aura oublié ton nom.

- Peu m'importe de mourir inconnue, répondit elle. J'aurais honte d'avoir les mains aussi tâchées de sang que les vôtres.

- Pauvre sotte ! Tu n'as rien compris.

- Moi au moins je n'ai pas peur de mourir, contrairement à vous !

Les yeux rouges du Sorcier devinrent flamboyants et Hermione y vit une rage meurtrière. Inconsciemment, elle ferma les yeux et un ricanement retentit.

- Petite lionne, je ne prévois pas de te tuer immédiatement. J'ai d'autres projets.

Elle le regarda, avec un peu d'espoir au fond du cœur. Du temps de gagné lui permettrait peut être de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir.

- Lucius ! appela Voldemort en gardant appuyée sa baguette entre les yeux d'Hermione.

- Oui, maître, dit Malefoy en s'avançant.

- Il me semble que tu désirais jouer un peu avec elle, n'est ce pas ?

- C'est exact, mon maître, répondit il avec un sourire de convoitise.

- Je te la confie à une seule condition.

- Laquelle mon maître ? demanda le blondinet en fronçant les sourcils. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à partager la prisonnière avec d'autres mangemorts. Il voulait être le seul à la violer.

- Je veux que tu sois extrèmement brutal avec elle, dit Voldemort en regardant Hermione méchamment. Mais surtout ne la tue pas. Après que tu aies fini de la prendre et de la frapper, je veux que tu me l'amènes pour qu'on lui fasse boire un peu de Véritaserum. Elle doit être un membre important de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle doit connaître tous leurs secrets… Vide la de toutes ses forces, couvre la de bleus, écorche son âme en utilisant ton sexe comme d'une arme, souille chacun de ses orifices. Je veux qu'elle se sente aussi détruite physiquement que mentalement… et ensuite nous la viderons de tous ses secrets… Va ! Emmène la !

- Merci mon maître, murmura Lucius dont le sexe était déjà dur.

Il attrapa le bras d'Hermione et l'entraîna vers ses appartements. Oh Merlin ! Il allait enfin pouvoir la prendre ! Et Snape ne pourra pas s'y interposer cette fois ci ! Il avait l'accord de son Seigneur.

En les regardant partir, Voldemort ne sut si il devait être soulagé ou non du refus d'Hermione. Depuis quelques semaines il réfléchissait sur le sort de la jeune femme. En faire une simple mangemorte ne lui semblait pas suffisant. Il pensait ce qu'il lui avait dit. La Nature lui avait fait une injustice en la plaçant parmi les moldus mais son intelligence et sa beauté étaient sa carte de sortie. Elle était digne de devenir sa compagne et il aurait su la purifier. Mais elle avait refusé, cette pauvre idiote ! Finalement elle ne devait pas être aussi brillante qu'il l'imaginait. Quoiqu'il en soit, sa décision stupide allait lui permettre de lui faire boire du Véritaserum et de connaître la localisation du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que tous leurs plans d'attaque. Et surtout il allait enfin savoir si Snape lui était fidèle ou non, s'il avait aidé la gamine à sauver Potter et s'il avait couché avec elle. Oui, il saurait tout, absolument tout.

En tirant Hermione derrière lui, Lucius imaginait les plaisirs que promettait ce corps de femme. Oh oui, il allait être brutal ! Il aimait être violent pendant l'acte sexuel.

Son imagination se délia, se déchaîna et il se voyait déjà lui faire saigner l'anus avec son sexe, la faire hurler de douleur. Peut être qu'il allait lui lancer un _Imperium_ ou lui donner une potion aphrodisiaque pour qu'elle soit bien chaude et excitée. Il raffolait des petites salopes masochistes

Ne pouvant se contenir davantage, il plaqua la prisonnière contre le mur du corridor qu'ils longeaient à ce moment là et frotta rythmiquement son érection contre son corps.

- Oh j'ai envie de te baiser tout de suite ! grogna t'il en accélérant ses coups de rein.

Le dégoût. C'était la seule chose que ressentait Hermione à ce moment là. Avec ses petites mains, elle tenta de fouiller dans ses poches pour y trouver sa baguette mais il comprit son intention et il attrapa ses poignets qu'il tint suspendus au dessus de sa tête.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite garce, Granger !

Il dégagea une de ses mains et commença à caresser les courbes douces de ses seins puis il se faufila sous sa robe et remonta le long de ses douces cuisses pour atteindre son pubis.

Hermione se crispa et tenta vainement de se dégager et de le repousser mais elle sentait sa main masculine caresser brutalement son intimité. Elle ne ressentait aucun plaisir, que du dégoût.

- Au secours ! hurla t'elle. Puis elle éclata en sanglots. Quelle idiote ! Personne ne viendrait la sauver ! C'était évident.

L'idée d'appeler Snape la frôla mais elle savait qu'elle ne le devait pas. Si elle le faisait, il risquait d'y laisser la vie. Elle ne devait pas détruire sa couverture.

Alors, avec un sursaut de sauvagerie, elle mordit profondément le cou de Lucius qui se mit à hurler de douleur.

* * *

Ses instincts d'espion étaient en alerte. Il se tramait quelque chose et on le tenait à l'écart volontairement. Il avait entendu des bribes de conversation dans les couloirs au sujet de l'Ordre du Phénix mais dès qu'il s'approchait innocemment les mangemorts se taisaient. De même, la veille il y avait eu une réunion à laquelle il n'avait pas été convié. Cela sentait le roussi !

Si Voldemort refusait d'inclure Snape à ses plans ou à ses missions, c'est qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

La fin était proche.

Snape le savait, le sentait. Son Maître n'attendait qu'un soupçon de preuve pour l'exterminer, pour l'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte.

La seule source de réconfort du sorcier était de penser à Hermione dans ces moments là, où il se sentait piégé par son destin. Mais même penser à elle était douloureux car le souvenir de leur dispute revenait incessamment souiller ses autres souvenirs.

Alors Snape ruminait et se détestait. Il haissait la personne qu'il était et surtout toutes les conneries qu'il avait faites jusque là. Et Merlin ! Qu'est ce qu'il en avait faites ! Décevoir Lily, devenir mangemort, s'être interessé à la Magie Noire, avoir créer des potions maléfiques pour le compte de Voldemort, avoir brisé le cœur d'Hermione…

- Pauvre minable ! jura Snape en se regardant dans un miroir. Il cracha sur son reflet et sentit une haine infinie l'envahir.

Il avait beau haïr Voldemort, il ne le haissait pas plus que lui-même.

- Au secours !

Snape se détourna de ses réflexions en entendant ce cri. Un cri désespéré de femme.

Diantre, il connaissait cette voix !

- Hermione ! s'écria t'il en attrapant sa baguette et en sortant en courant de sa chambre.

Une fois dans le couloir, il hésita. Le hurlement n'avait duré qu'un instant et il ne savait pas vers où aller. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra. Son ouïe pouvait être extrèmement fine. Puis il parvint à saisir un écho de voix un peu plus loin.

Cela venait de la droite !

Sans hésiter une seconde, il se mit à courir. Les bruits de voix se rapprochaient peu à peu et un autre hurlement retentit. Celui d'un homme. Lucius !

Ils étaient tout proche.

Puis il les vit enfin.

* * *

Les crocs de la petite lionne étaient fermement plantés dans son cou. La sale petite garce ! Elle allait le payer ! Lucius l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira dessus mais elle refusa de lâcher prise. Alors il lui cogna la tête contre le mur brutalement. Elle gémit de douleur mais continua à le mordre. Un filet de sang commença à couler.

- Tu va me lâcher, oui ! beugla Lucius en cognant sa tête plusieurs fois contre les pierres.

Elle finit par arrêter, à deux doigts de s'évanouir à cause de la douleur. Le mangemort la fit tomber à terre et commença à lui donner des coups de pied dans le ventre. Sans une supplique, elle encaissa. Seules ses larmes trahissaient sa souffrance.

- Lucius ! tonna une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Le blondinet, se retourna, haletant, et frémit en reconnaissant Snape qui courait dans sa direction, baguette au poing.

Rapidement il attrapa la prisonnière par les cheveux et la traîna dans la pièce la plus proche. Un _Doloris_ le frôla mais il eut le temps de fermer la porte et de la verrouiller avant que Snape n'y parvienne.

- Ouvre moi Lucius ! ordonna Snape

- Vas te faire foutre ! lui répondit élégamment Lucius en remontant sa robe.

Il se doutait bien que son comparse trouverait un moyen d'ouvrir la porte, c'est justement pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec la petite.

Il sortit une dague de sa cape et entreprit de déchirer sa robe. La jeune femme se mit à hurler en essayant de se cacher.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Snape tentait tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour ouvrir cette fichue porte.

- Je t'interdis de la toucher ! hurla t'il

- Trop tard ! ricana Lucius en malaxant violemment les seins découverts d'Hermione.

Snape jura et donna un coup de poing à la porte. Il se sentait impuissant en entendant les pleurs et les cris de la femme qu'il aimait.

Peu à peu la magie noire, due à sa colère, émanait de ses mains. Il les regarda une seconde avant de soupirer et de se résoudre à utiliser une part de lui-même qu'il haissait. Son Moi des Ténèbres. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la porte et ses yeux devinrent totalement noirs tandis qu'il récitait une formule satanique.

Les murs tremblaient de plus en plus forts et soudain, la porte et son encadrement explosèrent.

Une fois que la fumée noire et épaisse se fut un peu dissoute, Snape s'avança parmis les décombres. L'explosion avait provoqué de sacrés dégâts et plusieurs pierres avaient été projectées. Dont une qui avait percuté violemment le crâne de Lucius. Son sang coulait abondamment sur Hermione qui sanglotait et qui était coincée, toute nue, sous lui.

Snape accourut, poussa Lucius et prit doucement la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle parut effrayée d'être ainsi piégée dans des bras masculins mais il la rassura en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui murmurant :

- C'est moi, c'est Severus. Tout est fini. Je vais te protéger. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien de mal.

Il aurait aimé lui dire combien il l'aimait, combien elle lui avait manqué. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Ces mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il la souleva et la posa sur le sol. Puis il prit conscience de sa nudité. Il trouva sur le sol sa cape que Malefoy lui avait retirée et il la jeta sur ses épaules.

Les hurlements et l'explosion n'avaient bien entendu pas été silencieuses, aussi peu à peu, les mangemorts accouraient pour voir ce qui se passait. Snape entendait leurs bruits de pas. Il calcula. Ils avaient le temps de courir jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Ils pouvaient y parvenir. Il prit la main d'Hermione et la serra dans la sienne.

- Il va falloir courir maintenant, lui dit il.

Elle hocha de la tête en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main. Il lui embrassa rapidement le front puis il l'entraina dans le couloir où il se mirent à courir. Ils s'arrêtaient à chaque tournant pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de mangemort dans le prochain corridor.

Ils avaient réussi à parcourir deux couloirs sans n'y rencontrer personne. Il n'en restait plus que trois. Mais soudain, en en vérifiant un, Snape y vit Pettigrew. Petit, gras, essoufflé, il trottinait dans leur direction en brandissant sa baguette. Il ne les avait pas encore vus et Snape sourit machiavéliquement en le regardant. Il allait enfin avoir l'occasion de botter le cul de ce sale cafard. Il sortit de sa cachette et ne laissa pas le temps à son ennemi de lui lancer un sort qu'il criait déjà _Doloris_. Queudever tomba au sol et se mit à pousser des couinements de douleur.

Snape sourit méchamment tout en maintenant le sort puis il attrapa la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna dans le couloir. En passant devant sa victime il lâcha une insulte et se remit à galoper.

Ils croisèrent deux autres mangemorts qui connurent le même sort que Queudever.

Mais tout le quartier général savait maintenant qu'il y avait un traitre en fuite. Tous se dirigeaient vers la zone de transplanage pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

- Allez Hermione ! Tiens bon ! On y est presque ! lui cria Snape essoufflé, tandis que les bruits de pas et de voix se rapprochaient.

Ils étaient tout proche et la jeune femme était épuisée.

Au bout du couloir, le mangemort pouvait voir le début du Hall d'entrée.

- Allez cours ! hurla t'il en accélérant.

A bout de forces, Hermione s'accrocha à Snape et obligea ses muscles à donner un dernier effort.

Un sort de lacération effleura le bras du mangemort. Du sang coula sur sa robe. Mais il s'en moquait.

Il ne restait plus que trois mètres. Deux mètres.

- Prépare toi à transplaner ! cria Snape en serrant la main d'Hermione qui pantelait.

Un mètre.

Et ils disparurent.


	24. Chapter 24 : Entre les serres du Phénix

_Coucou!!!_

_Bon, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fais patienter trop longtemps mais ce n'était pas un chapitre très facile à écrire car il revient sur beaucoup de choses précédemment écrites. Il fallait que j'évite les incohérences et c'est mon talon d'achille. _

_Je voulais établir un petit sondage, juste pour voir comment vous imaginiez la fin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas modifier mon plan. C'est uniquement par curiosité. _

_Sinon, Enitna, j'avoue que je suis hyper impatiente de voir ton dessin! En plus je trouve que la scène sous la pluie est un bon choix. Je compte sur toi pour me prévenir quand tu l'auras terminé. Est ce que tu as un compte sur deviantart?_

_Pour finir je vous remercie du temps que vous consacrez à la lecture de cette fic' et aux reviews que vous me laissez. C'est vraiment très agréable. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, mais de toute façon je commence à vous connaître, si vous ne l'aimez pas, vous n'hésiterez pas à me le dire!!!_

**Chapitre 24 : Entre les serres du Phénix**

N'ayant pas eu le temps de réfléchir à la destination, Snape visualisa une ruelle du Chemin de Traverse avant de transplaner. Il y apparut avec Hermione dans ses bras. La jeune femme tremblait de tout son corps et il la serra contre lui un peu plus fort. Il ne trouvait pas de mots qui pouvaient à la fois la réconforter, lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué, lui demander de le pardonner, et lui dire tout simplement qu'il l'aimait. Il avait l'impression que chacun des mots qui se présentaient à son esprit étaient trop fades, importuns et égocentrique. Alors il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras, en espérant qu'elle comprendrait. Elle comprit. Sans qu'ils n'échangent un seul mot, en cet instant ils parvenaient à lire en les intentions de l'autre. Et ils sentaient qu'un mot ou un mouvement parviendraient à tout détruire. Alors ils ne bougèrent pas et restèrent coller l'un à l'autre comme s'ils désiraient devenir une seule et même personne à l'instar d'Hermaphrodite et Salmacis. Un corps, un coeur pour deux âmes unies à jamais.

Comme un coup de vent, le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage vint détruire la magie du moment. Ce _pop _fut rapidement suivi de beaucoup d'autres et le couple fut encerclé par des sorciers, pointant tous leur baguette en leur direction.

De façon instinctive, Snape se plaça devant Hermione pour la protéger de son corps. Un _Expelliarmus_ jaillit et le mangemort fut désarmé. Il lança un regard noir à son attaquant qui repoussa son capuchon pour montrer son visage.

- Charlie, soupira Hermione soulagée.

- Nous avions placé un sort de filature sur chacun de vous trois. Nous avons retrouvé les corps de Ross et de Malcolm dans un marais, expliqua le rouquin.

Ses yeux étaient rouges et son visage pâle. Les dernières heures avaient été cauchemardesques. L'idée d'Hermione entre les mains des mangemorts l'avait torturée et il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas l'avoir accompagnée. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne put résister à la tentation de pousser Snape et de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Pardonne moi mon amour. Pardonne moi je t'en prie. Je t'aime tellement. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Par-dessus l'épaule de Charlie, Hermione croisa le regard de Snape qui voyait un homme déclarer, sans pudeur ni difficulté, les mots que lui était incapable de prononcer. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque les membres de l'Ordre s'emparèrent de ses bras.

- Attendez ! protesta la brunette en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Charlie. Attendez ! Il m'a sauvé la vie ! Ils allaient me violer et me tuer ! Il m'a sauvé la vie !

- Il aura un procès Hermione, promit Bill en ramassant la baguette du mangemort, on suivra la procédure et toutes ses actions compteront… les bonnes comme les mauvaises… mais n'oublie pas que rien ne pourra faire oublier que cet homme est l'assassin de Dumbledore.

- Non, je vous en prie laissez le partir, supplia Hermione en se tourant vers Charlie.

- J'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes, dit froidement Snape.

- Mais…

- Miss Granger, ne vous mêlez pas de cela ! siffla t'il

- Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

Snape soupira tandis que les hommes qui les entouraient les regardaient, surpris par le tutoiement. Sentant que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment d'aborder les sujets délicats, Bill déclara qu'il était grand temps de rentrer, qu'ils n'avaient que trop traîner dans le coin.

* * *

Pour la centième fois, Snape changea de position dans le lit étroit et inconfortable de sa cellule. Il ne parvenait à dormir étant aux aguets et attendant qu'on vienne le chercher. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Peut être quatre heures du matin. Peut être dix. Peu importait au fond.

La veille, on lui avait bandé les yeux avant de transplaner, aussi il ne savait où, précisément, ils étaient arrivés. Cependant, Snape avait rapidement déduit qu'ils étaient en montagne à cause de la montée escarpée et de l'air frais et pur. On l'avait directement conduit en cette cellule malgré les protestations d'Hermione. Une fois seul et enfermé, il avait pu retiré son bandeau.

Il avait posé ses mains sur les parois humides et rocheuses. Il avait palpé quelques cailloux jalonnants le sol et avait vite compris qu'il se trouvait dans une grotte. Maintenant il attendait, roulé en boule dans son lit, que l'heure de son jugement arrive.

Il avait entendu dire que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient impitoyables avec leurs prisonniers mangemorts. Lui-même avait goûté de leur manque de compassion lors de l'attaque de son manoir. Il était convaincu qu'il n'existait pour lui qu'une une seule issue : la condamnation à mort. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que la bourde commise par Hermione tout à l'heure ne porterait pas préjudice à la jeune femme. De toutes ses forces, il priait pour que l'Ordre ne l'accuse pas d'être sa complice ou sa maîtresse, ou les deux. Il se moquait bien de mourir. Il ne méritait pas de vivre de toute manière et il savait depuis le début qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette guerre. Mais Hermione… sa douce Hermione avait la vie devant elle. Elle devait vivre. Tant pis s'il devait mentir et dire qu'il la méprisait devant le Conseil si cela pouvait la sauver. Tant pis si elle devait finir ses jours avec un autre. Tant pis si elle devait le détester et le maudire éternellement. Du moment qu'elle vivait.

Et puis, Snape sentit sa gorge se serrer au souvenir de Weasley enlaçant et murmurant des mots doux à Hermione. Ainsi il l'aimait… peut être que elle aussi… peut être avaient ils vécu une histoire d'amour…

Imaginer Hermione dans les bras d'un autre homme, se faisant embrasser amoureusement et répondant à ses baisers était une chose si atroce pour Snape qu'il en poussa un gémissement d'impuissance, de rage et de douleur. Des images érotiques du rouquin et de la brunette s'imposèrent à son esprit. Il eut beau se retourner dans son lit, secouer la tête, donner des coups de poing sur les murs et hurler de colère, elles ne partirent point. Pour la première fois depuis l'époque où James Potter et lui se disputaient Lily, il rencontra cet obsédant et douloureux sentiment qu'on nomme la jalousie.

Il passa les deux heures qui suivirent à tourner en rond dans sa cellule. Le bruit de ses pas frappant le sol le détendit un peu.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit…

* * *

- Comment osez vous proférer de telles horreurs sur deux membres honnêtes et intègres de l'Ordre du Phénix ? hurla Agatha Parker en agitant son index en direction d'Hermione.

- Mais je dis la vérité ! s'indigna la jeune femme, vêtue uniquement de sa cape.

- Jamais ! Vous m'entendez ? Jamais Malcolm et Ross n'auraient fait une telle chose ! Accuser deux héros morts de traîtrise est une chose grave, mademoiselle !

- Et livrer une alliée aux ennemis pour qu'ils la violent et en obtiennent des informations avant de la tuer, qu'est ce que c'est ? Une action charitable ? Je ne fais que vous reporter une ignominie !

Hermione soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi le Conseil ne voulait jamais l'écouter ? Depuis le début ils l'avaient prise en grippe ! Et maintenant ils pensaient qu'elle fabulait au sujet de la conduite abominable de Ross et Malcolm lors de son enlèvement. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire pour qu'ils la croient…

- C'est bon, apportez moi une fiole de Véritasérum… je vais vous révéler l'entière vérité… et ce depuis le début…

* * *

- Hermione ! appela Ginny derrière la porte. C'est l'heure ! Le Conseil t'attend.

La jeune femme soupira et regroupa ses boucles pour les attacher ensemble. Puis elle enfila une robe propre et laça ses chaussures.

Ses yeux étaient cernés. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Son amant et elle allaient devoir se mettre à nu devant tout le Conseil. Révéler tous leurs secrets.

Après cette épreuve, la jeune femme espérait que plus jamais son intégrité serait remise en question.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se retrouva face à toute la famille Weasley au complet ainsi que Harry. Chacun la prit silencieusement dans ses bras puis elle s'éloigna avec Mr Weasley qui était membre du Conseil et Harry qui avait été autorisé à assister au procès de Snape.

Pour une question d'orgnisation, il avait été décidé la veille que l'interrogatoire de Snape et d'Hermione se ferait en même temps, étant tous les deux sous Véritaserum, ils ne pourraient pas mentir.

En silence, ils ouvrirent le passage qui donnait accès aux grottes réservées à l'Ordre du Phénix, puis ils descendirent prudemment les marches de pierre en se tenant aux parois humides.

Toujours sans un mot, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle du Conseil. Mais juste avant d'ouvrir les portes Harry lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui sourit tendrement. Aucune parole n'aurait pu réchauffer le cœur d'Hermione autant que ce simple sourire.

Elle soupira et Mr Weasley poussa la porte.

A l'intérieur, il y avait au fond la grande table derrière laquelle Harry et Mr Weasley allèrent s'asseoir. Un ancien Auror s'approcha d'Hermione et la dirigea vers le centre de la pièce derrière laquelle se trouvaient deux chaises. Sur l'une d'elles était assis Severus Snape.

Lui aussi avait le teint pâle et les cernes accompagnant une nuit d'insomnie et d'angoisse. Il ne regarda pas Hermione lorsqu'elle prit place à côté de lui. Il ne voulait pas lui causer d'ennuis. Il ne voulait pas que l'Ordre sache ce qui se passait entre eux.

Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les membres du Conseil finirent d'arriver et de s'installer, on annonça que la séance était ouverte.

Dans un coin de la grande salle, se trouvait une jeune femme timide et binoclarde, armée d'une plume, et chargée de prendre en notes tout ce qui se passerait pendant le procès de Snape.

En parcourant la table du regard, Hermione fut surprise d'y voir Rémus Lupin, assis à côté d'Harry. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il était absent et certains pensaient même qu'il avait fini par être assassiné et dévoré par ses semblables. Il avait maigri et son teint pâle était devenu jaunâtre. Mais ses yeux tristes étaient toujours aussi doux et le sourire qu'il adressa à Hermione toujours aussi tendre.

Un sorcier se leva, se racla la gorge et parla :

- Aujourd'hui, le 18 juin 1999_, _à 8h05, nous entamons le procès de Severus Snape. Il est accusé d'être un mangemort, d'avoir assassiné Albus Dumbledore et d'avoir réduit en esclavage un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est également soupçonné d'avoir tué plusieurs sorciers et moldus. Pour mener à bien ce procès, nous interrogerons sous Véristaserum, Severus Snape et Hermione Granger. Cette dernière était volontaire. Moi, Augustus Caius Chatterley, dirigerais cet interrogatoire au nom du Conseil de l'Ordre du Phénix. Titus, apportez les fioles et faites les boire, s'il vous plait.

Titus Zaphox, le collègue d'Hermione sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha des deux sorciers assis.

- Hermione Granger et Severus Snape, vous connaissez les propriétés du Véritaserum et vous savez que vous ne pourrez répondre que la vérité aux questions que nous vous poserons. Vous savez également qu'une fois que l'effet de la potion sera dissipée vous n'aurez aucun souvenir de ce que vous aurez dit pendant l'interrogatoire, n'est ce pas ?

La brunette et le mangemort hochèrent la tête en silence.

- Ouvre la bouche Hermione, demanda doucement Titus.

Elle obéit et son collègue fit couler une fiole entière de potion entre ses lèvres. Et dire qu'une goutte était suffisante pour une heure ! Elle avala et sa tête se mit à tourner aussitôt. Titus fit la même chose avec Snape qui ouvrit la bouche avec mauvaise humeur.

Bon sang ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui fasse boire du Véritaserum. Il n'avait desormais plus aucun moyen de protéger Hermione. Ils allaient tous les deux se livrer entièrement à l'Ordre du Phénix qui allait décider de leur sort.

Il hésita à avaler la potion mais il avait la bouche pleine et si on lui posait une question, il serait bien incapable de répondre sans cracher partout. Aussi il ingurgita le Véristaserum et eut lui aussi des vertiges.

Leur regards devinrent fixes et étrangement vides. Un peu comme si quelqu'un leur avait lancé un puissant _Impero._

- Hermione Granger, racontez nous votre journée d'hier.

D'une façon lente et continue, la jeune femme passa toute la veille en revue et le Conseil resta éberlué en entendant le récit de la traitrise de Ross et de Malcolm, de la proposition de Voldemort, de la tentative de viol et de l'intervention de Snape. Elle n'ometta aucun détail, aucun dialogue et son discours dura donc plus d'une heure. Chacun de ses mots étaient soigneusement reportés sur le parchemin de la jeune secrétaire.

Les yeux de ses amis, Mr Weasley, Rémus et Harry se remplissaient de compassion au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprenaient par quoi elle était passé.

- Merci Miss Granger pour votre témoignage. Veuillez faire entrer Mr Charlie Weasley.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et le rouquin s'avança jusqu'à la chaise où était assise son ex fiancée. Il prêta serment de ne dire que la vérité.

- Racontez nous comment vous êtes parvenu à localiser Miss Granger, Severus Snape et les corps de Ross et Malcolm.

- Bah en fait c'est pas compliqué, répondit Charlie en se grattant l'arrière du crâne tout en rassemblant les évènements de la veille dans son esprit.

- Nous vous écoutons.

- J'étais un peu inquiet pour Hermione. Vous savez que je tiens beaucoup à elle et que j'étais un peu déçu que vous m'écartiez de cette mission parce que je n'avais pas confiance en Ross et Malcolm. Alors je leur ai lancé un sort de filature. Sur une carte de Londres j'ai suivi leurs faits et gestes et j'ai su qu'il y avait un pépin lorsque j'ai vu Hermione se rendre au quartier général de Vous-savez-qui. En plus Ross et Malcolm ne bougeaient plus depuis un petit moment et tout à coup ils ont disparus de la carte. On a eu un peu de mal à les retrouver mais on a quand même réussi en jetant un coup d'œil aux marais où les mangemorts se débarassent de leurs victimes assassinées. Quelques gars sont partis chercher leur corps pendant que moi et d'autres on réfléchissait à une stratégie pour sauver Hermione. Puis tout à coup elle a disparu et réapparut dans une ruelle. Nous, on était déjà sur le Chemin de Traverse alors on a transplané et on est arrivé, prêt à se battre contre des dizaines de mangemorts. Mais en fait il n'y avait que Snape et Hermione. On a désarmé le mangemort et on l'a arrêté. Voilà.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu le Conseil de la situation ?Vous avez pris des initiatives sans notre consentement.

- Je sais bien, soupira Charlie, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, vous mettez un temps fou pour prendre une décision et il fallait agir dans l'immédiat.

- Vous avez eu de la chance Mr Weasley que vos agissements n'aient pas conduit au décès de vos hommes. La capture de Severus Snape vous immunise d'une sanction. Vous pouvez disposer et nous vous remercions pour votre témoignage.

Charlie hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione avant de sortir. Elle était droite, immobile et absente dans son siège.

- Bon, je crois que nous avons tous les éléments dont nous avons besoin en ce qui concerne l'épisode d'hier. Nous allons attaquer une nouvelle étape dans ce procès : le meurtre de Dumbledore et la traitrise de Severus Snape.

Une vague de murmures parcourut la table du Conseil tandis que plusieurs membres s'agitaient d'impatience. Harry se pencha en avant, prêt à enfin entendre toute la vérité sur cette sordide soirée, celle où Snape avait assassiné Albus Dumbledore. Rémus croisa les bras et fixa le visage impassible de son ancien camarade de classe. Enfin… enfin la vérité.

- Severus Snape, dites nous pourquoi vous avez tué le seul homme qui ait jamais eu entièrement confiance en vous ? Pourquoi avoir assassiné Dumbledore ?

- C'était la seule décision à prendre. La seule qui soit un tant soit peu humaine et logique à la fois. Dumbledore était mourrant. Je le savais et lui aussi. Tout cela à cause d'un mauvais sort concentré dans une bague ayant appartenue à Salazar Serpentard. En la détruisant, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore s'est condamné. Il n'avait qu'un an à vivre tout au plus. De plus j'avais été contraint de formuler un Serment Inviolable qui m'obligeait à tuer le directeur si Malefoy échouait. Cette nuit là, Dumbledore était destiné à mourir, que ce soit de ma main, de celle de Draco Malefoy ou de celles de Lestrange et Greyback. Je crois sincèrement qu'il était plus humain d'achever rapidement les souffrances d'un mourrant que de le laisser se faire torturer et déchiqueter par l'hystérique et le loup garou.

- Regrettez vous votre acte ?

- Oui… et non. Je sais que j'ai fais mon devoir cette nuit là mais cela n'appaise ni ma conscience ni mon cœur. J'ai tué de sang froid mon unique ami, le seul homme qui me faisait confiance. Il me manque mais de toute manière il serait mort d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le fait de l'avoir tué m'a permis de conforter ma place au sein du cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis devenu son bras droit. Cela m'a donné plus de liberté pour servir l'Ordre du Phénix dans l'ombre.

A ce moment du récit de Snape, Harry se rendit compte qu'il tenait fermement le bord de la table et que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il se sentait en colère. Une partie de lui hurlait que le mangemort mentait, que tout était faux, mais l'autre partie, celle qui raisonnait, lui murmurait qu'il était sous l'emprise de Véritaserum, que tout était vrai. Et des larmes de confusion glissaient encore et encore le long de son visage.

- Quand vous dites que vous serviez l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'entendez vous par là ?

- Il y presque quatre ans, lorsque j'ai tué Dumbledore, j'ai aidé Draco Malefoy à s'enfuir en Australie. Ensemble nous avons monté un projet secret et il a acheté une villa là bas où il s'est réfugié, attendant mes directives. Je crois qu'il voulait se faire pardonner, qu'il voulait soulager sa conscience en oeuvrant pour le bien. J'ai demandé au Seigneur des Ténèbres de m'accorder le plaisir d'éliminer moi-même les prisonniers retenus dans le quartier général. Tous les six mois, je me rendais aux marais où nous nous débarassons des cadavres de nos victimes et j'envoyais tous les prisonniers vers la demeure de Draco Malefoy par Portoloin. Celui-ci prend ensuite soin d'eux et les garde dans sa propriété, qui a été agrandie magiquement. Ils sont présentément six cents quatre vingt quatre**.**

En tremblant, Mr Weasley se leva de son siège et balbutia :

- Mes… mes fils… Fred et Georges… est ce qu'ils… est ce qu'ils sont … vivants ?

- Oui, les jumeaux Weasley sont en vie.

Le père de famille éclata en sanglots et Rémus se redressa pour le prendre par les épaules afin de le réconforter. Toute la tension contenue dans la salle sembla se radoucir devant le spectacle de cet homme pleurant de joie et de soulagement. Il lui fallut un moment pour se calmer et se rasseoir.

Puis Augustus Chatterley parvint à rétablir l'ordre et le silence, et après avoir envoyé un sourire de compassion à Mr Weasley, il continua l'interrogatoire.

- Si je comprends bien, Severus Snape, vous êtes toujours resté fidèle à l'Ordre, alors pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit la vérité plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir divulguer d'informations sur les mangemorts ? Et surtout pourquoi avoir empoisonné Harry Potter ?

- La seule chose qui me permettait d'œuvrer pour le bien était d'être insoupçonnable aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Plus il me faisait confiance, plus j'avais de liberté. Il m'a offert un manoir où j'ai pu travailler sans être surveillé. Mais si des rumeurs couraient dans les rues de Londres comme quoi je servais l'Ordre, alors tout ce que j'aurais fais n'aurait servi à rien. C'est pourquoi je me suis tu. Seul Draco Malefoy savait vers qui allait mon allégeance. En ce qui concerne les informations, je n'avais pas besoin de vous en envoyer car dès qu'un complot se tramait contre l'Ordre, je parvenais à saboter subtilement le projet. Je n'ai jamais été suspecté. A part lorsque Potter s'est réveillé. C'est là que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commencé à douter de moi. Il voulait que j'empoisonne le gamin. Je n'ai pas créé un poison mortel mais un qui plongeait la victime dans un sommeil profond.

- Avez-vous aidé Hermione Granger à trouver l'antidote de ce poison ?

- Oui

- Comment avez-vous procédé ?

- Je lui ai fais croire qu'elle l'avait trouvé toute seule et que je ne me doutais absolument pas de ce qu'elle concoctait. Je lui ai procuré le grimmoire où se trouvait la recette du Sleeping Beauty. Je surveillais ses progrès.

- Mmmh il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse : pourquoi avez-vous sauvé Miss Granger hier et cela au risque de perdre la confiance de Vous-savez-qui ou même votre vie?

- Parce que je l'aime, répondit simplement Snape.

Un silence total envahit la salle et la même question résonnait dans toutes les têtes : « est ce que j'ai bien entendu ? »

Augustus Chatterley se tourna vers ses collègues et remarqua qu'ils arboraient le même air perdu que lui. Devaient ils approfondir ce sujet ? En avaient ils le droit ? Ce fut Rémus qui résolut ce dilèmme en disant calmement : « Cela ne regarde qu'eux deux. »

- Je crois que nous avons assez de données. Nous devrions peut être nous retirez et donner notre décision demain. Il est déjà 14h et je pense que nous sommes tous épuisés et affamés, proposa Mr Weasley.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva une sorcière dont le ventre gargouillait.

- Au fait Arthur, ajouta Augustus, je compte sur vous pour ne pas parler à Molly de vos fils.

- Mais je ne peux pas lui cacher une chose pareille ! s'indigna Mr Weasley qui se faisait une joie d'annonce la bonne nouvelle à son épouse.

- Attendez juste que nous ayons décidé du sort de Snape, c'est tout. Demain vous pourrez tout lui raconter.

- Allez Arthur, murmura Rémus à son ami. Un peu de patience. Le principal c'est qu'ils soient tous les deux en vie.

- Je sais, soupira le rouquin en souriant tristement.

Sa famille avait trop souffert pendant la guerre. Perdre ses parents étaient douloureux mais perdre ses enfants étaient encore pire. Quatre fils. Quatre de leurs fils étaient morts et voilà qu'il apprenait que deux d'entre eux avaient été sauvés. Merlin ! Il se sentirait à jamais redevable envers Snape.

Tous se levèrent et des gardes vinrent chercher Snape pour le ramener dans sa cellule. L'emprise du Véritaserum devait s'arrêter d'ici une ou deux heures. Quant à Hermione, elle fut raccompagnée à sa chambre par Harry et Rémus qui ne s'adressaient pas la parole, trop occupés à digérer tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

Lorsqu'enfin les effets de la potion s'estompèrent, Snape fut pris d'un violent mal de crâne. Il s'agenouilla en serrant sa tête entre ses mains et en retenant ses gémissements de douleur. Puis il s'allongea à même le sol et posa son front brulant contre la pierre froide.

Au même moment, Hermione, pâle et souffrante, buvait une fiole de potion anti douleur. Quelques secondes passèrent et la douleur disparut.

L'un comme l'autre ignoraient complètement ce qui était sorti de leur bouches lors de leur interrogatoires et ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre.

La nuit fut longue, très longue.

* * *

En arrivant à la salle du Conseil le lendemain matin, Hermione fut surprise de voir que des gens se poussaient dans le couloir. Elle-même dû jouer du coude pour pouvoir se glisser dans la pièce qui était complètement pleine. Il n'y avait qu'un espace autour du prisonnier et de la table. Le reste était occupé par des visages curieux ou méfiants.

Mais lui, Severus Snape, drapé dans sa robe noire, les cheveux sales et les traits tirés, ne manifestait aucune expression. Il fixait droit devant lui, attendant patiemment le moment où on le condamnerait à mort. Cela devait se finir ainsi et il n'avait aucun regret. Ou peut être quelques uns…

Devant plusieurs minutes Augustus Chatterley tapa du plat de la main sur la table pour réclamer l'ordre et le calme mais plus la foule grossissait plus le bruit augmentait. Finalement Harry lança un sort d'amplification sur sa gorge et beugla un puissant « Silence ! » qui obtint l'effet voulu.

Augustus se racla la gorge et commença :

- Severus Snape, le Conseil a délibéré de votre sort. Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que vos actes, tel qu'avoir sauver la vie de nombreux prisonniers et d'avoir trahi Vous-savez-qui en aidant Miss Granger à trouver l'antidote pour réveiller Mr Potter, plaident en votre faveur. Néanmoins, et ce malgré vos justifications que nous approuvons, vous êtes et resterez l'homme qui a assassiné Albus Dumbledore. Le seul moyen de vous faire pardonner cela est de prêter un Serment Inviolable. Mr Snape, le Conseil vous demande de jurer de servir l'Ordre du Phénix entièrement et uniquement. Si vous refusez, nous serons contraints de vous garder prisonnier jusqu'à votre mort. Que décidez vous ?

La foule se remit à murmurer. Comment ! On allait laisser une telle chance à Snape ! Mais il ne la méritait pas !

Seule Hermione souriait, la main sur la bouche. Des larmes de bonheur coulaient sur ses joues. L'avenir ne lui avait jamais paru si plein de promesses. Si Snape rejoignait l'Ordre du Phénix alors ils ne seraient plus dans des camps opposés. Ils pourraient s'aimer librement. Plus besoin de mentir ou de se cacher.

- J'accepte, répondit Snape, la voix rauque.

Il était surpris, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Une nouvelle chance. Un nouveau départ. Il tourna la tête et au milieu des visages hostiles il en vit un, illuminé et souriant. Hermione...Elle était si belle, si rayonnante. Mais le plaisir qu'eut Snape en la contemplant fut vite interrompu par sa vision de Charlie Weasley posant une main possessive sur la frêle épaule de la demoiselle. Il lança un regard meurtrier au rouquin qui le lui rendit bien.

Des grognements devinrent des protestations et la foule ne cacha pas qu'elle désaprouvait la proposition que le Conseil faisait à Snape. Augustus Chatterley se tourna vers ses collègues et discuta avec eux pour savoir ce qui pouvait et ce qui ne pouvait pas être divulguer au grand jour.

Puis il se leva et demanda le silence.

- Je crois qu'il y a certaines choses que vous devez savoir sur les actes et les motivations de Severus Snape pour mieux comprendre notre décision.

Et il commença son récit, son éloge. Il parla de Snape comme d'un héros tandis qu'il étalait sa bravoure et qu'il expliquait pourquoi il avait tué Dumbledore et ce qu'il avait accompli au nom de l'Ordre. Puis il fit apparaître une longue liste de noms et les brandit au dessus de sa tête.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, voici six cents quatre vingt quatre noms! Six cent quatre vingt quatre personnes qui doivent la vie à l'homme qui se tient en face de moi. Nous afficherons ces listes après la réunion et vous pourrez y lire les noms d'êtres que vous avez chéris et qui ont été arrêtés par les mangemorts. Severus Snape les a fais passer pour morts tandis qu'il les envoyait par Portoloin dans un lieu sûr.

Au milieu de la foule, Mrs Weasley croisa le regard embué de larmes de son époux, qui souriait et la regardait avec tendresse. Elle porta la main sur son coeur, pleine d'espoir mais n'osant y croire. Ses deux petits bébés seraient ils encore en vie?

- Moi et le Conseil pensons que Severus Snape mérite largement une nouvelle chance au sein de cet Ordre qu'il n'a jamais cessé de servir. Veuillez avancer Mr Snape pour prêter Serment.

Et lentement le Maître de potions s'avança et posa sa main pâle et froide sur celle d'Augustus Chatterley tandis que Rémus Lupin plaçait sa baguette sur leurs doigts joints. La cérémonie fut rapide. Lorsque Snape se tourna vers la foule, il entendit un applaudissement, chaud et solitaire. Plusieurs personnes gigotèrent mal à l'aise. Puis Rémus sourit et accompagna les applaudissements d'Hermione. Harry le regarda, soupira et se leva, frappant ses mains à son tour, mais avec une certaine résignation au fond du coeur. Peu à peu d'autres personnes les rejoignirent. Certains, refractaires et hostiles, gardèrent obstinément les bras croisés. Mais d'autres comme Hermione, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Lupin etc applaudissaient, le coeur plein de gratitude.


	25. Chapter 25 : Vénus sortie des eaux

_Coucou!!!_

_Alors, ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie pour vos reviews. _

_Bises_

**Chapitre 25 : Vénus sortie des eaux**

Les mains croisées derrière son dos, Snape explorait son nouveau refuge. On lui avait procuré une chambre. Il la trouvait sinistre avec ses parois rocheuses et sa taille étroite. Elle lui rappelait un peu trop l'ambiance qui règnait dans ses sombres cachots de Poudlard. Lupin lui avait brièvement expliqué que toutes les chambres étaient construites de façon similaire. Mais Snape avait fini par s'habituer aux larges espaces. Que ce soit à son manoir ou au quartier général des mangemorts, il avait toujours eu le droit à une chambre spacieuse. Dans celle ci, il se sentait claustrophobique.

Alors, dès son réveil, il fit une rapide toilette et était sorti visiter les grottes. En connaisseur, il parvenait à apprécier les travaux magiques qui avaient permis de rendre cet endroit habitable pour des centaines ou des milliers de personnes. C'était vraiment très impressionnant. On ne lui avait pas encore donné le mot de passe pour entrer dans la partie réservée à l'Ordre du Phénix, aussi se contenta t'il de se promener vers les sources.

L'heure était extremement matinale. Cinq heures tout au plus. Il n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur. Il s'était habitué à ses six heures de sommeil par nuit. A cette heure de la matinée prônait un magnifique silence aux sources. Il y avait plusieurs petits lacs, séparés par d'énormes blocs de pierres. Snape supposa que chaque lac devait avoir une utilité particulière. Des petits ponts avaient été ménagés et sans un bruit il avançait, écoutant avec révérence la mélodie des gouttes d'eau qui glissaient le long des parois avant d'embrasser musicalement les étendues limpides et cristallines. Les reflets de l'eau se miroitaient sur les roches. C'est apaisant et hypnotizant.  
Mais ce calme fut interrompu par un bruit d'éclaboussures. Snape fronça les sourcils et s'avança furtivement vers le lieu d'où le bruit était venu.

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas réussi à discuter avec Snape ne serait ce qu'une seule fois depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix la veille. Aussitôt, les familles des rescapés s'étaient jetées sur lui, à l'affut de nouvelles et d'espérances. Puis c'est le Conseil qui lui avait mis le grappin dessus jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Finalement Rémus l'avait accompagné à sa chambre et l'ancien mangemort s'y était enfermé. La jeune femme imaginait qu'après de tels évènements il était en quête d'un peu de solitude et de paix pour réfléchir à sa nouvelle situation. Aussi, l'avait elle laissé tranquille. Mais le savoir si près et si accessible l'avait tourmenté toute la nuit. Elle n'était pas parvenue à s'endormir.

D'habitude, le dimanche matin, elle partait nager avec Ginny dans les sources réservées à cet usage. Elles y allaient très tôt pour avoir un peu d'intimité et elles papotaient en laissant leur corps presque nus glisser dans l'eau froide. Ce matin là, après une horrible nuit d'insomnie, Hermione décida d'aller aux sources. Elle était fatiguée mais trop tourmentée pour parvenir à dormir. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle voulait dormir, elle en avait besoin et elle refusait obstinément de prendre une de ces cochonneries de potion anti rêves. Elle se dit qu'un peu d'exercice serait l'idéal, qu'après quelques brasses, elle tomberait de fatigue. Elle fourra sa baguette dans sa poche et jeta un regard à l'horloge en forme d'hibou accrochée au mur. Quatre heures. Elle soupira d'exaspération et sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Les grottes étaient étrangement vides. Elle se rendit aux sources, à la fois lasse et énervée. Elle ne fit même pas attention à la beauté et à la magie de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle ne connaissait que trop ces lieux et on finit toujours par ne plus accorder d'attention à ce qu'on a constamment sous les yeux. Elle déboutonna sa cape, la plia et la posa sur un rocher. Puis elle passa son débardeur blanc par dessus sa tête et fit glisser son pantalon de pyjama le long de ses jambes. Elle fit de même avec sa culotte et posa le tout avec sa cape. Elle décida de ne pas mettre son maillot de bain. Après tout, il n'y avait jamais personne aux sources à cette heure là. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa cape et lança un sort de réchauffement sur son corps avant de glisser dans le bassin.

Lorsqu'enfin sa peau entra en contact avec l'eau, elle soupira de satisfaction.

* * *

Tandis qu'il luttait contre la somnolence, Charlie Weasley sentait une vieille angoisse l'assaillir à nouveau.

Maintenant que le loup avait été introduit dans la bergerie, il se sentait plus menacé que jamais. Une femme sait reconnaître une rivale, il en va de même pour les hommes. D'instinct, Charlie savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Hermione et Snape. Il le savait mais il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Il considérait toujours la jeune femme comme sienne même si elle avait rompu. Il n'avait pas désépéré à l'idée de la reconquérir un jour. Le seul espoir qu'il lui restait désormais c'était que les sentiments d'Hermione ne soient pas réciproques, que l'ancien mangemort ne veuille pas d'elle. Mais quelque part, le rouquin se doutait que ce n'était qu'une chimère.

Il s'adossa contre la porte en soupirant, puis sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un choc de l'autre côté accompagné d'un grognement animal.

- Du calme, Rémus! gronda t'il en amplifiant son sort de bouclier.

Il regarda sa montre et tapa du pied. Bill était un satané lève-tard et il était tout simplement incapable d'être ponctuel. En effet celui ci arriva un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Tu fais chier, Bill! Il est quatre heures du matin! Tu devais être là à trois heures et demi!

- Oui, je sais... soupira son frère en frottant ses yeux rouges et fatigués.

Charlie regarda Bill, hésitant entre lui faire vainement une leçon de morale et aller se coucher le plus vite possible. Il opta pour la deuxième solution.

- Il a été insupporable cette nuit. Il a fait un boucan effroyable. Je n'aurais pas aimé être dans la même pièce que lui.

- Bah maintenant que Snape est avec nous, il pourra peut être lui préparer la potion Tue Loup.

Charlie lança un regard noir au mur qui lui faisait face.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, grogna t'il.

- Oh! Arrêtes! soupira Bill en s'étirant. Tu dis ça à cause de ce qu'il y a entre lui et...

Il finit sa phrase en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, maudissant son manque de sommeil qui lui avait fais commettre une telle bourde.

- Il n'y a rien entre Hermione et ce rat! déclara Charlie d'un ton menaçant. Rien du tout!

- Sois lucide, mon vieux! lui Bill qui décida d'affronter l'aveuglement stupide et borné de son frère. Elle tient à lui, c'est évident. Et lui aussi. C'est pas un gars loquace et il ne montre pas ses sentiments mais la première et la seule personne qu'il a regardée lors du verdict du Conseil, c'est elle.

- Et alors?

- Charlie, c'est évident, non? Il tient à elle. Il a sacrifié son rôle d'espion et a risqué sa vie pour la sauver.

- Normal, c'est également ce que j'aurais fais.

- Oui mais tu n'as pas les responsabilités de Snape et ces sacrifices qu'il a fais pour elle, il ne les a pas fais pour Dumbledore.

Charlie resta silencieux un instant puis haussa les épaules en signe de défaite. Bill lui donna une tape fraternelle sur l'arrière du crâne et lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, frangin. Tout se passera bien.

Son frère soupira et après un "bon courage" lancé à Bill, il s'éloigna dans les couloirs humides et obscurs des grottes. Depuis une heure du matin, il montait la garde devant la cellule où Rémus était enfermé en cette nuit de pleine lune. Il était las.

En revenant de Roumanie, quatre ans auparavant, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux et encore moins de la copine de son petit frère décédé. Il avait entretenu des relations plus ou moins sérieuses mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiments aussi fort que ceux qu'il ressentait pour Hermione. Elle était la femme de sa vie et malheureusement elle ne semblait pas lui être destinée.

S'appuyant au mur, il gravit les marches de pierres en prenant garde de ne pas glisser. Puis il ouvrit le passage séparant la grotte principale à celle réservée à l'Ordre du Phénix et entra. Il ne s'étonna pas de voir le hall totalement désert et le traversa d'un air absent. Mais il s'arrêta brutalement de marcher lorsqu'il vit quelque chose bouger à sa droite. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette et doucement il la sortit de sa poche tandis qu'il se tournait vers l'endroit d'où venait le mouvement.

C'était soit Hermione soit une hallucination. Dans tous les cas, c'était une vision magnifique.

Elle se dirigeait vers les sources, de son pas ferme. La douce lumière bleuté de cette nuit de pleine lune passait à travers les quelques fenêtres magiques et éclairait sa chevelure bouclée. Ses hanches en se balançant, l'invitaient à la suivre. Le coeur vibrant de désir, Charlie la dévora des yeux tant qu'elle resta dans son champ de vision mais lorsqu'elle entama sa descente des escaliers et qu'elle disparut, il la suivit.

* * *

Snape fut stupéfié par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'était attendu à découvrir un petit animal ou au pire un promeneur matinal, mais certainement pas une représentation charnelle d'une Vénus anadyomène. Même le tableau de Titien n'était pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait face à lui. Une superbe personnification de la féminité.

Jamais l'aspect mythologique de son prénom ne l'avait frappé auparavant mais là, face à elle, il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant le fait que tout était divin en elle. Cette femme avait quelque chose de fondamentalement magique en elle.

Cela s'appelait la grâce.

Hermione... Hermione...

Belle tentatrice...

Elle était apparue, surgissant des eaux. Dans le plus simple appareil comme une déesse grecque.

Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, toute occupée qu'elle était à ses ablutions.

Il retint son souffle lorsque ses mains glissèrent lentement de ses cheveux à ses seins, fermes et lourds, puis à son ventre, doux et plat, et enfin à ses hanches, larges et appétissantes.

Non, elle n'était pas une incarnation de Vénus, mais plutôt une d'Eve. La tentatrice...

Tout son corps de femme l'appelait à la rejoindre. Ses courbes délicieuses n'étaient faites que pour les caresses, pour la volupté.

Tentatrice... Cruelle, délicieuse, puissante tentatrice.

Ce corps si féminin était la pomme de l'Arbre de la Connaissance. Une belle pomme interdite que Snape avait terriblement envie de croquer.

Il s'avança sans même sans rendre compte, attiré par le reflet de l'eau sur cette peau qu'il devinait douce et chaude.

Le bruit de ses bottes sur la pierre alertèrent la jolie naïade. Elle se redressa et cacha vivement son sexe et ses seins de ses petites mains.

Ils se regardèrent.

Puis, doucement, elle baissa la main qui masquait sa poitrine et la lui tendit. Belle sirène tentant de le séduire et de le noyer. Malgré sa phobie de l'eau, Snape se sentait prêt à la laisser le couler dans les flots si cela pouvait lui permettre de la toucher, ne serait que quelques secondes.

Quelques mètres les séparaient. Une dizaine tout au plus. Il avança, hypnotisé par son regard brûlant, par ses seins mouillés, par ses hanches tentatrices. Il avança encore. Et encore. Il s'approcha peu à peu de cette petite main. Il tendit son bras, mais à peine touchait il le bout de ses doigts qu'un choc brutal le poussa contre une paroi de pierre.

Sa tête tournait à cause de la violence du coup. Il entendait Hermione crier. Il sentait un corps contre le sien, un souffle chaud sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard furieux de Charlie Weasley.

- Enfoiré! grogna le rouquin en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je t'interdis de la toucher, je t'interdis de la regarder, je t'interdis de la désirer! Tu m'entends? Je te l'interdis!

- Miss Granger n'est la propriété de personne Mr Weasley, répondit Snape en tentant de le repousser.

- Charlie, lâches le tout de suite! hurlait Hermione derrière eux.

- C'est un problème à règler entre hommes! grogna t'il en cognant son adversaire à nouveau. Et habilles toi!

Hermione sursauta en reprenant conscience de sa nudité et courut enfiler sa robe sans même remettre son pyjama, puis elle attrapa sa baguette et envoya son patronus à Harry. Elle ne savait pas si elle saurait gérer cette situation toute seule. Elle entendit un bruit sourd et un gémissement de douleur. Elle se retourna et vit Charlie se tenir le front tandis que Snape l'aggripait par le col de sa robe.

- Severus, laisse le! Arrêtes! ordonna t'elle.

Mais aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient l'entendre. Charlie donna un coup de pied dans le genoux de Snape et celui le lâcha. Le rouquin en profita pour lui donner un nouveau coup de poing dans le ventre, mais Snape fut plus rapide, intercepta sa main, et lui donna un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire. Le blessé tomba, tête la première contre les pierres. Hermione hurla. Cependant le rouquin parvint à se redresser un peu et massa sa mâchoire douloureuse. Il ouvrit la bouche et en sortit un bout de dent cassé.

- Arrêtons là cette puérilité Mr Weasley, lui dit calmement Snape. Je crois qu'il serait plus raisonnable de notre part de discuter de notre problème que de nous battre.

Il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Charlie la regarda un instant, l'attrapa puis tira dessus de toutes ses forces pour faire basculer Snape dans le bassin. Il réussit et l'ancien mangemort fut projeté dans l'eau. A peine s'était il remis debout, humilié et en colère, que Charlie lui sautait dessus et le faisait chavirer à nouveau dans les flots.

Le corps de Snape se raidit dès que sa tête fut entièrement immergé. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, il n'avait pas peur de l'obscurité, il n'était pas un lâche. Mais Merlin! L'eau le paralysait de peur. Il sentait les mains de Charlie le maintenir sous la surface. La panique gonflait en lui. Puissante, brisant toute sa bravoure, tous ses raisonnements, envahissant son esprit et son corps. Il ne bougeait plus.

- Mon Dieu! Charlie, arrêtes! Tu vas le tuer! Arrêtes!

Mais le rouquin gardait ses mains sur les épaules de Snape. Aveuglé par la jalousie, il n'entendait qu'à peine son ex fiancée.

Au dernier moment il la vit sortir sa baguette. Plus prompt qu'elle, il attrapa la sienne et lui envoya un Stupéfix. Elle resta figée par le sort, à le regarder assassiner son amant.

Ne supportant pas de croiser le regard à la fois accusateur et implorant d'Hermione, il reporta son attention sur sa victime.

Snape ne se débattait même pas. Peut être était il déjà mort.

Un Expelliarmus le toucha et Charlie fut projeté contre une paroi de pierre.

Snape était au bord de l'inconscience lorsqu'enfin la pression qui le gardait sous l'eau disparut. Il se redressa immédiatemment, cherchant désespérémment à respirer, à s'arracher des tentacules des flots. Des mains l'attrapèrent par les épaules et lui tapèrent dans le dos pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle. Il entendait des voix autour de lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient.

Puis une voix, inquiète et tendre résonna à son oreille.

- Severus, tu vas bien?

Il tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux d'Hermione qui caressait sa nuque.

- J'ai eu si peur, soupira t'elle les larmes aux yeux. Heureusement que Harry est arrivé car Charlie m'a lancé un Stupéfix tandis qu'il essayait de te noyer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil normalement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi violent. Oh Merlin! J'ai eu si peur! Et toi qui ne te défendais même pas! Qu'est ce qui se passait? Pourquoi tu ne bougeais....

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Snape se posait sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser.

- On discutera ensemble plus tard, dit il d'une voix essouflée. Peut être que tu devrais clarifier les choses avec lui d'abord.

- Oui tu as raison, répondit Hermione en lui souriant, les joues rouges.

- Viens me voir ce soir. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

- D'accord.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers Harry qui tenait Charlie par le col et qui lui faisait la morale.

- Bon sang! Mais qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête? Tu es malade ou quoi? Tu étais à deux doigt de le tuer! Si je ne t'avais pas désarmé, il serait mort! Et tu as lancé un sort à Hermione! Comment as tu osé?

- Harry, intervint la jeune femme.

- Quoi? grogna le Survivant en colère.

- Laisse moi faire, occupe toi de Mr Snape, plutôt. Raccompagne le à sa chambre s'il te plait et procure lui une potion anti douleur.

Harry soupira, apparemment mécontent d'obéir à sa demande mais il relâcha Charlie et se dirigea vers Snape qu'il aida à sortir du bassin. Quant à Hermione, elle se tourna vers son ex fiancé et l'attrapa par l'oreille droite.

- Tous les deux, on va discuter un peu, lui dit elle d'un ton menaçant.

* * *

**-** Tenez, dit froidement Harry en lui tendant une fiole de potion anti douleur.

- Merci, répondit Snape en attrapant la fiole sans le regarder.

Il but le contenu et sentit la potion faire effet quasi instantanément. Puis il soupira. Potter n'était pas sorti de sa chambre.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

- Je n'ai pas envie de _disposer_. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser en fait.

- N'avez vous pas assisté à mon interrogatoire?

- Si, mais...

- Vous aviez l'occasion de me poser toutes les questions que vous vouliez sans que je puisse vous mentir. Si vous n'avez pas profité de cette occasion, vous ne devez vous en prendre qu'à votre incommensurable imbécilité. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une désagréable journée.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand. Harry lui lança un regard noir mais n'insista pas. Au seuil de la porte, il se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Je suis au courant pour vous et Hermione.

- Grand bien vous en fasse! soupira Snape en lui claquant la porte au nez.

**

* * *

**

Il fit une grimace de douleur lorsqu'elle appliqua le baume cicatrisant sur sa mâchoire.

- Tu as fais une connerie alors assumes la et arrêtes de chouiner, grogna t'elle en appuyant vicieusement là où il avait mal.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé.

- Tu peux l'être.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de le soigner, elle pointa une chaise du doigt et il alla s'y asseoir silencieusement. Elle sortit une bouilloire, deux tasses et une boîte de thé. Elle fit apparaître un feu dans sa cheminée et fit léviter la bouilloire au dessus. Puis elle prit place en face de Charlie, en attendant que l'eau soit chaude.

- Alors? demanda t'elle froidement. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure?

- Ce qui m'a pris? répéta Charlie, sentant la colère remonter en lui. Oh je ne sais pas. Peut être que j'ai été légèrement contrarié de voir un sale type mater mon ex fiancée complètement nue. Ou alors que j'ai été un peu énervé de voir ladite ex fiancée inviter ce connard à la rejoindre dans l'eau! A ton avis, Hermione, qu'est ce qui a bien pu me pousser à tabasser Snape tout à l'heure?

- Ma relation avec Severus Snape ne te concerne absolument pas! Et puis qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la grotte à cette heure ci?

Charlie gigota dans son fauteuil et murmura quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas.

- Pardon?

- Je t'ai vue te rendre aux sources et je t'ai suivie, répéta t'il un soupçon plus haut.

- Pff... alors tu étais là depuis le début! Tu peux bien parler sur Severus Snape! Toi, tu me regardais me baigner depuis une heure quand il est arrivé! Tu n'es qu'un voyeur!

- Ce n'est pas vrai! répliqua Charlie, les épaules basses. C'est juste que tu me manques et ... je ne sais pas... quand je t'ai vue marcher... je n'ai pas réfléchis. J'avais juste envie de te regarder.

Hermione soupira et se leva pour retirer la bouilloire et servir le thé. Elle ouvrit une boîte de biscuits au chocolat et en grignota un, les yeux dans le vide.

- Tu sais, Charlie, j'ai essayé d'être patiente avec toi. De ne pas être brutale. J'ai peut être fais une erreur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? demanda le rouquin en attrapant un biscuit sur la table basse.

- Je suis amoureuse de Severus Snape, dit elle simplement.

Et là, Charlie tenta de se lever de son fauteuil, de fuir cette réalité qu'elle lui jetait violemment à la figure. Il ne voulait pas savoir, il voulait vivre avec ses illusions.

- Assis toi! ordonna Hermione.

- Non, je ne veux rien entendre de plus!

- Pour un ancien Gryffondord, je trouve que tu te conduis comme un lâche! lui lança t'elle. Un jour ou l'autre tu seras confronté à la vérité, au fait que lui et moi nous nous aimons. Alors agis comme un homme et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. Après cela, tu pourras enfin faire le deuil de notre relation et envisager une nouvelle histoire avec une autre femme. Mais tant que tu t'entêtera à croire que tu pourras un jour me reconquérir, tu n'avanceras à rien. Alors assis toi, maintenant!

Sans un mot, il repris place dans le fauteuil et regarda droit devant lui, ne parvenant pas à croiser son regard. Il se sentait faible tout à coup. Minable.

- J'ai commencé à me lier d'amitié avec lui quelques temps après être entrée à son service. Au début nos relations étaient plutôt conflictuelles mais avec le temps j'ai appris à le connaître et nous avons décidé de faire une trêve. Je ne vais pas te raconter les détails mais je me suis rendue compte de mon attachement pour lui lorsqu'il a ramené une femme au manoir. Je suis devenue jalouse. Il n'y a rien eu de plus qu'un rapide baiser volé à un moment désespéré. Puis je l'ai cru mort lors de l'attaque du manoir par Ross, Malcolm et Simon. Maintenant je suppose que tu comprends pourquoi j'étais si triste et pourquoi j'ai rompu avec toi. Au lieu de me rendre directement en France, j'ai été à un endroit où... et bien qui était rempli de souvenirs. C'est là que je l'ai retrouvé. Vivant. Je suis restée avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne des forces puis nos rôles respectifs dans cette guerre nous ont obligés à nous séparer. Je me suis rendue à Paris et là tu connais la suite.

- A Paris, tu avais l'air triste, commenta pensivement Charlie.

- Je sais, soupira Hermione. Disons que ma séparation avec Severus ne s'est pas passée dans d'excellentes conditions...

Le rouquin prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il sentit Hermione lui caresser l'épaule.

- Tu sais, on peut rester quand même amis.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, soupira t'il.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir.

Charlie prit sa main et la garda entre les siennes. Il avait le choix. Soit il persistait à la poursuivre et perdait à la fois son amour et son amitié, soit il acceptait son offre et refoulait ses sentiments. Il hésita quelques secondes puis la regarda, les larmes aux yeux, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

- De toute façon je crois que nous avons toujours été plus des amis que des amants.

- Je le crois aussi, dit elle avec un sourire tendre.

**

* * *

**

Elle respira profondément, lissa sa robe, passa sa main moite dans ses cheveux indomptables et enfin frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes passèrent puis elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage pâle de Severus Snape...


	26. Chapter 26 : Confrontations

_Coucou!!!_

_Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour l'attente. Vie privée mouvementée en ce moment et chapitre pas facile à écrire._

_J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira. _

_Pour la bombe magique, vous devrez attendre le chapitre prochain pour que le voile soit totalement levé... _

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 26 : Confrontations**

-Entre, ordonna calmement Snape en ouvrant la porte en grand.

Il la laissa passer devant lui, tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil au dehors. Personne n'avait vu la jeune femme entrer dans sa chambre. Satisfait, il ferma la porte et resta un instant, le dos tourné à Hermione. Il posa son front sur la porte et soupira. Il avait peur. Effrayé comme un enfant redoutant un rejet de sa mère. Il essaya de dissiper cette angoisse irrationnelle. Il ne pouvait pas croiser son regard tout de suite. Il y avait tellement de non-dit entre eux, tant d'obstacles... Etre seul dans la même pièce qu'elle semblait presque irréaliste. Et pourtant...

Des mains se posèrent timidement sur ses hanches puis glissèrent sur le tissus de sa robe pour encercler sa taille. Snape sentit un corps chaud se coller au sien et la tête d'Hermione se fourrer entre ses omoplates.

- Tu m'as manqué, Severus.

Il se mouva entre ses bras pour lui faire face et la serra contre lui. Oui, elle lui avait manqué à lui aussi. Mais jamais elle n'entendrait cela. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle le savait.

Elle leva sa tête et le regarda. Un sourire se réfugia au coin de ses lèvres et elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un baiser. Il ferma les yeux et la laissa s'emparer de sa bouche. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : passer la soirée et la nuit dans son lit avec elle lovée dans ses bras, tout occupés à s'embrasser, à se caresser et à faire l'amour. Mais trop de choses s'étaient dressés entre eux. Ils devaient absolument faire table rase avant d'entreprendre une liaison plus approfondie. Et de toute façon, il sentait qu'après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, ils devaient réapprendre à se connaître avant de passer à l'étape supérieure.

Hermione cessa de l'embrasser et fronça les sourcils en passant légèrement son doigt sur les bleus qu'arborait le visage de Snape.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis expliqué avec lui. Maintenant il te laissera tranquille.

L'ancien mangemort la repoussa un peu et lui fit signe de prendre place dans un fauteuil. Il se dirigea vers une petite étagère où étaient posées une théière ébréchée et deux tasses poussiéreuses. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le sucrier. Une araignée épaisse et velue y avait élu domicile. Aucune trace de sucre.

- Je crains qu'il nous faudra nous contenter de thé nature, ma chère.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Je n'ai pas de biscuits non plus.

- Peu importe, Severus.

Il remplit la théière d'eau et la posa sur sa table basse bancale. A l'aide d'un sort de réchauffement il fit bouillir le contenu puis servi le thé dans les tasses qu'Hermione avait nettoyé au préalable. Un vrai travail d'équipe.

Silencieusement, ils soufflèrent sur leur thé qu'ils sirotaient de temps en temps.

- Je… je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour mon impardonnable comportement lors de ton départ. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit.

- Je sais. J'ai vite fais le rapprochement entre ta convocation par Voldemort, ton état d'ébriété et ton attitude. Je suppose qu'il t'a ordonné de me retrouver ou quelque chose dans ce goût là et que tu as essayé de me faire fuir loin de toi pour me protéger.

- C'est plus ou moins exact. Apparemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait des projets te concernant…

- Oui, je sais, ricana Hermione. Il m'a proposé de devenir sa Perséphone.

- Pardon?

- Ce taré voulait que je devienne sa compagne et … comment a-t-il dit? Ah oui! Que je sois le ventre d'où jaillirait sa descendance …

La jeune femme gloussait rien qu'à ce souvenir.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de drôle là dedans? S'indigna Snape, incrédule.

- Oh franchement! C'est tellement absurde! C'est absolument grotesque! Comme si ma vie sentimentale n'était pas déjà assez compliquée, voilà que le plus grand psychopathe de tous les temps se rajoute à la liste de mes prétendants!

Dès que ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, elle rougit, embarrassée.

- Excuse moi. C'était… maladroit de ma part. Je ne veux pas dire que tu sois un problème… c'est juste que… tu vois… avec Charlie et tout cela…

- Qu'il y a-t-il entre toi et Weasley? interrompit Snape, d'un ton presque froid.

Hermione soupira et posa sa tasse.

- Tu veux toute l'histoire?

Il hocha sa tête en se débarrassant lui aussi de sa tasse, à moitié vide.

- Nous nous sommes rapprochés après la mort de Ronald. Tu vois, Harry n'était plus là pour moi… enfin, nous étions toujours amis mais dès que nous étions seuls tous les deux, c'était comme si le fantôme de Ronald flottait entre nous. Cela devenait une torture et nous nous sentions mal à l'aise ensemble. Alors naturellement, sans un mot, nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre. Maintenant cela va mieux mais nous ne sommes plus aussi proches qu'avant. Et puis, il s'est marié avec Ginny. Nos chemins se sont séparés, c'est tout. Cependant, la mort de Ron m'avait bouleversée. Il était mon premier amour. Le contexte était également abominable… Voldemort au pouvoir, Dumbledore assassiné… Je … je n'avais plus aucun espoir… Je crois que c'est pour cela que j'ai laissé Charlie me prendre sous son aile. Au début cette relation était purement amicale. Il me rappelait Ronald. Les mêmes maladresse, le même physique, le même sourire… Je me berçais dans une illusion. C'était stupide, je le sais mais j'avais besoin de réconfort. Puis il m'a déclaré ses sentiments. J'ai eu peur. N'était ce pas trahir Ronald? J'étais réticente et il insistait. Lâchement, j'ai fini par céder. Je crois que je l'ai aimé à un moment ou à un autre. Ou alors j'ai cru l'aimer… je n'en sais rien. Le fait est que je me sentais bien avec lui… en sécurité. Et finalement il m'a demandé en mariage. J'ai dis oui. Cela semblait logique, c'était le bon choix à faire. Lorsque j'ai été capturée par les mangemorts et été vendue, j'étais fiancée à Charlie. Il avait caché ma bague sous un sortilège de dissimulation et avait posé des protections particulières pour que lui seul puisse retirer le sort…

- Tu étais sa fiancée lorsque nous … lorsque notre relation a failli devenir plus intime? Interrompit Snape, dont la jalousie refaisait surface.

- Non. Quand l'Ordre du Phénix m'a libérée et que je t'ai cru mort, j'ai rompu avec lui. Comment aurais je pu continuer avec lui alors que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi? Comment aurais je pu me contenter d'une fade parodie de l'amour quand j'avais connu quelque chose d'aussi intense à tes côtés? Je t'aime Severus Snape et je ne peux envisager un avenir qu'avec toi.

Elle le regarda, les yeux remplis de tendresse. L'ancien mange mort baissa la tête et tripota nerveusement sa cuillère.

_Allez, ce n'est pas difficile! Dis le lui! Allez! Juste quelques mots : « Moi aussi, je t'aime Hermione». Vas y, bon sang! Tu as affronté un loup garou voulant te dévorer, des mangemorts désirant te tuer, et d'autres situations tout aussi périlleuses! Un simple « je t'aime » ne va pas te tuer! Vas y! Tu vas y arriver!_

- Je… je … je te remercie.

_Diantre, quel lâche!_

- Il n'y a pas de quoi! Répondit Hermione en riant.

Puis elle prit ses grandes mains entre les siennes et lui sourit.

- Severus, les mots n'ont aucune importance. Cela ne me dérange pas que tu ne saches pas exprimer tes sentiments. Je sais que tu tiens à moi. Tes actes me le prouvent. Et pour être sincère, je préfère être avec un homme qui agis et qui ne baratine pas plutôt que le contraire. Ne tracasse pas au sujet d' éloquentes déclarations d'amour.

Il croisa son regard et soupira de soulagement. Il dégagea ses mains des siennes et prit son visage en coupe tandis qu'il se baissait vers elle et posait un baiser sur sa bouche chaude et douce.

- Merci, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Hermione frotta son nez contre le sien puis recula un peu, de l'inquiétude au fond du regard.

- Est-ce que tu vas reporter le comportement de Charlie au Conseil?

- Je n'ai encore rien décidé, répondit il. Il a essayé de me tuer.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais au fond je le comprend un peu. Il doit avoir le sentiment que tu lui voles mon cœur.

Snape caressa l'arête de son nez tandis qu'il se remémorait cette période où lui et James Potter s'affrontaient constamment pour l'amour de Lily. Oh oui! Il aurait noyé le binoclard avec délectation s'il avait eu l'occasion. Il connaissait trop bien le sentiment de perdre la femme aimée, de la voir partir avec un autre, pour en vouloir à Charlie Weasley. Au fond, il avait même un peu pitié de lui.

Comme il avait souffert le jour où il avait surpris Potter senior embrasser Lily dans une alcôve. Il s'était senti détruit, anéanti. Oui, il comprenait Weasley. Il ne le comprenait que trop bien.

- Je pense que de te voir avec un autre homme sera finalement une punition suffisante pour cet abruti, dit Snape en se levant.

- C'est-ce que je pense aussi, soupira-t-elle en reprenant un peu de thé.

La jeune femme but une gorgée et caressa la tasse brûlante pour se réchauffer les doigts. Avec soulagement, elle se rendit compte que Snape et elle avaient plus ou moins réglé deux principaux conflits dans leur relation. Bien entendu ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à mettre au clair, comme le meurtre de Dumbledore, mais cela se ferait plus tard. Pour l'instant, Hermione voulait surtout savoir sur quel pied danser avec Snape.

- Hum… fit elle pour attirer son attention.

Sa tête était appuyée contre le manteau de la cheminée et il regardait vaguement les flammes, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se redressa lorsqu'il l'entendit derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

- Je… j'aimerais savoir à quoi m'en tenir vis-à-vis de notre relation. Comment envisages tu notre avenir? Et allons nous nous mettre en couple maintenant que nous sommes libres de le faire?

Snape soupira. Fallait il vraiment utiliser les mots? Était il obligé d'étaler ses pensées, ses espoirs et ses envies devant cette femme? Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle acceptait sa réserve vis-à-vis de ses sentiments, ne pouvait elle pas faire de même avec le reste?

- Tu connais mes intentions, non?

- J'ai besoin de les entendre Severus. Je veux savoir ce que tu attends de notre relation.

Snape soupira et s'installa élégamment dans son fauteuil en croisant ses longues jambes. Il tapota les bras du siège de ses doigts, en signe d'agacement.

- J'avoue que je n'aime pas parler de… de ces choses là.

- Je sais que tu es … comment dire… quelque peu pudique…

- Je ne suis pas pudique! S'indigna Snape.

- Oh je t'en prie! Lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de ce que tu ressens, je suis obligée de te tirer les vers du nez! Si ce n'est pas de la pudeur, je ne sais pas ce que c'est!

- De l'auto-protection! Riposta le mangemort d'un air condescendant.

- Oh pardonnez moi, Mr Snape, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Je disais donc que malgré votre tendance à vous _auto-protéger,_ j'ai besoin de connaître clairement vos intentions et votre vision de notre avenir.

- J'avoue que je n'y ai pas beaucoup réfléchi, soupira Snape. Notre relation me semblait impossible avec tous ces obstacles. Je m'étais préparé à sacrifier mes sentiments pour cette guerre. Et là, maintenant, je suis un peu… un peu perdu…

Hermione s'avança un peu dans son fauteuil et attrapa la main de Snape.

- Je suis avec toi maintenant.

Il lui lança un sourire ironique.

- Ma petite lionne va me sauver des Ténèbres, c'est cela?

- C'est tout à fait cela, répondit elle.

Les doigts d'albâtre se crispèrent un peu sur la main bronzée, la suppliant silencieusement de ne pas l'abandonner. Le toucher murmurant ce que les mots ne pouvaient pas.

- Je… je voudrais construire quelque chose avec toi, répondit enfin Snape.

- C'est-à-dire? Insista-t-elle.

- Il me semble que c'est suffisamment clair, non?

Hermione soupira et se frotta le front de sa main libre. Snape caressa sa lèvre inférieure en la contemplant silencieusement.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je veux. Mais je sais que quoi que ce soit, ce sera avec toi à mes côtés. Je ne sais même pas si cette guerre nous laissera la possibilité d'avoir un avenir. Mais… mais si je survis, je veux que tu… que tu deviennes ma compagne.

- Tu veux dire…

Un mariage? Est-ce que Severus Snape envisagerait de l'épouser?

- Ne me demande pas d'expliciter ma réponse, s'il te plait, siffla l'ancien mangemort

- Oh! Hum, d'accord… et hum…présentement on est quoi l'un par rapport à l'autre?

- Eh bien, je crois que le terme le plus approprié serait : deux personnes avec une histoire compliquée.

- Pas un couple?

- Tu as vraiment l'impression que nous formons un couple?

- Hum… non pas du tout.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, à percer la carapace de l'autre, à comprendre les intentions qui se cachaient sous la peau.

- Est-ce que notre relation comportera maintenant la dimension… eh bien sexuelle? demanda t'elle en rougissant. Il lui avait fallu tout son courage de Gryffondor pour poser une telle question.

- Tu poses autant de questions que quand tu étais élève! Grogna Snape pour échapper à la question mais il sentit qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement. Je ne crois pas que ce soit… disons raisonnable. En fait, pour te donner le fond de ma pensée, que tu sembles si avidement convoitée, je préfèrerais que nous nous concentrions sur la guerre et le moyen de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Tu veux qu'on rompe? Demanda Hermione d'un ton aigu qui ne pressentait rien de bon pour Snape.

- Non. Mais j'aimerais que notre relation reste à un stade disons plus amical que charnel. Hermione, si je découvre l'ampleur de tes charmes, si je goûte la saveur de ta peau, si je m'imbibe de ta féminité, je ne parviendrais à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à toi. Tu m'obsédera jour et nuit et je deviendrai insatiable. Il ne le faut surtout pas. Tu comprends? Je dois rester fixer sur mon objectif majeur : détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et cela dans l'unique but que le monde sorcier, toi et moi nous ayons tous un avenir plein d'espoir.

- Je comprends, dit elle lentement en pesant chacun de ses mots, les joues néanmoins flamboyantes.

- Par contre, j'aimerais perpétuer la petite routine que nous avions instaurée au Manoir. Nos soirées de lecture, nos parties d'échec, nos débats, nos disputes… A mes yeux, tout cela était d'une intimité bien plus précieuse que le sexe. Tu n'es pas d'accord?

- Si, répondit elle. Si.

- Voilà. Tu voulais connaître mon point de vue, tu l'as. Personnellement, je trouve que j'ai été particulièrement loquace.

- C'est vrai, affirma-t-elle en ricanant.

Puis elle attrapa la théière et fit réchauffer l'eau pour se resservir.

- Ton thé n'est pas mauvais, dit elle.

- Je n'ose m'imaginer le nombre d'années qu'il est dans cette boîte.

Elle sourit et le servit.

- Pas plus de trois ans en tout cas.

- Merci, dit il avec un sourire narquois, maintenant je suis rassuré.

- J'adorais la façon dont Karmelis préparait le thé… soupira Hermione d'un ton nostalgique. Oh fait, comment va-t-elle? Sa santé s'est elle améliorée?

Snape posa sa tasse et regarda la brunette avant de lui avouer la vérité.

- Karmelis est décédée peu de temps après mon emménagement au quartier général.

Silence.

- Je l'ai enterrée moi-même.

Silence.

- Elle… elle te tenait beaucoup à toi, tu sais.

Une larme glissa le long de la joue d'Hermione. Puis une autre. Et encore d'autres. Snape soupira et tendit le bras pour les essuyer.

- Ne pleure pas. Elle n'était plus toute jeune et elle se mourrait depuis déjà un long moment.

- Je l'ai abandonnée, murmura Hermione en reniflant.

- Mais non, contredit Snape. Tu es restée aussi longtemps que tu l'as pu.

- Je l'ai abandonnée, répéta elle.

- Tais toi, dit il en s'approchant d'elle. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Rien du tout. Si je ne m'étais pas conduit comme le dernier des salopards, tu aurais peut être pu rester. C'est ma faute et non la tienne.

- Avec tout… tout ce capharnaüm, j'ai à peine pensé à elle depuis que je l'ai quittée… je l'ai abandonnée. Oh mon Dieu, je suis monstrueuse! Elle m'a soutenue, elle m'a consolée, elle m'a protégée et je l'ai abandonnée.

- Tais toi, tais toi je t'en prie, chuchota Snape en la prenant dans ses bras.

La voir se condamner et sangloter le rendait malade. Il préférait qu'elle le déteste lui plutôt qu'elle-même.

Il l'entraîna vers le lit où il l'aida à s'allonger. Puis il la laissa tremper sa chemise de ses larmes tandis qu'il caressait ses boucles brunes en lui murmurant des paroles qu'elle n'entendait pas.

* * *

**- **Echec, soupira-t-il en la regardant froidement. Cela fait la cinquième fois Hermione. Même si je connais ta médiocrité à ce jeu, je te serai reconnaissant de te concentrer un minimum.

**- **Tss, fit elle agacée. Je n'y peux rien, c'est-ce fichu projet qui me prend la tête!

**- **Quel projet? Hermione, Merlin! Prends garde à ton fou!

- Oh, oui, désolée. Euh… mon projet pour l'Ordre. C'est… c'est confidentiel…

- Hermione, à moins que ton étourderie soit ponctuée d'absences de mémoire, je te rappelle que je fais parti de l'Ordre et que j'en suis lié par un Serment Inviolable.

La brunette le regarda déplacer sa tour de trois cases, profitant de ce moment pour réfléchir. Après tout, il était un Maître de potions. Il était le mieux placé pour lui donner des conseils. Peut être même qu'il pourrait l'aider…

- Il y a quelques temps, le Conseil m'a demandé de mettre au point un moyen de… d'anéantir la menace mangemorte pour que l'Ordre et surtout Harry puissent atteindre plus facilement Voldemort.

- Anéantir? Répéta Snape en haussant un sourcil. Anéantir une armée de mangemorts d'un seul coup?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Et tu as trouvé un moyen?

- Hum oui, répondit elle sans le regarder. Enfin je crois. Mais le mot « anéantir » n'est pas vraiment approprié.

- C'est-à-dire? Demanda-t-il en la regardant faire un mouvement imprudent avec sa reine.

- Disons que j'ai l'intention de neutraliser les mangemorts plutôt que de les anéantir.

- Bon cessons les devinettes et jeux de mots! Dis moi ce que tu complotes!

Hermione se leva et prit deux verres de vin dans son placard à vaisselle. Puis elle sortit une bouteille de vin rouge et le servit.

- Tu m'excuseras mais les rebelles qui se cachent des yeux d'un tyran ont rarement du bon vin à porter de main. celui-ci est particulièrement mauvais. Mais au bout de trois ans, on finit par s'y faire.

Elle lui tendit son verre et reprit sa place en face de lui.

- Tu connais un peu le principe d'une bombe?

- Cette arme moldue qui explose?

- Oui, c'est cela.

- Tu vas en créer une?

- Tout à fait mais avec des propriétés différentes de celle que les moldus utilisent.

Snape haussa un sourcil. Elle lui lança un sourire taquin et but une gorgée de vin avant de se lancer dans une explication précise et complète de son projet.

- Mmh… tout cela me paraît bien sournois, dit il à la fin de son monologue. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la petite Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard serait aussi sadique et vicieuse.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Severus. A ton avis, de qui Marietta Edgecombe doit elle ses superbes furoncles?

Snape lui lança un regard étonné puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois. Hermione était une vilaine petite sadique et pour être sincère… il trouvait cela terriblement sexy.

- J'aurais besoin de voir tes travaux, tes sources et tes dossiers…

- Tu acceptes de m'aider?

Il hocha la tête puis but une gorgée de vin. Il fit la grimace et jeta un regard dégoûté au contenu de son verre.

- Quelle horreur! grogna-t-il.

- Je t'avais prévenu.

* * *

Ginny hésita un instant devant la porte d'Hermione avant de frapper. Elle n'avait encore révélé son secret à personne. Même pas à Harry.

Les cheveux ébouriffés et les traits tirés, la brunette lui ouvrit.

- Coucou, dit elle en frottant ses yeux.

- Je suis désolée de te déranger mais il y a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin de parler. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux le faire.

- Entre, entre, invita Hermione.

La rouquine se glissa dans la chambre et s'affala sur le lit de son amie. Celle-ci vint la rejoindre. Elle rabattit la couette sur elles deux et tendit la main pour attraper un paquet de chocogrenouilles traînant sur sa table de chevet. Elle en donna un à Ginny.

- Merci, murmura celle-ci en mangeant la tête de la grenouille.

- Rien de meilleur pour le moral que du chocolat à neuf heures du matin.

- Dis moi, feignasse, qu'Est-ce que tu fais en pyjama à cette heure là?

Hermione prit un instant pour bailler avant de répondre.

- Avec Mr Snape, nous avons travailler tard sur mon projet. Je suis épuisée. Cet homme est un bourreau de travail.

- Comme toi, lança Ginny.

La brunette, faussement offensée, frappa son amie avec un de ses coussins.

- Au lieu de me taquiner, dis moi donc ce que tu fais là?

Ginny posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et regarda Hermione.

- Je suis enceinte.

- Oh! Félicitations!

La rouquine soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit et mâchouilla pensivement.

- Tu as peur?

- Biensûr, répondit Ginny. Le père de mon bébé est Harry Potter. Si Tu-Sais-Qui apprend qu'il a un enfant, il voudra le tuer pour ne prendre aucun risque.

- La prophétie désigne Harry et non sa descendance. Néanmoins, il est possible que Voldemort cherche à l'atteindre à travers toi et ton enfant.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles? Est-ce que je devrais dire la vérité à mon mari? Dois je attendre encore un peu? On ne sait pas quand la guerre se terminera et j'en suis à mes deux mois. Je n'ai plus que sept mois.

- Je… je ne veux pas m'avancer mais je crois que mon projet aura touché à sa fin d'ici environ trois mois… peut être quatre.

- Je lancerai un glamour sur mon ventre dans ce cas. J'attendrai.

- Je ne sais pas si tu devrais cacher ton état à Harry. Je pense que cela pourrait l'aider à vaincre Voldemort lors de l'affrontement final. Tu sais… de savoir qu'il a un avenir.

- Non, cela ne ferait que lui poser un fardeau supplémentaire sur les épaules.

- Tu fais comme tu le sens, Ginny. Mais je te conseille tout de même de le lui dire. Je comprends que tu puisses vouloir le cacher aux autres au cas où il y aurait une fuite et que Voldemort l'apprenne mais à Harry, tu peux le dire.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Je ne suis au courant que depuis une semaine.

- Et tu as hésité tout ce temps avant de venir me voir? S'indigna Hermione en prenant une autre chocogrenouille dans le paquet.

Ginny éclata de rire et lança son oreiller sur la tronche offusquée de son amie.

- Et ne t'avise de me le relancer! On ne frappe pas une femme enceinte!

- Espèce de lâche!

- Tu viens de blesser mon orgueil gryffondorien! En garde!

La rouquine se mit debout sur le lit et frappa sa victime de son coussin rembourré.

- Miss Granger! Retentit une voix à l'extérieur. Autant j'apprécie la vue que m'offre votre porte, autant je serais comblé si vous dédaigniez l'ouvrir.

- Oups, fit Hermione en sortant du lit.

Ginny riait bêtement tandis que son amie courait accueillir son ancien professeur.

Ils avaient décidé d'être discrets sur leur relation et de se vouvoyer en public. Snape ne savait pas comment cet emmerdeur de Potter avait réussi à apprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Hermione et lui. Peut être grâce aux rumeurs… Peut être grâce à leur interrogatoire... Merlin! Il espérait que le Conseil ne l'avait pas fais cracher le morceau par le biais du Véritaserum. Il avait entendu des gloussements à travers la porte de chambre d'Hermione. Un soupçon de jalousie s'inscinua en lui. Il connaissait quelques sorts vicieux et embarrassants. Un petit maléfice d'impotence mettrait hors jeu le rival. Il fut soulagé de découvrir que l'invité d'Hermione était en réalité Ginevra Weasley. Il hocha la tête pour la saluer.

Puis il dévisagea Hermione et grogna en pointant sa tenue du doigt.

- Je croyais que vous deviez me faire visiter votre laboratoire aujourd'hui Miss Granger.

- Je sais, répondit elle en haussant un sourcil. Mais figurez vous qu'un tyran m'a tenue éveillée jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Nous ne pouvons pas tous être insomniaques, Mr Snape.

Un sourire sadique s'étira. C'est vrai qu'il était resté très tard hier soir, prenant un plaisir malsain à la harasser de questions sournoises au sujet de son projet. Il aurait pu jurer que de la fumée sortait des oreilles de la jeune femme à la fin à force de triturer ses méninges. Elle avait fini par le mettre à la porte avec la promesse d'un sort vicieux et irréversible s'il ne la laissait pas se reposer.

Ginny leur rappela sa présence en se raclant bruyamment la gorge. La fameuse subtilité des Gryffondors…

- Je vais vous laisser, annonça-t-elle en défroissant négligemment sa robe.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider davantage, lui dit Hermione en s'emparant de ses mains.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux d'avoir pu en parler à quelque un.

Elle pressa les doigts de son amie dans les siens avant de les relâcher. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et leur lança un aimable « bonne journée » avant de sortir.

- On peut travailler maintenant? Demanda Snape dès que la porte fut fermée.

- Tu es insupportable! Soupira Hermione. Laisse moi au moins faire ma toilette et m'habiller.

Sur ce, elle se attrapa une blouse noire et des sous vêtements dans son armoire avant de se retirer dans la salle de bain. Snape l'entendit se frotter énergiquement les dents puis se laver et enfin s'habiller.

- Oh zut! S'écria-t-elle soudain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

- Euh… rien, j'ai presque fini.

Snape haussa les sourcils et attendit qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain.

- Alors?

- Je ne te dirai rien, dit elle en rougissant. Tu te moquerais de moi.

- Je te promets que je ne dirai pas un mot.

Elle lui lança un regard méfiant. Il paraissait sérieux.

- Bon d'accord… j'avais enfilé ma culotte à l'envers… c'est tout.

Elle le dévisagea, attendant une remarque acerbe sur son étourderie.

- Je vois, finit il par dire. Comme promis je ne dirai rien…

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Sur le seuil il se retourna et lui lança un sourire narquois.

- … mais je n'en pense pas moins.

* * *

Il alluma la radio-sorcier que Mr Weasley lui avait aimablement prêtée et chercha la station classique. Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa lorsque la mélodie des Quatre Saisons envahit son étroite salle de bain. Prendre son bain en écoutant Vivaldi… Le bonheur!

Il augmenta le son et se glissa dans l'eau chaude, couverte de mousse. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant le canard en celluloïd qui partageait son bain. Un cadeau d'Hermione pour « personnaliser un peu son lieu de vie ». Tss… La présence de cette horreur jaune était comme un aphte dans sa bouche. Obsessant. Désagréablement obsessant. Il devait éradiquer cette terrible menace, ce parasite affichant un sourire débile.

Snape plissa les yeux et pointa sa baguette vers son ennemi.

La pauvre victime sans défense continuait à sourire bêtement, nullement consciente du sort qui lui était réservé.

Il couina lorsqu'un _Sectumsempra_ le priva de sa tête.

Snape ricana.

- Je suis ravie de voir que mes cadeaux te plaisent.

Il tourna la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il en regroupant la mousse pour cacher les parties intimes de son anatomie.

- J'ai frappé mais tu n'es pas venu ouvrir. J'entendais Vivaldi à travers la porte alors je suis rentrée. Je ne m'attendais pas à assister à un meurtre. C'est un flagrant délit mon cher.

- C'est lui qui a commencé! Répliqua Snape d'une façon puérile, en désignant ce qu'il restait du canard du doigt.

- Ah oui?

- Comment voulais tu que je réagisse autrement? Ce canard était désespérément niais!

- Tu sais, les canards en plastique ne sont pas censés être intelligents. Juste souriants.

- Là était le problème.

Elle lui lança un sourire narquois. Elle savait parfaitement, en lui offrant ce cadeau, que la durée de vie du canard ne serait que fort limitée. Elle laissa son regard survoler le corps pâle et mince de Snape. Après tout, il l'avait déjà vue toute nue. A chacun son tour! Elle retint un soupir de frustration. Elle avait bien envie de se glisser dans son bain et de laisser ses mains parcourir son torse et ses longues jambes, poser sa bouche sur ses têtons et son nombril, mordiller son cou et ses lobes d'oreilles...Mmmh... Elle soupira de frustration et décida de partir avant d'être tentée de rompre leur accord.

Avant de sortir de la pièce, elle lui lança d'un ton désinvolte :

- Je t'attendrai dans ma chambre pour prendre le thé et terminer notre plan d'action pour la bombe… néanmoins ni la présence du canard, ni celle de tes vêtements ne sont strictement nécessaires.

Un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres, elle s'échappa de la salle de bain, laissant Snape trop surpris pour lui lancer une réplique acerbe.

* * *

- La ferme! Beugla Hermione en marchant plus vite pour ne plus entendre ses remarques.

- Je prends ceci pour une concession. Tu deviens grossière dès que tu sais avoir tort. Mais tu es trop bornée pour l'admettre.

- N'importe quoi! S'indigna la jeune femme. J'ai raison et tu as tort! Point final!

- De nous deux, c'est moi qui suis spécialisé en potions! Répliqua Snape. J'étais déjà penché au dessus d'un chaudron que tu n'étais pas encore née.

Hermione fit volte face et pointa son index vers lui, les joues rouges de colère.

- On ne peut pas utiliser de l'aconit et de l'armoise ensemble! Ce sont deux ingrédients hautement instables et volatiles! Cela résulterait en une explosion immédiate!

- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais! Grogna Snape avec mauvaise volonté.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire! Ne joue pas avec les mots! Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur!

Snape croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Elle l'imita. C'est à celui qui flancherait le premier.

- Ce serait dangereux entre des mains de débutants mais je n'en suis pas un. Je sais manier et préparer les potions les plus volatiles qui soient. Ne commet pas l'erreur de sous estimer mes compétences.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Ce fait l'irritait d'autant plus.

- Bien! Fais comme tu veux! Fais toi exploser le crâne si cela t'amuse! Concéda-t-elle avec humeur.

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers l'immense salle à manger où elle avait l'habitude de déjeuner avec les Potter et les Weasley. Elle entendit Snape la rattraper et sentit sa main caresser brièvement son dos. Sans même le regarder, elle savait qu'il arborait un insupportable sourire triomphant.

* * *

Deux mois qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Comme le temps passait vite… Il passait pratiquement tout son temps avec Hermione. A travailler, à se disputer, à s'embrasser, à jouer aux échecs… Elle était de plus en plus tendue. Elle portait une importante responsabilité sur ses épaules et il en subissait parfois les conséquences. Mais pour être honnête, peu lui importait ces moments de troubles. Il trouvait qu'ils étaient une part nécessaire à l'intimité domestique qu'il voulait créer avec elle. Il préparait le terrain pour l'après guerre. Du moins s'il y avait un « après » pour lui.

Hermione et lui approchaient de leur but. Ils sentaient qu'ils y étaient presque. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps…


	27. Chapter 27 : L'oeuvre d'une petite

_Coucou!!!_

_Laissez moi tout d'abord vous souhaitez une bonne année. _

_Je m'excuse de mon retard mais je suis absolument débordée en ce moment. Pour une rêveuse, être rattrapée par la réalité, c'est complètement déstabilisant._

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et je vous remercie pour vos reviews._

_PS : Ce chapitre est particulièrement dédié à Snakky (j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je me suis enfermée toute une après midi dans ma chambre avec une bouilloire et du thé réglisse-menthe pour enfin boucler ce chapitre!!!) à qui je fais plein de bisous._

**Chapitre 27 : L'œuvre d'une petite Sang-de-Bourbe**

Snape étala une immense carte sur la table. Les autres personnes présentes se rapprochèrent.

- Je connais pas la totalité du quartier général. Néanmoins je vous ai dessiné les points majeurs. Il existe peut être des passages secrets que j'ignore.

- Merci Severus, lui dit Mr Wealsey en posant sa main sur son épaule. Cette carte nous sera d'une grande aide lors de l'attaque.

- Ou elle peut nous être complètement inutile, grogna Charlie à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tu-Sais-Qui aura sûrement changé les dispositions des pièces à cause de Snape.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'imagine pas que l'Ordre puisse l'attaquer. Il conçoit la bataille finale différemment, répondit Snape froidement.

- Et comment la conçoit il? Demanda Bill

- Il envisage que les mangemorts découvriront votre cachette et qu'ils vous massacreront. Voilà comment il voit les évènements. Il vous imagine en position de défense et eux d'agresseur.

- Ils ne seront pas préparés à être attaqués, murmura pensivement Harry en se frottant le menton.

Un silence de réflexion et d'observation s'installa dans la pièce pendant que tous étudiaient la carte.

- Où en est le projet d'Hermione? Demanda Rémus

- Nous avons réussi à terminer la bombe. Maintenant nous préparons un antidote.

- Un antidote? S'écria Harry. Pourquoi faire?

- Pour que les membres de l'Ordre ne subissent pas les effets de la bombe également, espèce de cornichon sans cervelle!

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Snape, celui-ci en fit de même et ils se dévisagèrent, arme en main.

- Allons, allons… fit Arthur Weasley en se plaçant entre eux deux. Cessons ces conflits puérils et travaillons tous main dans la main…

Puis il vit les regards dégoûtés et haineux que Snape et Harry se lançaient l'un à l'autre.

- … ou peut être pas…

- Ecoutez, il est tard, j'ai envie de retrouver ma femme alors baissez vos baguettes et retournons à cette fichue bataille, leur dit Bill en soupirant.

- Les plus sages savent s'arrêter les premiers… dit Snape d'un ton dédaigneux lorsqu'il baissa sa baguette.

Cette phrase condescendante fit rougir de colère Harry mais Rémus se plaça devant lui pour l'empêcher d'envoyer un sort à Snape.

- Laisse le pavaner, murmura le loup garou au jeune homme. Hermione te tuera si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux. Et il ne vaut pas la peine que votre amitié se brise, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, grogna Harry en rangeant sa baguette, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

* * *

Hermione dut se coller à la paroi rocheuse de son laboratoire pour laisser passer Snape. Au début, elle était furieuse de devoir travailler dans un espace aussi restreint, mais désormais elle y était habituée. La petite grotte était divisée en deux par une immense table en pierre. Des étagères garnies de fioles et de livres tapissaient les murs. Deux tabourets et un évier dans une alcôve, c'était l'unique mobilier. L'Ordre n'avait pas beaucoup de moyen. Snape et elle le savaient et préféraient dépenser leur budget en ingrédients plutôt qu'en meubles. Le Maître de potions désapprouvait également le fait que les potions en fioles, les stocks de produits et la préparation des potions soient tous regroupés dans la même pièce. Si un chaudron explosait, tout explosait. Les normes de sécurité n'étaient absolument pas respectées. Il aurait fallu une réserve où conserver les fioles et les stocks mais chaque espace des grottes était occupé.

Alors ils avaient installé un puissant Bouclier autour de la table sur laquelle étaient installés cinq chaudrons. Un d'eux était entouré d'un halot bleu épais. C'était un triple sort de Bouclier. Rien ne pouvait entrer dans le chaudron. Rien ne devait entrer dans ce chaudron. Sinon, c'était l'explosion. Hermione travaillait avec la peur au ventre, craignant chaque jour qu'une catastrophe arrive. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas mis au point l'antidote, ils étaient tous les deux menacés.

Dans les quatres autres chaudrons bouillonnaient différentes versions de l'antidote. Après trois semaines de repos, elles étaient enfin prêtes à être testées.

Les mains d'Hermione étaient moites lorsqu'elle disposa les quatre fioles remplies de la même potion que celle de la bombe sur la table. Sans geste brusque, sans précipitation, sans tremblements comme l'avait maintes fois répété Snape. Celui ci attrapa une petite louche en or et la plongea délicatement dans le premier antidote. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Hermione et lui fit signe de s'écarter. Elle s'adossa à une étagère et le regarda glisser une goutte dans la première fiole. Hermione et Snape retinrent leur souffle mais rien ne se passa mis à part un léger éclaircissement de la potion. Le Maître de potions prit une louche propre et prit un peu du deuxième antidote qu'il versa dans la deuxième fiole. Cette fois ci le mélange se mit à bouillir et à émettre une odeur malodorante. Hermione soupira de frustration et Snape recommença le même processus pour le troisième chaudron. Dès que l'antidote toucha la potion, le liquide s'éclaircit jusqu'à devenir transparent.

Pendant un instant, ni Snape, ni Hermione ne bougèrent, ne parlèrent, ne cillèrent. Puis il lâcha sa louche et la plaqua contre les étagères pour un baiser furieux et passionné.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Snape et Hermione se lancèrent un dernier regard avant d'entrer dans la salle du Conseil. Le projet était terminé. Les détails peaufinés. La bataille prête à être lancée.

- Ah! Miss Granger et Mr Snape! Je vous en prie, prenez place, leur dit Augustus Chatterley.

Dès qu'ils furent assis, leur interlocuteur reprit la parole.

- Alors dites moi, où en êtes vous?

- Nous avons terminé.

Tous les membres du Conseil s'agitèrent. Beaucoup se penchèrent au dessus de la table pour mieux entendre ce qui allait suivre.

- Expliquer nous l'intégralité de votre projet, je vous prie. Nous vous avons laissé une liberté quasiment absolue mais nous devons connaître l'étendue de vos plans pour lancer l'attaque.

Hermione respira un grand coup, lança un bref coup d'œil à Snape qui se tenait droit dans son siège puis se lança dans l'explication qui lui était demandée.

A la fin, le Conseil entier semblait estomaqué.

- A vrai dire, Miss Granger, je trouve votre plan… comment dire…

- Sadique? Proposa Snape. C'est le premier adjectif que je lui ai attribué.

Un rire s'échappa de l'auditoire. Il provenait de la gorge d'Harry.

- Oh Hermione! Il n'y a que toi pour concevoir des plans aussi sournois!

La jeune femme lui lança un sourire un peu gêné. Le binoclard avait un lourd dossier sur toutes les choses peu orthodoxes qu'elle avait faites… comme prendre en otage Rita Skeeter dans un bocal et la faire chanter, ou utiliser Draco Malefoy comme un puncheur ball, ou utiliser un Retourneur de Temps pour sauver un présumé meurtrier, ou encore mettre sur pied une armée d'élèves… Oh oui! Harry ne la connaissait que trop bien!

Elle rougit en sentant le regard amusé de Snape sur elle.

- Néanmoins il y aura toujours l'antidote. Ce sera lors de leur procès qu'il devra être décidé si les mangemorts y auront le droit ou non. Rien n'est définitif, bredouilla la jeune femme pour paraître un peu moins machiavelique.

- Bon, fit Augustus Chatterley avec un sourire plein d'espoir. Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à fixer une date.

- J'ai une suggestion à vous faire.

- Nous vous écoutons Mr Snape.

- Chaque année, il y a une grande orgie en l'honneur de la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la dernière bataille. Si celle-ci se passe comme les précédentes, les mangemorts seront trop préoccupés par le sexe, la torture et l'alcool pour réagir à notre attaque. Seul leur Maître ne participe pas à ces festivités. Il ne fait que regarder. La prochaine de ces orgies sera dans treize jours.

- On pourra profiter de la confusion de la fête pour placer la bombe dans le quartier général, appuya Hermione. Il n'y a besoin que d'une personne pour l'activer. Les autres resteront dehors et ne rentreront que lorsqu'elle aura explosé.

- Malgré l'antidote, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de tester la bombe, continua Snape. Entendez moi bien, je suis confiant dans la réussite de ce projet, autrement je n'aurais jamais donné mon aval à Miss Granger, néanmoins l'homme qui déposera et activera la bombe sera le plus en danger. Cet homme devra être volontaire et non forcé à prendre un tel risque. Du moins, tel est mon point de vue.

- Et je suis d'accord avec lui, agréa Hermione en haussant inconsciemment le menton.

- Bien, bien, interrompit calmement Augustus Chatterley, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Cette enfant était un vrai livre ouvert et ne pouvait masquer son attachement pour l'homme sombre et mystérieux qui se tenait stoïquement à ses côtés. Le vieil homme le sentait. Elle descendrait jusqu'aux confins des Enfers pour Snape. Elle rayonnait d'amour et de rebellion. Comme les lionnes... prêtes à tuer pour protéger les membres de leur meute.

- Comment fait-on pour activer la bombe? Demanda Harry

- La matière de la dite bombe, répondit Snape d'un ton froid et académique, est entre le liquide, le gazeux et le solide. Elle réagit à la molécule que les moldus nomment H2O et qui est notamment présente dans l'air que nous respirons. Dès que la bombe est en contact avec cette molécule, elle explose. C'est pourquoi, nous avons créé un écran de sécurité pour maîtriser cette explosion. La bombe sera enveloppée de son antidote que nous avons réussi à rendre solide pour cet effet. La personne qui aura pour mission d'activer la bombe n'aura qu'à lancer un Evanesco à l'antidote en prenant garde que son sort soit ni trop ni pas assez puissant.

- Je suis volontaire!

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le coin d'ombre où Charlie Weasley se tenait, adossé au mur.

- Je veux apporter ma contribution à ce projet, insista-t-il.

- Nous retenons votre candidature, Mr Weasley, lui répondit Augustus Chatterley. Mais je vous laisse quelques jours de réflexion pour peser cette proposition spontanée. De toute manière, je crois qu'il serait plus raisonnable d'envoyer deux ou trois hommes au lieu d'un seul.

- Trois hommes se font plus facilement remarqués qu'un seul, objecta Snape.

- Certes, mais si cet homme se fait tout de même prendre, il n'y aura personne pour achever la mission à sa place.

Snape hocha la tête et Hermione soupira de soulagement. Même s'ils avaient rompu, Charlie restait son ami et elle se sentait plus rassuré qu'il soit accompagné. S'il lui arrivait un malheur, il y aurait quelqu'un pour le soigner ou le protéger.

- Je vous propose de nous réunir demain à huit heures, suggéra Augustus en se levant. Il ne reste que deux semaines avant la Bataille et nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à planifier.

* * *

Il glissa dans son lit et peu de temps après qu'il ait murmuré _Nox, _quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. En grommelant, il ralluma la lumière, se releva et ouvrit la porte brutalement.

Hermione était là, petite et fragile, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit en coton blanc, les pieds nus et les épaules recouvertes d'un châle en laine bleu pastel.

- C'est demain, murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais.

- J'ai peur, confia-t-elle. Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit?

Il s'écarta et lui céda le passage.

Sans un mot, elle dans sa chemise de nuit blanche et lui dans son pyjama noir, ils se glissèrent sous la couette et s'enlacèrent fermement.

Elle le serra contre elle de ses bras frêles. Si fort qu'il avait peine à respirer.

- Je t'aime, murmura t'elle dans le tissus de son pyjama. Je ne veux pas te perdre. S'il t'arrive quelque chose demain...

Il la fit taire en écrasant désespéremment sa bouche contre la sienne.

Pour ces quelques dernières heures, il préférait vivre dans une fragile et réconfortante illusion que dans une douloureuse et effrayante réalité.

* * *

Le peu de bruits de cette nuit n'était qu'un leurre.

Et un contraste étonnant avec la cacophonie qui régnait dans la tête de Severus Snape. Hermione était à côté de lui, sa main crispée autour de sa baguette. Il pouvait entendre les battements angoissés de son cœur de là où il était. Le sien aussi battait la chamade. Il essuyait régulièrement ses mains moites sur ses robes poussiéreuses.

- Tout va bien se passer, dit Harry pour la sixième fois. Si tout le monde s'en tient au plan, tout se passera bien. Car le plan est génial et sans faille donc normalement tout va bien...

- Oh la ferme! grogna Bill en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Tu m'angoisses plus qu'autre chose Harry.

- Moi, il m'énerve, tout simplement, murmura Snape.

Cette remarque lui valut un discret coup de coude d'Hermione.

- Euh oui... désolé. Bon, je ne suis pas doué pour les discours...

- Nous l'avions déjà remarqué, soupira Snape.

- ... mais je fais confiance à Hermione, continua Harry qui n'avait rien entendu, et je suis certain que tout va bien se passer... euh je veux dire que... euh...

Hermione eut pitié de son ami et décida de lui couper la parole.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué! déclama t'elle en avançant au milieu du cercle humain. Nous avons un plan et chacun de vous est censé le suivre à la lettre. Si vous avez un problème, envoyez des étincelles rouges. Ne faites pas de bruits. S'il le faut, protégez vous d'un sortilège de silence. Ne tuez dans aucun cas. Je ne veux aucun mort à la fin, c'est clair? Soyez rapide, précis et silencieux. Il n'y aura aucun problème si vous suivez le plan alors concentrez vous! Nous allons participer à une bataille décisive. L'avenir est entre nos mains ce soir. Pour la première fois depuis ce fichu fiasco d'il y a quatre ans... Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre. J'espère que vous en êtes tous conscients... Rejoignez vos postes maintenant.

Plusieurs centaines de _pop _retentirent et il ne resta plus que Snape, Rémus, Charlie, Kingsley et Harry. La jeune femme prit son ami un peu à part des trois autres hommes.

- Merci, lui dit Harry en caressant brièvement son épaule.

Elle l'attrapa par la taille et le serra contre elle. Etonné au début, il l'entoura rapidement de ses bras.

- Même si notre amitié n'est plus comme avant, je tiens toujours à toi Harry. On s'est éloignés un peu l'un de l'autre mais je sais qu'un jour on sera aussi proche qu'autrefois. Un jour nous ferons notre deuil de Ron et nous parviendrons à être confortables l'un avec l'autre sans la présence d'une tiers personne. Je tiens à toi et je serai toujours là pour toi.

Elle le sentit soupirer et serrer son étreinte un peu plus fort.

- Il me manque, avoua t'il. Et toi aussi.

- Je sais, je ressens la même chose.

Elle sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue, puis entendit un raclement de gorge.

- Hum... je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, dit Kingsley de sa voix grave.

- On se retrouve dans quelques minutes à l'intérieur, lui dit Harry en s'écartant d'elle.

- Sois prudent.

Il hocha la tête et disparut.

* * *

Snape et Hermione transplanèrent derrière un muret surlequel étaient posés des pots de fleurs. Derrière eux se trouvait l'entrée d'une petite maison bourgeoise. Ils s'agenouillèrent aussitôt. Hermione tendit le cou et parvint à dénicher un petit trou parmi les fleurs qui lui permettait de surveiller la place déserte et surtout l'entrée du quartier général des mangemorts.

Elle savait que Harry se cachait dans une ruelle à droite du bâtiment. Inconsciemment elle le chercha du regard.

A côté d'elle, Snape soupira d'exaspération.

- Cela ne sert à rien, murmura t'il. Il est sûrement sous sa fichue cape d'invisibilité.

- Je voulais juste être certaine qu'il allait bien, rétorqua Hermione.

- Tu viens juste de le quitter! répliqua Snape

- Je sais, soupira t'elle. Mais j'ai peur pour lui. Et j'ai peur pour toi. Et j'ai peur pour tous les gens auxquels je tiens et qui participent à cette opération. Si quelque chose leur arrive, ce sera de ma faute! C'est moi qui ai créé cette bombe! Je suis responsable!

Snape s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage entre ses grandes mains.

- Tout va bien se passer. Ton projet est au point. Si quelque chose arrive ce soir, ce ne sera pas à cause de toi mais des aléas de la vie que nous ne pouvons pas toujours prévoir. Alors maintenant calme toi et concentre toi.

Il posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et reporta son attention sur le quartier général.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Charlie Weasley, suivi de deux ombres entra lentement et prudemment dans le bâtiment. Le rouquin tenant entre ses mains la précieuse bombe…

* * *

Kingsley avait placé un charme de silence sur eux trois puis lui et Rémus s'était désillusionnés. Ce sort étant inutilisable sur la bombe, seul Charlie était resté visible.

Il était mort de trouille.

Sa face blême et ses légers tremblements le démontraient. Mais il gardait dignement les épaules hautes pour ne pas paraître pour un lâche devant ses deux collègues qui étaient plus âgés et plus expérimentés que lui.

Il avait peur mais il continuait à marcher à travers les halls déserts du quartier général des mangemorts.

Il était effrayé mais il ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'il entendit des hurlements de douleur et des cris d'ivrognes derrière les portes closes.

Il était terrifié mais il parcourut les quelques mètres qui lui restaient et déposa doucement la bombe devant la double porte qui masquait la salle du trône.

Il recula et pointa sa baguette vers la bombe. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une chose si belle pouvait être si dangereuse? Des filaments de toutes les couleurs s'entrelaçaient, se fondaient les uns dans les autres. C'était une masse vivante, palpitante, impatiente d'être libérée. Et l'embrassant, comme une mère protégeant son enfant, se trouvait un film épais quasiment transparent. L'antidote.

Charlie prit sa respiration et invoqua un Evanesco. Puis ce furent les ténèbres…

* * *

- Bon sang! Grogna Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent?

- Ils sont dans les temps! Riposta Snape. Tais toi et laisse moi me concentrer.

La jeune femme ne fit pas attention à la remarque acerbe de son compagnon. Derrière son masque impénétrable, elle savait qu'il était aussi angoissé qu'elle.

- Peut être qu'on devrait envoyer quelqu'un vérifier si tout se passe bien.

- Tout se passe comme prévu, maintenant tais toi!

- Si cela se trouve, les mangemorts les ont repérés et les ont attaqués. Ils leur auront pris la bombe et le plan est foutu!

- Par la barbe de Merlin, Hermione! Cesse de jouer les Cassandres et ferme la!

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lancer une autre prédiction funeste, une énorme explosion retentit. Un puissant éclat de lumière bleuté fit exploser toutes les vitres du quartier général et aveugla brièvement les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui étaient postés autour. La terre trembla sous leurs pieds et en un instant tous les habitants des alentours furent réveillés. Ce fut pendant quelques secondes une vision nouvelle de l'Apocalypse. Ceux qui assistèrent à cette explosion ne purent jamais l'oublier.

Le premier geste qu'eut Severus fut de se jeter sur Hermione pour la protéger. Puis, une fois que les rues reprirent leur initiale obscurité, il se leva et l'aida à en faire de même. Elle épousseta sa robe et le regarda, le regard luisant d'anxiété.

- Vérifie, murmura-t-elle.

Comprenant ce qu'elle insinuait, il pointa sa baguette vers une pierre et la transforma en serpent. Il soupira de soulagement et elle aussi.

Autour d'eux, le calme précédent avait disparu, remplacé par l'agitation et le bruit.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avaient pas perdu de temps et commençaient déjà à se ruer dans le quartier général.

Hermione et Snape suivirent la masse humaine qui s'engouffrait dans l'antre du Diable.

Ils longèrent des halls obscurs et croisèrent des corps inconscients. Mais c'est en entrant dans la salle de trône qu'ils trouvèrent une masse impressionnante de sorciers évanouis. Des prostituées moldues, soit grièvement blessées soit décédées, s'entassaient dans un coin sombre de la vaste salle. La plupart des mangemorts étaient déshabillés, entièrement ou partiellement. Quatre longues tables encadraient la pièce. Sur l'une se trouvait de la nourriture à profusion, sur une autre il y avait une incroyable quantité d'alcool, sur une troisième étaient placés des objets sexuels et sur la dernière étaient disposés divers moyens de torture, en passant par les potions aux instruments. L'orgie battait son plein lors de l'explosion.

Sur l'estrade, Lord Voldemort était le seul à ne pas être inconscient. Il se tenait à son trône avec toute la dignité que la situation lui permettait. Ses yeux rouges étaient clôt et son souffle saccadé trahissait ses vertiges.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix commencèrent à attacher les mains et les chevilles des prisonniers tandis que d'autre partirent fouiller le quartier général à la recherche de mangemorts.

Hermione vit Harry s'avancer vers Voldemort et monter sur son estrade. Elle le suivit et sentit Snape faire de même derrière elle.

La tête plongée dans sa main libre, le Mage Noir ne vit pas ses trois ennemis approcher. C'est son instinct et sa fameuse paranoïa qui le poussèrent à relever sa face blanchâtre d'entre ses doigts d'albâtre.

- Potter, hissa-t-il, accompagné de ses chers amis la Sang-de-Bourbe et le traître. A quoi dois je l'honneur?

- C'est fini Tom, vous avez été vaincu, lui lança Harry en désignant le reste de la salle de sa main gauche. Voyez par vous-même.

Pour la première fois depuis l'explosion, Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil au désastre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ses mangemorts inconscients et enchaînés.

Malgré lui, il fut un instant admiratif du coup de force de l'Ordre du Phénix.

En quelques secondes, ils avaient détruit ce qu'il avait mis des années à bâtir. Quelle ironie!

Puis son regard se fit meurtrier. Potter et ses sbires avaient peut être tué tous ses mangemorts mais ce petit crétin n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Il allait enfin savoir qui de lui ou de Potter survivrait à leur duel.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa robe et la pointa sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

Une lueur de panique brilla au fond de ses yeux verts avant d'être remplacée par un air moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse, Harry?

- Lancez moi un sort, défia le Survivant, et vous comprendrez.

Voldemort hésita. Est-ce que le gamin s'était protégé d'un sort de Bouclier. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, il lança son Avada Kedavra à la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Une chose étrange se passa alors car… rien ne se passa.

Pas même une étincelle ne sortit de sa baguette.

Interloqué, Voldemort sortit sa deuxième baguette de sa robe et envoya un Crucio à Snape qui ricanait.

Là encore, sa baguette resta inefficace.

- Que quelque un ait pitié de cet homme… si on peut le qualifier comme tel… et lui explique ce qui lui arrive! Lança Snape en souriant méchamment.

Plus pâle que d'habitude, Voldemort vit Hermione Granger s'approcher de lui. Il recula et commença à descendre les marches sans la lâcher du regard. Elle continua d'avancer tout en parlant.

- C'est à cause de moi que vous ne pouvez plus pratiquer la magie. J'ai conçu, avec l'aide de Severus Snape, une bombe qui détruit les molécules magiques. Toutes les parcelles de magie contenues dans votre sang et dans celui de vos mangemorts ont été anéanties. Vous êtes désormais ce qu'on appelle un Cracmol.

Snape ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être profondément amusé par l'ironie de cette situation. Le plus puissant Mage Noir de tous les temps et toute son armée de mangemorts réduits à de simples Cracmols par une petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Des années de guerres qui se terminent non dans un bain de sang et de douleur mais dans une conclusion propre et moralisatrice. Des années de peur et de tyrannie qui prenaient fin en seulement quelques minutes et sans aucune effusion de sang. Ce ne pouvait être l'œuvre que d'un génie. C'était l'œuvre d'Hermione Granger.

Voldemort semblait aussi pris de court par l'intelligence de la jeune femme. Il jeta un regard presque désespéré à ses sbires inconscients. Ainsi ils n'étaient pas morts. Non, leur sort était pire. Ces Sangs Purs, qui s'étaient crus si supérieurs à ces maudits moldus, se retrouvaient désormais aussi démunis qu'eux.

Il regarda Snape et comprit que lui aussi avait saisi toute l'ironie de ce coup de théâtre.

Soudain un plan se forma dans son esprit machiavélique. La table recouvertes d'objet de tortures ne devaient pas se trouver bien loin de lui. Que quelques pas normalement. C'était certes un plan désespéré qui ne le sauverait pas de sa nouvelle condition mais au moins, Potter souffrirait autant que lui. Il prit un air abattu, presque terrifié et continua et reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos percute légèrement la table.

Ce maudit Potter continua d'avancer, ainsi que la Sang-de-Bourbe et le traître. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils, sceptique. Ses sens d'espion lui soufflaient que quelque chose se tramait.

Voldemort fit semblant de se tenir à la table derrière lui tandis qu'il lançait des sorts vainement avec sa baguette désormais inutile. Potter ricanait, Granger se mordait les lèvres et Snape se tenait sur ses gardes.

Puis il sentit sous ses longs doigts une coupe d'argent. Il dut cacher un sourire diabolique.

Tout se passa très vite. Hermione et Harry ne s'y attendaient pas, contrairement à Snape qui se jeta devant eux et les protégea de son corps.

La potion que Voldemort lança, c'est donc Snape qui la reçut en plein visage.

Hermione fut arrachée de sa torpeur par les cris de douleur de son amant. Il tomba sur ses genoux et couvrit sa face de ses deux mains. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui et essaya de retirer ses doigts pour voir sa blessure. Son cœur battant douloureusement vite dans sa poitrine.

- Laisse moi voir, Severus, le supplia-t-elle en tirant sur ses poignets. Je vais te soigner mais je dois d'abord voir ce qui t'arrive.

Lorsque la peine devint trop aigue et que Snape succomba à l'inconscience, Hermione put écarter ses doigts. Ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un cri de stupeur.

Et dans les ténèbres résonnait le rire glacé de Lord Voldemort...


	28. Chapter 28 : Plongé dans les Ténèbres

_Visiblement vous avez toutes été un peu choquées de la façon dont le chapitre précédent se terminait. Je crois que je vais finir par mettre un petit « PS : Attention auteur sadique! » à mon profil. Histoire de prévenir…_

_N'empêche, l'écriture permet de mieux apprendre à se connaître. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé être quelque un d'aussi sadique. Niak niak niak… _

_Bon je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. (Et moi, pendant ce temps là, je vais aller boire un thé et le savourer paisiblement)_

_D'ici le prochain chapitre, je vous fais de grosses bises à tous (oui, oui, même à toi, lecteur ingrat qui lit et apprécie mon histoire mais qui ne laisse jamais de review… même à toi)._

_PS : merci à Lily G qui pourra constater que j'ai corrigé mon erreur!!!_

**Chapitre 28 : Plongé dans les Ténèbres**

Le front contre la fenêtre de la salle d'attente, Hermione regardait les gouttes de pluie s'écraser bruyamment contre la vitre. Rémus était parti lui chercher une tasse de thé. Du moins c'est-ce qu'il avait prétexté mais la jeune femme sentait qu'il avait surtout besoin de sortir de cette pièce où la tension était si palpable qu'elle en était insupportable.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'elle attendait.

Trois heures que le règne de Voldemort avait pris fin et que le monde sorcier se réjouissait et célébrait cet évènement.

Trois heures… une éternité.

Les allées de Sainte Mangouste étaient encombrées d'ivrognes ou de victimes des feux d'artifices improvisés au cœur du Chemin de Traverse. Malgré les blessures ou la douleur, tous avaient un sourire au bord des lèvres. C'était fini.

Quelques coqs bombaient le torse d'indignation. Ceux qui étaient resté cachés, ceux qui avaient courbé le dos, ceux qui n'avaient rien fais pour aider l'Ordre, sortaient maintenant de leur tanières pour cracher leur venin. Ils étaient pour la plupart outrés de la façon dont la « bataille finale » s'était déroulée. Il n'y avait eu aucun combat sanglant, aucun acte héroïque, aucune mort pathétique. Même Potter avait survécu. L'amertume dictait les plumes des journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier qui parvenait à critiquer implicitement Hermione Granger tout en lui lançant des éloges non ressenties.

Dès que la nouvelle de la fin de Voldemort s'était répandue, la Gazette avait publiée la plus matinale de toutes ses éditions. Il y avait eu quelques lignes sur Snape. Pleine de sacarsmes sur son changement de camp. Le titre de l'article annonçait la couleur : « Snape, le mangemort qui a tué Albus Dumbledore, a tourné sa veste… encore… ». Les journalistes avaient décidé d'ignorer les six cents quatre vingt quatre miraculés qui étaient revenus en Angleterre une heure plus tôt par Portoloin. Draco Malefoy avait été arrêté pour être interrogé et les jumeaux Weasley, rayonnants comme à leur habitude, avaient enlacés leur mère émue aux larmes.

Le Survivant avait tenu à accompagner Hermione à Sainte Mangouste mais elle avait refusé. Elle lui avait ordonné d'aller rassurer sa femme qui faisait les cents pas à ce moment là dans sa chambre conjuguale. Elle fondit en larmes lorsqu'elle vit entrer son mari.

Harry, son épouse et les Weasley étaient ensuite partis rendre hommage aux défunts en ornant de roses blanches les tombes de ceux qu'ils avaient aimé, qui étaient tombés et qui n'avaient pas pu participer à la chute de Voldemort… Lily et James Potter… Ronald Weasley… Albus Dumbledore…

En caressant le ventre de Ginny, face à la tombe de ses parents, Harry avait dit adieu à son passé. Le jour se levait sur le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. L'horizon qui se dessinait à peine dans la brume était plein de promesses.

Quant à Voldemort et ses mangemorts, ils avaient été emprisonnés dans un quartier ultra surveillé du Ministère de la Magie. Un procès public devait se tenir d'ici la fin de la semaine pour décider de leur sort.

Dans les autres pays soumis à la tyrannie du Mage Noir, les autorités rebelles avaient livré elles aussi leur combat.

Et comme un lever de soleil, la lumière avait chassé la nuit.

Qu'ils pleurent ou qu'ils rient, tous avaient cette nuit là une lueur au fond de la poitrine. Une lueur interdite depuis trop longtemps… L'espoir.

Caressant la vitre froide de ses doigts fins, Hermione soupira. D'impatience et de peur. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'elle puisse tisser sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Merlin! Si quelqu'un avait le droit à un peu de bonheur, c'était bien son amant.

- Miss Granger?

Elle se retourna vivement, reconnaissant la voix fatiguée et rauque du médicomage à qui elle avait confié Snape. Elle s'avança vers lui, mitigée entre la peur et l'espoir.

- Comment va-t-il? Murmura-t-elle

- Pour le moment il se repose, répondit il en se frottant la nuque. Etes vous de sa famille?

- Non.

- C'est embêtant... Voyez vous je suis tenu au secret médical. Je ne peux pas vous dire…

- Ecoutez, c'est de Severus Snape dont nous parlons. Il n'a pas plus de famille que d'ami. Je suis la personne la plus proche de lui donc si vous avez des nouvelles à communiquer c'est à moi que vous devriez le faire.

Son sang commençait à bouillir de colère. Elle était fatiguée et angoissée. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à être agréable. Le médicomage le comprit.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Votre ami a été aspergé d'une potion rare et ancienne, créée par un mage servant Neron. Il se servait de cette potion pour se venger de ses…

- Le nom de la potion? interrompit Hermione en croisant les bras. Il n'allait quand même pas lui donner une leçon d'histoire maintenant?

- Hum… oui, le plus court est le mieux… Hum, la potion se nomme Dissolutio. Elle dévore tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage. Les tissus, les organes, les os…

- Comme de l'acide sulfurique? coupa encore une fois Hermione. Cette fois ci, la panique avait pris le dessus de la colère.

- Euh… de l'acide _surudrique_? Je ne vois pas du tout ce que c'est.

- Sulfurique, corrigea la jeune femme d'un ton irrité. C'est un produit moldu.

- Ah. Je ne sais pas si c'est similaire mais le fait est que votre ami est condamné.

- Condamné? Répéta Hermione.

- Je le crains, hélas. Le poison a attaqué son visage violemment. Il a perdu un œil et l'autre étant partiellement rongé, nous avons du le retirer. La potion va au fur et à mesure dévorer tout ce qui se trouvera sur son passage… jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Il n'a plus que quelques années à vivre. Trois ans tout au plus. Je suis désolé.

- Oh mon Dieu! Mais il doit y avoir un antidote! Quelque chose! s'écria Hermione en agitant ses mains pour ponctuer ses mots. Son visage avait pris une teinte cadavérique et son sang semblait s'être échappé de ses artères pour être remplacé par de la peur à l'état pur.

- Comme je vous le disais, c'est une potion rare et ancienne. Elle est classée dans la catégorie Noire. Aucun laboratoire ne travaille sur ces potions, elles sont trop dangereuses.

- Alors quoi? Vous allez le laisser mourir sans rien faire?

- Nous pouvons lui proposer un poison mortel pour abréger ses souffrances.

- Jamais! Hurla Hermione en enfonçant un doigt dans la poitrine du médicomage. JAMAIS ! Même si je dois y perdre ma santé, mes pouvoirs ou ma vie, je ne le laisserai pas mourir. Je trouverai un antidote, croyez moi! J'y metterai toutes mes forces et tous mes moyens! Maintenant indiquez moi sa chambre immédiatement, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez être transformé en une chose innommable!

Tremblant malgré lui, il pointa du doigt une porte qui se trouvait au fond du couloir.

- Merci, grogna Hermione avant de se diriger vers ladite porte.

Mais quand elle l'ouvrit, seul un lit vide lui fit face.

* * *

Snape se réveilla en un sursaut. De la sueur coulait dans son dos et sur son front. Un flot de peur irrationnelle envahit brusquement son sang. Après toutes ces années d'espionnage, il était capable de sentir lorsque quelque chose n'était pas normal, n'était pas à sa place. Et dans son actuelle situation, c'était lui qui n'était pas à sa place. Il ne pouvait ignorer l'odeur spécifique des chambres et des couloirs de Sainte Mangouste. Ni leurs lits inconfortables. Ni le contact désagréable de leurs draps amidonnés. Ni même le bruit constant des pas et des voix qui résonnaient dans les couloirs.

Il passa une main sur son visage et ses doigts rencontrèrent des bandages sur leur passage. A tâtons, il se rendit compte que sa face toute entière était recouverte.

La panique se faufila au creux de son ventre tandis que les souvenirs resurgissaient.

La bombe… Hermione… Potter… le Seigneur des Ténèbres… la potion…

Sa respiration resta bloquée au niveau de sa gorge.

_Concentre toi sur les effets et tu trouveras la cause._

_Qu'as-tu ressenti au moment de l'impact? De la douleur bien sûr et une intense sensation de brûlure. _

_Te souviens tu de la couleur de la potion? Mmmh non… non je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir._

_C'est toi qui préparais toutes les potions, celle-ci devait se trouver dans les stocks. C'est une potion que tu as toi-même faite, sacrebleu! Et c'est forcément de la Magie Noire… _

_Concentre toi!_

De mémoire, Snape commença à faire un inventaire de toutes les potions qu'il avait concoctées pour son ancien Maître. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne d'une dont les principes concordaient avec ses symptômes :

- Dissolutio…murmura-t-il.

Il devait en être certain. Mais Merlin, s'il s'agissait de cette potion alors… alors il était foutu.

Il parvint à se redresser dans son lit étroit et à déchirer une bande. Il commença à dérouler ses bandages. Lentement, les mains tremblantes, il dévoila son visage. L'air de la pièce piqua instantanément la chaire brûlée et il grimaça face à cette douleur vive.

La première chose qu'il vit fut la nuit. Noire, opaque et éternelle.

C'était une chaude matinée du mois d'août et il sentait la chaleur des rayons de soleil sur sa peau mais il n'en voyait pas la lumière.

Son cœur se crispa dans sa poitrine.

Aveugle…

Jamais plus il ne verrait le sourire rayonnant d'Hermione, ni ses boucles folles, ni ses yeux d'ambre.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait admirer les spirales et les volutes que formaient ses précieuses potions bouillonnants paresseusement.

Jamais plus il n'aurait le plaisir de lire un grimoire au coin d'un feu de cheminée.

Jamais plus… c'était fini.

L'irrévocabilité de ces constats était difficile à concevoir. Mais douloureuse malgré tout.

Doucement Snape porta ses doigts à ses yeux et n'y rencontra que deux orbites vides, gonflés et enduits de baumes. Le contact fut étrange et eut l'effet d'un choc. Ce vide n'était pas naturel. Et ce qui n'est pas naturel est effrayant.

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il avait subi maints chocs émotionnels durant sa vie, dont la mort de Lily, mais jamais son corps n'avait connu une transformation aussi violente.

Il était aveugle et de toute évidence défiguré. En un instant de doute, il passa sa main sur son avant bras nu et sentit sa paume brûlée et rugueuse lui griffer la peau tendre et intact de son bras.

Snape n'avait jamais été un bel homme. Trop pâle, trop maigre, trop grand. Ses cheveux gras, son nez crochu et son teint un peu cireux avaient toujours rebutés les femmes. Néanmoins il y avait trois choses dans son corps qu'il appréciait et qui plaisaient aux membres du sexe opposé.

Ses belles mains pâles, longues et sensuelles.

Ses yeux noirs et vifs.

Son haussement de sourcil sarcastique et sexy.

Ces seuls éléments de son corps qui, selon lui, le mettaient en valeur étaient perdus à jamais.

Comment Hermione pourrait elle encore l'aimer?

Il était défiguré, infirme et condamné. Il n'avait plus rien à lui offrir. Ni présent, ni avenir.

Il avait commis des erreurs, il avait pris des vies innocentes et maintenant, à l'heure des récompenses, lui recevait sa punition.

De défaite, il baissa les épaules et enfouit sa face brûlée entre ses mains.

Il la méritait. Aussi violente et sournoise soit elle, il pensait sincèrement qu'il méritait pleinement cette punition.

Selon ses rapides calculs il lui restait environ trois années à vivre. Le poison allait s'insinuer doucement dans ses veines, le tuer à petit feu, le dévorer parcelle par parcelle. Une torture de chaque instants. Un chef d'œuvre de sadisme.

Il ne pouvait imposer ce genre de vie à la seule personne qui lui était chère. Il avait vu sa mère mourir lentement. Chaque coup de son père l'avait envoyé un peu plus vers la tombe. Cela avait pris quinze ans. Pendant quinze années, il avait regardé, impuissant, sa mère se faire battre et avancer tragiquement vers sa mort.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione subisse la même chose.

Il mourrait seul dans son coin, comme une plante oubliée. Et elle referait sa vie. Avec un homme sain et digne d'elle.

Elle l'oublierait.

Et lui croupirait comme il avait vécu. Seul.

Lentement il poussa les couvertures et posa ses pieds nus sur le carrelage glacé. Il chercha à tâtons sa baguette sur sa table de chevet. Elle n'y était pas.

Il soupira et se leva. Les bras tendus, la dignité en miettes, il partit à la recherche de la porte de sortie. Il se cogna dans son lit, dans une armoire puis à un coin de mur mais il parvint enfin à trouver une poignée. Il la tourna et tendit l'oreille. A une vingtaine de mètres, du côté droit, il pouvait clairement entendre les voix d'Hermione et Lupin.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer.

- Pourquoi prennent ils autant de temps dans ce cas? On l'a amené deux heures et demi auparavant! Pourquoi personne n'ait venu nous voir? Aucune nouvelle! Aucune! C'est inadmissible! Dès que nous sortirons d'ici, je me plaindrais….

Snape profita de la diatribe d'Hermione pour se faufiler hors de la chambre et glisser le long du couloir dans le sens opposé.

Trop occupé à être discret et à ne pas tomber, il n'entendit pas Rémus interrompre soudainement Hermione :

- Attends moi, je vais nous chercher du thé.

* * *

Entre les silences tendus et les éclats de colère de la jeune femme, l'attente avait été un véritable calvaire. Même si Snape et lui ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus, il se sentait toujours coupable vis-à-vis de lui. Il avait failli le tuer après tout. Et il l'avait jugé trop vite après la mort de Dumbledore. Blâmer Snape était plus facile que de se poser des questions. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait suivi l'avis général comme un mouton. Ironique pour un loup.

Rémus s'en voulait et se sentait redevable. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ramassa la baguette de Snape qui avait roulé jusqu'à ses pieds, suivit Hermione lorsqu'elle lévita le corps de Snape et transplana à Sainte Mangouste. Il ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant depuis.

Hermione avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Dès qu'elle fondait en larmes, il venait lui caresser l'épaule et lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Ces moments de détresse étaient souvent suivis de crises de colère. Cette fois ci ne fut pas différente des précédentes. Elle venait juste d'essuyer ses dernières larmes qu'elle s'énervait déjà.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer, la rassura t'il

- Pourquoi prennent ils autant de temps dans ce cas? On l'a amené deux heures et demi auparavant! Pourquoi personne n'ait venu nous voir? Aucune nouvelle! Aucune! C'est inadmissible! Dès que nous sortirons d'ici, je me plaindrais….

Mais Rémus ne l'écoutait plus. Contrairement à Hermione, il se trouvait près de la sortie de la salle d'attente et pouvait clairement voir ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Or ce qu'il vit le surprit profondément.

Snape, le derrière à peine caché par sa robe d'hôpital, qui essayait de s'enfuir de sa chambre en catimini. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, il aurait explosé de rire.

Rapidement il décida que l'ancien mangemort n'apprécierait pas d'être vu en une telle circonstance par Hermione aussi interrompit-il celle-ci pendant sa crise de colère en prétextant une excuse au hasard : «Attends moi, je vais nous chercher du thé.»

Puis il partit à la poursuite de Severus Snape, aveugle, défiguré, privé de sa baguette et déambulant les fesses à l'air dans Sainte Mangouste.

* * *

Snape descendit les escaliers de service en se tenant fermement à la rampe. Malgré lui, il était soulagé d'être méconnaissable. Il ne pourrait jamais survivre à la honte qu'il subissait si quelqu'un le reconnaissait.

Il sentait l'air froid sur ses mollets et son postérieur. Les robes de Sainte Mangouste ne couvraient pas grand-chose et s'attachaient uniquement avec une petite ficelle au niveau de la nuque. Ce qui laissait une partie de son dos découverte également.

Il lui fallait une cape.

Il pourrait peut être en subtiliser une dans le hall. Il n'était pas difficile de voler des sacs à main ou des capes à l'acceuil. Les gens sont trop préoccupés par leur santé ou celle de leurs proches qu'il ne se méfient pas des bandits.

Pas que Snape fut un bandit. Juste un meurtrier et ex mangemort, vivant présentement la plus grande humiliation de toute sa vie. Même Potter et Black n'auraient pas pu faire mieux.

Lorsqu'il glissa sur une marche et faillit tomber la tête la première, Snape décida de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa tâche actuelle. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que descendre des escaliers put un jour lui paraître aussi périlleux qu'une mission d'espion.

* * *

Lupin vit Snape s'engouffrer lentement dans les escaliers de secours. Même s'il était dans un sale état, Rémus ne doutait pas qu'il repérerait rapidement le bruit de ses pas sur les marches de pierre. Cet homme avait toujours eu une audition hors normes. Aussi le loup garou prit l'ascenseur. De toute manière, connaissant Snape, il devait sûrement essayer de s'échapper de Sainte Mangouste. Il serait obligé de passer par le hall d'entrée. Rémus l'attendrait là bas.

* * *

Merlin! Combien d'étages avait-il encore à descendre?

Prendre l'ascenseur aurait été trop risqué. Il aurait pu se faire interpeller par un médicomage. Ces sacrés fainéants ne se fatiguaient jamais à prendre les escaliers. Mais sacrebleu! Eviter de descendre toutes ces marches aurait peut être valu le rique de se faire ramener de force à sa chambre!

Snape découvrit vite que ses autres sens étaient bien plus à l'affût depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue. Son audition avait toujours été parfaite mais il lui semblait qu'elle encore plus aiguisé qu'auparavant. Ou alors il comptait trop sur ses yeux pour faire confiance à ses oreilles seules.

Enfin il arriva un moment où il ne put plus descendre. Son pied chercha à tâtons une nouvelle marche mais n'en trouva aucune. Il était au ré de chaussée. Les mains tendues devant lui il chercha la poignée de la porte puis l'entrouvrit quand ses doigts la rencontrèrent.

Il resta un moment dans l'ombre, l'oreille tendue, à écouter le hall d'entrée. Cela palpitait de vie et de cacophonie. Dans l'obscurité qui était désormais la sienne, Snape trouvait cela absolument effrayant. Il avait l'impression d'être à l'orée de la forêt interdite en pleine nuit, entendant un troupeau de centaures au galop et ne sachant pas où ils se trouvent. Piégé entre l'envie de faire demi tour et le besoin de traverser la forêt.

Snape prit un instant pour soupirer puis se faufila à travers l'interstice avant de s'engouffrer dans la masse humaine qui envahissait le hall d'entrée de Ste Mangouste.

Au début il se sentit happer et bousculer mais très vite la foule, telle la Mer Rouge devant Moïse, sembla se fendre devant ses pas incertains.

- Beurk! entendit il à sa droite. La voix était aigue, enfantine et féminine. « Maman, t'as vu le monsieur? Pourquoi son visage il est comme ça? Pourquoi il a pas d'yeux? Hein, pourquoi? Oh maman! Regarde! On voit ses fesses! »

Il grimaça et avança en tentant d'ignorer la petite fille qui demandait maintenant, de sa petite voix naïve et curieuse, pourquoi il avait des poils sur le postérieur.

Il comprit aussi pourquoi il ne rencontrait plus d'obstacles. Les gens devaient certainement s'écarter de dégoût sur son passage. Peu lui importait ce que ces crétins pensaient de lui, il espérait seulement qu'il ne serait pas intercepté d'ici la sortie.

Il percuta soudainement quelque chose et il ne put retenir un grognement de douleur. Son pied droit s'était cogné dans une chaise. Il s'appuya quelque seconde sur le dossier de la dite chaise, le temps que la légère souffrance passe. C'est à ce moment là que ces doigts rencontrèrent une étoffe épaisse. Il tâta le tissus qui paraissait être une cape puis la subtilisa avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il écouta attentivement, craignant que le propriétaire de la cape ne se rende compte du vol. Personne ne l'interpella. Il continua son périple dans le noir avec son butin plié sous son bras droit.

Au milieu du bruit et du désordre, il parvint à entendre l'annonce soporifique et répétitive qui souhaitait le bonjour et dirigeaient les nouveaux arrivants. Il pressa le pas et se laissa emporter par la foule qui se précipitait hors de l'hôpital sorcier.

Puis enfin, il sentit la brise chaude de ce début de matinée estivale sur son visage calciné.

* * *

Assis sur une chaise, les yeux rivés sur la sortie de secours, Rémus vit enfin la porte s'entrouvrir. Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne parut puis Snape en sortit lentement.

Devant le désastre qu'était sa face, le loup garou ferma les yeux un instant. S'il n'avait pas su qui était cet homme, jamais il n'aurait pu le connecter à Severus Snape, cet homme fier et au regard perçant. Jamais.

Par la barbe de Merlin! Ce homme n'avait il pas déjà assez souffert? N'avait il pas payé amplement sa dette? Le destin était cruel et injuste, c'est la seule explication au sort que subissait Snape.

Lorsque Rémus rouvrit les paupières, son vieux camarade de classe était étouffé entre un sorcier dont les mains avaient été remplacées par les pieds et vice versa, et une sorcière obèse, pâle de douleur qui se tenait la gorge à deux mains. Puis les deux victimes semblèrent s'apercevoir de la présence de Snape et s'écartèrent subitement de lui. Du dégoût et de l'horreur étaient inscrits sur leur visages.

Peu à peu les personnes présentes remarquèrent cet homme au visage brûlé qui se promenait en robe d'hôpital. Mais personne ne lui adressa la parole ni l'arrêta dans son cheminement. Seule une petite fille eut l'audace de parler de cet homme à voix haute mais elle fut vite réprimandée par sa mère.

« Tais toi! Il pourrait t'entendre! » chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de sa fille.

Rémus suivit la progression de Snape et se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il le vit dérober une cape ridicule au motifs léopards. La propriétaire de la dite cape était présentement trop occupée à étouffer son mari tout juste guéri entre ses énormes seins pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle relâcha son époux beaucoup plus petit qu'elle, qu'elle s'écria de sa voix stridente qu'on lui avait volé sa cape à fourrure. Avec sa carrure imposante, elle se mit à bousculer tout son voisinage pour retrouver sa précieuse étoffe.

Puis Rémus hâta son pas lorsqu'il vit l'ancien mangemort sortir de l'hôpital. Il ne devait surtout pas le perdre de vue.

* * *

Dès qu'il fut dehors, Snape drapa ses épaules de la cape volée pour passer inaperçu, puis il avança lentement en prenant garde de bien rester sur le trottoir. Ses pieds nus seraient en sang d'ici la fin de la journée mais peu lui importait. A sa droite il entendait les voitures moldus rouler à vive allure malgré la limitation de vitesse. Il était fatigué du bruit. Les klaxons, les éclats de voix, les vrombissements de moteurs. Il ne désirait qu'un peu de silence pour pouvoir souffler et réfléchir.

Il n'avait pas de baguette. Il ne pouvait donc pas transplanter, ni appeler le Magicobus. Il n'avait pas de balai, ni de sombral sous la main. Enfin bref, il était coincé.

Il décida que le mieux serait de se rendre à pied au Chaudron Baveur, d'y louer une chambre pour s'y reposer, d'attendre le lendemain pour se rendre chez Ollivander afin d'acheter une nouvelle baguette et enfin de transplanter à la maison.

Bon, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le Chaudron Baveur!

Snape sentit une vague de découragement le saisir. Diantre! Londres était une ville immense! Jamais il n'avait encore fait le trajet Ste Mangouste - Chaudron Baveur à pied. Il transplanait directement. Il ne savait même pas par où passer! Et hors de question de demander son chemin!

Néanmoins il ne pouvait pas rester planter en plein milieu de trottoir, ainsi bousculé par la foule.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Lily, Snape se sentait perdu. Il ne voyait plus rien et son audition était saturée par la cacophonie qui résonnait à la fois dans la rue et dans sa tête. Il était noyé par un trop plein d'émotions, qui après avoir été refoulées pendant si longtemps, ne demandaient qu'à exploser.

Comme un gamin qui a perdu sa mère dans un grand magasin, il avait besoin d'une main aimable se posant sur son épaule, d'une voix douce le rassurant, d'un peu d'espoir…

Il retint un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser justement sur son épaule et une voix familière lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Suis moi, Severus ou tu vas te faire arrêter par des autorités moldues. »

Snape ne lui répondit pas mais cela n'empêcha pas Rémus de le pousser doucement mais fermement vers une petite ruelle. Les deux policiers qu'il avait réparés un peu plus tôt accélérèrent le pas pour les intercepter mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la ruelle, elle était déserte.

Rémus les fit transplanter devant une auberge moldue miteuse d'un village d'Ecosse. Dans la rue, il n'y avait pas un chat. Ni dans l'auberge d'ailleurs.

Le loup garou poussa Snape à l'intérieur.

Une odeur de terre, d'humidité et de moisi empreignait les murs du local trop étroit.

La tapisserie jaune à fleurs marrons se détachaient par endroits et pendait lamentablement. Les tables étaient recouvertes de poussières et les quelques bibelots qui siégeaient sur les étagères étaient cachés par des toiles d'araignées.

Rémus guida Snape vers le comptoir où ils prirent place. Un homme imposant, à la barbe hirsute et au regard malveillant entra d'une porte entrebâillée du fond de la salle. Son tablier était recouvert de tâches toutes plus suspectes les unes que les autres. Rémus ne voulait même imaginer d'où elles provenaient.

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera? Demanda l'aubergiste après avoir lancé un regard méfiant à la face ravagé et au manteau extravagant de Snape.

- Deux whiskys s'il vous plait, répondit Rémus en sortant un peu d'argent moldu.

Le loup garou attendit que le bonhomme les ai servi et ai décampé avant d'adresser la parole à son compagnon qui avait déjà fini son verre.

- Alors, comment vas-tu?

- A ton avis, grogna l'ex-mangemort

- J'imagine que ce que tu vis doit être pénible. J'aimerais t'offrir mon aide.

- Non merci.

Rémus soupira. Il aurait dû savoir que Snape n'y mettrait que de la mauvaise volonté.

- Ecoute, Severus, j'ai vraiment envie de t'offrir mon soutien dans ce qui t'arrive. Je veux que tu puisses compter sur quelque un.

- Ton aide aurait été peut être plus appréciée à l'époque où tes petits camarades me maltraitaient, répliqua Snape d'un ton froid, mais tu étais trop occupé à les regarder faire!

- Je sais que mon manque de réaction est impardonnable, soupira Rémus. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. J'aimerais juste qu'on essaie de faire table rase, qu'on tente de bâtir une amitié en dépit de notre passé.

Snape ne répondit même pas, il se contenta de renifler de mépris.

Un silence s'installa pendant de longues minutes avant que Rémus ne le brise à nouveau.

- Et Hermione?

- Quoi Hermione? Grogna Snape.

- Tu as fui Sainte Mangouste sans la prévenir. Elle va être morte d'inquiétude. Tu vas faire quoi à son sujet?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne!

- C'est une amie. Je tiens beaucoup à elle et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse. Ce ne serait pas la première de mes amies que tu blesserais.

- Excuse moi?

- Lily…

- Occupe toi de tes affaires, loup garou! Interrompit Snape d'un ton sec.

Malgré la mise en garde, Rémus décida d'insister. Il y avait beaucoup trop de non-dits au sujet de Lily. Il était grand temps de mettre les choses au clair.

- Tu sais, j'étais le seul à qui elle parlait librement de toi. Elle m'a raconté votre rencontre. Elle était soucieuse à l'idée de voir un si bon ami s'éloigner peu à peu d'elle, sombrer pas à pas dans la Magie Noire. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour te sortir de ce milieu. Elle avait peur pour toi, Severus. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas brisé votre amitié malgré tes fréquentations. Elle voulait te laisser une issue de secours au cas ou tu déciderais de t'éloigner de tes camarades Serpentards.

- Dois je te rappeler qu'elle l'a brisé cette dite amitié?

- C'était la seule chose à faire. Tu l'as insultée, Severus. Et chaque jour tu devenais de plus en plus maléfique. Tu méprisais les Né-moldus. Ce qu'elle était précisément. Rester ton amie était désormais impossible. Mais ne te méprends pas, tu n'as jamais cessé d'être important pour elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends? hissa Snape qui tentait de cacher son malaise face à cette conversation qui rouvrait bien des blessures.

- Après qu'on ai tous quitté Poudlard, que tu sois devenu un mangemort et nous des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, chaque fois qu'on revenait de mission, elle me prenait à part pour me demander si tu avais pris part au combat et si tu avais été blessé… Severus, elle ne t'a jamais detesté. Elle était juste triste et déçue que tu n'aies pas choisi la bonne voie mais je pense qu'elle espérait qu'un jour tu changerais de camp.

- Et il a fallu qu'elle meurt, pour que l'imbécile que je suis prenne la bonne décision, marmonna Snape.

- Certes, mais tu t'es racheté. Tu as protégé Harry et tu as servi l'Ordre fidèlement. Elle serait fière de toi, Severus.

- Si tu le dis, murmura l'ex mangemort d'un ton amer.

L'aubergiste réapparut avec une cagette remplie de bouteilles, qu'il déposa derrière son comptoir.

- Une autre tournée? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit leur verres vides.

- Oui s'il vous plaît, répondit Rémus en sortant quelques pièces.

- Laissez la bouteille, ordonna Snape.

Le loup garou dut vider son porte monnaie en peau de dragon.

A tâtons, l'ex mangemort finit par trouver son verre puis le leva jusqu'à ce qu'il touche son menton. Ensuite il baissa sa tête pour que sa bouche puisse se positionner au bord du récipient. Néanmoins, il fut trop brusque en levant son coude et quelques gouttes de whisky coulèrent sur son menton.

- Alors, finit par demander Rémus au bout de plusieurs minutes, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage et à tes mains?

- Tu n'étais pas présent? Grogna Snape qui n'avait pas envie de papoter. Juste de boire son whisky tranquillement.

- Je regroupais des prisonniers lorsque j'ai entendu Hermione hurler. J'ai juste vu que tu avais le visage qui brûlait. Quel était le nom de la potion?

- Dissolutio apparemment.

- Mmh… jamais entendu parler. Il existe un antidote ou quelque chose?

- Non.

- Ah! Et euh quels sont les principes de cette potion, si je puis me permettre?

- Comme si tu avais besoin de mon accord pour poser des questions impertinentes, répliqua Snape.

- Ce n'est pas de la curiosité mal placée. Je m'inquiète pour toi, Severus. De notre promotion, il ne reste plus grand monde, je suis tout seul et je n'ai personne avec qui partager…

- Arrêtes cela tout de suite! Ordonna Snape. Ne me sors pas ton couplet de martyr! Et ton amitié, je n'en veux pas! C'est clair?

Rémus répondit par un soupir et le silence s'installa à nouveau. L'ex mangemort put savourer son whisky en paix pendant quelques minutes avant que…

- Alors cette potion? insista le lycanthrope.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, répondit Snape en haussant le ton et en se tournant vers son interlocuteur pour la première fois, ce poison est aussi ancien que dangereux et sournois. Je vais mourir à petit feux, me dégrader lentement, perdre mes organes un à un! Satisfait?

- Non, murmura Rémus, non, je suis désolé.

Malgré qu'il ne puisse le voir, Snape pouvait parfaitement imaginer la tête que faisait le loup garou à ce moment. Une tronche de chien battu. Saleté de Gryffrondor!

- Tu as quelque part où aller? Demanda Rémus après un autre instant de silence.

- Oui.

- Bien. Je vais te laisser tranquille alors mais sache que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai là pour toi.

- Tu seras la dernière personne à qui je ferais appel, loup garou… après Potter bien sûr.

Il entendit le lycanthrope émettre un petit reniflement amusé avant d'entendre un bruit sourd sur le comptoir et les pas légers et discrets de Rémus sur le parquet grinçant.

- J'ai posé ta baguette en face de toi. Je te conseille fortement de lancer un puissant sort de glamour à ton visage et de transformer ta cape en quelque chose d'un peu plus… sobre. Parce qu'avec ta gueule ravagée et ta cape à fourrure léopard, tu ressembles à un de ces psychopathes moldus! Lança Rémus d'une voix amusé avant de sortir de l'auberge.

Horrifié, Snape se lança à deux mains à la recherche de sa baguette avant de changer sa cape volée en quelque chose d'un peu plus masculin. Puis il parvint à trouver la sortie de l'auberge et transplana.

En face de l'auberge, une vieille femme qui se rendait à l'épicerie resta un instant les yeux écarquillés. Un homme au visage rongé comme un lépreux venait de se volatiliser devant elle. Elle lâcha son panier en osier et oublia l'épicerie tandis qu'elle courait se repentir de ses maigres péchés à l'église du village.


	29. Information de l'auteur

Le 14 octobre 2009

Bonjour tout le monde!

Ptitegridou est de retour!

Je m'excuse tout d'abord pour mon silence. Je n'avais plus internet depuis plusieurs mois et ma vie personnelle a connu un grand tournant qui a accaparé tout mon temps.

Cependant le chapitre 29 est en cours d'écriture.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez la fin de l'histoire mais il faut juste que je prenne le temps de la finir. Je vais peut être modifier le scénario que j'avais prévu. Il ne me convient plus.

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je me presse à boucler le prochain chapitre.

Bises et à bientôt!


	30. Chapter 30 : Songes d'une nuit d'été

_Coucou!_

_Pour commencer, je vous présente mes excuses pour mon retard. Ma vie personnelle a connu un vrai coup de fouet (nouveau boulot, nouveau logement, nouveau copain et le permis!!!). Enfin bref, j'étais complètement débordée. Je profite d'une semaine bien méritée de congé pour boucler cette histoire que j'ai commencée il y a deux ans._

_Je tenais à vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre serait l'épilogue. Et oui! La fin est toute proche! _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, c'est toujours agréable de voir que vous prenez le temps de me dire votre opinion sur mon travail. Merci beaucoup._

_Bises_

**Chapitre 29 : Songes d'une nuit d'été…**

- Mais enfin, il doit bien être quelque part! Et au lieu de me regarder, vous feriez mieux d'aller le chercher de votre côté! hurla Hermione à un jeune médicomage.

Le malheureux prit ses jambes à son cou et partit fouiller le second étage à la recherche de Severus Snape.

Dès qu'il sortit de la pièce, Hermione s'affaissa sur le lit vide de son amant et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

En apprenant que Snape était aveugle et condamné, elle s'était dit que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire que cela… Comme quoi elle s'était trompée! Maintenant son amant était aveugle, condamné et à gambader Merlin sait où!

Il n'avait même pas sa baguette, c'était Rémus qui l'avait.

- Oh Severus! Mais où es-tu? soupira Hermione tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Hermione! Hermione!

Elle se releva d'un bond du lit et se précipita vers le couloir d'où on l'appelait. Mais le peu d'espoir que son cœur s'était autorisé se brisa dès qu'elle vit que ce n'était que Rémus.

- Ah, c'est toi, soupira-t-elle. Severus a disparu.

- Oui je sais, dit il tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

- Comment cela, tu sais?

- Je l'ai vu, répondit Rémus en se tenant les côtes.

Aïe, aïe, aïe plus il prenait de l'âge, moins le loup garou était endurant.

- Tu l'as vu où? Et quand? Demanda Hermione d'un ton impatient, en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et en tapant du pied.

- Je l'ai vu s'échapper de sa chambre, répondit péniblement le loup garou, alors je l'ai suivi. On a été boire un verre dans un bar et on a discuté un peu. Je lui ai rendu sa baguette puis je suis parti. Il ne voulait pas de mon aide. Je ne sais pas où il est maintenant.

Il souffla profondément une fois que son explication fut terminée. Hélas celle-ci au lieu d'apaiser Hermione ne fit que l'irriter davantage.

- Tu veux dire que pendant que je me rongeais les sangs dans ce fichu hôpital à me demander où Severus pouvait bien être et si oui ou non il était en danger, lui et toi buviez tranquillement un verre dans un bar? Tu te moques de moi? Et en plus, tu ne sais même pas où il se trouve? Je n'arrive pas à y croire!

- Je… je suis désolé mais je… enfin je…

- C'est bon! soupira-t-elle en balayant sa mauvaise humeur d'un geste inconscient de sa main. De toute façon, je crois que je sais où il est. Mais la prochaine fois, évite de me laisser angoisser comme cela!

- Je suis revenu à Sainte Mangouste dès que je l'ai quitté, tenta de se justifier Rémus.

Elle secoua la tête avant de soupirer.

- Je vais aller lui parler maintenant.

- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée? Il me semblait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps et de solitude pour réfléchir.

- Je le sais bien Rémus, même sans avoir eu l'occasion de discuter autour d'un verre avec lui, répondit elle d'un ton amer. Néanmoins, je veux qu'il sache que je ne laisserai pas tomber notre histoire. Que je serai là pour lui. Que je veux faire partie de sa vie. Que je l'aime toujours. Il faut qu'il le sache avant de prendre la moindre décision car cet idiot serait bien capable de se sacrifier pour me rendre heureuse.

Rémus hocha simplement la tête.

- J'y vais. A bientôt!

- A un de ces jours, Hermione! N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hiboux dès que tu as besoin d'aide.

Elle lui lança un sourire mélancolique avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment devant elle.

Une fois sortie de Sainte Mangouste, Hermione entra dans la première ruelle déserte qu'elle dénicha et y transplana, une destination précise en tête.

* * *

Lorsque Snape parvint à destination, la forêt devint instantanément silencieuse. Les chants d'oiseaux, les murmures des arbres centenaires et les bruits de pas des créatures magiques cessèrent. Un silence lourd de chagrin plana sur ces bois qui s'étendaient à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Pas un souffle.

De son pas qui était désormais incertain, Snape s'avança sur ce qu'il espérait être le chemin de sa maison. Il ne percuta aucun arbre.

Mais ce qu'il ne pouvait voir, c'est que les branches d'arbres se baissaient pour le laisser passer, que les racines s'enfonçaient dans la terre battue pour ne pas le faire trébucher, que le vent le poussait discrètement dans la bonne direction, que les rochers roulaient paresseusement sur le côté pour faciliter sa marche…

Que la Mère Nature ouvrait ses bras à son enfant au visage blessé et au cœur écorché…

Snape eut un petit sourire triomphant lorsqu'il entendit les clapotis de la rivière qui bordait la clairière. Il avait traversé la forêt sans tomber ou percuter quoique ce soit! Il continua d'avancer les bras tendus jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rentrent en contact avec un mur. Il fit le tour de la maison, laissant sa main caresser les pierres que le soleil avait rendues agréablement chaudes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre la texture caractéristique du bois. Snape chercha à tâtons la poignée puis l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette.

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte et s'appuya contre elle, il laissa un long soupir lui échapper. Du plus profond de ses viscères, il se sentait en sécurité ici. Il était à la maison.

Après quelques instants il se mit à faire le tour des lieux pour s'habituer à s'y déplacer sans se cogner dans les meubles. Il caressa les étagères grouillants de livres et les fauteuils en cuir de son salon du bout de ses doigts. Puis il s'aventura dans sa cuisine où il tâta l'évier, les placards, la table et les chaises. Ensuite il se rendit dans la salle de bain où il toucha le lavabo et la baignoire pour se rappeler leur emplacements. Enfin il s'égara dans sa chambre où il tapota affectueusement son lit douillet.

Il soupira lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il restait une pièce dans laquelle il n'était pas entré.

Un main contre le mur, il longea le couloir et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit le bois de sa porte sous ses doigts. Il posa son front dessus et laissa quelques instants ses souvenirs s'égarer quelques mois auparavant, lors du Noël qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ou plus récemment lorsqu'elle était revenue et l'avait trouvé vivant alors qu'elle le croyait mort. Certes ce deuxième séjour s'était très mal fini mais comment oublier les bons moments qui s'attachaient à cet endroit. Leur premier baiser… fougueux et passionné sous la pluie battante. Comment l'oublier?

Il ne le pourrait jamais. Tout comme il n'avait jamais pu oublier Lily… Hermione deviendrait un autre de ses fantômes. Le hantant à chaque instant et ce jusqu'à sa mort.

Épuisé, blasé, Snape retourna à sa chambre, son corps glissant contre le mur, et s'effondra sur son lit. Un sommeil agité s'empara rapidement de lui.

* * *

Hermione apparut à l'orée du bois. Elle poussa un profond soupir et entama son ascension vers la maison de son amant. Plus elle marchait, moins elle était certaine de le trouver là. Et s'il n'y était pas, elle ne savait absolument pas où le chercher.

Connaissant Snape, elle était sûre qu'il essaierait de la repousser pour lui épargner son calvaire.

La jeune femme se promit de ne pas baisser les bras, qu'importe les arguments de son amant. Elle l'aimait et elle le soutiendrait, qu'il le veuille… ou non.

* * *

Le bruit sourd et répété d'un frappement à la porte d'entrée le réveilla. Il lui fallut un instant pour reprendre ses esprits puis soudain son coeur manqua un battement. Seule une personne connaissait la localisation de cette maison.

- Severus! Severus, c'est moi, c'est Hermione! entendit il. Ouvre moi s'il te plaît! Il faut que nous discutions.

Mais Snape ne bougea pas. Quel idiot! Au lieu de s'endormir il aurait du sécuriser le périmètre pour l'empêcher d'approcher ou s'enfuir tout simplement. Ses maudits soucis et la fin de Voldemort lui avaient fait baisser sa garde d'espion.

Il pria de toutes ses forces pour que Hermione s'en aille. C'était sans compter sur le caractère obstiné de mademoiselle.

- Que tu ouvres cette porte ou non, je rentrerai! La seule différence sera l'état de ta porte une fois que j'en aurai fini avec elle! Alors si tu tiens un minimum à elle, tu ferais mieux de mettre ta mauvaise humeur de côté et …

Exaspéré et résigné, Snape avait traversé le couloir et ouvert la porte d'entrée avant que Hermione ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Bonjour Severus, entendit il.

Sa voix était remplie de tendresse. Apparemment son aspect ne la rebutait pas.

- Que veux tu? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Tout d'abord que tu me laisses entrer et ensuite qu'on se boive un thé en discutant de notre situation.

- Tu veux dire de MA situation.

- Notre, Severus, notre. Allez pousse toi et laisse moi entrer, espèce de malotru!

- Comment résister quand c'est demander si gentiment répliqua Snape d'un ton ironique.

Néanmoins il recula juste suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse passer. Elle fut obligée de serrer les coudes pour ne pas se cogner au montant de la porte.

- Trop aimable, grogna-t-elle.

Snape claqua la porte derrière elle.

- Alors? Tu voulais discuter, vas y, je t'écoute!

- Franchement Severus! Que fais tu des bonnes manières? Vas donc t'installer dans le salon pendant que je nous prépare un peu de thé. Deuxième placard en haut à partir de la gauche, c'est bien cela?

Pour seule réponse, il grogna et partit à la recherche du salon.

- Boude, peu m'importe! lui lança-t-elle en se rendant dans la cuisine.

Tandis qu'elle posait une bouilloire sur la gazinière, elle se préparait pour l'entretien pénible qui l'attendait. En arrivant ici, elle avait décidé de ne surtout pas prendre Severus en pitié. Il devait comprendre, qu'à ses yeux, il était loin d'être indigne d'elle. Elle ne devait surtout pas le mettre en une position d'inférieur.

Elle ajouta quelques feuilles de menthe dans l'eau.

Elle dut fouiller un peu mais elle finit par trouver un plateau, deux tasses, du sucre et une boîte en ferraille contenant des biscuits au beurre. Dès que le thé fut prêt, elle en versa dans les deux tasses et porta le plateau jusqu'au salon.

Snape était assis dans un des fauteuils en cuir et ses bras étaient croisés. Hermione posa son plateau sur la table basse et, sans réfléchir, tendit une tasse à son compagnon.

- Tiens, Severus.

Puis elle se rendit compte de sa maladresse. S'habituerait elle un jour à l'idée que Snape soit aveugle?

Elle posa délicatement la tasse sur son genoux droit et la tint jusqu'à ce qu'il la lui prenne des doigts.

- Merci, grogna-t-il.

- Dis moi si tu veux des biscuits, j'en ai trouvé dans ta cuisine.

Il secoua la tête et un silence s'installa tandis qu'ils soufflaient sur leur thés.

La situation était délicate et Hermione avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. Elle ne savait pas comment formuler ses questions sans qu'elles ne froissent Snape qui était particulièrement susceptible. Finalement, elle abandonna toute tentative de subtilité et agit comme la Gryffondor qu'elle était : par une brusque et directe franchise.

- Tu as mal?

Snape soupira d'agacement.

- Pourquoi es tu venue? demanda-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question! fit elle remarquer.

- Parce que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Si je te dis oui, que vas-tu faire? Avoir une épiphanie et trouver soudainement la solution à mes maux? Tu ne peux rien faire pour m'aider alors je ne veux pas pourquoi je m'abaisserais à me plaindre.

- Je veux t'aider, lui dit elle.

- Un trait caractéristique des Gryffondors apparemment. Ce crétin de loup garou m'a kidnappé pour m'offrir son aide lui aussi. Chose que j'ai refusée bien sûr

- Est-ce si difficile d'accepter une main tendue.

- Cela dépend d'à quel corps elle est rattachée!

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce à cause de moi que tu te trouves dans cette situation actuelle?

- Tu sais très bien que non! Pourquoi poser une question aussi…

- T'ai-je déjà fais du mal?

- Pardon? Non. Pourquoi…

- As-tu cessé de m'aimer entre hier soir et ce matin?

- Tais toi donc! Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien contre toi!

- Alors pourquoi me repousses tu?

Snape posa sa tasse sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et tendit sa main vers là d'où provenait la voix d'Hermione. Il sentit des doigts chauds enlacer les siens.

- Regarde moi, lui dit il. Je suis aveugle, défiguré et condamné. Tu n'as rien à faire avec un homme comme moi.

- Au contraire, j'ai besoin de toi et tu as besoin de moi. Je serai malheureuse sans toi.

- Et tu le seras davantage avec moi. D'ici trois ans, je serai mort, Hermione. Je préfère que nous nous séparions maintenant et que tu gardes une image de moi à peu près tolérable, plutôt que tu sois témoin de ma dégradation corporelle.

La voix d'Hermione était brisée par les larmes lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

- Mais Severus, je t'aime.

- Hermione…

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle tandis que des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues rouges. Nous n'avons pas mérité cela. Nous nous sommes tellement battus… Depuis le début, c'est un incessant combat pour mériter de vivre notre histoire et … je ne comprends pas…. C'est injuste. C'est tellement injuste…

- Je sais, soupira Snape en tendant son autre main pour toucher le visage d'Hermione.

Ses doigts brûlés rencontrèrent la peau humide de sa joue droite. Avec son pouce il essuya un peu les traces de larmes mais d'autres coulèrent encore.

- Je voulais juste qu'on soit un couple, continua Hermione en pleurant. C'est tout. Pas de richesse, pas de médaille, pas de gloire… Juste toi et moi. On se serait marié et on aurait eu un bébé ou deux… C'est injuste… Severus…

Le cœur de Snape se crispa dans sa poitrine. Cette magnifique jeune femme avait posé tous ses espoirs sur lui. Elle croyait en lui, en eux. Mais elle était encore jeune. Elle avait toute sa vie devant elle alors que lui en arrivait à la fin. Ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble. Aucun.

Snape porta la main d'Hermione à sa bouche et embrassa sa peau pour une dernière fois.

- Je vais aller me reposer. J'aimerais que tu sois partie quand je sortirai de ma chambre. Je te souhaite d'avoir la vie que tu mérites avec un homme qui sauras prendre soin de toi et qui t'aimera… autant que moi, si c'est possible.

Les larmes d'Hermione redoublèrent et elle serra la main de Snape dans la sienne pour l'empêcher de partir. Il se leva et posa son autre main sur son poignet.

- C'est fini Hermione, murmura-t-il. Tu dois me laisser partir maintenant et tu dois suivre ton propre chemin. N'insiste pas, s'il te plaît. C'est suffisamment douloureux pour moi, comme cela.

Il parvint à retirer sa main de la poigne d'Hermione et recula. Avant de quitter le salon il murmura un « adieu » qu'elle n'entendit pas au milieu de ses sanglots. Puis il s'enferma dans sa chambre en tendant l'oreille, à l'affût d'un claquement de porte.

- Severus… Severus… appela Hermione, la voix étouffée par ses sanglots.

* * *

Longtemps après avoir entendu le claquement de la porte d'entrée, Snape fit léviter les bougies de sa chambre autour de lui et se mit en position de méditation.

Les pleurs d'Hermione résonnaient encore dans sa tête et chaque larme lui lacérait le cœur.

Lentement il inspira et expira… inspira et expira, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son esprit parvienne à se déconnecter de son corps…

Une sensation de légèreté s'empara de lui. Tous ses fardeaux et ses peines restèrent clouées au sol avec son enveloppe charnelle tandis que son esprit flottait au dessus.

Tout était clarté et limpidité.

Seuls ceux qui maîtrisaient parfaitement les arts savants de la Légilimencie et de l'Occlumencie pouvaient entrer dans cet état de méditation.

Uniquement Dumbledore, Voldemort et Snape possédaient ce don mais depuis le décès du premier et le retrait des pouvoirs de l'autre, seul le ténébreux sorcier pouvait se déconnecter intégralement de son corps.

L'esprit de Snape posa le pied dans une clairière verdoyante. A l'orée de celle-ci se trouvait une forêt luxuriante. Le ciel était d'une pureté invraisemblable.

Avançant paisiblement, le sorcier était revêtu d'une longue robe blanche, contre sa hanche se balançait une faucille en or. Dans chacune de ses méditations, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il se retrouvait vêtu des attributs d'un druide.

Une fois il en avait parlé à Dumbledore qui avait souri paisiblement, un bonbon au citron fondant contre son palais. Les seules paroles qu'il put lui arracher furent :

« Aaah les mystères des vies antérieures…. Il me tarde de rencontrer ce cher Merlin pour lui en toucher deux mots… »

Ses pieds nus caressaient l'herbe à chacun de ses pas. Le sorcier avait une conscience incroyable de tout ce qui l'entourait. Le baiser de la douce brise sur son visage. Les chants, les cris, les feulements de la faune, mythique ou non, peuplant la forêt. La beauté mystérieuse de l'ancestrale forêt de Brocéliande, déployant sa splendeur sous ses yeux. Les odeurs saines de la terre, génératrice de vie…

Snape s'enfonça dans la forêt et caressa respectueusement chaque arbre qu'il croisait, profitant de leur énergie galvanisante . La plupart, enracinés en cette terre bien avant le règne du roi Arthur, frémirent sous les doigts fins du druide-sorcier.

Dans cet état de méditation, l'esprit de Snape pouvait jouir de sa vue puisque la scène qu'il vivait se déroulait uniquement dans sa tête. De cela aussi il avait tenté de discuter avec Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier s'entêtait dans l'idée que l'esprit transplanait dans la forêt de Brocéliande pour y retrouver ses sources, que loin d'être une hallucination, ce moment de méditation était une retrouvaille entre l'esprit du sorcier et la forêt des légendes arthuriennes.

Snape ne croyait pas à cette théorie. Certes, le fait que Dumbledore et lui se retrouvent tous les deux à Brocéliande pendant leur méditation était une étrange coïncidence, mais il pensait que cela était dû à l'apprentissage de son mentor, que ce dernier lui avait projeté sa propre image d'un lieu apaisant lorsqu'il lui avait enseigné l'art de la méditation.

Ainsi Dumbledore pensait que tous les sorciers en état de méditation se rendaient au même endroit, Brocéliande, guidés par une puissance mystérieuse, alors que Snape considérait que la méditation n'était qu'un moyen pour un sorcier de se retrouver avec soi même et qu'il choisissait inconsciemment le lieu où il voulait projeté son esprit. Sincèrement il avait du mal à imaginer Voldemort se promener paisiblement dans la forêt. Il le voyait plutôt à hanter les cimetières.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Snape continuait à avancer quand il entendit soudain un rire féminin un peu plus loin. Le sorcier fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'il croisait un autre humain pendant ses méditations. Il n'apprécia pas l'idée d'être dérangé mais le rire lui parut si familier qu'il se dirigea vers lui.

- Severus… sembla murmurer la forêt toute entière.

Les feuilles se mirent à frémir, la faune fit un vacarme retentissant, le sorcier n'avait jamais vu la forêt dans un tel état d'excitation.

- Severus! Severus! Severus! Chantonna une jolie voix de jeune femme.

Le sorcier se mit à courir, de plus en plus intrigué.

Son cœur palpitait, de plus en plus fort, au fur et à mesure que sa course prenait de la rapidité. Il poursuivait cette voix si familière, revenue du passé, revenue d'outre tombe…

Haletant il dévala une pente qui le mena à une petite clairière cernée d'arbres couverts de lichens. Au centre se trouvait une fontaine faite de grosses pierres entassées et embriquées les unes dans les autres. En son cœur, dormait de l'eau.

Essoufflé, Snape s'approcha.

- Prends garde, Severus. La fontaine de Barenton est réputée pour ses coups de colère.

Le sorcier fit volte face.

Un doux sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux verts emplis de mélancolie, Lily Potter, figée éternellement dans ses vingt ans, le regardait. Adossée à un chêne, elle était lumineuse. Resplendissante de vie et de beauté.

Le cœur de Snape se serra dans sa poitrine.

Lily…

Il tendit inconsciemment la main vers elle.

D'habitude, il ne la voyait que dans ses cauchemars, le regard plein de reproches ou de désespoir.

- Mon ami, comment vas-tu? Lui demanda-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un vieil ami qu'elle aurait croisé dans la rue par hasard.

- Comme un homme maudit, répondit Snape d'une voix rauque.

- Tout maudit a le droit à sa rédemption…

Le sorcier se contenta d'un sourire sarcastique.

- Je tiens à te dire merci.

- De t'avoir livré au Seign… à Vol… à lui? Murmura péniblement Snape. Oh mais de rien, ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

- Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas de cela, dit elle en s'approchant doucement de lui, sa chevelure rousse flottant sur ses pâles épaules. Cesse de te torturer avec cela. Je t'ai pardonné il y a bien longtemps Severus. Je savais que ton cœur était bon, j'étais si triste que toi tu ne le voies pas, que tu te laisses entraîné dans les ténèbres…

Elle était maintenant si proche de lui qu'elle n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour caresser la joue de son ami d'enfance. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice et d'intelligence. De jolies tâches de rousseur constellaient ses joues d'ivoire. Une mèche folle tomba devant son minois et elle souffla négligemment pour la repousser. Snape sentit son cœur se resserrer devant cette manie si familière qu'avait son amie. Les lèvres fines de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un sourire mélancolique.

- Severus, je te remercie d'avoir risqué ta vie pour protéger mon fils, pour avoir sauver notre monde de l'obscurité… je te suis si reconnaissante mon ami. Et James aussi.

- Tsss, fit rageusement le sorcier en entendant le prénom de son rival.

En riant, Lily lui tapota le nez.

- James était l'homme de ma vie, Severus. Il m'était destiné. Tout comme Hermione Granger t'était destinée.

Snape soupira et essaya de s'éloigner mais Lily le retint par le bras d'une poigne de fer.

- Écoute moi bien Severus. Tu as suffisamment fais l'autruche! Il est temps que tu acceptes l'amour de cette femme.

- Ne me fais pas la leçon Lily! S'emporta Snape. Si j'agis comme je le fais, c'est uniquement par amour pour elle!

- Je le sais, murmura-t-elle avec douceur. Mais elle a besoin de toi tout comme tu as besoin d'elle. Laisse la prendre soin de toi, c'est tout ce qu'elle demande.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit le témoin de ma dégradation corporelle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mon infirmière! Je voulais qu'elle soit ma femme! Ma femme! Hurla le sorcier.

Les mains de Snape tremblait sous la colère et un chagrin immense lui serrait la poitrine, ne demandant qu'à exploser. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Lily. Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa l'oreille.

- Severus, je t'en prie, écoute mon conseil. Cette femme sera le seul rayon de soleil de toute ta vie. Ne lui ferme pas la porte au nez quand elle reviendra.

- Elle ne reviendra pas, affirma Snape d'un ton sec.

- Ne sous estime pas les femmes de caractère, Severus, dit Lily avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres avant d'ajouter : Si cela peut te rassurer, nous t'enverrons un signe quand ton heure sera venue de quitter le monde mortel. Il te reste encore quelques mois à vivre avec dignité. Profites en.

Snape s'écarta d'elle et la regarda d'un air grave.

- Promets moi que tu m'enverras ce signe.

- Je te le promets, murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. La vie est un précieux cadeau, Severus. Je t'en supplie, profite des jours qu'il te reste.

Doucement le corps de Lily s'effaça, se dématérialisa.

- Je t'aime Lily, avoua désespérément Snape.

- Moi aussi je t'ai toujours aimé mon ami…

Violemment, la vision de la forêt fit place à une nuit opaque et oppressante…

* * *

Hermione courait. Les poumons en feu et les joues en larmes, elle n'accordait aucune attention au paysage.

Snape lui avait brisé le cœur, encore une fois.

Bientôt l'oxygène vint à lui manquer et sa tête se mit à tourner. Elle s'arrêta de courir et tenta de reprendre son souffle, adossée à un arbre.

Différents sentiments tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. La colère, le chagrin, le désespoir, l'angoisse, le goût de l'échec…

La jeune femme passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

Et maintenant, qu'allait elle faire?

Attendre patiemment chez elle que la Gazette du Sorcier annonce la mort de Severus Snape dans sa rubrique nécrologique? Pff…

- Espèce d'imbécile! hurla Hermione.

Reprenant son souffle, elle reprit le chemin en sens inverse.

* * *

Snape reprit connaissance sur le plancher de sa chambre. Il resta un moment, allongé sur le sol à réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Est-ce que son inconscient avait essayé de lui envoyé un message? Ou était ce quelque chose de plus grand que lui qui le lui avait envoyé? D'où venait ce songe? D'une partie de lui-même qui avait besoin d'Hermione et de son amour? Ou d'une puissance inconnue? A cette idée, Snape eut un sourire sarcastique. Pauvre fou! Comme si on pouvait s'intéresser à son sort! Après une enfance misérable et une vie de souffrances, on lui offrait une fin pathétique. Qui pouvait bien se soucier de lui? Personne, c'était la seule réponse plausible.

En soupirant, il se leva péniblement et se rendit à tâtons dans sa cuisine où il se mit à la recherche de sa bouilloire favorite et de sa tasse attitré. Son esprit repassait en boucle les images si réelles de Lily. Son sourire resplendissant, son baiser, ses joues pâles, ses cheveux flamboyants, ses paroles…

Il ne se concentrait pas suffisamment sur ce qu'il faisait et la bouilloire se brisa sur le carrelage lorsque le claquement de la porte d'entrée fit sursauter le sorcier.

- NON, cracha la voix familière d'Hermione.

- Pardon?

- Non Severus Snape, non tu ne débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement!

- Hermione, soupira le sorcier partagé entre la consternation et le soulagement.

Cette sorcière était plus collante que cette sucrerie que mâchouillent disgracieusement les moldus.

Il sentit soudainement deux mains fermes lui attraper le col de sa cape et l'attirer contre le souffle chaud et haletant de son aimée.

- Ecoutes moi bien Severus Snape. Je suis une femme de caractère. Je sais ce que je veux, j'assume mes décisions et je me relève à chaque obstacles! Je te veux, je te soutiendrai dans la maladie et je resterai avec toi parce que ce sera ma décision. Pas la tienne Severus, la mienne!

Puis elle se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres gonflées sur la bouche brûlée de Snape.

- Et rassure toi, il me faudra sans nul doute des années et des années mais je guérirai de ton absence. Ne culpabilise pas Severus.

- Et si je te dis non? Murmura-t-il tandis que ses mains, guidées par leur propre volonté, se plaçaient sur ses hanches.

- C'est ma vie, c'est moi qui décide, répondit elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Snape soupira et s'écarta un peu d'elle.

- Je suis devenu un bon à rien, Hermione. Je ne peux rien t'apporter.

- Suis moi, je vais te prouver le contraire.

Le sorcier sentit la main chaude de la jeune femme s'emparer d'une des siennes. Elle l'entraina vers le milieu du salon.

D'un sort informulé, la jeune femme transforma le sofa en un immense piano à queue. Elle posa la main de Snape sur la clavier.

- Merlin, soupira l'homme, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas touché un piano depuis des années.

Il le caressa amoureusement, comme un homme retrouvant une maîtresse après des mois d'absence.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu joué avec les yeux ouverts, murmura Hermione, j'ai donc supposé que même dans ton … eh bien tu…

- Merci.

Il se laissa guider par les courbes douces de l'instrument jusqu'à ce qu'il en fit le tour complet et qu'il revienne au clavier. Il s'installa tranquillement sur le siège et disposa ses doigts.

- Que veux tu écouter?

- Beethoven, répondit Hermione sans hésitation tandis qu'elle prenait place derrière lui.

- Clair de lune te convient?

- C'est parfait.

Comme un miracle la musique surgit et envahit l'étroit salon. Les doigts de Snape se mirent à danser sur les touches. La mélodie enchanteresse de Beethoven s'empara du cœur d'Hermione qui ne put retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle regardait son amant, ce virtuose, ce génie.

Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux tandis que le sorcier se perdait dans la beauté de la mélodie. Ce n'était pas seulement ses doigts qui jouaient, c'étaient aussi son cœur et son âme.

La musique lente, douce, un peu solennelle sonnait comme un adieu.

Adieu à un passé douloureux, hanté par la guerre et par la mort.

Adieu aux regrets et aux remords qu'aucune larme ne pourrait atténuer.

Adieu aux gens aimés et perdus dans l'horreur et la tyrannie.

Adieu à Ronald, à Lily, à Dumbledore et à tous les braves qui avaient protégé la plus belle chose au monde : l'amour.

Lorsque les dernières notes moururent, suivies par le silence méditatif des deux sorciers, la jeune femme embrassa la joue de Snape.

- C'était magnifique, susurra-t-elle au creux de son oreille, mais il y a autre chose qui ne nécessite pas la vue.

- Et quoi donc? Demanda-t-il, un sourire au coin de la bouche.

- Viens avec moi.

Elle attrapa sa main et le guida jusqu'à une des portes qu'elle ouvrit. Puis elle l'entraina jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle le poussa avant de monter à califourchon sur lui.

Hésitant Snape la repoussa doucement tandis qu'Hermione tentait de lui retirer sa cape.

- Es tu certaine d'en avoir envie?

- Cela fait des mois que je te désire, murmura-t-elle avant d'étouffer les scrupules de son amant par un baiser passionné.

* * *

De la fenêtre entrouverte, que le couple avait laissée ouverte la veille, provenaient les sons du réveil de la nature. Une bise fraîche s'engouffra dans la pièce et Hermione remonta la couverture sur le torse nu de Snape, de peur qu'il n'ait froid. Elle s'était réveillé quelques minutes auparavant, lovée contre le corps glacial de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Faire l'amour avec lui avait été magique. Elle n'avait jamais connu une telle harmonie dans les bras de Charlie, ni dans ceux de Ronald. Ces instants de volupté avaient été uniques.

Un nouveau courant d'air glissa subrepticement dans la chambre. La jeune femme frissonna et cacha ses seins dans les draps chauds qui avaient abrité leur nuit d'amour.

Snape grogna dans son sommeil. Il commença à s'agiter et finit par se tourner vers Hermione. Celle-ci se serra contre lui et sentit les bras minces et puissants de son amant se reformer autour d'elle.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en posant sa bouche sur la sienne.

- Je ne le mérite pas, répondit il d'une voix enrouée.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle.

- Petite idiote, grogna-t-il.

- Je t'aime, insista-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas sourd! Dit il un ton plus fort.

- Je t'aime.

Snape soupira puis finit par répondre ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

- Je t'aime aussi, Hermione.

Un long de moment de silence suivit pendant lequel ils se caressèrent mutuellement.

Snape aimait passer sa main sur la peau douce de la jeune femme. Il avait un faible pour ses seins, ronds et généreux. Ils avaient leur propre odeur, leur propre saveur.

- Tu sais, finit elle par dire, j'ai la tête pleine de projets maintenant que la guerre est terminée.

- Le contraire m'eut étonné, dit il avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Pff, fit elle en lui tapotant le nez. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'écouter?

- La parole est tout à toi jusqu'à ce que tu es atteint les limites de ma patience.

- Alors, commença elle en se redressant dans le lit, un sourire enthousiaste aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants, pour commencer j'aimerais qu'on crée un laboratoire tous les deux.

- Un laboratoire? Répéta Snape, sa curiosité piquée.

- Spécialisé dans la magie noire, précisa-t-elle, on chercherait des antidotes aux sortilèges et aux poisons dangereux voire mortels. Il y aura plusieurs sections évidemment.

- Il faudrait un spécialiste en potion, un autre en sortilège et encore un en botanique…

- Exactement! Et tout le monde travaillera ensemble! Ce sera génial! On ne prendra que les meilleurs. Cela te tente?

- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

- Bien sûr j'ai encore d'autres idées et d'autres envies!

- C'est-à-dire?

- Oh je t'en parlerai au fur et à mesure, il y a juste une chose pour laquelle j'aurai besoin de ton consentement…

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est pratiquement rien, une babiole, une broutille, un petit service de rien du tout….

- Ne gaspille pas ta salive ni mon temps, Hermione! Coupa Snape.

La jeune femme respira profondément et regroupa tout son courage avant de lâcher :

- Tu serais d'accord pour me faire un bébé?


	31. Chapter 31 : information de l'auteur

Bonjour, j'ai un problème avec Document Manager. J'ai publié l'épilogue sur hpfanfiction. J'essaie de régler le problème sur ce site. Merci de votre compréhension. Bises Ptitegridou 


	32. Chapter 32 : Epilogue

_Bonjour,_

_je suis partagée entre la satisfaction d'avoir terminé cette histoire, d'en être venu à bout et un peu de mélancolie à l'idée de mettre le point final. Je suppose que ceux parmi vous qui écrivent pourront me comprendre._

_En tout cas, une chose est certaine : j'ai écrit cette histoire avec beaucoup d'amour et de conviction. _

_Je ne voulais pas que ma fic' donne une impression de « déjà lu » comme on le retrouve dans beaucoup de fanfictions. J'espère que vous l'avez trouvée originale._

_Excusez moi pour les problèmes de mise en page pour ce chapitre mais je rencontre quelques problèmes avec mon Document Manager. J'ai été obligée de reprendre mon texte phrase par phrase parce que DM les avait toutes collées les unes aux autres et avait au passage avalé quelques mots. J'y ai passé 2h30._

_Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction et de m'avoir laissé autant de reviews._

_Je pense qu'on se reverra prochainement, j'ai en effet beaucoup de projets dont un qui me plait particulièrement. J'en ai rédigé le plan et j'ai commencé le premier chapitre. Évidemment c'est basé sur Sévy chéri!_

_Pour finir, je tiens à remercier Lasiurys, l'auteur de la magnifique fanfiction _Down in his eyes' heart_, que je vous conseille de lire si ce n'est déjà fait. __Lasiurys a en effet pris le temps de relire mon épilogue et de me prodiguer ses précieux conseils._

_Je vous embrasse tous, je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout. Promis, je prendrai, cette fois ci, le temps de répondre à chacun(e )s d'entre vous._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture…_

_Votre Ptitegridou._

**Epilogue**

Bercé par la mélodie nocturne de la forêt endormie, guidé par une puissance mystérieuse, il suivait ce chemin oublié, rongé par les racines, les broussailles, les épines et les mauvaises herbes, sans aucune hésitation…

Il sentait au plus profond de lui que la fin du voyage était proche…

* * *

Dès le lendemain de leur nuit d'amour, Hermione était partie chercher ses affaires aux grottes. Le tout tenait en un simple carton. Elle emménagea chez lui.

C'était la première fois que le sorcier entamait une vie de couple. Il était terrifié mais jamais il n'en souffla un mot.

Chaque matin, il se réveillait avec le corps chaud de la jeune femme blottie contre lui, son souffle brûlant sur sa peau pâle et froide.

Il avait résisté à sa demande de lui faire un enfant. Vainement. Mais l'enthousiasme dégoulinant de sentimentalisme de sa chère et tendre n'avait pu être entamé par ses attaques acides. Était-ce la maladie, la fin de la guerre ou l'amour qui l'avait ramolli, mais Severus Snape céda face à ce petit bout de sorcière.

Néanmoins, une chose le contrariait. Comment une femme pouvait-elle élever seule un enfant? C'était indécent. Hermione lui rappela que dans le monde moldu, c'était très répandu. Beaucoup de femmes ou d'hommes célibataires parvenaient à avoir un travail et à élever leur progéniture.

Cette idée gênait Snape. Malgré lui, il attachait de l'importance aux valeurs de la communauté magique. C'était ainsi que Hermione était devenue Mme Snape très rapidement après la nouvelle de sa grossesse. Dans la société sorcière, assez traditionnelle et arriérée en ce qui concerne les mœurs, être une fille-mère était un scandale.

Par pur esprit de provocation et de contradiction, Hermione aurait pu être tentée de refuser la demande de Snape, mais le voir, à genoux devant elle, lui réclamer d'être son épouse n'avait pas de prix. Elle n'hésita pas un instant et le pauvre homme sentit une masse lourde et chevelue lui sauter dessus en hurlant « oui » avec enthousiasme.

Ce fut une petite cérémonie à la fois sobre et poétique.

La sorcière ne devait jamais oublier le visage crispé par l'émotion de son mari, qui avait fait l'effort de se lancer un "Glamour". Des fleurs d'acacia se décrochaient de leurs branches, virevoltaient au gré de la bise et tombaient gracieusement là où elles le désiraient : dans les cheveux, sur l'herbe, dans le buffet, dans le jus de citrouille…

Hermione avait transformé la robe austère de Snape en parure en lin blanc, et ce à l'insu de celui-ci. Elle-même avait revêtu une robe de mariée blanche, à la mode moldue.

Ils avaient choisi de se marier chez eux et n'avaient invité que les proches d'Hermione. Rémus et Harry avaient été leurs témoins, au grand dam du marié.

Mrs Weasley n'avait cessé de tordre son mouchoir en tissu tout en fixant le ventre encore plat de la mariée.

"Tout de même, répétait-elle, tout de même…"

Bien entendu, les jumeaux Fred et George avaient versé un élixir de fou rire dans le jus de citrouille. Snape, qui avait reniflé puis reposé immédiatement son verre, s'était bien gardé de prévenir qui que ce soit.

Charlie était accompagné de Gabrielle Delacour, qui était en vacances chez sa sœur. Ils ne comprenaient pas un mot de ce que disait l'autre mais Hermione comprit en voyant leurs joues s'empourprer dès qu'ils se regardaient et les sourires timides qu'ils s'échangeaient, qu'une amourette naissait entre eux. Le jour du mariage, ils passèrent l'après-midi à cueillir des campanules dans la clairière et à confectionner des couronnes.

L'amour se passe des mots.

Septembre se mourrait et l'été avec lui.

Snape avait un faible pour l'Automne. Il aimait son odeur terreuse, que la pluie avivait, le vent vif, qui soulevait gracieusement les feuilles mortes…C'était la dernière étreinte qu'offrait la Nature avant son hibernation.

Draco était passé brièvement féliciter le marié. Le sorcier attendait son procès qui devait se dérouler en décembre. Néanmoins son parrain ne se faisait pas de souci pour lui, étant donné que le jeune homme n'avait tué personne et, qu'au contraire, il avait sauvé des centaines de vies en coopérant avec lui.

Le blondinet avait salué Hermione d'un hochement de tête et lui avait donné un paquet, sans dire un mot, puis il s'était détourné et avait croisé le regard de Harry.

- Potter

- Draco, avait salué le sorcier en lui tendant la main.

Son vieil ennemi fixa cette main de son regard froid, si longtemps que le binoclard, vexé, commença à la baisser. Au dernier instant Draco l'attrapa de ses longs doigts pâles. Ils s'étaient regardés et aucun mot ne s'échappa de leurs bouches.

- Comment va votre mère? avait demandé Snape.

Le blondinet ricana en tournant son attention vers son parrain.

- Comme une femme enfin libérée de son mari et de la Magie Noire, répondit-il. Quant aux autres, ils enragent et écument les grimoires.

Le visage du jeune homme s'obscurcit et il jeta un coup d'œil à la mariée qui papotait avec Ginny.

- Je crois qu'au fond ils sont soulagés, avoua-t-il. Ils sont vivants, Lui ne les menace plus, ils ont retrouvé leur liberté…

- S'habituent-ils à la vie de moldus? demanda Harry.

- Non et ils n'ont pas l'intention de s'y habituer.

- Je suis certain que ma femme a tout mis en œuvre pour empêcher nos anciens comparses de récupérer leurs pouvoirs.

Les deux hommes frissonnèrent en entendant Snape appeler Hermione « ma femme », tandis que celle-ci se tourna vers lui, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

- Oh mon chéri, cela sonne si bien! s'écria-t-elle, enthousiaste en lui déposant un bisou sonore sur la joue.

Les témoins ricanèrent, le marié rougit et la mariée les ignora.

- Vous restez pour le gâteau, Mr Malefoy? avait demandé Snape, en repoussant un peu les effusions publiques de son épouse.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, Snape était hospitalisé à Sainte Mangouste. Un de ses reins l'avait lâché.

Hermione, enceinte de trois mois, resta à son chevet. Harry, Rémus, Ginny, la famille Weasley au complet, toutes ses connaissances défilèrent dans l'étroite chambre. Chacun apporta ses paroles de réconfort à la sorcière mais personne ne put la contraindre à quitter son époux, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

- Voyons Hermione, avait insisté Harry. Il n'a pas besoin que tu restes collée à lui pendant qu'il dort.

- Je veux être à côté de lui quand il se réveillera, répéta la jeune femme en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

- Il ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite.

- Cela, tu n'en sais rien! répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Mrs Weasley vint, chaque jour; lui apporter des petits plats. Lors de la séparation de Charlie et d'Hermione, elle était un peu fâchée contre la sorcière pour avoir brisé le cœur de son fils. Cependant, elle avait été contrainte de ravaler ses sentiments amers devant l'amour ardent et inconditionnel qu'Hermione éprouvait pour Severus Snape.

La situation était vraiment critique et le médicomage qui suivait Snape avertit Hermione, un matin, qu'il était fort possible que la durée de vie du malade touche précocement à sa fin.

La jeune femme pleura toute la journée, allongée sur le lit de son époux, le visage caché entre son cou et son épaule.

Ce fut Neville Londubat qui apporta un peu de baume à son cœur désespéré. Il revenait d'un séjour en Chine où il avait récolté des plantes pour sa collection personnelle mais surtout pour aider son amie à sauver son mari. Ses valises débordaient de plantes et fleurs rares et puissantes.

Il parvint à convaincre Hermione de sortir de l'hôpital pour l'aider à concocter une potion qui, faute de sauver Snape, pourrait au moins ralentir la propagation du poison.

Alors qu'Hermione mélangeait savamment de l'asphodèle, de l'ellébore et de la racine de mandragore, Neville se prit les pieds dans un chaudron et quelques unes des feuilles de houx qu'il portait afin de décorer sa modeste demeure tombèrent dans la mixture verdâtre.

La sorcière émit un cri, à la fois énervé, surpris et apeuré tandis que Neville se mordit les doigts en priant pour qu'elle ne le gronde pas.

Heureusement pour le jeune maladroit, un miracle se produisit et la couleur verdâtre commença à pâlir, de plus en plus, pour prendre une teinte aussi claire que l'eau.

Ils retinrent leur souffle.

- Hermione? souffla timidement Neville en remarquant que les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux de la jeune femme.

Elle leva lentement la main pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire et tendit son autre main, qui tremblait, vers une fiole.

- Va chercher le cobaye numéro 11, s'il te plait.

- Ernest?

Hermione roula des yeux. Combien de fois lui avait elle dit de ne pas donner de nom aux souris?

Le sorcier revint, tenant au creux de ses mains une petite souris noire. La créature avait perdu la moitié de ses poils et semblait dans un état comateux.

- Pose-le sur la table.

Dès qu'il exécuta sa directive, elle lança à la souris un sort de Vérification médicale. Le corps immobile se couvrit de teintes rouges et bleues. Le rouge recouvrait les trois quarts de la peau et la zone continuait de s'étendre, à mesure que le poison se propageait.

Hermione pâlit, Neville verdit.

Doucement, de sa gestuelle précise, la sorcière versa quelques gouttes de la potion dans le museau de la souris.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, rien de nouveau ne se produisit. Ni dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Hermione resta vingt minutes, debout, à fixer le corps de l'animal. Puis de dépit, elle balança sa louche contre le mur qui lui faisait face avant de sortir en courant du laboratoire.

Neville soupira. Il rapprocha un tabouret de la table et s'assit. Il glissa ses doigts sur les quelques poils de la souris en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Effondrée dans le fauteuil, Hermione pleurait. Elle avait l'impression de passer son temps à sangloter ces derniers temps. Son mari l'avait prévenue. Voir quelque un qu'on aime mourir est d'autant plus terrible quand on est impuissant. Elle avait besoin de vaincre la Mort, ne serait ce que pour quelques mois. Elle demandait juste que Snape rencontre son enfant. La vie lui devait bien cela.

- HEEEEERRRRRMIOOOOOOONEEEE ! Hurla Neville à pleins poumons.

La sorcière bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita dans le laboratoire où son ami l'attendait.

- Regarde! Regarde!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Neville? Demanda Hermione en se rapprochant de la table.

- Cela ne bouge plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne bouge plus? Grogna-t-elle, agacée.

- Les zones de couleur, répondit-il en un murmure.

Elle se pencha sur le corps de la souris. La zone rouge monopolisait toujours la majeure partie de la peau mais comme l'avait dit Neville, elle avait cessé de s'étendre. Le poison avait rencontré une barrière.

Elle ne put retenir les sanglots qui s'échappèrent bruyamment de sa gorge. Mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, c'était de bonheur qu'elle pleurait.

* * *

Le mois suivant, la sorcière achetait une vieille bâtisse abandonnée dans une partie déserte de l'Écosse. Son mari l'accompagnait, appuyé sur sa canne en bois, ainsi que Neville. Hermione décrivait le paysage et le bâtiment à son mari. Emportée par son enthousiasme, elle lui parlait de ses projets pour cette ruine. Neville avait accepté immédiatement de devenir leur associé. Ensemble, ils se tenaient devant les pierres qui protégeraient les premiers Laboratoires Spécialisés en Magie Noire du monde sorcier.

Snape regrettait presque Sainte Mangouste.

Sa femme, enceinte de sept mois, était un enfer à elle toute seule. Elle avait constamment faim, elle pleurait, elle faisait des caprices à longueur de journée, elle se levait toutes les deux heures pour aller aux toilettes et le réveillait au passage, elle râlait, elle pleurait, elle piquait des crises quand il ne rinçait pas le lavabo après s'être lavé les dents, elle pleurait, elle ne faisait plus aucune corvée ménagère…Enfin bref, Snape avait hâte qu'elle accouche.

Le 3 juillet 2001, Clélia Snape vit le jour…

* * *

Péniblement, il continuait à avancer.

Grâce à Hermione et à l'imbécillité de Londubat, le poison avait stoppé sa course, le laissant survivre avec les dégâts qu'il avait occasionné au préalable. Lors de sa dernière visite médicale, le médicomage qui suivait son dossier lui avait avoué qu'il ne lui donnait pas plus de quelques semaines. Loin d'être en colère, Snape était reconnaissant des années qu'il avait réussi à arracher à la Mort. Ces quelques années lui avaient permis de donner son amour et son attention aux deux femmes de sa vie. Et d'en recevoir aussi.

Épuisé, le sorcier traînait des pieds et il finit par trébucher et tomber. Son corps criait merci et semblait s'accommoder de ce chemin en terre pour lit mortuaire.

- Pas encore, Severus, murmura une voix mélodieuse. Tu n'es pas arrivé.

Le sorcier leva la tête, et malgré son infirmité, vit Lily lui tendre la main.

- Tu es une hallucination, soupira Snape en secouant la tête.

- Non, je suis ton amie et je suis venue te chercher. Tu dois encore marcher. Tu n'es pas encore arrivé.

- Ici ou ailleurs, peu importe. Mon corps finira dans le même état.

Le fantôme lui fit un sourire énigmatique en se penchant sur lui.

- Lève-toi, Severus. Tu n'es pas arrivé à destination.

Puis elle se redressa et ajouta malicieusement.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te pousser jusque là bas à coups de pieds dans le derrière!

- Chipie! Grogna le sorcier en poussant sur ses mains pour se mettre à quatre pattes. Puis il força sur ses muscles pour se redresser entièrement. Son dos craqua et ses jambes flageolèrent.

- Tu devrais avoir honte de martyriser un mourant.

- Arrêtes, tu vas me faire pleurer, répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Il avança, courbé, une main crispée sur son cœur.

- Où allons-nous?

- Tu verras bien.

* * *

Les années défilèrent à une vitesse alarmante. Ni Hermione, ni Snape ne purent arrêter le temps qui leur volait leurs derniers moments.

Un an après l'acquisition de la bâtisse, le couple inaugurait l'ouverture des Laboratoires. Leur équipe de chercheurs, composée de sorciers experts dans leurs domaines, était au complet. Ils touchèrent des fonds financiers de la part du Ministère de la Magie, de Ste Mangouste et de particuliers. Au final ils n'eurent qu'à vendre leur Ordre de Merlin Première Classe pour finir de payer les travaux.

Basés sur six étages dont trois magiquement créés, les Laboratoires abritaient cinquante employés. Il y avait trois départements magiques qui travaillaient en collaboration les uns avec les autres. Hermione, en plus d'être la propriétaire et la directrice des Laboratoires, avait pris la tête du département des Sortilèges. Elle avait nommé Neville chef du pôle botanique et un éminent sorcier asiatique aux Potions.

Snape se promenait dans les différents départements, partageait son expérience et parsemait ses critiques au gré de ses humeurs. Un jour que le sorcier martyrisait le pauvre Neville avec ses sarcasmes et ses remarques incisives, il s'était fait envoyé paître par son cadet. Celui-ci transpirait tandis qu'il tentait de mettre en pot une plante carnivore particulièrement vicieuse.

- Allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis! avait lancé Neville, à bout de nerfs.

Pris par surprise, Snape était resté quelques secondes la bouche ouverte. Une colère noire était montée aussitôt qui fut vite ravalée par une bouffée de fierté devant ce garçon timide et apeuré qu'il avait vu grandir et qu'il voyait aujourd'hui rembarrer l'homme qui avait inspiré son Epouvantard.

- Eh bien Mr Londubat, murmura le sorcier. Il était grand temps…

Le cœur d'Hermione se gonflait d'orgueil dès qu'elle voyait ce qu'elle et son mari avaient créé. Dans les sous sols, ils avaient installé les laboratoires de potions. Au rez-de-chaussée et au premier étage, se trouvaient l'accueil pour la clientèle, les vestiaires et les laboratoires de sortilège. Et enfin, aux deux derniers étages, il y avait les serres. C'était l'endroit que préférait la sorcière. Elles étaient majestueuses.

Dès qu'on rentrait dedans, on avait l'impression de se trouver dans une jungle tropicale. La flore était dangereuse et magnifique. Neville avait importé beaucoup de plantes anciennes et rares. Son département puisait beaucoup dans le budget annuel mais selon Hermione, l'argent ne devait pas être un obstacle à la recherche. Si ses départements avaient besoin de Gallions alors elle en trouverait, coûte que coûte.

* * *

Clélia avait maintenant quatre ans.

Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vue, Snape savait que sa fille était une vraie beauté. Un ange.

Certaines mauvaises langues avaient douté de sa paternité en la voyant mais avaient vite ravalé leur venin en entendant la petite chipie faire démonstration de son intelligence et de son sens aigu et précoce du sarcasme.

Il n'avait jamais touché un être humain autant que Clélia. Il connaissait son visage par cœur. Sa petite bouche pulpeuse, ses joues chaudes, ses fossettes quand elle riait, ses boucles de cheveux foisonnantes et douces…

C'était un petit ange… ou un petit démon selon ses envies.

Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle avait hérité de ses yeux noirs. Elle pouvait faire plier n'importe qui devant l'intensité de son regard. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que des plumes de corbeau et sa peau aussi pâle que celle d'une poupée de porcelaine.

Snape ne le dit à personne mais il n'avait jamais connu autant de bonheur qu'en ces quelques années.

* * *

Dans la nuit opaque qui était le seul champ de vision du sorcier depuis cinq ans, il ne pouvait deviner que le ciel avait délaissé sa parure obsidienne pour se revêtir des lueurs rosées de l'aube.

La fine pluie matinale vint l'embrasser et le rafraîchir, se mêlant à ses larmes de douleur. Ses jambes ne pouvant plus le porter, il avait du se résoudre à ramasser à tâtons deux grands bouts de bois qui lui servaient de béquilles. Tout son corps souffrait et hurlait.

- Courage, Severus! murmura à nouveau la douce voix de Lily.

- Vas au Diable! grogna le sorcier entre ses dents tandis que le rire du fantôme résonnait dans ses oreilles.

* * *

La peau d'Hermione était douce et chaude. Son corps était une invitation aux caresses, aux baisers, à l'amour. Très vite, ils s'aperçurent qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir de rapports sexuels mais il faisait de son mieux pour combler les désirs et besoins de son épouse. Elle ne s'est jamais plaint et n'eut jamais l'idée de le faire. Elle adorait son mari. Elle l'aimait de toutes ses tripes, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme…

Elle l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde et quand Snape le comprit, il fut heureux que Clélia soit là. Qui sait jusqu'où Hermione irait après son décès si leur fille n'avait pas été présente pour retenir sa mère dans le monde des vivants.

* * *

La veille, le signe qu'il avait tant attendu et redouté était arrivé.

Clélia et lui étaient dans la salle de bain, à se laver les dents. Hermione derrière eux rouspétait parce qu'elle les avait pris en flagrant délit.

- Les dents, ça se lave tous les jours! Deux fois MI-NI-MUM! Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le répéter? C'est fou! Vous n'êtes que des cochons, tous les deux! Frotte plus fort, Severus, je n'entends rien! Clélia, brosse aussi derrière les dents. Oui derrière! Aaah donne moi cette brosse à dents!

Agacée, Hermione s'empara de la brosse à dents. Clélia ouvrit la bouche en grand et n'émit aucune plainte tandis que sa maman récurait ses petites molaires.

- Allez, du balai les caries! Grogna la sorcière dès qu'elle eut fini.

- Bonne nuit maman, dit la petite fille en embrassa sa mère sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie. Et pense à aller faire pipi avant d'aller au lit.

L'enfant soupira, grogna un « je sais » avant de tirer sur la manche du pyjama gris de son père.

- Papa, c'est ton tour de me raconter une histoire ce soir.

Snape hocha la tête avant de se rincer la bouche.

- J'arrive, lui dit-il en reposant sa brosse à dents dans le gobelet Winnie l'Ourson.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre, Clélia était dans son lit. Les couvertures remontées jusqu'à son menton. Splash, sa peluche hippogriffe était placé à côté d'elle. En tendant l'oreille, le sorcier entendit un bruit de succion. Il soupira.

- Il me semblait que nous avions jeté cette tétine, dit-il en prenant place dans le rocking chair.

- Quelle tétine? Demanda Clélia de sa petite voix enfantine.

- Je suis aveugle, pas sourd.

- Tu n'as aucune preuve, répondit-elle d'un ton insolent.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

- Accio tétine, murmura-t-il dès qu'il eut sorti sa baguette.

Une petite chose en plastique atterrit dans sa main.

- Et maintenant, Clélia, ai-je une preuve?

- Si tu le dis à maman, je lui dis que tu cultives et que tu fumes du cannabis!

Un instant, le sorcier resta abasourdi. Premièrement, comment une petite fille pouvait-elle connaître l'existence du mot "cannabis"? Et deuxièmement, par quels moyens était elle parvenue à glaner cette information? Personne ne connaissait l'existence de sa serre privée. Dans le monde sorcier, cette plante était interdite à cause de ses effets nocifs malgré ses vertus médicinales. Snape en fumait lorsque la douleur devenait trop pénible. Au point où il en était, il n'était pas à un vice près!

- Comment…, commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

- Je ne révèle pas mes sources, dit-elle d'un ton hautain.

Il prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Cette petite chipie ferait une Serpentarde hors du commun, il en était certain.

- Je crois que nous venons de conclure un marché, murmura-t-il.

- Ma tétine, ordonna-t-elle.

Il tendit l'objet et sentit sa petite main s'en emparer avidement. Le bruit de succion reprit aussitôt.

- Où en étions-nous la dernière fois?

- Tu allais me raconter comment tu as rencontré maman, répondit-elle en lui faisant l'honneur de retirer sa sucette de la bouche pour parler.

- Certes, dit-il avant de commencer son récit.

Il prit soin de retirer tous les détails qui pourraient choquer l'enfant. Snape sut qu'il pouvait cesser son histoire lorsque la respiration de sa fille se fit plus profonde et plus lente. Il se leva doucement et partit rejoindre son épouse dans leur lit. Elle aussi dormait. Ses journées étaient bien remplies et épuisantes.

Lové contre elle, le sorcier laissa le sommeil le gagner.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures après que la voix de Lily s'immisça dans sa tête.

- C'est l'heure, Severus.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il fut instantanément réveillé.

- Lily! appela-t-il dans la nuit.

Et elle lui apparut. Lumineuse, telle un rayon de soleil.

- Que viens-tu faire ici? Demanda-t-il, une sueur froide mouillant son front et son dos.

- Tu le sais, répondit-elle en lui adressant son sourire le plus tendre. Je suis le signe que je t'avais promis.

Snape soupira.

- Déjà? murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Elle hocha la tête, des larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux verts.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Severus.

* * *

Quand le sorcier finit par s'écrouler, il était arrivé au bord d'un lac plongé dans la brume matinale. Le fantôme de Lily avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que lui.

Il allait mourir seul, tout comme il avait vécu.

Son esprit refusa de se lamenter sur son sort et trouva du réconfort dans les souvenirs plein d'amour et de chaleur qu'avaient été les cinq dernières années de sa vie. Il entendit les rires de Clélia, les mots d'amour d'Hermione, les caresses, la mélodie de la musique classique, les chants nocturnes de la faune alors qu'il faisait l'amour à sa femme en pleine forêt, les premiers cris de sa fille… une spirale d'amour et de bonheur qui illumina ses derniers instants alors que la vie s'échappait de son corps.

Tandis que sa respiration ralentissait, il déglutit et murmura, tel un adieu, le prénom de son aimée.

Le murmure empli d'amour brisa le silence.

"Hermione"

Et la Mort s'empara de lui.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit là. Le souffle haletant, elle tendit la main vers sa table de nuit et chercha son verre d'eau à tâtons. Elle but bruyamment trois longues gorgées avant de reposer le verre et de s'allonger dans le lit à nouveau. Elle se rapprocha de son mari et fut surprise lorsque son corps ne rencontra que des draps froids et froissés.

Elle se redressa et sortit sa baguette de sous son oreiller.

- Lumos, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sonda la pièce avec le faisceau lumineux de sa baguette mais n'y trouva pas la silhouette de son époux.

Une angoisse indescriptible s'empara d'elle. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et eut des difficultés à respirer.

- Severus, appela-t-elle en sortant du lit.

Elle commença par la salle de bain, imaginant le trouver courbé devant les toilettes, à vomir son dîner. Il n'y était pas alors elle le chercha dans le salon où il aurait pu s'endormir sur le canapé. Dépitée, elle regarda dans la cuisine en espérant qu'il aurait eu une fringale nocturne. Severus Snape n'était pas dans leur demeure.

Hermione, en nuisette, ouvrit la porte d'entrée en grand et appela son mari.

- SEVERUS! SEVERUS! hurlait-t-elle.

Mais seul le vent lui répondit

Des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues rouges. Sans même y réfléchir une seconde, elle s'aventura dans la nuit froide et humide pour retrouver son mari.

Elle courut, hurlant le nom de son époux. Ses pieds nus furent écorchés et son corps tremblait sous sa tenue légère. Mais peu lui importait. Seul comptait Severus.

- SEVERUS! S'époumonait-elle en vain, face au silence indifférent de la nature endormie.

- Où es tu? Severus, où es tu? Murmurait-elle en passant ses mains moites dans ses cheveux.

Toute la nuit, elle parcourut la forêt. Tantôt elle courait en hurlant, tantôt elle rampait en sanglotant, tantôt elle s'effondrait de fatigue.

L'aube finit par trouver Hermione Snape, évanouie sur un chemin de terre battue. Des feuilles mortes éparpillées dans ses cheveux trempés par la rosée.

* * *

Un silence lugubre planait sur le lac. Les brumes, opaques, s'étendaient sur tout le paysage. La Mort rôdait en ce lieu mythique.

Dans l'herbe haute, le cadavre d'un homme ajoutait sa touche sombre au tableau à la fois funèbre et superbe. Une nature morte…

Aucun vivant n'aurait pu voir ce qui suivit.

De ce corps désormais sans vie, qui retournerait à la terre, s'éleva une silhouette lumineuse qui prit les traits du corps qu'elle avait quitté.

L'âme de Severus Snape.

Il resta un instant à contempler sa propre dépouille. Un adieu à un vieux compagnon de route.

Puis il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. L'âme commença à avoir des réminiscences de ses vies antérieures. Habituellement, il était transféré dans le corps d'un nouveau né immédiatement après la mort de son ancien hôte.

Cette fois-ci, les choses se passaient différemment.

Il se baissa pour toucher les cheveux du cadavre mais ses doigts passèrent à travers lui.

Un son provenant du lac rompit le silence.

L'âme se retourna et tendit l'oreille. Le bruit se répéta, de façon lente mais continue. Puis une forme brisa l'épaisse brume.

Une barque.

Les silhouettes, d'abord floues, se définirent de plus en plus. Assis, dos à lui, une personne encapuchonnée ramait et debout, droite et fière, se tenait une femme. Ils approchèrent de la rive et la femme lui tendit la main en lui adressant un sourire tendre qui contrastait avec son regard intense.

- Montes, mon fils.

Il obéit et se tint à ses côtés tandis que la barque repartait en sens inverse. Un instant il songea qu'il se trouvait sur la barque de Charon et qu'il traversait le Styx.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme qui l'accompagnait.

Elle le regardait aussi.

Elle était de petite taille mais elle dégageait une puissance magique qui le troublait. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient un beau visage, orné d'yeux sombres et profonds.

- Tu te demandes où tu es.

Il hocha la tête.

- Les souvenirs vont te revenir au fur et à mesure.

- Ce lieu m'est familier, murmura-t-il tandis que la barque semblait perdue dans la brume.

- Je sais, répondit-elle, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Ta première vie a commencée ici.

Il garda le silence mais une question initiée par la curiosité brûlait de franchir sa bouche. Elle sembla le deviner.

- Ta toute première conception fut la cause de guerres et de haines. Tu étais un être humain empli de fureur, avide de vengeance. Tu as destiné toute cette vie au meurtre.

Le cœur de Severus Snape se serra. Il n'avait été qu'un monstre, de sa première à sa dernière vie.

- Tu n'étais point fautif, mon fils, murmura-t-elle, le chagrin brisant sa voix. Ce sont tes parents les coupables. Ce sont eux et personne d'autre. Surtout pas toi.

Pendant un moment, seul le bruit des rames remuant l'eau calme du lac brisa le silence. Puis elle reprit la parole.

- Cette colère t'a poursuivi dans toutes tes vies. Elle refusait de te quitter. Elle empêchait tout autre sentiment de s'emparer de ton cœur.

Des bribes de souvenirs, diffus et imprécis, lui parvinrent.

- Comment me nommais-je? Demanda-t-il. Dans ma première vie?

La femme prit un instant pour lui répondre, puis se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants.

- Tu te nommais Mordred… Tu étais le fils du roi Arthur et… et le mien…

Ils restèrent à se dévisager alors que les réminiscences entourant cette femme devenaient plus claires.

- Morgane? Demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Les brumes s'éclaircirent, laissant passer la lumière du jour qui se refléta sur le lac. Pour la première fois, l'âme de Severus Snape regarda l'eau et y vit des visages. Sous la surface, flottaient des corps, qui loin de ressembler à des Imperis, semblaient sereins.

- Ce sont les âmes qui attendent une nouvelle enveloppe. Ils dorment sous l'eau en attendant.

- Pourquoi n'y suis-je pas? Demanda-t-il.

A travers le brouillard, se dessinèrent les contours d'une île.

- Parce que tu as fini ton voyage, répondit elle.

La brume se dissipa lentement, laissant place à une terre verdoyante.

- Tu as enfin compris le message que la vie voulait te faire entendre.

Des rires et des chants retentissaient au loin. Sur la rive, des personnes semblaient les attendre. Il crut reconnaître une chevelure flamboyante parmi ceux qui se trouvaient sur l'île.

- Mordred, Severus, peu importe ton nom, tu as enfin ouvert ton cœur. Tu as compris que la chose la plus belle, la plus pure, la plus importante au monde était…

Des mains et des sourires le saluèrent tandis que la barque touchait la rive. La brume se referma derrière eux, les cachant du monde des vivants.

- … l'amour."

FIN


End file.
